Haunted until the end
by Feilian
Summary: Blaise x Ginny, Draco x Hermione später dann noch Harry x Luna. Nach HBP. Spoiler. Blaise Zabini steht auf der falschen Seite des Krieges, doch mit einem verletzten Draco Malfoy in seinem eigenen Haus fällt er eine Entscheidung...
1. Unter dem dunklen Zeichen

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel zu meinem Fanfic. Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare ob Kritik oder Lob ich freu mich generell.

Noch kurz bevor ich die Geschichte beginne:

Mir gehört absolut keine Person die ich hier benutze!

**--**

**Haunted until the end **

Kapitel 1- Unter dem dunklen Zeichen

Blaise saß am Kamin und starrte in die verkohlten Holzreste des letztens Feuers. Er war in Gedanken versunken und ließ sich auch durch die Sommerhitze nicht stören.

Die Temperaturen waren in den letzen Stunden, seit dem Morgengrauen, stetig gestiegen, doch der junge Mann regte sich nicht, ließ sich nicht beirren. Er bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verstrich, denn seine Gedanken waren durcheinander und er verbrachte die vergangene Zeit damit sie zu ordnen sich wieder im Klaren zu sein, auch wenn es ein schmerzliches Unterfangen war bei dem er immer weiter in seine Vergangenheit gezogen wurde.

„Meister." Eine piepsige Stimme erhob sich im Raum und schreckte den schwarzhaarigen Mann aus seiner temporären Erstarrung. Blaise Blick wandte sich zu der Quelle der Unterbrechung und sah in die dunklen Augen der Hauselfe, die unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere sprang.

„Der junge Malfoy ist erwacht." Blaise presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich bei den Worten der Elfe und nickte nachdenklich.

„Bring ihm zu Trinken und zu Essen, danach kannst du dich ausruhen gehen. Deine Dienste werden heute nicht mehr gebraucht." Seine Stimme war rau und belegt. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen selten benutzt und er räusperte sich.

Die Hauselfe jedoch blickte dankbar ihren Meister an und verbeugte sich rasch, bevor sie aus dem Raum verschwand und ihn wieder sich selbst überließ. Sie hatte die letzten Tage lange gearbeitet und Blaise gestand sich ein, dass es nur unfair gewesen wäre sie länger arbeiten zu lassen.

Er lehnte sich zurück in die weichen Polster der Sitzgarnitur. Ein tiefes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen. Er wusste Draco brauchte eine Erklärung und er wusste auch das er nicht darum herum kam ihm diese bald zu geben. Sie waren schließlich Kommilitonen und Freunde. Doch er verspürte Unbehagen davor ihm unter die Augen zu treten und gar mit ihm zu reden. Er würde ihn noch etwas warten lassen. Nur noch ein bisschen... Er ließ sich erneut von seinen Gedanken verschlingen. Doch schon aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er die zweite Hauselfe, die bereits um einiges älter war als die andere, auf sich zukommen.

„Meister, meine Wenigkeit hat euch die schwarze Eule besorgt, die ihr so begehrt habt." Das faltige Gesicht der Elfe sah zufrieden aus und als Blaise ein schweres Lächeln sich selbst aufzwang leuchteten die schwarzen, treuen Augen auf.

„Sehr gut, ich vermute sie steht in meinem Zimmer?" erkundigte er sich freundlich.

Die Hauselfe nickte.

„Dann sollte das heute alles gewesen sein." Die Hauselfe runzelte irritiert die Stirn bei den Worten seines Meisters.

„Meister wünscht heute kein Abendmahl?" Blaise silbergraue Augen glitten zu der Hauselfe zurück und schüttelte er den Kopf.

Es war unüblich für Hauselfen sich bei ihrem Meister nach mehr Arbeit zu erkundigen, zu Mal sie es nie bei seinen Eltern taten. Ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als melancholisches Anzeichen für die vergangenen Tage und Wochen.

Die Hauselfe folgte der anderen und er streckte sich gähnend und stand auf um ebenfalls das rustikale Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Seine Beine trugen ihm durch die aus Marmor bestehenden Korridore, die ihn zu den unzähligen durch Zauberhand geschaffenen Zimmer des Hauses Zabini, führten. In einem normalen Tempo wand er sich durch das Labyrinth der Flure bis er vor einer Tür zum stehen kam. Das Ebenholz wirkte passend zu den dunklem Marmor der durch das Licht des Tages schimmerte. Er klopfte an, obwohl er es eher aus freundschaftlicher Geste und Vorwarnung tat, als das er es nötig hatte. Er wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Blaise?" Klare, kalte, blaue Augen weiteten sich als sie in die silbernen starrten. Draco wirkte überrascht und verwirrt bei dem Anblick seines Schulfreundes.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?" Blaise bemerkte, das Draco weder erholt noch sonderlich kräftig wirkte. Doch was hatte er erwartet?

Das blonde Haar fiel ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und wirkte matt, unnatürlich für jemanden der sehr viel Wert darauf legte immer gepflegt und gut auszusehen.

„Es ging mir schon besser." gestand Draco der Blaise mit dem Blick folgte, als dieser sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, in dem er lag, setzte.

Blaise nickte verstehend. Obwohl die beiden befreundet waren fühlte er sich unwohl und beinahe verklemmt, auch wenn er das nie laut zugeben würde. Er war froh das Draco Fragen stellte und er nicht gleich beginnen musste selbst zu erklären.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Blaise räusperte sich bevor er antwortete.

„Wir sind in der Toskana, italienisches Festland auf dem Zabini Anwesen." schilderte er sachlich. Er beobachtete wie Dracos Augen sich in Verwirrung verengten.

„Wieso bin_ ich_ hier?" Diesmal nahm Draco sich die Zeit sich aufzusetzen, wobei er schmerzlich zu der Erkenntnis kommen musste, dass er selbst kaum dazu in der Lage war sich großartig zu bewegen. Keuchend ließ er sich zurück in die schwarzen Kissen fallen. Eine Hand presste automatisch gegen den Rippenbogen wo der weiße Verband bereits rote Striemen aufwies seine schwerste Verwundung bedeckte.

„Halt still!" zischte Blaise ihn an, als dieser sich über die Wunde lehnte und krampfhaft die Hand von der Wunde zog und Draco sich ihm gegenüber wehrte.

„_Vitea._" Der Schmerz ließ leicht nach und gab Draco die Möglichkeit wieder normal Luft zu holen.

Blaise steckte seinen Zauberstab beiseite und sah besorgt auf den Blondschopf nieder der noch immer verkrampft nach Luft japste.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser du ruhst dich noch etwas aus bevor ich dir alles erkläre. Meine Heilkunst ist leider nicht allzu gut um dich mehr von den Schmerzen zu befreien."

Draco schlug erschöpft die Augen auf.

„Sag mir nur warum ich hier bin?"

Blaise sah abschätzend in die Augen des anderen. Das Fieber der vergangenen tage war nur geringfügig gesunken und noch immer waren rote Flecken auf den Wangen Zeuge das es noch immer den Malfoy plagte, doch er willigte ein ihm diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich erkläre es dir später ausführlicher aber vorerst musst du dich damit begnügen, dass du auf den Wunsch des dunklen Lords hier bist."

Bevor Draco erneut fragte zog er den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch um auf seinem gebräuntem Arm das dunkle Zeichen zu zeigen. Zischend holte Draco Luft. Er hatte immer gedacht er wäre der einzige Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen, der vom dunklen Lord gemarkt wurde. Und doch hätte er es wissen müssen. Blaise hatte ihn mehr als einmal die Haut gerettet als es darum ging nicht von der Schule zu fliegen wegen seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge in den siebten Stock. Zudem hatte Blaise die kleinen verbalen Ausrutscher von ihm, die darauf hingedeutet hatten, dass er dem dunklen Lord unterstand immer kaschiert in dem er immer eine passende Ausrede für ihn erfand, sie einwarf und die anderen Mitschüler damit vor irgendwelchen Gedanken fernhielt.

„Ich bin sein genau wie du auch. Nun ruh dich aus. Es gibt eine Menge die wir besprechen müssen. Vieles das dir nicht gefallen wird."

--

Harry ließ sich kurzatmig ins Gras fallen. Die Sonne fiel ihm brennend ins Gesicht und er fühlte wie Schweiß sein Gesicht herunter ließ.

Er hatte sich über für die verbleibenden Wochen bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag vorgenommen sich körperlich auf den nahenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Durch ein tägliches Trainingsprogramm versuchte er seine Muskeln wenigstens etwas aufzubauen auch wenn er wusste, dass es vermutlich nur wenig Unterschied machte. Doch solange er nicht Volljährig war und nicht zaubern durfte war das seine einzige Ablenkung hier in Privet Drive bei den Dursleys.

Langsam kam er wieder zur Luft und entspannte sich unter der prallen Sonne. Der Garten der Dursleys war weder durch schattige Bäume von der sengenden Sonne geschützt noch hatten sich die Besitzer jemals wirklich um ihn gekümmert. Unkraut wuchs überall wo nicht gerade Unrat lag. Kurz gesagt es war ein hässlicher Garten in dem man sich kaum wohlfühlen konnte und doch war es hier angenehmer wie im Haus selbst.

Selbst in seinem kleinen Zimmer war Harry seinem Onkel und dessen fettem Sohn immer noch zu nah. Auch wenn sie ihn seit seiner Rückkehr kaum beachteten und ihn eher ignorierten aus purer Angst vor den Verbündeten des Phönixordens waren sie dennoch unhöflich und Harry freute sich auf seinen Geburtstag wie niemals zuvor und er wusste die Dursleys zählten die Tage genauso wie er auch.

Ein Gnom wanderte an seinem Kopf vorbei, der gepolstert auf seinen Arm, der Sonne entgegen blickte. Dieser blickte ihn finster aus hässlichen schwarzen Augen an. Seine schrumpelige Haut und sein Kartoffelkopf waren unansehnlich und Harry überlegte ob er ihn fangen sollte, ließ ihn dann aber in aller Ruhe zu einem Gestrüpp aus Unkraut marschieren wo er begann sich ein Loch im Schatten zu graben.

Mit einem Lächeln kam ihm die Erinnerung an die Entgnomung im Fuchsbau wieder ins Gedächtnis als er noch mit Fred, George und Ron die Gnome durch die Luft geschleudert hatte. Damals war alles einfacher. Damals hatten sie alle gelacht und ihren Spaß gehabt. Damals hatte Lord Voldemort noch nicht sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

Er sehnte sich in die alten Tage zurück und wünschte sich, dass weder sein Schicksal noch die Dunkelheit ihn eingeholt hätten und seine Gedanken nun unendlich oft durchdrangen. Er wünschte sich normal Schlafen zu gehen ohne mitten in der Nacht aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass er die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren hatte.

Schweres Rauschen von Flügeln ließ seinen Blick von dem glatzköpfigen Gnom gleiten und zu seiner Eule aufschauen. Hedwigs schneeweißes Gefieder schimmerte sanft als sie sich zu ihrem Herrn herunterstieß und sich mit ausgebreiteten Flügel auf den bereits ausgestreckten Arm niederließ.

Eine mit Gold verzierte Pergamentrolle war sorgsam um das rechte Bein der Eule befestigt und an dem anderen hing etwas hastig angebrachte dünne Pergamentrolle. Er wusste, dass Hedwig gerade erst aus dem Fuchsbau kam und damit die Nachrichten ausschließlich von der Weasleyfamilie stammen musste.

Geschickt knüpfte er die beiden Rollen von den dünnen Beinchen seiner Eule und entließ sie danach um sich in seinem kleinem Zimmer auszuruhen. Diese, befreit von ihrer Last, erhob sich auch sofort und ließ Harry wieder zurück ins Gras fallen um in aller Ruhe die Briefe zu lesen.

Die goldene Pergamentrolle entpuppte sich als Einladung zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, die unmittelbar nach seinem Geburtstag stattfinden würde. Zeitplan technisch passte ihm das gerade nur zu gut. Nur zwei Tage nach seinem Geburtstag würde seinen „Apparations"-Test gemeinsam mit Ron ablegen. Und dann könnte er direkt nach der Feier bei den Weasleys aufbrechen.

Der andere Brief stammte von Ron. Er hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Ginny hatte den Kontakt, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, abgebrochen. Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen als er an die rothaarige Schönheit dachte. Und doch wusste und fühlte er dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Nicht nur dass er Ginny in eine äußerst unangenehme Situation brachte wären sie zusammen geblieben sondern er fühlte sich auch falsch an. Es war nicht wie damals mit Cho. Ginny hatte weniger Verlangen in ihm geweckt als er sich eingestand. Bei ihr hatte er sich wohl gefühlt, geborgen und beinahe sicher. Aber sexuelles Verlangen ... nein.

Seufzend öffnete er den Brief seines besten Freundes und war überrascht, dass dieser sich über Hermione handelte. Obwohl Harry gehofft hatte dass die beiden sich endlich wieder vertragen hätten und vielleicht den Weg auch endlich zueinander fanden, stellte er bedauernd fest dass er sich geirrt hatte. Noch immer lagen Streitereien offen zwischen ihnen und langsam zweifelte er ob sie je den Abgrund überwanden und sich eingestanden, dass sie sich mehr als nur mochten.

Missmutig legte er die beiden Pergamentrollen beiseite.

„Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus, Potter." bemerkte eine angenehme tiefe Stimme.

Harry zog schlagartig seinen Zauberstab und deutete ihn in die Richtung aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte. Im Schatten eines Ahornbaumes, der von den Nachbarn hereinragte stand jemand verdeckt und Harry rieb die Zähne knirschend. Die Stimme war ihm durchaus bekannt, doch er hatte sie nicht in allzu guter Erinnerung behalten.

„Na na, Potter. Du willst dich selbst wieder in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium für Zauberei bringen?"

„Was willst du, Zabini?"

Drohend hob er den Stab ein wenig, doch der Slytherin ignorierte diesen Fakt und löste sich langsam aus dem Schatten und trat ins pralle Sonnenlicht.

Harry hisste abwehrend als er den dunkelgrünen Totenkopf auf dem Oberarm seines Mitschüler erkannte. Er bemerkte jedoch auch, dass wie bei Malfoy, den er während seines vergangenen Jahres genaustens im Auge behalten hatte, auch Zabini dunkle Augenränder hatte und sein normalerweise gebräunter Körper fahler wirkte. Es hinderte ihn jedoch nicht seine Abwehrposition zu verstärken.

„Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, der dunkle Lord will dich für sich selbst haben und jeder Bruch gegen sein Gesetz kann tödlich sein." Blaise grinste herausfordernd als er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

Harry schwang seinen Stab doch bevor er die Bewegung zu Ende geführt hatte und er den Spruch über die Lippen gebracht hatte, ließ Blaise seinen Stab zu den Füßen des anderen fallen.

„Wie gesagt ich bin nicht hier um dich anzurühren, Potter. Ich bin hier aus privaten Gründen. Ich will dir einen Deal anbieten."

Harry spuckte in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen der angewidert damit begann sich das Gesicht mit seinem schwarzen T-Shirts zu reinigen.

„Ich will nichts mit einem Todesser zu tun haben. Verschwinde! Oder ich helf dir nach!"

Blaise warf Harry nur einen müden Blick zu ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Er holte aus seiner Jeanstasche ein geknittertes Blatt und hielt es ausgebreitet vor den mit der Blitznarbe versehenden Mann.

„Weiß du was das ist?" fragte Blaise geduldig.

Harry erkannte sofort das Bild oder eher den Gegenstand der auf dem Foto abgebildet war. Er sog scharf nach Luft um sich zu beherrschen und Blaise nicht anzufahren.

„Das ist die Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff." Stolz stellte er fest wie gefasst und ruhig seine Stimme klang. Doch als der Slytherin ihm gegenüber nickte und wieder sprach wusste er dass seine ruhige Maske bröckelte.

„Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass du den Gegenstand erkennst. Vielleicht weißt du auch, dass sie dem dunklen Lord als Horcrux dient?" Blaise faltete das Blatt von neuem und warf es neben seinen Stab auf den Boden zu Harrys Füßen. Sein Blick jedoch glitt in den wolkenlosen Himmel bevor er sich wieder zu Harry wandte.

Dieser nickte bedenklich. Sein Stab lag noch immer angespannt in seiner Hand.

„Was willst du von mir, Zabini?"

„Du suchst die Hocruxe, zumindest geh ich davon aus, da du mit Professor Slughorn darüber gesprochen hast und ich werde in diesem Krieg bestimmt einen Gefallen von dir brauchen. Ich kann dir den Aufenthalt von zwei Hocruxen nennen, dafür wünsche ich einen Gefallen. Einen den ich jetzt noch nicht nennen kann..-" Blaise wurde durch die ruckartige Bewegung von Harrys Stab zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich vertraue dir nicht! Und ich werde kein Versprechen ablegen, schon gar keinem Todesser."

Das typische Grinsen der Slytherin legte sich auf die leicht angespannten Züge des jungen Mannes als er sich sein schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht kämmte.

„Halte mich nicht für dumm, Potter. Auch ich habe meinen Stolz. Ich will weder dein Versprechen, noch eine Gegenleistung im Moment. Ich will dass du wenn du auf dem Schlachtfeld stehst und du vielleicht mehr verstehst..."

Blaise riss seinen Kopf unerwartet ruckartige in die Luft und blickte beunruhigt in den Himmel. Vögel senkten sich aus dem Westen heraus. Sein Satz blieb unvollendet als er mit einem von Schrecken und Furcht versehenen Gesicht in die Augen des Auserwählten blickte.

„Ich darf nicht bleiben. Deine Eule besitzt bereits die Unterlagen die du gebrauchen solltest... Warte nicht zulange mit deinem Aufbruch. Der dunkle Lord plant bereits." Mit eignem Schrecken ließ Harry es zu dass Blaise seinen Stab griff und disapparierte. Der Schrei von unnatürlichen Wesen ließ ihn wieder zu den Vogelwesen aufschauen die nun näher waren.

Mit einer eigenen hastigen Bewegung hob er die Pergamentrollen und das Bild das Blaise liegen gelassen hatte und rannte ins Haus bevor die Unwesen noch weiter in sein Territorium eindrangen.

--

Draco saß in seinem Bett und sah apathisch auf sein Essen hernieder, das ihn die Hauselfe vor einer Stunde gebracht hatte. Es war der zweite Tag nach dem ersten Erwachens.

Blaise war bereits vor Stunden gegangen und hatte ihm Zeit zum Denken gelassen nachdem er seine Erinnerungen aufgefrischt hatte. Ihm detailliert erklärt hatte was passiert war und was vermutlich kommen würde.

Er hatte die Sache mit Professor Dumbledore verbockt. Er hatte die Sache so sehr verbockt, dass der dunkle Lord ihn dafür hatte sühnen lassen.

Wütend biss Draco die Zähne zusammen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn vor all den anderen Todessern bestraft und hatte Snape geehrt. Dumbledores Tod durch die Hände von Severus Snape hatte eine dramatische Abfolge von unausweichlichen Konsequenzen mit sich gebracht.

Die dunkle Erinnerung an das schwarze Zimmer des Meisters und das dunkle Lachen des Bösen verließen seine Gedanken nicht. Es hallte in der dunkelsten Ecke seines Bewusstseins und fraß ihn und all seine Entscheidungen die er bis zu diesem Tag gefällt hatte.

Bellatrix hatte mit Freuden die Aufgabe entgegengenommen ihren eigenen Enkel zu Foltern, als der dunkle Lord sie gebeten hatte. Und sie hatte ihren Meister nicht enttäuscht als sie ihn wehrlos ohne Stab in die Katakomben des Verließes gedrängt hatte. Ihre Leidenschaft fürs Verletzen, die Leidenschaft Menschen leiden zu sehen trieb sie soweit das selbst ihre eigene Schwester, Dracos Mutter, sie nicht davon aufhalten hätte können Draco zu töten.

Draco wusste nicht wie er die Folter überlebt hatte, denn das letzte an das er sich erinnerte, waren die klagenden Schreie seiner Mutter und das hasserfüllte Lachen seiner Tante.

Nun war er Sklave der Zabinis. Sklave im Haushalt seines eigenen Freundes. Sklave bis er vor dem dunklen Herrn niedersinken würde und dessen Großzügigkeit erbetteln würde. Hoffend dass dieser ihn entweder töten würde oder ihm einen neuen Auftrag übergeben würde.

--

Ende des ersten Kapitels.

Bitte Kommentare nicht vergessen.


	2. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht

Danke für den einen Kommentar, **Sweet-Teeni.** ) Es freut mich wenn es dir gefällt.

**--**

**Haunted until the end **

Kapitel 2- In der Dunkelheit der Nacht

Draco stand im Türrahmen und blickte in das Zimmer, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Seine Wunden heilten von Tag zu Tag besser. Trotz der Zaubertränke und dem langsam wirkenden Heilzauber den Blaise bei ihm anwand, fühlte er sich jedoch noch außer Stande großartig weite Spaziergänge zu machen.

Er blieb stehen obwohl er wusste, dass Blaise bereits von seiner Anwesenheit informiert war. Das Haus der Zabini schien von vielen, mächtigen Zaubern umworben zu sein, die vermutlich mehr Zeit beansprucht hatten als wenn das Gebäude durch Mugglehand geschaffen worden wäre.

Draco hatte bereits mit einigen dieser grundfesten Zauberbännen unfreiwillig Kontakt gehabt und Blaise erklärte ihm nur wenige. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte ihn bereits gewarnt gehabt und ihm die wichtigsten Grundregeln des Hauses erklärt.

Zum einen war es nicht möglich im Haus selbst zu Apparieren oder Disapparieren, dann waren die Fenster nur von innerhalb des Hauses zu durchblicken, während man von Außen nichts sehen konnte und die Erben des Hauses waren immer davor gewarnt wenn jemand unangemeldet das Zimmer betrat in dem dieser war.

Als offizieller Gefangener und Sklave des Zabinihaushaltes fühlte sich Draco eher wie ein Gast und Blaise schien auch keine Absichten in Form von physischer Bestrafung anwenden zu wollen und selbst auf psychischer Ebene hatte er bis jetzt noch keinen Schaden genommen.

Blaise hatte ihm freigestellt das Haus zu erkunden und jedes Zimmer zu betreten bis auf das der Zabinieltern, die wie Draco dankbar feststellte in den vergangenen Wochen nicht mehr zuhause gewesen zu sein schienen.

"Wo warst du heute?" Dracos Stimme war kräftiger als an den Anfangstagen, die er hier verbracht hatte.

Blaise antwortete nicht sofort. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu Draco an einem langen Tisch und vor ihm waren verschiedene Karten ausgebreitet, die er zu studieren schien.

Es war bereits Abend, doch die Luft war noch immer unangenehm schwül und Meteorologen des Muggel-TVs schätzen, dass Gewitter diese Nacht noch über der Toskana entlang ziehen würden und den Teil, in dem das Zabinianwesen stand auch nicht verschonen würden.

Draco war selbst über sich überrascht gewesen als er einige Muggle-TV-Kanäle interessanter empfunden hatte als die der Zaubererwelt, auf denen nur noch Nachrichten über den dunklen Lord, die Todesser oder Harry Potter liefen.

"Der dunkle Lord hat mich gerufen und mir einen Auftrag übergeben."

Draco hatte nicht mehr mit einer Antwort von Blaise gerechnet und riss sich aus seiner gedankenverlorenen Position. Seine intensiven blauen Augen fanden sich wieder auf den Rücken des anderen nachdem er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster ins Nichts hatte schweifen lassen.

Es gefiel Draco nicht wie gezwungen neutral die Stimme von Blaise geklungen hatte.

"Was für einen Auftrag?" Draco durchschritt den Raum langsam und setzte sich dann gegenüber von seinem Freund an den Tisch.

Er bemerkte schnell dass er absichtlich ignoriert wurde und Blaise nicht einmal von einer Karte aufsah um ihn zu begrüßen. Eine Karte fiel ihm jedoch ins Auge, beziehungsweise das Bild welches daran befestigt war.

"Ist das nicht diese Weasley?" Blaise seufzte nickte aber.

Das Bild zeigte Ginerva Weasley, die vor einem merkwürdigem Haus hin und her schritt. Ab und zu schaute sie aus ihrer Grübelei auf, doch Draco war überrascht sie nicht hocherfreut winken zu sehen. Das Eigenleben von Bildern war schon immer merkwürdig.

"Er will Potter schwächen, indem er ihm nimmt, was ihm am meisten bedeutet. Parkinson hat ihrer Mutter ein Paar Details erzählt und diese dann unserem Meister."

Draco nickte und starrte das Bild von Ginny noch ein paar Minuten an bevor er es dann beiseite legte.

"Wären Granger und sein Weasley Freund nicht genauso effektiv, schließlich stellen sie zu dritt eher eine Gefahr dar als Potter alleine?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine silbergrauen Augen streiften ihn kurz als er Draco antwortete.

"Vielleicht weil Potter es nicht erwarten wird, er hat schließlich mit ihr Schluß gemacht am Ende des Jahres."

Draco blickte auf einige Landkarten ohne diese anzufassen da Blaise sie erst zuvor sorgsam ausgebreitet hatte. Dieser tippte mit seinem Stab auf eine grüne Fläche und sofort wurde dieser Teil vergrößert und etwas deutlicher. Man konnte nun die Umrisse einiger vereinsamter Häuser erkennen und ein paar etwas höher liegende Hügel oder Berge, Draco war sich da nicht ganz sicher, da die Karte falsch herum zu ihm lag.

Ein weiteres Mal tippte Blaise auf die Karte und zoomte ein sehr unförmiges Haus heran. Es war weiter abgelegen wie die anderen Häuser und war von großen Weidestücken umgeben. Die Zaubererkarte passte sich nun auch den Wetterbedingungen der Region, sowie der Jahreszeit an und Draco bemerkte, dass es dort gerade regnete und die Temperatur, die am untersten Rand vermerkt, wesentlich geringer war wie in Italien.

"Du musst sie töten?"

Blaise Augen trafen zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die des anderen Slytherin, denn Blaise schien viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein ihn zu ignorieren oder aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Am frühen Vormittag war Blaise aus dem Haus geflüchtet und war dem Ruf des dunklen Herrn gefolgt und hatte niemanden etwas gesagt. Vermutlich war er vor dem Grundstück der Zabini disappariert. Draco wusste, dass Blaise nicht die zeit gehabt hatte um Draco darüber zu informieren selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, denn wenn der Meister jemanden rief dann würde man ihn nicht warten lassen schon um nicht allzu lange das tiefe brennen in der Haut zu spüren.

"Nein, gefangen nehmen und dem Meister übergeben innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage."

"Wann willst du es machen, ich meine sie holen?" Draco blickte forschend in die Augen des Italieners, der sich seufzend zurücklehnte. Blaise wirkte unzufriedener mit jedem Tag der verging und Draco konnte sich nur einen Grund dafür vorstellen, doch er hütete sich diesen laut auszusprechen. Blaise war nicht freiwillig ein Todesser, genau wie er, soviel hatte er herausgefunden und scheinbar war er auch nicht gerade glücklich einer geworden zu sein. Doch durch die Fähigkeit von Occulemency, die Blaise beherrschte, war Draco nicht in der Lage in den Kopf des anderen einzudringen und das gleiche galt andersherum.

"Heute Nacht."

Draco blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Eigentlich hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet.

"Ich würde dich gerne begleiten."

Silberne Augen verengten sich gereizt.

"Ich habe dir schon einmal die Regeln erklärt. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen dieses Haus verlassen. Wenn du weiter wie die Zäune des Garten gehen würdest wärst nicht nur du Tod sondern ich auch!"

Der Wutausbruch überraschte Draco. Blaise war grundsätzlich immer ruhig, ausgeglichen und nicht allzu leicht reizbar. Wie viele der reinblütigen Slytherins war auch Draco mit einer leichten Gabe der Empathie geboren. Sie ermöglichte ihm die Gefühle oder körperlichen Empfindungen eines anderen im eigenen Geist oder Körper zu spüren. Kombiniert mit seinen Occulemencyfähigkeiten war er regelrecht überrascht als er ungewollt von Blaise Erinnerungen eingeholt wurde.

_Die roten Augen die aus der Dunkelheit alles durch dringend ihn durchblicken und dann Blut soviel Blut. Der körperliche Schmerz. Das dunkle Lachen und die unendliche Pein durchfraßen sein Bewusstsein._

Mit einem entsetzten Laut wurde Draco wieder in die Realität geworfen. Er hatte nicht viel gesehen. Er hatte nicht viel erkannt und er hatte es vor allem auch nichts verstanden doch als er zu Blaise entsetzten Augen aufsah wusste er, dass er es vermutlich auch nie erfahren würde.

"Es tut mir leid." wisperte er. "Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu erzürnen. Ich hatte nie vor das Haus zu verlassen. _Oder deine Erinnerungen zu lesen_. Doch so sehr ich die Weasleys nicht ausstehen kann bin ich mir sicher, dass dein Auftrag nicht einfach sein wird. Sie gehören dem Orden an Sie werden aufpassen, ich würde dir lieber helfen als hier zu sitzen. So wie du ihn mir freigehalten hast."

Blaise atmete tief ein und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er massierte seine Schläfe und richtete wieder die Barriere auf, die er hatte bröckeln lassen als er die Beherrschung verlor. Der Zabiniclan war ein sehr alter Clan und ein sehr mächtiger noch dazu. Sie stammten zwar nicht aus der direkten Linie von Salazar Slytherin ab doch waren sie mit dem Blut Slytherin vermischt. Auch er war ein Empath, doch er war eigentlich so gut darin sich vor anderen Gefühlen zu schützen und auch seine vor anderen dass er überrascht war, dass Dracos Gabe groß genug war seine bröckelnde Barriere zu durchdringen.

Er hatte nur wenig gesehen, doch er hatte sie, eine der stärksten Erinnerungen aufgewirbelt.

"Du solltest hier eine Weile relativ sicher sein, sollte etwas passieren und sollte ich sterben werden sie es wissen."

Blaise deutete auf eine der Hauselfen, die gerade vorsichtig ein Tablett mit Essen trug und dann vor Draco abstellte, dieser bedankte sich und sie verschwand kommentarlos.

"Was hast du vor, Blaise? Was sind deine Absichten?" Das Tablett vor Draco blieb unangerührt. Noch immer fühlte er sich elend genug um selbst das beste Essen nicht wirklich vertragen zu können zudem kam diese Erinnerung.

Blaise verstand, dass Draco das Thema auf das Unausweichliche gelenkt hatte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er sich entweder einen Feind machte oder einen starken Verbündeten wenn er seine vollen Absichten dem Blondschopf mitteilte.

Feind oder Freund. Draco könnte ihm in diesen Haus nichts antun und offiziell war er sein Gefangener. Er ließ nach und nach die Schranken zu Erinnerungen der letzten Tage fallen. Dabei war er vorsichtig, so dass Draco nicht das sah was vermutlich Blaise am meisten prägte. Er gab auch die volle Erinnerung frei, die Draco bereits vorher schon hatte eingesehen.

Feind oder Freund... Draco hatte sich zu entscheiden als er mit einer Hand gegen den Rippenbogen pressend in die Leere starrte und durch ein unsichtbares Band mit dem Mitschüler verbunden war. In Slytherins Haus gab es nie wirkliche Freunde nur Allianzen, doch Blaise hatte sich entschlossen ein Risiko einzugehen.

Blitze zuckten am Himmel als die Stunden verstrichen. Mittlerweile erleuchteten nur noch Kerzen das Zimmer.

"Wie willst du den dunklen Lord austricksen, wenn du Potter nicht als Verbündeten hast und ich glaube kaum, dass wenn du dessen Freundin entführst du dir Pluspunkte bei ihm machst."

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das muss ich selbst noch herausfinden."

--

Ginny versuchte zu schreien aber kein Ton entkam ihren weit aufgerissenen Mund. Sie versuchte es erneut doch sie versagte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie versuchte sie zurück zu halten. Man hatte sie in eine Ecke ihres eigenen Zimmers gepfercht. Nirgends fand sie etwas mit dem sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Hausbewohner auf sich ziehen würde. Draußen gewitterte es und niemand würde etwas ahnen.

Sie hatte es ihrem Widersacher nicht einfach gemacht als sie all ihren Mut genommen hatte und ihn das Gesicht aufgekratzt hatte. Sie spürte Blut unter ihren Fingernägel doch das milderte ihre Angst nicht. Diesmal hatte sie keine so einfache Chance gegen ihn.

Ihr Zauberstab war in seiner linken Hand als er auf sie zuschritt. Die Dunkelheit machte ihn noch suspekter. Sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen, nur das er hochgewachsen war. Die Dunkelheit verstärkte ihre Angst und ließ sie gegen die Wand hinter sich prallen.

"Es tut mir leid." Der Mann umschlang sie mit beiden Armen und sie fühlte wie Tränen der Angst über die Wangen liefen bevor sie das ungewohnte Gefühl der Disapparation verspürte. Das Atmen tat weh und als sie wieder normalen Boden unter sich spürte musste ihr Entführer sie aufrecht halten, damit sie nicht stürzte.

Ihre Sicht war durch die vielen Tränen verschwommen und so war sie nicht in der Lage sich großartig zu wehren. Auch wenn ihr Angreifer sie in keinster Weise hatte zu Schaden kommen lassen außer dem Fakt, dass sie in ihren Schlafanzug in einer dunklen Gasse entlang lief und sie hin und wieder in eine bestimmte Richtung gedrängt wurde wusste sie, dass sich das ändern würde.

Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter dirigierte sie in eine Sackgasse an dessen Ende sich eine einzige Tür aus Eisen befand. Ginny hatte ihre Arme um ihre nackten Arme geschlungen und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jeder Silbe, die sie versuchte über ihre zitternden Lippen zu bekommen waren lautlos und ihre Gedanken schrien in die Stille der Gasse, doch alles was sie hörte waren die leisen Schritte von ihnen beiden.

Jedes Mal wenn sie sich versuchte aus seinem Griff zu lösen wurde dieser nur härter und schmerzlicher.

Wegrennen stand außer Frage, sie wusste weder wo sie war noch wie sie nach Hause kommen könnte, außerdem bezweifelte sie das der junge Mann sie so einfach gehen ließ.

Sie waren nur noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt, als sie stehen blieben. Der Schatten war so tief, dass sie kaum die Umrisse von dem Mann neben ihr erkennen konnte. Die Tür jedoch schien von innen zu leuchten.

Der Druck auf ihrer Schulter ließ nach und man griff nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben. Nicht einmal der Schmerzensschrei drang durch den Spruch den man auf sie gelegt hatte. Doch sie versuchte nach Leibeskräften ihre Hand aus seiner zu befreien, jedoch erfolglos.

"Geez, halt still, Frau!" zischte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er griff ihren anderen Arm bevor sie ihm noch einmal mit ihren Fingernägeln zu nahe ans Gesicht kam. Schmerzlich wurde sie sich bewusst um wievieles stärker ihr Widersacher war, der nun selbst mit nur einer Hand ihre beiden Handgelenke festhielt ohne ihr auch nur einen Hauch einer Chance zu geben sich zu befreien.

Kaltes Metall kam in Kontakt mit ihrem rechten Handgelenk und dann ließ er ihre Hände frei. Dann wurde sie wieder in Richtung der Tür geschoben nun etwas dringlicher und auch unsanfter. Sie hatte keine Zeit ihr Handgelenk zu inspizieren denn der Mann klopfte bereits kurz und die Tür öffnete sich zu einem Korridor ausgelegt in dunklem grün. Nur einige Fackeln beleuchteten den fensterlosen Gang.

Schluchzend stieß man sie auf den Boden wobei sich die Hand des Fremden nun um ihren Nacken schloss und ihren Kopf auf den Boden drückte. Kalte Steine grüßten ihre Stirn und Knie. Die Tränen, die zwischenzeitlich aufgehört hatten begannen wieder ihren cremefarbenen Wangen herunter zu laufen.

Stille. Absolute Stille umschloss sie und nur die warme Hand in ihrem Nacken erinnerte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Und dann aus dem Nichts und weiter entfernt hörte sie ein schabendes Geräusch. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter.

"Blaise..." Die Stimme hätte aus der Hölle selbst stammen können und Angst nagte an ihrem Herzen als sie verstand wem sie vorgeführt wurde. Die Stimme war rau, kalt und unmenschlich tief. Es war als hätte eine Schlange die Sprache der Menschen gelernt.

"Meister, ich bringe euch die Frau nach der ihr mich gesandt habt." An dem sanften Tenor erkannte Ginny, dass auch ihr Feind vor der Dunkelheit kniete. Seine Stimme war huldigend und ehrfürchtig.

Ihr Schrei durchbrach die folgende Stille und sie war überrascht die Fähigkeit wieder zurückerhalten zu haben. Der Schweigezauber war gelöst, doch nur ein dunkles Lachen antwortete ihr.

"Warte draußen, Blaise." Die Stimme von Lord Voldemort glich der Dunkelheit, sie war ängstigend und bedrohlich.

Der Druck in ihrem Nacken ließ nach und Blaise erhob sich. Automatisch setzte sich Ginny auf doch sie wurde nur von Schwärze empfangen und dann zwei glühend roten Augen, die sie bereuen ließen nicht weiter den Steinboden zu küssen.

"Wie ihr wünscht, Herr." Damit verschwand Blaise, ihr Feind und doch der einzige Halt an der Realität wie sie mit Schrecken feststellte. Jede Strafe war erträglicher als der durchdringende Blick des Bösen.

--

Frau Weasley ließ den Morgen durch einen herzzerreißenden Schrei für die restlichen Weasleys beginnen.

In der geräumigen Küche befand sich das Uhrenwerk, indem normalerweise der Zustand und der jeweilige Aufenthaltsort jedes einzelnen Weasleys angezeigt wurde in vielen kleinen Teilen auf dem Boden verstreut. Die Zeiger lagen quer durch den Raum geworfen und das Ortsblatt war zerrissen. Der hölzerne Rahmen war zerstört und es dauerte nicht lange bis auch das Fehlen der einzigen Tochter bemerkt wurde.

--

Draco traute seinen Augen kaum als Blaise zurückkehrte. Der Himmel war grau und noch immer zogen Blitze über den morgendlichen Horizont und durchnäßte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

In seinen Armen trug er den Körper der jungen Weasley Frau. Draco eilte zur Tür und öffnete diese Achtsam nicht direkt im Blickfeld zu sein und schloss sie sofort wieder nachdem Blaise eingetreten war.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er ungeduldig.

Er bemerkte dass Ginny bewusstlos war und ungesund blass aussah. Blaise wirkte ebenfalls nicht gesund aber dennoch auf eine andere Weise wie die Frau, die er nun neu verlagerte um sie besser zu tragen. Sie war noch immer in ihren Pyjama einem weißen T-Shirt, das definitiv einige Größen zu groß war und vermutlich auch nicht wirklich ihr gehörte und einer grauen Satinhose. Beides war durchnäßt.

"Sie hat sich gegen den dunklen Lord ausgesprochen und hat ihm auch nicht allzu viele Informationen gegeben wie er sich gewünscht hatte. Nun hab ich zwei Gefangene." Sarkasmus kam mit seiner Erklärung doch Draco wusste nicht ob Blaise nicht vielleicht sogar froh darüber war dass die Frau bei ihnen unter kam und nicht den Foltereien der anderen Todesser ausgesetzt war.

"Kuway, Nemos!" Blaise musste nicht lange warten da kamen auch schon die beiden Hauselfen herbeigeeilt.

"Bereitet ein Zimmer vor, am besten weit weg von dem meinem. Kuway such in den Sachen meiner Mutter nach frischen und angenehmen Klamotten. Wenn es morgen aufhört zu regnen geh neue Sachen für meinen Gast kaufen."

Die beiden Hauselfen verbeugten sich und verschwanden in den Korridoren während Blaise gefolgt von Draco das Wohnzimmer aufsuchte und Ginny auf eine der zwei Sitzgarnituren legte und sich dann selbst in einem Sessel fallen ließ.

"Du hast einige blutige Striemen soll ich sie heilen?" Blaise tastet sein Gesicht ab. Der leichte Schmerz auf seinen Wangen hatte ihn nicht vergessen lassen, dass die Frau ihre Fingernägel als letzte Gegenwehr eingesetzt hatte. Mittlerweile war das Blut geronnen und klebte unangenehm.

Draco zog seinen Stab hervor, als Blaise sein Einverständnis gab und wartete bis das Brennen der sich regenerierenden Haut aufhörte und nur noch das trockene Blut Beweis dafür war, dass er verwundet gewesen war. Eine feine Narbe hatte sich unter seinem Auge gebildet und er spürte sie unter seiner Berührung.

"Ich geh schlafen, sollte sie aufwachen sei gefasst. Sie hat ein außerordentlich ausgeprägtes Stimmenvolumen und sie darf unter keinen Umständen das Haus verlassen, auch wenn du sie mit Zauberei daran hindern musst."

Draco nickte kurz, er sah Blaise an, dass dieser weder ans Schlafen dachte noch ans Ausruhen doch er würde ihn nicht stören.

Blaise erreichte gerade sein Zimmer als Nemos, die ältere der beiden Hauselfen erschien und ihm mitteilte, dass das Zimmer fertig war, doch er sandte sie weiter zu Draco. Er selbst wollte nur noch seine Einsamkeit.

Er warf die Zimmertür hinter sich zu bevor in das anliegende Bad ging um sich dort schmerzvoll zu übergeben. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfen herab. Es wurde jedesmal schlimmer dem dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten und vor dem Wesen der Dunkelheit zu lügen. Blaise war zwar definitiv kein Mitglied des inneren Ringes der dem Lord umringte und ihn verehrte so wie seine Eltern, doch bereits jetzt hatte Blaise ein gewisses Ansehen und dieses hatte er zu wahren und jetzt nicht nur um seinet Willen sondern auch wegen seiner beiden Gäste. Sein Versagen würde ungeheuere Konsequenzen tragen.

Mit einer Hand voll kaltem Wasser wusch er sich das getrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht und ignorierte die noch rötlich Narbe unter seinen Augen. Schon Bald würde sie silberweiß werden, da sie mit Zauberei geheilt wurde.

Sein Haar war nass, eine Mischung aus Regen und Schweiß.

Blaise stellte die Dusche an, ließ sie heiß werden, und wandte sich noch kurz in sein Zimmer um sich Musik anzumachen. Er stellte sie laut wissend, dass niemand außer ihm sie hörte, da die Wände keine Geräusche weiterleiten konnten.

_I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss   
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see_

_I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?  
_

Als er sich vor dem Badezimmerspiegel entkleidete blickte er in ihn hinein doch er sah nichts sein Blick war jenseits aller Wahrnehmung ins Nichts gerichtet.

Nicht nur Ginny hatte der dunkle Lord auf irgendwelche Informationen ausgehorcht. Er hatte nicht nur ihren Geist vergewaltigt, sondern seinen auch, wie jedes Mal. Jedes verfluchte Mal wenn er ihm entgegen trat.

_  
I'm over it  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
At last I see_

_My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave   
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide hide from everyone?_

_Everyone   
Everyone _

--

Ende 2. Kapitel

_Song: "Forsaken" - Disturbed & Korn aus dem Soundtrack: Königin der Verdammten_

Kommis bitte, bitte..


	3. SlytherinPrinzen

Vielen Dank an: **Little Lion** und **Gin**. Wenn man solche Reviews bekommt da macht es noch Spaß weiter zu schreiben. Würde mich über alles freuen wenn ich noch mehr bekäme. :-)

**--**

**Haunted until the end **

Kapitel 3- Die Slytherin-Prinzen

Blaise saß in der Bibliothek. Es war später nachmittag und er erfreute sich an der Ruhe im Haus. Er legte das alte Buch, welches er gerade erst begonnen hatte zu lesen, auf den ebenhölzernen Tisch und nahm stattdessen seinen Kaffee zur Hand.

Draußen war der Horizont durch eine Regenfront grau verfärbt. Er schätzte das es auch noch drei Tage so bleiben würde. Die Schwüle hatte jedoch kaum abgenommen und die Temperaturen waren auch nur um zwei Grad gesunken im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen.

Es war nicht sein Wetter. Er war ein Herbstmensch. Er liebte den Wind. Teilweise auch den kalten Regen der Jahreszeit. Im Herbst war die Luft trockener nicht so humid wie der Sommer an manchen Tagen. Zudem war es dann nicht mehr schwül.

Vermutlich bekam ihm zurzeit das Wetter auch nicht, weil er es nicht genießen konnte. Er war nur noch innerhalb der vier Wände seines Hauses und verließ es nur noch um wichtige Erledigungen zu tätigen oder den Ruf des Meisters zu folgen. Früher war ihm nie aufgefallen wie sehr er das freie Leben genossen hatte. Das Haus verlassen wann immer man wollte. Für Draco musste es noch schlimmer sein. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, das der Blondschopf es je laut zugeben würde, aber dieses Anwesen engte auch ihn ein.

Tag ein Tag aus immer das selbe. Blaise konnte ihm auch wenig bieten, doch Draco hatte es auch nicht verlangt.

Durch den Austausch an Erinnerungen hatte sich zwischen den beiden Mitschülern ein Band entwickelt, dass man Freundschaft nennen konnte. Beide hatten zwar noch immer einige Geheimnisse voreinander, doch beide akzeptierten das.

"Lass mich sie umbringen, sie strangulieren, sie aus dem Fenster werfen...irgendetwas."

Blaise blickte auf und zum Eingang. Ginny stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Draco der ihren Nacken zwischen seiner rechten Hand hatte und sie auf einen Schritt Abstand zu sich hielt. Sein Zauberstab war auf die Frau gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und auf seinem weißem Shirt sah man hässliche rote Striemen.

Besorgt stand Blaise auf und stellte seinen Kaffee beiseite.

"Lass sie los." befahl er und Draco ließ sie los, wenn auch sehr widerstrebend.

Blaise blickte Ginny hart an und deutete auf einen Sessel.

"Setz dich." seine Stimme war hart aber nicht kalt.

Ginny blickte ihn nur mit entsetzten Augen an doch sie tat nicht was er ihr befahl. Sie wollte ihre Stimme zur Gegenwehr benutzen doch er schnitt sie bereits ab als er selbst wieder sprach.

"Soll ich dich selbst zum sitzen bringen? Du bist hier in meinem Haus unterschätze mich nicht." nun war seine Stimme kalt und drohend und die Frau schluckte. Sie gehorchte und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz.

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und blickte zu Draco, der sich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Als er sie zurückzog erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung. Die rote Substanz an seinen Fingern ließ ihn verwirrt an sich selbst hinab sehen.

"Langsam macht mich das krank." eröffnete er dem dunkelhaarigen.

"Nicht nur dich. Du weißt ich kann dich nicht besser heilen. Kannst du dich nicht einmal aus der Gefahrenzone nehmen?" Als Blaise bei dem Wort Gefahrenzone auf Ginny zeigte prustete Draco los.

Das Lachen änderte sich schnell und Draco lehnte sich vor als er sich hustend verkrampfte.

"Fuck." Blaise eilte zu ihm und nahm einen Arm und schlang ihn um seinen Hals. Draco hielt sich an seinem Freund fest während der Schmerz ihn zu überwältigen schien.

Ginny saß geschockt in dem Sessel. Sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen dass Draco verwundet gewesen war als sie sich auf ihn schreiend wie eine Banshee geworfen hatte. Doch er hatte sie überwältigt. Fluchend hatte er sie zur Ruhe gezwungen. Der Schmerz des Slytherinschülers war so offensichtlich nun als er versuchte sich wieder von dem Husten zu befreien.

Der andere Slytherin war ihr auch bekannt auch wenn sie nicht viel über ihn wusste. Er war immer unscheinbar gewesen. Sie beobachtete wie dieser versuchte einen Heilspruch über den jungen Mann zu legen. Obwohl sie bei beiden den Totenkopf auf dem Oberarm prangern sah so stand sie auf und ignorierte den zuvor ausgesprochenen Befehl.

"Er sollte sich hinlegen. Beim heilen muss er stillhalten." Sie sah nicht wie überrascht Blaise sie offen anstarrte als sie Dracos anderen Arm um ihren Hals schlang.

"Wir müssen in den Gang wo auch dein Zimmer ist." teilte Blaise ihr mit und gemeinsam halfen sie den nun schwer atmenden Mann durch die Korridore und die Treppe hinauf.

Draco fühlte wie er in sein Bett getragen wurde. Der Schmerz nahm sein ganzes Bewusstsein in seinen Griff. Er stöhnte auf als Blaise sein Shirt von den aufgerissenen Wunden riss und nach einer der beiden Hauselfen rief. Das Atmen fiel ihm ungeheuerlich schwer und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Lungen sich langsam mit Blut füllten.

Angst stieg in ihm auf als der Geschmack von Eisen auf seinen Lippen lag und als er in das entsetzte Gesicht von Blaise blickte wusste er wie ungemein selten es gewesen war, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte zudem das es auch ernst sein musste.

Das Zimmer war von Licht durchflutet obwohl der Himmel immer noch nach Regen aussah. Die Wände waren schlicht in weiß gehalten und es wirkte relativ undekoriert. Es dem Zimmer ähnlich in dem Ginny aufgewacht war. Ein Schrank, ein Fernseher, ein Bett und ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Sie befanden sich in einem typischen Gästezimmer.

"Oh mein Gott, das war ich nicht...es tut mir leid." Ginny stockte der Atem. Ihr Blick fiel auf die verschiedenen Bandagen, die Blaise mit Hilfe von Magie löste. Draco hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben sich gegen die Maßnahmen von Blaise zu wehren und krallte seine Hände in die Satinbettwäsche. Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfen herab und Ginny sah frisches Blut auf den Lippen von Draco.

Nemos kam angerannt und trug zwei Phiolen mit sich die er Ginny in die Hand drückte. Diese sah Blaise irritiert an. Dessen Augen fielen nur einen Moment auf ihre Honigbraunen bevor er ihr eine abnahm und sie Draco verabreichte.

"Kannst du heilen?" fragte er sie schließlich als der Zaubertrank keine große Wirkung zeigte.

"Ich kann es versuchen." antwortete Ginny hastig und wollte ihren Stab ergreifen doch fand ihn nicht.

"Ich brauche dazu meinen Stab aber wieder zurück." Es war zum ersten Mal das Ginny in silbergraue Augen sah und diese auch wirklich wahrnahm. Sie hatte noch nie eine solche Färbung bei jemanden je gesehen. Blaise nickte kurz und suchte nach ihrem Stab den er bei sich in seiner Tasche hatte.

"_Vitae._" Draco hisste in Schmerz als er seine Innereien spürte die wieder zusammenschmolzen und Nervenstränge sich regenerierten. Als der Spruch verklang hatte er bereits das Bewusstsein verloren.

"Vielen Dank. Meine Heilkünste sind leider sehr mangelhaft." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und beschwor neues Verbandszeug mit welchem er die Wunden von neuem einbandagierte. Ginnys Fähigkeiten beim Heilen waren wesentlich effektiver als die seinen und die Wunden sahen besser aus als vor Ginnys Befreiungsaktion.

"Folge mir." Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin deutete auf die Tür und sie folgte ihm diesmal freiwillig. Sie folgte ihm wieder in das Erdgeschoss wo er sie diesmal in einen wohlausgestattetes Wohnzimmer führte. Der Raum war riesig und überwältigend im Vergleich zu dem Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und überließ ihr die Entscheidung wo sie sich setzten wollte.

Als Ginny sich entschloss und sich ihm gegenüber niederließ wurde sie mutig genug.

"Du hast mich entführt, Zabini? Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Er schmunzelte als er einen Kaffee entgegennahm den man ihm freundlicher Weise brachte.

"Auch etwas zu trinken?" Sie lehnte hastig ab. Ihre Augen fielen wieder auf die seinen drangen ihn ihre Frage zu beantworten, doch Blaise nahm sich seine Zeit.

"Ja ich habe dich entführt, es war meine Aufgabe dich zu _ihm_ zu bringen." Dem Grauen in ihren Augen zu urteilen konnte sie sich noch bestens an diese Begegnung erinnern. Blaise wartete einen Moment bevor er weitersprach.

"Der dunkle Lord war nicht erfreut über dich, du hast ihm Information vorenthalten. Nun ist es meine Aufgabe dich zu brechen. Ich soll ihm diese Informationen bringen."

Entsetzt sprang sie auf zog ihren zurückerhaltenden Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf Blaise. Eines der berühmten Slytheringrinsen glitt über seine Lippen als er sich gemütlich auf seiner Armlehne abstützte und sein dunkles Haar in die Augen fallen ließ.

"Du kannst mit nichts tun. Nicht hier im Haus meiner Eltern." Entgegnete er sachlich.

"Deine Eltern sind Tod, Zabini! Tod! Genau wie alle Todesser es bald sein werden!" Keifte sie.

Blaise Lippen zuckten fielen dann aber zurück in sein spöttisches Grinsen.

"Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass es sich herum spricht."

"Es war im Tagespropheten vor zwei Wochen, sie werden dich suchen Zabini, sie werden dich finden und dann wirst du bestraft für das was du getan hast." Hass und Hohn sprachen aus ihr doch er sah ihre Hände zittern. Sie hatte Angst, denn sie hatte gesprochen bevor sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

"Du solltest lernen deine Gedanken und Gefühle zu beherrschen und sie nicht so unvermittelt mitzuteilen. Deine Zunge wird noch irgendwann dein Grab sein, wenn du nicht lernst sie zu zügeln. Hast du nicht selbst einen Bruchteil der Macht meines Meisters kennengelernt?" Er war aufgestanden und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu bevor sie zurückweichen konnte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Furcht war in ihnen geschrieben als er sie überragte. Der Zauberstab hing an ihrer Seite und Blaise griff nach der Hand die diesen hielt und drehte ihn unsanft nach oben.

"Siehst du das?" Sie blickte auf ein metallenes Armband an ihrem Handgelenk. Runen zogen sich darauf und bewegten sich, verschwammen und tauchten dann schwächer wieder auf. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch sie erinnerte sich das sie es angelegt bekommen hatte.

"Was ist das?" Ihre Stimme war leise, beinahe ehrfürchtig.

"Das kleine bisschen Schutz das ich dir bieten konnte. Hast du dich nicht gefragt warum er deine Gedanken nicht frei durchqueren konnte. Hast du dich nicht gefragt warum er dir nicht die Geheimnisse entlocken konnte die er sich so sehnlichst wünscht? Er vermutet du seist bewandert als Occulumnist." Er ließ ihren Arm los doch seine Augen verließen nicht die ihren als langsam die Erkenntnis kam.

"Du hast was? ...warum?" Sie ließ sich erschüttert auf dem Sessel fallen und wandte ihren Blick ab um den intensiven Augen des anderen zu entkommen. Er sagte die Wahrheit oder er war einer der besten Schauspieler der Welt. Doch sie konnte es fühlen, sie wusste immer wenn man sie anlog und er tat es nicht.

"Sobald er hat was er will braucht er dich nicht mehr." Blaise lief zu einem der großen Fenster und blickte in den weiten Garten hinaus, der ungepflegt daher wucherte. Er hatte es den Hauselfen erspart auch noch den Garten zu bewirtschaften, wenn er eh nicht raus ging, egal welches Wetter es auch war.

"Du hast Draco gesehen. Draco hat seine Aufgabe nicht vollständig erfüllt, dafür hat er bezahlen müssen und er wird sterben wenn er sich nicht durch eine hervorragende Leistung wieder Ehre verschafft oder zu Füßen des dunklen Lords um dessen Gnade bettelt. Ich soll Draco töten wenn ich es nicht schaffe ihn solange zu foltern, dass er freiwillig das tut was er verlangt."

Ginny hielt beide Hände vor ihrem Mund und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte es gesehen. Die Wunden... das Blut. Ihr wurde schlecht.

"Hast du ihm das angetan?"

"Nein, das war Bellatrix, Dracos Tante."

--

Harry stand in einer Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete wie Ron die ganze Zeit auf und ab schritt. Die Zornesröte hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt und glich unmittelbar dem wirren rotem Haar, welches rebellisch vom Wind durcheinander gebracht wurde. Die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und Harry wagte es nicht seinen Freund anzusprechen.

Hermione, die neben ihm stand schwieg ebenfalls, auch sie wusste worin das hätte enden können, wenn sie es wagte jetzt ihre Stimme zu benutzen, egal was sie sagen würde. Der Weasley würde ihnen den Kopf abreißen.

"Wie können sie es wagen!" Sein Fauchen durchschnitt die Stille des Raums und er murmelte aggressiv weiter, ohne das einer seiner beiden Freunde ihn verstanden.

"Sie sollten die Hochzeit abblasen! Wie können sie noch immer an eine Hochzeit denken?" Blanker Hass und Zorn lagen in seiner Stimme und seine wütend funkelnden Augen unterstrichen es nur noch mehr.

Noch einmal wanderte er ans Ende seines Zimmers, wobei er nicht darauf achtete, dass er von zwei Paar Augen beobachtet wurde. Selbst die Poster an der Wand hatten aufgehört ihrer Tätigkeit nachzugehen und hatten es vorgezogen sich still zu verhalten oder in ein anderes Bild weiter zu wandern.

Hermione rieb sich die Schläfe, sie hatte sich seit einer guten Stunde zusammengerissen und dem Gebrabbel von Ron gelauscht.

"Ron, es reicht." Harry neben ihr stöhnte bereits bevor Ron auf sie zuschritt. Mit jedem Schritt ließ er den Boden erzittern bevor er Hermione bei den Schultern packte und sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr presste. Sie ließ einen Laut des Schmerzes aus sich entweichen, doch dieser wurde ignoriert als wutentbrannte Wörter über die Lippen des aufgebrachten, jungen Mannes kamen.

"Hermione,..." ihr Name klang aus seinem Mund wie ein Fausthieb in die Magengrube. "...es geht hier um Ginny! Wie kannst du so kalt sein? Sie ist doch eine Freundin! Wie kannst du zulassen, dass jeder sie vergisst, jeder einfach das Thema fallen lässt und das Leben einfach weiter geht!"

Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in ihr Fleisch obwohl sie ein dünnes Shirt trug. Er schlug ihren Körper erneut in Rage gegen die Wand bis Hermione erneut ihre Schmerzen kund gab.

Eine Ohrfeige erklang und Ron strauchelte, bis er rückwärts zu Boden fiel. Harry stand nun über ihm, so dass Hermione hinter ihm blieb wo sie sich an der Wand aufrecht hielt. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, doch sie untersagte es sich diese frei zugeben.

"Sei still Ron, ich schlag dich noch mal wenn es sein muss. Du magst mein bester Freund sein, aber nun wirst du unfair. Du kannst nicht ewig wütend auf jeden von uns sein."

Tränen der Wut brannten in den Augen von Ron als er zu Harry hinaufblickte.

"Was ist wenn sie tot ist. Keiner von uns war da um sie zu retten. Und ihr ...ihr seid so ...kalt. Als würde sie euch nichts bedeuten."

Harry griff Ron am Kragen und holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus und Hermione hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. Sie konnte nur entsetzt schluchzen.

"Glaubst du nur weil du dich so gehen lässt, dass wir nicht trauern. Ginny ist auch ein Teil unserer Familie, Ron. Wenn du nicht so egoistisch sein würdest hättest du es auch bemerkt, dass Hermione die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen hat oder das Bill und Fleur kaum noch miteinander reden. Deine Mutter heult gerade in der Küche. Verdammt selbst Percy ist aufgetaucht und hat sich nach ihr erkundigt. Fred und George streiten sich aufeinmal. Bist du so blind, dass du denkst du wärst der einzige der an sie denkt. Wie kannst du denken, wir machen uns keine Vorwürfe... Lass dir lieber einfallen was man tun kann um sie zu finden, anstatt die ganze Zeit dir und uns die Schuld daran zu geben dass sie entführt wurde."

Harry ließ ihn los und ging ein Paar Schritte zurück. Hermione legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte dadurch seine Aggressionen zu zügeln und sie war dankbar als Harry sich langsam unter der Berührung relaxte. Ron saß mittlerweile zusammengekauert auf dem Boden wie ein Häuflein elend.

--

Blaise las den Tagespropheten als Ginny sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie war schon eine Weile wach gewesen und hatte über vieles nachgedacht. Sie hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Sie dachte an ihre Familie und wünschte sich nichts mehr als ihnen mitzuteilen das sie lebte. Sie vermisste das schlechtgelaunte Gesicht ihres Bruders wenn er sich mal wieder mit Hermione gestritten hatte. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter die sie viel zu sehr bemutterte und ihren Vater der immer mit ihr Zaubererschach gespielt hatte.

Eine der Hauselfen hatte ihr Essen gebracht und sie hatte nur halbherzig auf einem Toast herumgekaut.

Draco zappte sich durch das Fernsehprogramm ohne wirklich fündig zu werden und beschwerte sich fluchend. Er blickte nur kurz auf als Ginny sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie fühlte sich zwischen den beiden fehl am Platz. Blaise senkte die Zeitung und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Setz dich und genieß unsere Langeweile."Draco 'tst'e nur als er nur noch auf einen Musikkanal schaltete und sich dann zu den beiden drehte.

Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Sofa gesetzt und glättete das schwarze Kleid das ihr etwas zu groß war.

"Was habt ihr jetzt vor? Ich meine was habt ihr geplant wenn der dunkle Lord euren Betrug herausbekommt?"

Draco kratzte sich am Kinn, obwohl Blaise ihn am liebsten ans Bett gefesselt hätte, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft diesen davon zu überzeugen das er heute vorsichtiger war. Er hatte sich über den letzten Abend alles erzählen lassen.

"Wenn er es herausbekommt seh ich kaum eine Chance für uns. Schon andere sind wegen weniger gestorben. Bis jetzt haben sich unsere Occulemencyfähigkeiten als sehr hilfreich erwiesen. Es ist zwar kraftraubend aber immerhin nicht gerade unnützlich."

Blaise faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch.

"Vielleicht solltest du es ihr beibringen. Meine Amulette sind nicht lange wirksam. Und so starke... mir fehlt einfach die Zeit so kraftvolle zu erstellen." Draco wollte verächtlich schnauben, denn Zeit war etwas das sie momentan genug hatten, doch er wusste, dass sich das ändern würde.

Ginnys Augen leuchteten auf.

"Du würdest mir das wirklich beibringen?"

Draco sah sie überrascht an und dann warf er Blaise einen vernichtenden Blick zu doch der zwinkerte ihm nur schelmisch zu.

"Wenn ich das mache, will ich eine Gegenleistung von dir, Blaise." antwortete er und seine eisigen Augen funkelten vor Trotz.

"Welche Gegenleistung?" Blaise strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht als er Draco abschätzend musterte. Ginny blickte zwischen den beiden.

"Du lehrst mich die Animagusverwandlung." Slytherins untereinander waren seltsam. Ginny hatte das schon vorher immer gewusst doch hier war es besonders. Die beiden bestachen sich gegenseitig und doch fanden sie Zeit sich zu necken.

"Deal! Ihr lernt von mir die Verwandlung und du lehrst Ginny Occulemency."

"Einverstanden, Karottenkopf du kannst dich glücklich schätzen von zwei so gutaussehenden Slytherin-Prinzen unterrichtet zu werden." Strahlend weiße Zähne kamen zum Vorschein und zum ersten Mal in einer ganzen Weile lachte sie von Herzen.

"Sei aber nicht enttäuscht wenn deine Animagus-Gestalt nicht so ist wie du es dir gewünscht hast." meinte er zu Draco. "Zu dem hast du viel zu lesen, denn den theoretischen Teil bringe ich euch nicht bei."

Draco stöhnte bei Blaise Worten.

"Muss das sein?"

"Definitiv, ich hab mir alles alleine beigebracht also wirst du es auch schaffen dir nur die Theorie einzuverleiben." Draco verzog seinen Mund und schmollte. Ginny grinste nur breit. Seit sie gesehen hatte wie ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall sich in eine Katze verwandelt hatte und hatte immer den Wunsch gehegt selbst mal in der Lage zu sein sich zu verwandeln.

"Was ist deine Animagus-Gestalt, Zabini?"

"Blaise, bitte- Zabini hört sich so formell an." beklagte er sich und sie nickte, doch ihr Interesse war erweckt und sie sah, dass Draco sich auch aufsetzte und den schwarzhaarigen Mann musterte.

"Das wollte ich auch schon immer wissen. Du hast nur immer damit geprahlt, aber nie wirklich gesagt zu was du dich verwandelst."

Mit weiten Augen starrten sie den Mann an, bis dieser unwohl aufstand zur Tür lief und beide schon dachten er würde kneifen. Doch als es 'Plopp' machte war Blaise verschwunden und an seiner Stelle saß nun ein schwarzer Panther in der Tür. Geschmeidig lief er zu Draco setzte sich neben ihn und gähnte, wobei er eine Reihe scharfer Fänge zum Vorschein brachte. Die Gestalt änderte sich wieder bis Blaise im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden gähnte und sich die Hand vor den Mund heilt.

--

Ende des dritten Kapitels

Bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt. Bitte.

Alles Liebe  
Feilian


	4. Blut

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel.

**Orchidee**: vielen Dank, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe du liest auch weiter. )

**Vanilladrop**: So zum einen zu dem Lied: Also ich kenn den Film leider nicht und weiß auch nicht ob es dort vorkommt aber ich hab es auf dem Soundtrack gefunden. Vielleicht läuft es ja nur im Abspann. So dann nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für gleich zwei Kommentare. Ich geb mein Bestes um es nun etwas spannender werden zu lassen, doch ich glaub/hoffe das mir das in diesem Kapitel auch gelungen ist. Danke für den Tipp ich werde ihn berücksichtigen.

Vielen Dank an alle Leser die noch fleißig mitlesen.

**--**

**Haunted until the end **

Kapitel 4- Blut

Ginny starrte an die Decke. Seit fast einer Woche war sie nun hier und jeder Tag war härter für sie, denn obwohl sie die beiden Slytherins langsam zu verstehen lernte, so vermisste sie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde. Die beiden Herren bemühten sich wirklich sie von ihren Gedanken fernzuhalten und vermittelten ihr auch ein ungeheures Wissen von Tag zu Tag, doch sie war eine Gefangene dieses Haushaltes.

Das Zimmer, dass sie beherbergte war ungewohnt anders wie das kleine Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Es war doppelt so groß und war in warmen Beigetönen gestrichen. Landschaftsbilder dekorierten die Wände. Sie waren wie ein Fenster, denn sie bewegten sich im Einklang mit einem unsichtbaren Wind und Regen, doch sie waren schwarzweiß und wirkten deswegen trüb und triste.

Ihr Bett war mit weißer Satinbettwäsche bezogen, einen Luxus den sie bisher noch nie erfahren hatte. Zudem hatte sie Kleidung bekommen, neu und unerwartet schön. Sie waren von ihrem Geschmack und Ginny fühlte sich verwöhnt.

Blaise war ausgesprochen höflich zu ihr und auch ihr Erzfeind Draco Malfoy verhielt sich nett und ärgerte sie nur mit Kosenamen die er sich für sie während der Occulemencystunden einfallen ließ. Sie konnte nun Harrys Abneigung gegen diesen Unterricht verstehen. Draco hatte einige ihrer größten Ängste einsehen können, doch als Entschädigung hatte er ihr auch einige seiner Albträume sehen lassen. Sie hatte zwar gemerkt, dass er ihr nur ausgewählte Szenen zeigte doch er hatte ihr auch die Erinnerung an Dumbledores Tod gezeigt.

Ihr Respekt vor dem blonden Slytherin war in diesem Moment um vieles gestiegen, auch wenn sie danach weinend zusammengebrochen war.

Sie hatte gefühlt was er gefühlt hatte, hatte gedacht was er gedacht hatte und war fast selbst gestorben bei dem Leid den Draco verspürt hatte.

Ginny seufzte verzweifelt. Täglich trainierte sie und sie konnte kaum glauben welch ein Glück sie doch gehabt hatte, dass ausgerechnet Blaise sie entführen musste. Natürlich versuchte sie mißtrauisch den beiden gegenüber zu bleiben, um für den Fall der Fälle gewappnet zu sein, sollte das alles bloß eine Falle sein.

Sie schmunzelte als sie an den letzten Abend dachte wo Blaise versuchte ihnen beiden die Verwandlung beizubringen und Draco während der Meditation eingeschlafen war. Das Buch das sie beide lesen mussten hatten sie schneller denn je durchgekaut und Blaise war überrascht über den Ehrgeiz den Draco durchscheinen ließ.

Die Sonne war mal gerade aufgegangen und sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass die beiden Männer immer gerne bis in den späten Vormittag hinein schliefen und sich dann gemächlich aus ihren Zimmern quälten.

Sich streckend machte sie ihren Weg aus dem Bett und lief zum Schrank. All die Sachen die man ihr zum anziehen beschafft hatte waren dort fein säuberlich aufgehängt und sie nahm einen schwarzen Rock und ein enges grünbläulich schimmerndes Top. Es war tief ausgeschnitten und legte sich angenehm um ihre Hüften.

Barfuß lief sie durch das Zabinianwesen, dass Unmengen von Gästeräumen zu besitzen schien, die alle voll ausgestattet waren.

Ginny schritt durch die Flure und wandte sich einem Gang zu, den sie vorher noch nicht erkundet hatte. Eine Zimmertür war offen und die Hauselfe, die sie am ersten Tag mit ihren Bansheeschreien ziemlich verstört hatte, kam ihr entgegen und trug drei Tassen mit sich. Sie lief an der Frau vorbei ohne sich beirren zu lassen.

Musik drang an ihr Ohr und sie wagte es sich zur Tür zu treten, wo sie überrascht stehen blieb. Das Zimmer war ebenfalls in beige gestrichen, doch an den Wänden befanden sich schwarze Figuren, die sich bewegten und von einer Wand zur nächsten bewegten. Schemenhaft erkannte sie Vögel, einen Panther, der sie aus roten Augen musterte und dann versuchte einen Vogel zu erhaschen, einen Greif und noch andere Wesen.

Schwarzgrüne Vorhänge waren beiseite gezogen und ließen die grelle Morgensonne ins Zimmer fallen, welches noch etwas größer war als ihres.

Blaise drehte sich zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen." Er nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee, wie er es fast immer tat. Sie hatte schnell mitbekommen, dass Kaffee sein Suchtstoff war und er äußerst ungenießbar werden konnte wenn er keinen bekam.

„Guten Morgen." wisperte sie und er lachte.

„Warum flüsterst du? Draco schläft den ganzen Gang zurück und wacht erst auf, wenn man ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schüttet. - Du kannst gerne reinkommen." Er grinste und sie lächelte zurück und trat ins Zimmer ein.

Die Zeichnungen erstarrten einen Moment und starrten sie alle an bevor sie sich wieder anderen Dingen zuwendeten.

Ginny nahm Platz auf einem der Ledersofa die in einer Ecke des Raumes angeordnet waren. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein geräumiges Bett mit schwarzen Bezug, genau wie bei Draco auch und einen Schreibtisch. Das Zimmer war voll ausgestattet mit einigen Hightechanlagen der Mugglewelt, wie der Musikanlage oder dem PC den sie nur durch das Stöbern in einigen Zeitungen je kennengelernt hatte.

Sie beobachtete wie Blaise, der nur in langen, schwarzen Schlafhosen, durchs Zimmer schritt und die Musik leiser stimmte. Das giftig grüne Zeichen des dunklen Fürsten zierte seinen muskulösen Oberarm, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Schockiert jedoch starrte sie auf seinen Rücken. Ein prachtvoller Drache zog sich über seine Wirbelsäule des Slytherin und ihr entging auch nicht der durchtrainierte Körper als Blaise sich streckte. Eine Narbe fiel ihr ins Auge die quer über den Bauch verlief, doch sie fragte nicht.

„Möchtest du etwas frühstücken?" fragte er als er sich zu ihr setzte.

„Was ist denn hier los? Eine Pyjamaparty?" erkundigte sich Draco, der gekleidet in Boxershorts im Türrahmen stand.

Blaise grinste freundschaftlich.

„Wir wollten frühstücken was ist mit dir?"

„Wenn ich schon mal wach bin." Draco gähnte in seine Handfläche. Er ließ sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber von den beiden fallen. Ginny blickte auf die weißen Verbände und auf einige hervorstehende rötliche Narben am Oberkörper. Von Tag zu Tag wurden die Verletzungen besser, was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass der blonde Mann vorsichtiger geworden war um sie nicht wieder aufzureißen.

Als hätten die Hauselfen gewusst, dass die drei Frühstücken wollten brachten sie auf mehreren Tabletts Brötchen und Konfitüre.

Das Geräusch von windzerschlagenden Flügelbewegungen ließ Draco aufblicken als Blaise, der sich ein halbes Brötchen in den Mund schob, nur einen Arm seitlich ausstreckte. Eine rabenschwarze Eule ließ sich darauf nieder und Blaise zog den Arm zu sich und reichte dem Tier das letzte Stück seines Brotes. Zwischen einer der Klauen trug sie den Tagespropheten und ließ ihn in den Schoß ihres Herrn fallen bevor sie sich auf dessen Schultern niederließ.

Blaise zeigte keinen Schmerz als die Eule seine sensible Haut mit den scharfen Krallen ungewollt zerkratzte und dabei die Reste des Brotes aß. Er öffnete die Zeitung und überflog die erste Seite.

„Gibt es hier auch etwas anderes zu trinken als Kaffee? Ich bin kein allzu großer Fan davon." beklagte sich Draco.

„Eigentlich schon, frag Kuway ob sie euch was anderes bringen könnte." Blaise sah nicht von der Zeitung auf. Er hatte aufgehört zu essen und die Eule wippte unruhig von einem Bein zum anderen und hinterließ blutige dünne Striemen.

Draco stand auf und begab sich zur Tür. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich als sie auf dem Rücken des blonden Slytherin ebenfalls einen Drachen eintätowiert vorfand. Er war anders wie der von Blaise, doch auch dieser wand sich die Wirbelsäule entlang und wirkte genauso spektakulär wie der von Blaise.

„Hat es eine Bedeutung, dass ihr beide eine Tätowierung auf dem Rücken tragt?" fragte sie Blaise, da Draco den Raum verlassen hatte um die kleine Hauselfe zu finden. Doch Blaise hob symbolisch die Hand um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er den Artikel noch zu Ende lesen wollte. Es irritierte die rothaarige Frau, da Blaise ihr immer alles sofort erklärte, sich immer kurz Zeit für sie nahm wenn sie darum bat. Es war das erste Mal dass er sie auf später verwies, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt und was auch immer er gelesen hatte, es gefiel ihm nicht.

Auch als er die Zeitung zusammenfaltete entspannte er sich nicht. Seine sonst silbern glänzenden Augen waren in ein dunkelgrau übergegangen und erst als sich ihre Augen trafen entriss er sich seinen Gedanken.

„Was hattest du gefragt, Ginny?"

Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Wann hatte sie angefangen die beiden Slytherins als Freunde zu sehen?

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er setzte ein Grinsen auf und strich ihr eine rebellische feurige Locke aus ihrem Gesicht und sie errötete überrascht.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, ich werd mich schon durchbeißen. Das war aber nicht die Frage, oder?" Seine Finger glitten ihre sanfte blasse Haut am Unterkiefer entlang, doch er ließ von ihr ab als er sich seiner Eule ruckartig zuwandte und diese von seiner Schulter scheuchte, wo nun dünne Rinnsale von Blut herunter liefen.

Sie atmete beruhigend ein und hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu rot geworden war.

„Ich hatte gefragt ob es eine Bedeutung hat, dass ihr beiden einen Drachen auf dem Rücken habt?"

Draco grinste breit als er mit zwei Tassen heißer Schokolade zurückkehrte und die Frage mitbekam.

„Wie kam es eigentlich, dass wir uns letztes Jahr tätowieren ließen?" fragte er Blaise.

„Ich war zu blau um mich noch ganz daran zu erinnern aber ich glaube irgendetwas mit Slytherin Ehre oder so?" erklärte er schmunzelnd.

„Ma war so sauer als sie es herausgefunden hat. Aber ich bin froh das wir wenigstens noch Geschmack hatten. Ich glaube wenn ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht wäre und etwas anders eintattowiert bekommen hätte, ich wäre gestorben." Blaise lachte mit Draco zusammen und Ginny stimmte kichernd ein.

Als wieder die Stille im Zimmer zurückkehrte wagte sich Ginny zum ersten Mal zu fragen.

„Warum seid ihr Todesser geworden?"

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille bevor Draco sich durchrang um ihr zu antworten.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, mein Vater hat den Zorn des dunklen Lords auf unsere Familie gezogen und die meisten Slytherin sind ihm bereits jetzt schon versprochen. Es wäre mein und meiner Mutters Tod gewesen hätte ich mich gegen ihn ausgesprochen." Draco wirkte betroffen und mied den Augenkontakt.

Ginny erinnerte sich an Harrys Erzählungen und an die Erinnerungen die er sie hatte sehen lassen. Er hätte Professor Dumbledore nicht getötet, er hätte den Vorschlag des Direktors in Anspruch genommen wären die anderen Todesser nicht gekommen, wäre Snape nicht aufgetaucht und hätte seine Aufgabe für ihn beendet.

Sie nickte nachdenklich und blickte zu Blaise, der ebenfalls etwas unwohl mit der Frage zu sein schien.

„Meine Eltern waren unzufrieden, dass Draco bereits so früh ein Todesser wurde. Sie wollten besser gestellt sein wie die Malfoys. Sie waren schon früh Anhänger des dunklen Fürsten und präsentierten mich als Geschenk an ihn. Ein Sklave und nichts weiter. Er machte mich zu einem Todesser, ich sollte Draco helfen, sofern er es alleine nicht schaffen sollte oder seine Aufgabe übernehmen, wenn er versagte..."

--

„Lasst mich alleine! Lasst mich alleine! LASST MICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ALLEINE!" Hermione keifte Frau Weasley und Fleur an bis diese sich einige Meter von ihr entfernten.

„Hermione, bitte beruhige dich doch."

Frau Weasley versuchte alles um die aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen, doch Hermione blockte jeden Versuch. Sie hatte Hermione soweit gebracht, dass sie tränenüberströmt die beiden Frauen von sich gestoßen hatte, die ihr möglicherweise Trost hätten spenden können.

„Ich beruhige mich aber nicht!" Ihre schrille Stimme durchtrennte die Luft wie ein eisernes Messer und sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und schwang sich diese über den Rücken und lief zum Ausgang.

„Ich will jetzt nur alleine sein!" Damit ließ sie die beiden anderen Frauen in der Küche der Weasleys sprachlos alleine. Tränen rannten nun auch Frau Weasleys Augen Wangen hinab als sie der verstörten Frau hinterher sah.

Hermione lief noch ein Stück über das Feld bevor sie disapparierte und in einer Seitengasse in London wieder auftauchte. Sie war nervlich so aufgerieben, sie hätte jeden Todesser den sie über den Weg laufen würde vermutlich ganz alleine durch ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild zu Tode erschreckt.

Sie wünschte sich einen von den verrottenden Gestalten gerade jetzt anzutreffen. Sie würde aus ihnen Hackfleisch machen, sie würde ihnen ein qualvolles Ende bereiten für das was sie ihr angetan hatten. Doch sie wusste sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf um sich den Bastarden zu stellen und sie zu vernichten.

Sie wich aus der Seitengasse in die nächste und lief schnellen Schrittes an den huschenden Gestalten vorbei, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichte und mit zitternden Händen die Tür zu ihrem zuhause aufschloss. Ein Schwall weiterer Tränen rannte ihre geröteten Wangen herunter.

Nie wieder liebkosende Umarmungen und ermunternde Worte von ihrer Mutter. Nie wieder die Strenge und die Ordentlichkeit ihres Vaters. Nie wieder Eltern, die für einen da waren. Nie wieder Familie wie sie sie kannte. Nur noch Leere.

In Sekundenschnelle wurde ihr das alles genommen. Alles zerstört. Alles nur weil man zur falschen zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war.

Hermiones Schluchzen lockte ihre Katze Krummbein die sich um ihre Beine schmiegte und mehr Trost spendete wie Frau Weasley oder Fleur. Harry und Ron wussten vermutlich noch nichts davon, die beiden waren die ganze Zeit unterwegs und versuchten aus den wenigen Informationen die sie hatten nach Ginny oder den Hocruxen zu suchen.

Es war einer dieser Tage wo Hermione intuitiv zurückgeblieben war und sich in der Bibliothek in ihrer Nähe erkundigen wollte über einige Standorte. Harry sagte zwar nicht von wem er die Information hatte, doch Hermione hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen und hatte begonnen nach dieser Ruine zu forschen von der er gesprochen hatte. Ihr Tag hatte sich jedoch anders gestaltet als sie es vermutet hatte.

Sie sank in die Knie. Sie spürte wie tief in ihr die Trauer und ihr Hass sie zu konsumieren versuchte. Sie sah an ihren Armen herab und sah das Blut. Dunkles getrocknetes Blut klebte getrocknet an ihrer Haut. Sie wünschte sich es wäre wenigstens ihr eigenes, doch das war es nicht.

Die Schreie der Menschen, Muggeln und Zauber gleichermaßen, hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Mitten auf einer der Hauptstraßen von London waren Todesser zu sechst aufgetaucht und hatten angegriffen was auch immer ihnen in den Weg kam.

Feuer wütete und griff auf die Häuser über. Das Feuer trennte sie von ihren Eltern und sie konnte nicht zu ihnen. Sie konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Sie nicht beschützen. Als sie zu ihnen durchdrang, das Feuer, dass sie von ihnen fernhielt, gerade erst mit Zauberei löscht, war es bereits zu spät. Ihr Vater hatte versucht seine Frau zu beschützen und war durch den dunkelsten aller Sprüche gestorben und ihre Mutter lag in einer Blutlache.

Kein Heilzauber keine Macht der Welt hätte sie retten können und doch... warum war sie nicht stärker, warum konnte sie es nicht verhindern.

Sie schrie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sie konnte nichts anderes mehr hören. Überall das Blut, das Blut ihres Vaters dessen braune Augen jeden Funken Leben verloren hatten. Die letzte Umarmung ihrer Mutter und dann das Lachen des Bösen, dass sich die Straße entlang von ihr entfernte und weiteres Unheil auf die Stadt niederrief.

Zwei Arme zogen sie in eine Umarmung ließen es zu, dass sie sich schluchzend an ihn klammerte.

Harry hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar. Ron kam auf die beiden zu und wickelte Hermione in eine Decke bevor sie zu dritt zurück in den Fuchsbau kehrten.

--

„Es tut mir leid." Ginny brach unter verzweifelten Schluchzen zusammen. Blaise stand kreideweiß vor ihr. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen als er sich schweißnasse Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Tränen rannten Ginnys Gesicht herunter und sie hielt ihre Hände schützend vor das Gesicht.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht..." Ihre Worte waren verzweifelt, von Angst und Demut durchdrungen.

Blaise kniete sich vorsichtig zu ihr auf den Boden, wo sie mitten im Korridor zusammengebrochen war. Den verschütteten heißen Kaffee vergessend, der seine Arme teilweise verbrannt hatte.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht zog er den schlanken Körper der rothaarigen Frau zu sich und hob sie in seine Arme.

Noch immer war er erschüttert. Es war das zweite Mal das jemand unabsichtlich in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war. Draco war für starke Empfindungen und Gedanken empfänglich und zog sie nur so an, wenn er sich selbst nicht gerade dagegen schützte und nun Ginny, die ihn mit Draco verwechselt hatte.

Er musste zugeben sie hatte ihre Fähigkeiten verbessert.

Er trug sie in sein Zimmer und setzte sie auf sein Bett. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib obwohl es eine laue Sommernacht war.

„Ginny sieh mich an." Er griff nach ihren Armen und versuchte diese behutsam von ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen.

„Bitte Ginny." forderte er sie auf, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Zu ihrem Bedauern wurde sie erneut Zeuge ihrer Schwäche als Blaise ihre beiden Hände mit seiner rechten Hand niederhielt und mit der linken Hand ihr Gesicht so richtete, dass er in ihre verängstigten Honigbraunen Augen blickte.

„Du solltest alles sehen." flüsterte er zog sie weiter in eine Umarmung als er sie in seine Erinnerungen führte. Diesmal war sie nicht in Blaise Bewusstsein spürte weder dessen Gefühle noch dessen Gedanken. Sie bewegte sich durch diese Erinnerung als Gast und Blaise stand neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand.

_Drei Gestalten tauchten aus der Dunkelheit auf. Keiner von ihnen redete, alle waren in schwarz gekleidet. Ein älterer Mann, der vor sich hin einen Jugendlichen führte und eine Frau. Der Jugendliche Blaise schien verstört als er von den beiden immer wieder angestoßen wurde um weiter zu laufen. Sein schwerer Atem war neben den Schritten das einzige Geräusch._

Dieselbe Tür in der hintersten Gasse tauchte auf und Ginny erkannte den Weg wieder auch wenn sie ihn als solchen nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Ihre Tränen waren kaum erstorben, doch sie zwang sich Blaise zu folgen, der mit ihr hinter den drei Personen hinterher lief.

„_Der dunkle Fürst erwartet uns." Die schrille Stimme der Frau erklang durch den Korridor der sich hinter der Tür verbarg und eine Schattengestalt vor ihnen verbeugte sich und verschwand in den Satten um ihren Meister Bericht zu erstatten._

_Am Ende des Flures kam eine Treppe die in den Keller führte_. Ginny erinnerte sich nur wage diese ebenfalls hinunter gestiegen zu sein. _Sie betraten einen Raum. Den Raum des Meisters_. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als sie Blaise Hand drückte und er ihr einen aufmunternden Blick schenkte, doch sie sah seine angespannten Züge.

_Der jüngere Blaise sackte vor dem dunklen Fürsten zusammen als der Mann ihn losließ. Er stieß ein unterdrücktes Keuchen von sich. Die beiden Begleiter knieten sich kurz nieder bevor sie wieder aufstanden._

_Diesmal war ein leuchtender grüner Stein Quelle von Licht. Das Licht erleuchtete den Raum jedoch nicht weiter wie einen Meter in jede Richtung und man konnte den Fürsten nicht sehen nur dessen rote durchdringende Augen, die durch den Raum schweiften._

„_Das ist Blaise Zabini?"_ Sie fürchtete sie, diese Stimme. Sie fürchtete den Besitzer dieser Stimme und was sie selbst erfahren hatte.

_Die Frau mit dem langen glatten dunkelbraunen Haar verbeugte sich erneut. _

„_Ja mein Fürst, das ist unser Sohn."_

„_Möge unser Sohn es Wert sein euer Sklave zu sein." warf der Mann noch ein. _

Das schabende Geräusch ließ Ginny erzittern und sie wünschte sie könnte an die Seite des jüngeren Blaise eilen und ihn vor dem bewahren was kommen würde.

„_Lasst mich mit ihm alleine." Die beiden Eltern eilten aus dem Raum ohne Widerworte und Blaise blieb alleine zurück, genau wie Ginny ihm alleine ausgeliefert war. Doch Blaise machte nicht den Fehler aufzublicken sondern ließ seinen Kopf hängen._

_Aus der Dunkelheit tauchte eine Klauenhand, dunkel und grau, gleichend wie der Tod, auf und griff nach dem schwarzen Haar des Jugendlichen und riss den Kopf nach hinten, so dass Blaise in Schmerzen schrie._

Ginnys Griff an Blaise Hand hatte sich um einiges verstärkt doch dieser zog sie nur näher zu sich, doch sein Blick war starr auf die Szene gerichtet.

_Der Fürst trat ins grünliche Licht und _Ginny erschrak bei dem Anblick des hageren und toten Gesichtes in dem nur noch die Augen zu leben schienen

„_Steh auf." Der Hauch der Finsternis ließ den jungen Mann frösteln doch er stand auf. Die Augen hielt er bewusst niedergeschlagen und der Lord stieß ihn gewaltsam gegen die Wand. Wieder keuchte Blaise schmerzhaft_ doch Ginny hielt die Hand vor den Mund bei der Szene die sich nun wiederholen würde. So sehr sie es sich wünschte sie konnte ihre Augen dennoch nicht schließen. Blaise stand nur stumm neben ihr und wartete.

_Die Klauenhand des Fürsten der Dunkelheit erhob sich und rammte sich anschließend in den Magen des Mannes. Blaise Schrei durchdrang die Stille_ und Ginny kämpfte mit sich um sich nicht zu übergeben. _Blut quoll aus der Wunde wo der Meister seine Klauen durch das Fleisch gegraben hatte. Soviel Blut. Das Lachen der Dunkelheit war verstörend, ängstigend und bedrohlich. _

„_Unterschätze meine Macht nicht." Er zog die Hand zurück und betrachtete wie Blaise auf den Boden aufschlug und weiteres Blut hervorwürgte. Überall war sein Blut. _

Ginny stand in der Dunkelheit und konnte nichts tun als zusehen. Sie hatte ihn gefühlt gehabt den Schmerz, die Angst, die Pein. Niemals hatte soviel Schmerz erleiden müssen, nirgends so eine Demütigung und Verachtung.

„_Du bist mein Eigentum, verhalte dich auch so." Das Zischen einer Schlange und der dunkle Meister zog sich wieder in den Schatten und rief nach den Zabinis. Doch keiner der beiden interessierte der Zustand ihres einzigen Sohnes der dabei war sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar sein Leben. _Dann verschwamm alles und Ginny fand sich wieder in den Armen von Blaise in dessen Schlafzimmer.

„Wie konnte er so etwas tun?" fragte die Frau in Blaise Armen mit erstickter Stimme. Ihre Arme lagen um seinen Hals als sie ihn näher zu sich zog. Ihre Tränen würden so einfach nicht versiegen.

„Er ist der dunkle Fürst und ich habe seine Macht und meinen Standpunkt angezweifelt. Damals war ich noch nicht in Occulemency geschult." Er strich ihr sanft durch die feurigen Locken.

„Wieso hat er mir das nicht angetan? Ich habe ihn beleidigt, ich habe ihm gesagt er soll verrotten." Blaise lachte düster in ihr aromatisches Haar und ließ sie tiefer in die Umarmung dringen.

„Weil er dich braucht. Mich braucht er nicht. Ich bin ersetzbar." Und in diesem Moment verstand Ginny wie schwer Blaise und Draco es wirklich hatten dem dunklen Lord zu entfliehen. Nicht einmal der Orden würde sie beschützen können, auch wenn sie es versuchen würden. Deswegen hätte man Snape niemals vertrauen dürfen, denn er hatte es ebenfalls gewusst. Sich gegen den dunklen Lord zu stellen, wenn man einmal unter ihm gedient hatte, bedeutete den Tod.

Blaise spürte wie sich die Arme in seinem Nacken lockerten und bemerkte, dass die Frau eingeschlafen war. Die Tränen liefen noch immer ihre blasse Haut hinab.

So erschrocken er auch gewesen war, als Ginny ihn im Flur aufgelauert hatte und in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war, so wusste er, dass sie ihn für Draco gehalten hatte. Die beiden hatten es zu einem Wettkampf gemacht, wer zu erst es schaffen würde in die Gedanken des anderen einzudringen. Blaise war einfach am falschen Zeitpunkt wach gewesen.

Sie hatte einen Wendepunkt in Blaise Leben eingesehen, doch es war etwas mit dem er Leben konnte. Es gab Dinge die er wesentlich schlimmer fand. Er fühlte wie der Schlaf ihn übermannte und er sich und Ginny nur noch zudeckte.

--

Zu wissen, dass das Kopfkissen äußerst attraktiv ist machte es nur noch angenehmer sich darin einzumummeln und dem ruhigen Herzschlag des anderen zu lauschen. Ginny war froh, dass Blaise noch schlief und sie die Zeit in seinen Armen genießen konnte.

Sie hatte nie den Luxus gehabt je in den Armen eines Mannes geschlafen zu haben und am nächsten Morgen in diesen auch aufzuwachen. Auch wenn die Nacht alles andere als heiter gewesen war, so konnte sie sich doch etwas Gutes daraus ziehen.

„So würde ich gerne öfters geweckt werden." Sie konnte das Grinsen bereits bildlich vor sich sehen obwohl sie nicht in sein Gesicht sah. Automatisch stoppte sie mit dem Fingern über seine Haut zu fahren und blickte in das sonnige Gesicht des Italieners. Seine Hand spielte mit den wilden Strähnen ihres roten Haares das sich wie Flammen um seine Finger wickelte.

„Guten Morgen." erwiderte Ginny freundlich und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Unerwartet spontan zog der Slytherin den Körper der Frau näher zu sich und lehnte sich vor bis er die Lippen von Ginny in einem sanften Kuss vereinnahmte.

Nichts fühlte sich vergleichbar an wie dieser Kuss. Keiner ihrer Ex hatte sie je so geküsst. Sie fühlte sich als ob sie in Flammen stehen würde. Blaise küsste sie zärtlich und doch hungrig nach mehr. Nach Minuten, vielleicht auch Stunden, Ginny wusste es nicht trennten sie sich und Ginny lag wieder auf seiner Brust und genoss wie seine geschickten Finger ihren Nacken massierten.

Unerwartet plötzlich richtete er sich auf und Ginny wich instinktiv von ihm zurück. Überrascht setzte auch sie sich auf und blickte ihn an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und eine undefinierbare Angst lag in ihnen.

„Geh Draco wecken, zieht euch an und trefft mich in der Bibliothek." Er stand auf und begann sich in aller Eile anzuziehen.

„Blaise...was?" Doch sie brauchte nicht weiterreden.

„Sie sind hier." Und mit ihm sprach die Angst.

--

Ich hoffe das vierte Kapitel war spannender als die vorangegangenen. Ich hab mir alle Mühe gegeben.

Falls ihr Veränderungsvorschläge oder Wünsche für die nächsten Kapitel habt lasst es mich hören ich bin immer froh über Anregungen. :-)

Alles Liebe  
Feilian


	5. Leben oder Sterben?

**Nina-issaja: ** Vielen Dank für dein riesen Lob. Ich hab mich tierisch gefreut. Und zu deiner Frage. Hmm... Ich glaube du hast mich ganz gut eingeschätzt. Ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen. )

**Kaja Unazuki: **Ich hoffe doch auch... Also ich habe noch einiges geplant aber ich bin gerne auch für Wünsche und Anregungen zu haben.

**Vanilladrop:** So treue Seele, klar befolge ich deinen Wunsch. Hab ich doch gerne gemacht. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieses Kapitel den Ansprüchen entspricht. fies grins

Mit dem Kapitel bin ich selbst noch nicht ganz so zufrieden. Habt ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge? Änderungswünsche oder Anregungen für die Zukunft? Wenn ja dann bitte, bitte mitteilen.

--

**Haunted until the end **

Kapitel 5- Leben oder Sterben

Blaise stand in der Bibliothek und wartete. Sein Blick war nach draußen gerichtet und doch sah er nichts. Es war das Gefühl. Das Gefühl, dass immer dann auftrat wenn jemand versuchte in das Anwesen unbemerkt zu kommen. Er sah es beinahe schon vor seinem mentalen Auge, wie die Diener des dunklen Fürsten an den Zauberwällen des Hauses scheiterten, dennoch unnachgiebig dessen Schwachstelle suchten.

Das Schlimme daran war jedoch, dass sie es bald schaffen würden in das Haus einzudringen, wenn er sich nicht etwas einfallen ließ.

Sie mussten fliehen, dass stand nun außer Frage, denn das Haus zu halten wäre ein undenkbarer Fehler, den er lieber nicht begehen wollte. Innerhalb dieser vier Wände würden sie zugrunde gehen, bis der dunkle Lord persönlich auf dem Schauplatz auftrat und die Grundfeste zerstörte.

Blaise musste Lord Voldemort das überlassen, er war der größte Magier ihrer Zeit. Seine Macht schien grenzenlos. Die Angst die er verbreitete machte ihn nur noch mächtiger in den Augen seiner Diener und Feinde.

Das Haus erbebte und er fühlte fast körperlichen Schmerz bei dem was dem Anwesen angetan wurde. Immerhin war es sein Erbe. Ein Erbe auf das er nicht sonderlich stolz war doch immerhin hatte dieses Haus persönlich ihm keinen Schaden zugefügt.

„Was geht hier vor?" Draco kam ins Zimmer gestürmt hinter ihm folgte Ginny, beide waren hastig angezogen und sahen beunruhigt aus.

Blaise antwortete ihm nicht, denn er wusste dass Draco bereits die Antwort zu seiner eigenen Frage kannte.

Er drehte sich zu ihnen und Draco hisste als er dem Schwarzhaarigen in den Augen las. Draco hatte ihre Lage unterschätzt. Er hatte gedacht, dass es nicht so schwer sein konnte. Falsch. Ihre Augen trafen sich und es wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst. Ginny neben ihn hatte Blaise Angst von vornherein übernommen.

Sie wirkte verloren, denn sie konnte keine Möglichkeit zu ihrer Rettung beitragen.

„Wie viele?" zwang sich Draco zu fragen.

„Mindestens drei, die sich an den Zauberbännen des Hauses zu schaffen machen.Vermutlich noch einige mehr." Blaise griff sich gegen die Stirn die nun von Schmerzen geplagt zu sein schien.

„Das macht kämpfen ausgeschlossen?" Blaise nickte ungern auch er hätte sich lieber gestellt als sich der Flucht hinzugeben.

„Wie wollen wir dann fliehen?" fragte Ginny die ihre Arme um sich selbst geschlungen hatte und sich an eines der Bücherregale lehnte. Sie zitterte wie in der Nacht zuvor und Draco der neben ihr stand legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Mit einer etwas unsicheren Methode schätze ich." erklärte Blaise, der den Zauberstab auf seinen Kamin richtete und dort plötzlich Flammen aufloderten.

„Du willst mit Flohpulver reisen?" fragte Draco entgeistert. Warum war ihm das selber nicht eingefallen?

„Es ist unsicher, da die meisten ihre Kamine nun gegen das Flohpulver schützen, doch es ist gerade die beste Lösung, die ich zu bieten habe." Blaise griff abwesend gegen seinen Arm und begann diesen zu massieren.

Er lief durch den Raum und rief seine Hauselfen während das Haus erneut durch ein Beben wankte und Ginny sich Halt suchend an Draco klammerte. Aus einem Regal holte er ein Gefäß, das bis zum Rand mit dem gesagten Pulver voll war und deutete den beiden an ihm zu Feuer zu folgen.

Nemos und Kuway kamen mit Bündeln auf die drei Menschen zugeeilt.

„Ginny nimm bitte Kuway und Draco bitte Nemos." Die beiden nahmen die beiden Elfen auf den Arm und Blaise schwang seinen Stab vor dem Kamin und der leuchtete kurz auf bevor er Draco das Pulver reichte.

„Wohin?" fragte dieser unruhig. Das Beben hörte nicht mehr auf und Gegenstände begannen zu Boden zu fallen.

„Winkelgasse, Weasleys Shop." Schweigen.

„Ich glaube dann sollte ich vorgehen." Ginny streckte eine Hand nach dem Flohpulver aus und Blaise warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Sie erklärte Kuway auf ihren Schultern zu sitzen und sich gut festzuhalten. Blaise schritt auf sie zu und händigte ihr das Gefäß und sie griff hinein.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und bevor sie sich versah trafen seine Lippen auf ihre in einem kurzen sanften Kuss, der viel zu schnell endete, als neben dem Fenster das erste Bücherregal zu kippen drohte.

„Beeil dich." flüsterte er und sie warf das Pulver in die Flammen. Sofort wurden diese grün und sie schritt hinein. Sie sagte ihr Ziel und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Blaise." Dracos Stimme klang drohend und er drehte sich zu dem blonden Slytherin, der in mit vernichtenden Blick ansah. „Was hast du vor? Ich werde nicht gehen bis ich sicher bin, dass du uns folgst."

Die Wand krachte und der Schmerz in Blaise Stirn vervielfältigte sich. Er keuchte erschrocken als das erste mächtigere Siegel des Hauses gebrochen wurde. Unterbewusst griff er sich ebenfalls gegen den Arm der nun heiß und schmerzhaft brannte.

Dracos Augen verengten sich gereizt. „BLAISE!" Er schrie ihn an und doch reagierte der angesprochene nur mit einem schüttelnden Kopf.

Draco befahl der Elfe vorzugehen und Ginny zu folgen. Merkwürdiger weise tat dieser dies ohne zu zögern und war auch geschickt in der Aussprache, er würde also sein Ziel schon finden. Als er verschwunden war waren nur noch die beiden Slytherins im Haus, dass um sie herum zusammen zu stürzen schien.

„Draco du verstehst nicht..." Eisblaue Augen hielten ihn davon ab weiter zu sprechen und Draco rammte ihn gegen ein Regal, so dass dieser leise fluchte. Für einen Moment waren ihre Feinde vergessen.

Mit all seiner Gewalt drang Draco in Blaise Geist, der bereits Schaden erlitten hatte, ein und was er dort fand ließ ihn von dem anderen zurückweichen der nun die Wand hinunter rutschte.

„Das Zeichen." Fluchend schnaubte er. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie doch so wenig Zeit hatten. Nicht nur die Diener des Herrn draußen sondern er selbst der dunkle Fürst ließ Blaise die Strafe des Ungehorsams spüren. Das Zeichen eingebrannt in die Haut brannte. Es würde ihn umbringen und Blaise hatte gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde, doch auch er hatte die Zeit unterschätzt.

Wenn die Todesser Draco nicht finden würden, dann würde er genauso darunter leiden, die gleichen Qualen leben die sein Freund nun ertrug.

„_Wenn wir wirklich entkommen wollen müssen wir das Zeichen loswerden." Blaise legte ein Buch auf den Tisch zwischen den beiden. Es war kurz nach dem sie sich entschlossen hatten sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Das Buch der Umkehrungen._

„_Doch man muss die Runen verstehen. Man muss sie sprechen und schreiben können...Aber wenn dieser Zauber gewirkt wird, könnten wir frei sein."_

„Wo ist das BUCH?" Blaise sah ihn an, sein Blick getrübt, denn er versuchte noch immer die Gegner fernzuhalten und die Bänne die um das Anwesen gestrickt waren zu festigen.

--

Fred saß über seiner neusten Entwicklung in Sachen Spaßartikel, doch es war ihm nicht wirklich zu Späßen zu mute. Er und George hatten sich die vergangenen Tage des Öfteren gestritten ohne einen wirklichen Grund. Der Laden war noch geschlossen und er hatte auch keine Lust ihn heute zu öffnen. Immer mehr setzten ihm die Umstände zu die er immer gedacht hatte mit Witzen zu überwinden und doch...

Hermione kam die Treppe herunter und er blickte auf und lächelte sie an, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht seine Augen erreichte und sie erwiderte es ähnlich.

Seit dem brutalen Tod ihrer Eltern war sie bei Ihnen vorerst untergekommen um nicht alleine zu sein. Doch sie plante bereits auszuziehen und hatte auch schon eine Wohnung in den Augen.

„Möchtest du etwas Essen? Ich kann George bitten uns was vom Bäcker mitzubringen?" Fred setzte sich auf und schob die Einzelteile zu seinem Projekt beiseite.

„Nein danke, eure Mutter stopft mich schon genug zu, wenn immer sie vorbeischaut. Was wird das?" erkundigte sich Hermione, die sich die Bluse enger zog, da der Morgen noch frisch war. Durch den herrschenden Spätsommer wurden die Nächte immer kühler obwohl bei Tag immer noch die Hitze herrschte.

„Das soll ein Talisman sein. Wenn man ihn umhängt schimmert die Haut in allen Regenbogenfarben. Der Spruch ist jedoch noch nicht ganz ausgereift." Erklärte er und hängte sich das Lederband mit dem Stein um den Hals und sofort wurde seine Haut rot und wechselte dann ins tiefblau.

„Das Blau zu deinen Haaren ist wirklich bissig." Meinte sie entschieden lächelte aber.

„Du solltest Pink sehen." Lachte George der zur Tür rein kam und Brötchen mitbrachte. Sein Haar war durch den Wind abstehend.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht bei der Vorstellung Fred oder George in knallig pinker Hautfarbe vor sich zu sehen und stimmt unwillkürlich mit in das Gelächter ein.

Der Kamin, der weiter abseits von den drei Stand erglühte in grünen Flammen und George zückte seinen Zauberstab und Fred tat es ihm gleich wobei er Hermione hinter sich schob.

„Ist Mistress okay?" fragte eine fipsige Stimme aus dem Kamin und Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich zu Hermione die ebenfalls nur irritiert war, doch da keiner von ihnen direkt vor dem Kamin stand konnten sie nichts sehen.

Ein etwas dunkleres Husten ertönte gehörte jedoch einer Frau an und eine von Ruß geschwärzte Hand griff aus dem Kamin heraus bevor sich die Person duckend ins Freie bewegte.

„Oh mein Gott." Hermiones wispern ließ Fred aus seiner Erstarrung fahren. Etwas stark geschwärzt und noch immer krampfhaft hustend setzte die Frau eine Hauselfe zusammen mit dessen Bündel auf den Boden.

„Ginny?" fragte George ungläubig doch die Frau richtete sich auf und blickte ihn aus einmaligen Honigbraunen Augen an. Sie rannte auf George zu und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

Die gekauften Brötchen lagen inzwischen auf dem Boden und dieser hielt seine kleine Schwester in einem eisernen Griff.

Hermione kam auf die beiden zu. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, die sie als aufgebraucht vermutet hatte. Als Ginny sie sah löste sie sich von George der ungern sie wieder losließ und nahm ihre beste Freundin in den Arm und beide brachen in Freudentränen aus.

„Bekomm ich keine Umarmung." Fragte der zweite Bruder im Raum und Ginny lachte durch ihre Tränen hindurch und drehte sich zu Fred und blieb dann erschrocken stehen.

„Nicht wenn du weiterhin grün bist, das ist ansteckend oder?" Fred lachte und warf den Talisman beiseite und schwang erfreut die Arme um sie.

„Bist du okay?" erkundigte er sich besorgt und sie nickte. Dann auf einmal stieß sie ihn von sich und sah entsetzt zum Kamin.

"Sie sind noch nicht da?" Verwirrt wurde sie von drei Personen beobachtet. Nur die Hauselfe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer?" Da erflammte der Kamin erneut. Fred konnte seine Frage nicht weiter stellen, denn Ginny eilte zum Kamin nur um dann nervös eine zweite Hauselfe zu begutachten die sich fluchend über den ganzen Rauch beschwerte.

„Wo sind Draco und Blaise?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Ihre Augen zweigten Angst und Panik. Hermione verkrampfte sich hingegen bei dem Namen Draco.

„Meister und der junge Malfoy hatten einen Streit, man hat mich vorgeschickt. Meister war in großen Schmerzen." Die Hauselfe setzte sich zu Kuway auf den Boden.

„Ginny was geht hier vor?" besorgt strich Hermione durch das rußhaltige Haar ihrer Freundin. „Blaise, er hatte mich entführt. Er ist ein Todesser. Er hat mich zum dunklen Fürsten gebracht..." Fred schnaubte sich in Rage bringend.

„Das Schwein bring ich persönlich um." Seine Fäuste waren geballt und er sah, dass sein Bruder derselben Ansicht war.

„Nein, Fred, nicht. Er hatte keine Wahl." Ginny ließ sich zu Boden sinken, am liebsten würde sie den Kamin anbetteln, dass er die beiden Slytherins ausspuckte, doch sie wusste es wäre sinnlos. „Und nun werden sie gejagt, weil sie mir geholfen haben, weil sie mich verschont haben." Eine Träne floss ihre Augen herab.

Hermione umarmte Ginny doch diese starrte nur auf den Kamin.

Die Tür ging auf und George wollte die Kunden verscheuchen und mitteilen, dass sie heute geschlossen hatten doch als er zwei sehr schwarze Gestalten sah verflogen seine Worte.

„Ich schwöre, Blaise, du musst unbedingt abnehmen." Die beiden sanken zu Boden wobei Blaise ihn nur zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen antwortete er solle seinem zermarterten Kopf Ruhe gönnen. Sein Kopf lehnte auf dem kalten Steinboden.

„Was ist passiert?" Ginny war zu ihnen geeilte wobei Draco ein Buch aufschlug welches er neben Blaise mit sich geschleppt hatte.

„Kuway hol bitte Wasser." Sie hatte bemerkt, dass keiner von beiden wirklich in der Lage war ihr zu antworten zumal Blaise aussah als würde er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren. Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken, da Draco zu beschäftigt war das Buch auseinander zu nehmen. „Was haben sie ihm angetan?" fragte Hermione die sich neben Ginny kniete und nach der Temperatur fühlte, die ungesund hoch war.

„Es ist sein Zeichen, er ist wütend. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor er ihn dadurch umbringt." Draco hatte gesehen wie sich Ginny und Blaise geküsst hatten. Trotzdem fand er nicht die Zeit seine Worte zu beschönigen wissend, dass es nichts gab, dass ihre Situation beschönigen konnte.

Fred und George sahen sich besorgt an.

„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll ihn nach oben ins Appartement zu bringen?" Draco nickte während er noch immer die Seiten durchstöberte. Die beiden Brüder brachten den geschwächten Körper in ihr Appartement und legten ihn auf das Sofa.

Während Ginny versuchte das Fieber zu senken indem sie die Stirn mit Wasser abtupfte und den Arm mit dem verfluchten Zeichen versuchte zu kühlen blickte Hermione über die Schulter von Draco, der versuchte ein Kapitel darin zu lesen und immer wieder leise fluchte.

„Um das Zeichen zu lösen sind mindestens drei verschiedene Blutopfer darzubringen." Sie deutete auf die zweite Zeile des Kapitels, welches in Runen geschrieben war.

„Du kannst das lesen?" fragte er überrascht. Sie nickte und er umarmte sie unerwartet.

„Sag mir noch dass du es auch sprechen kannst und ich stehe auf ewig in deiner Schuld." Hermione war vermutlich so rot wie Ginnys Haar doch sie nickte erneut und er händigte ihr das Buch.

„Bitte, Granger, der Zauber bedeutet vielleicht unser Leben, bitte wende ihn an." Schon mal einen Malfoy bitten gehört? Eine solche Bitte konnte sie einfach nicht ausschlagen und Ginny sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

"Wir brauchen drei Gefäße, ein scharfes Messer, Kerzen und das Zeichen und der Oberkörper müssen frei sein." Erklärte sie als sie sich das Kapitel durchlas, dankbar dass sie Runen als Unterrichtsfach belegt hatte.

"Drei von uns müssen Blut ,opfern'." Sie nahm das Messer zur Hand, das Fred ihr gereicht hatte und legte das Buch auf einen Tisch der beiseite gerutscht wurde um besser an Blaise heran zu kommen. George zündete im Hintergrund einige Kerzen an, die er gefunden hatte und Draco hatte Blaise sein T-Shirt ausgezogen.

Hermione nahm ein Gefäß und legte es sich in den Schoß als sie mit der rechten Hand in ihren linken Arm schnitt. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht nicht als das Messer ihre sensible Haut zertrennte und tiefer ins Fleisch drang. Blut quoll in die Schale und sie sah die anderen an. Draco nahm ihr das Messer ab und machte es ihr nach als er sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden setzte und auch eine Schale nahm und sich in den Arm schnitt um dann angewidert zuzusehen, wie sein Blut bis zu seinem Handgelenk lief und von dort aus in die Schale tropfte.

„Zuviel Blut in letzter Zeit erkundigte sich Ginny sanft als auch sie das Messer nahm und Draco vorsichtig ansah. Dieser seufzte nur sagte aber nichts dazu. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen fluchte sie als sie das erste Mal absetzte und sich selbst nur einen kleinen Kratzer zugefügt hatte. Das zweite Mal jedoch gelang es ihr die Angst vor Schmerzen zu überwinden als Blaise einen Schwall Flüche von sich gab.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dazu noch sagen, dass wir danach vermutlich in irgendeiner Form miteinander verbunden sind. Hier im Buch ist man sich nicht ganz sicher, doch Die 'Opfernden' und die 'verfluchte' Person haben danach untereinander eine Art besonderes Band von Freundschaft oder so, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben begleiten wird.  
(A/N: Ich weis gerade bin ich nicht allzu kreativ, oder? Verbesserungsvorschläge?)

„Ich werde damit leben können." Erklärte Ginny und Draco nickte auch nur stumm.

Hermione atmete tief ein und bat sie beiden darum das Blut von ihnen in ihre Schale zu gießen. Die rote Masse wirkte dunkel und schon fast bedrohlich, doch sie akzeptierte den Fakt, dass sie eh kaum noch zu verlieren hatte.

Mit dem Buch vor ihr aufgeschlagen begann sie den Spruch in klarer Stimme vorzutragen bedacht sich nicht zu versprechen um unerwartete Ergebnisse zu vermeiden. Mit einem Finger tauchte sie in das Blut und begann sorgfältig Runen auf dem Brustbein hinunter zum Bauchnabel zu zeichnen.

Sie schluckte und entschuldigte sich bei der halb bewusstlosen Gestalt des Slytherins bevor sie mit dem Messer über das brennende Zeichen hinweg schnitt. Sie ließ das Blut zu der restlichen Flüssigkeit von den anderen fließen ließ.

Hermione ging zu Ginny und zeichnete in ihre Handfläche eine sichelförmige Rune, bei Draco eine in sich verschlungene und in ihre eigene eine Kombination von Strichen.

Sie sagte nur ein Wort, doch die Ausmaße waren enorm.

--

„Verdammt, er hatte recht." Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wollte nicht so laut sprechen. Ron der neben ihm sich hinter dem Stein versteckte stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Hast du gesehen, wie viele Inferi da rum rennen?" Starker Wind wippte durch die französische Landschaft. Die Tiere waren verschwunden und es wirkte zu leise und zu gefährlich. Man konnte es spüren wie die Luft durch die tödliche Magie durchzogen war.

„Genug um eine Armee auseinander zu nehmen. Aber wir müssen das wohl alleine machen. Hermione will ich ungern fragen. Sollen wir es erstmal vertagen?" Harrys schwarzes Haar war unbändig selbst unter der Kapuze seines Hemdes sträubte es sich.

„Wir haben es endlich soweit geschafft, wir sollten uns einfach die Daumen drücken das wir lebend wieder rauskommen und dieses Scheißteil beseitigt haben."

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang über den Kopf und verschwand aus der Welt der Sichtbarkeit. Ron zog ebenfalls einen über. Dieser war ein Geschenk von Harry gewesen, genau wie auch

Hermione ihren eigenen nun besaß. Sie waren alle zu groß geworden um unter einen Mantel zu passen.

„Ich würde ja gerne sagen folge mir aber ich schätze das ist unangebracht."

Ron lachte etwas zu krampfhaft um es wirklich als Lachen zu bezeichnen doch immerhin versuchten sie es. Nachdem sie Hermione im Haus ihrer verstorbenen Eltern aufgesammelt hatten war ihnen wieder klar wie viel sie doch zu verlieren hatten. Sie waren erst im Fuchsbau gewesen um dort von Fleur aufgeklärt zu werden.

Irgendwie hatte es sie erneut daran erinnert in wie viel Gefahr sie waren wenn sie nichts gegen ihn unternahmen. Sie konnten es also genauso gut darauf ankommen lassen und der Welt einen gefallen tun in dem sie sich ihm stellten dem dunklen Fürsten.

Harry nahm seine Berufung ernst. Sie hatte ihn zuerst Angst eingejagt doch mittlerweile war es sein Schicksal und diesem Schicksal hatte er sich gefügt. Er würde mit erhobenem Haupt in die Kampfarena treten und ihr beider Schicksal endgültig besiegeln. Entweder zu Gunsten des dunklen Fürsten oder dem seinen.

--

„Ma bringt mich um." Ginny starrte auf ihren Arm. Ihr rechtes Handgelenk war umrankt durch ein schwarzes Muster, dass einer Tribaltätowierung ähnelte jedoch nicht annähernd dieselbe Qualität hatte. Es war schwarz, tiefschwarz und war durch keinen Zauberspruch wieder weg zu bekommen.  
(A/N: ...hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich Tattoos wirklich gut finde und mich selbst versuche davon zu überzeugen, dass mein eines Tattoo eindeutig genug ist?)

„Ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, wenigstens sieht es nicht schlecht aus." Meinte Hermione, die dasselbe Zeichen bewunderte. Glücklicherweise war das Zeichen nur nicht wieder weg zu bekommen und nicht noch mit irgendwelchen Flüchen belegt.

„Es war schmerzhafter wie eine Tätowierung, ich dachte meine Hand fällt ab, aber vom Aussehen bin ich zufrieden." Draco sah hinüber zu Blaise, der nun erschöpft schlief jedoch nicht mehr unter den Schmerzen litt. Das giftige grüne Zeichen war verschwunden, doch auch er trug das Tribal an seinem Handgelenk.

Fred und George waren im Laden und hielten ihn am Leben in dem sie ab und zu ein Paar Kunden rausschmissen um die Überbevölkerung zu verhindern.

Draco blickte in den Spiegel. Noch immer klebte Blut auf seinem Oberkörper und er konnte spüren wie das kalte Blut auf seine Haut aufgetragen wurde. Hermione hatte den Zauber nach einer Stunde warten auch bei ihm angewandt, was dazu geführt hatte, dass das Tribal sich etwas erweiterte, doch auch er war nun von dem scheußlichen Mal befreit. Seine Narben waren mittlerweile schon eine Sammlung der schlechten Erfahrungen und er wusste, dass die Wunden die er immer noch trug auch eine Erweiterungen in seiner Sammlung sein würden. Noch trug er einen Verband, doch es heilte nun besser und er würde in ein Paar Tagen vielleicht sogar mal schmerzfrei sein.

--

"Bekämpfe sie mit Feuer! Oder mit Licht!" Harry zog Rons Gestalt zu Boden. Ihre Unsichtbarkeit half ihnen nichts vor den Untoten, die sich anhand ihres Geruchs orientierten und die beiden Eindringlinge schnell zum Gejagten machten.

Ein Lichtblitz zuckte von der Decke der Festung und schlug unmittelbar vor den beiden Männern ein. Die Inferi schrien und wichen zurück, doch als das Licht wieder trübe und dunkel war kamen sie wieder auf sie zu.

"Wir müssen die Tasse schnell finden!" stieß Ron von sich als er den Gang hinunterhechtete und seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte. Harrys Schritte erklangen neben ihm. Eine Tür ragte vor ihnen empor und Ron riss sie auf...

--

Ende des fünften Kapitels.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Kann ich das so stehen lassen oder soll ich es noch mal neu schreiben in der Hoffnung, dass es dann besser ist? Schreibt mir was ihr denkt.

Alles Liebe  
Feili


	6. Tick, Tick

**Vanilladrop:** Was kann ich sagen? Du überhäufst mich mit Loben das ich nicht weiß wie ich dir noch danken kann?

**Nina-issaja:** Hui, ich freue mich das ich dir soviele Gründe geboten habe meine Story zu mögen. )

Das Kapitel ist, wie kann man es passend ausdrücken, krank! Ich hatte zwar ungemein Spaß daran es zu schreiben aber sagt mir ob es auch gut so ist und nicht vielleicht etwas sehr Realitätsfern.

Ich darf auch freudig mitteilen das ich endlich eine Betaleserin habe und ich nun die Schuld für Rechtschreibfehler und meine laufenden Grammatikfehler nicht mehr nur auf mein schlechtes Rechtschreibprogramm und mich selber nehmen muss. Hehe... nein nein, ich bin dir echt dankbar Merle. Love ya.

(**B/N** Betas Note)

--

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 6 - Tick, Tick...

Die Dunkelheit war nicht ihr einstigstes Problem, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und so die Untoten damit aussperrten. Warum hatten sie vermutet, dass sie hier vielleicht sicher waren? Hatten sie nicht durch ihre zahlreichen anderen Abenteuer gelernt, dass alles noch schlimmer werden konnte?

Das Schaben an den Wänden, das von überall herzukommen schien, beunruhigte Harry sehr. Sein Stab lag unsicher in seiner schweißnassen Hand. Nie mehr wieder würde er ohne Hermione irgendetwas unternehmen, wenn es um schwerere Prüfungen ging.

Bislang hatten ihre Tarnumhänge versagt und die Inferi hatten sie – trotz ihrer Unsichtbarkeit - gefunden. Also hatten sie die Mäntel beiseite geschoben damit sie einander wenigstens sehen konnten. Eigentlich hätte der Goldjunge es ahnen müssen. Doch wie immer hatte er sich wieder planlos in ein Abenteuer gestürzt, nur um hinterher festzustellen, dass Hermione's Ratschläge sie drei schon oft aus den misslichsten Lagen befreit hatte. Aber diesmal war keine Hermione Granger bei ihnen.

Ron neben ihm drehte sich panisch um seine eigene Achse, da die Geräusche immer lauter wurden und sie zu umzingeln schienen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich sehen will _was_ da ist. Aber ich glaube wir brauchen ein Ziel bevor wir kämpfen können.", meinte Harry leise, als er Ron bei den Schultern packte und diesem damit fast einen Herzinfarkt verursachte.

Als Ron nickte fiel ihm ein, dass Harry vermutlich genauso wenig sah wie er und stimmte ihm dann flüsternd zu.

„_Lumos_." Am Ende von Harrys Stab erschien ein gleißendes Licht, welches den Raum erhellte. Harry machte sich schon auf einiges gefasst. Doch als Ron in einem hysterischen Schrei ausbrach, wurde er auf die Ekelerregenden Wesen aufmerksam. Es bewegte sich scheinbar auf sie zu. Panisch kickte Ron eines dieser Dinger weg.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade lieber einem Dementor gegenüber stehen würde, als diesen abscheulichen Wesen. Von allen Seiten wurden sie von schwarzen Augen beobachtet, die sich vom Schleimbezogenem Körper abhoben. Die vor Schleim triefenden Wesen bewegten sich mit ihren vier Beinen an den Wänden entlang. Dabei kamen Schuppen zum Vorschein, die unter der grünlichen Schleimschicht glänzten.

Wären die Teile nicht so riesig wie Alligatoren, dann hätte Harry vielleicht nicht so eine Panik. Doch gerade die Kiefer der Monster waren mit Messerscharfen Zähnen versehen. Was Ron angewidert weggekickt hatte, war vielleicht ein Babymonster gewesen, denn was zu Harrys linken entlang lief, würde sich nicht so einfach vertreiben lassen.

Warum hatte Dumbledore ihn auch noch verlassen? Warum konnte er ihm jetzt nicht helfen? Ihm würde es auch schon reichen, wenn er fragen würde, _ob jemand ein Zitronenbrausedrop haben will_. Erst verschwand Sirius aus seinem Leben und nun auch Dumbledore.

Rumstehen schien ihnen nicht zu helfen und von dem was das Licht ihnen preisgab, gab es keinen Weg an den Wesen vorbei. Hinter ihnen polterte es und Harry riss die Augen erschrocken auf. Die Untoten versuchten die Tür einzureißen, denn sie verstanden den Türmechanismus nicht. Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Harry? Mach doch was! Du hast doch sonst immer so tolle Ideen!", fauchte Ron nervös. Harry starrte erzürnt zu Ron. Tick, Tick, Tick...

_**Boom!**_

Harry zerriss die Stille mit einem hasserfüllten, wutverzerrten Schrei, der gegen seinen besten Freund gerichtet war. Dieser war so erschrocken, dass er nicht wusste ob er sich nicht lieber einfach fressen lassen sollte von diesen Monstern, als von seinem Mitschüler durch einen Herzstillstand umgebracht zu werden.

„WARUM SOLL ICH IMMER ALLES WISSEN, WEASLEY?", keifte er, wobei er am liebsten seinen Freund stranguliert hätte. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sein Verstand hatte seinem Herzen gerade den Vortritt erteilt und Harry ließ seinen ganzen Hass, seine ganze Wut und Verzweiflung an Ron aus.

Er hatte es zwar auch verdient, weil er Harry in der letzten Zeit auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatte. Doch eigentlich richtete sich sein Wutausbruch gegen Dumbledore, der gestorben war ohne ihm in seinem Kampf zu helfen. Gegen Sirius, der sein einziger lebender Verwandter gewesen war, der ihm beigestanden hatte und ihn dann doch alleine ließ und gegen sich selbst, weil er wusste, dass er nicht gerecht war.

Er hätte ja am liebsten angefangen seinem Frust laut kund zu geben, wenn diese Ungetüme um sie herum sich nicht gerade dann versuchen würden mit schnappenden Kiefern ihm seine Eingeweide aus dem Leib zu reißen.

Das Licht erlosch und Ron wünschte sich er hätte jetzt einen Portschlüssel und könnte einfach zurück in sein Bett. Ober besser, er wünschte sich jetzt lieber in die Küche des Fuchsbaus um für die ganze Familie das Essen mit der Hand vorzubereiten, während seine Mutter hinter ihm erklärte, dass er das alles falsch machte. Wenigstens war er da sicher und nicht gerade mit seinem Berserkerfreund und den Schleimmonster mit Fingerlangen Rasierklingenähnlichen Zähnen, die alle darauf aus waren ihn umzubringen.

Die Dunkelheit machte ihm Angst, genauso wie die Geräusche die sich immer weiter näherten.

„SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Automatisch kauerte sich Ron auf den Boden und versuchte nicht mental durchzudrehen. Unzählige unnatürliche Schreie erklangen und Ron spürte wie Flüssigkeit auf ihn hernieder prasselte.

Der Gestank war bestialisch und er musste sich übergeben.

Harry schnaufte neben ihm. Sein Gesicht war verkrampft, aber er erlangte seinen Verstand wieder zurück und entzündete von neuem Licht nur um herauszufinden, dass er sich nicht ohne Grund so verausgabt fühlte. Es hatte ihm verdammt geholfen seinem Hass einmal freien Lauf zu lassen und gegen die Sitten der Gryffindors zu verstoßen. Doch bei dem Anblick des Raumes fühlte auch er die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und atmete erleichtert auf als er Ron neben sich kauern sah.

Das Gesicht des Rothaarigen war kreidebleich und mit grüner Substanz besprenkelt. Das Massaker, das er angestellt hatte, war widerwärtig und er fragte sich verzweifelt warum er gerade die dunkle Macht angezapft hatte, wo er sich doch geschworen hatte nie wieder diesen Spruch zu verwenden.

„Wir sollten weitergehen.", brachte Ron hervor, der sich langsam erhob und einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Harry hielt. Dieser nickte und zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die aufgerissenen Leiber. Ron versuchte nicht genau hinzusehen.

Ab und zu hörten sie ein Schaben in der Ferne, doch wagte sie sich nicht zu nah an die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors heran.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Rons Herzschlag wieder und er sah zu seinem stummen Freund der kein Wort zu sprechen vermochte. Auch er war überzogen von dem dickflüssigen Schleim, der das Blut der Wesen zu sein schien.

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nur nicht weiter.", gestand er. Harry antwortete jedoch nicht und sie erreichten das andere Ende des Raumes, wo sie den Schatten eines dieser Monster sahen und Ron mit einem Blitzzauber dieses vernichtete.

Wieder eine Tür. Wieder eine Gefahr, oder endlich ihr Ziel? Harry öffnete es planlos wie immer und definitiv nicht in der besten Stimmung. Als sie hineintreten wollten hörte er von der anderen Seite des Raumes wie die Untoten die Tür aufbrachen und in das Zimmer stürmten.

„Ich hasse mein Leben.", murmelte Ron, der Harry folgte ohne die Gefahr abzuschätzen. Es kann **_immer_** Schlimmer werden. Er würde nie wieder den Fehler machen und zu denken, dass es nicht noch schlimmer kommen kann. Denn das konnte es. Schließlich gibt es Murphys Gesetze

Das Zimmer war zu ihrer beider Überraschung beleuchtet. Erstarrt schauten sie sich in dem Raum um.

Schwaches Licht brach sich in farbigen Fensterscheiben, die zu zwei Seiten bis zur Decke reichten. Im Zentrum des Raumes stand ein Objekt welches sich kunstvoll aus dem Boden erhob.

Wie geschmolzenes Gestein, welches wieder erkaltet war, rankte es sich wie ein Käfig um ein Objekt welches in den Stein eingeschlossen zu sein schien. Die dünnen Steinstäbe verliefen quer nach oben und waren dicht aneinander gereiht, sodass keine Hand hindurch passen konnte. Trotzdem hatten die beiden eine gute Sicht auf die Tasse.

Die ersten Inferi hämmerten an der Tür und brachten sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Wir müssen es zerstören.", erklärte Harry gehetzt und lief in das Zentrum um zögerlich den Steinkäfig zu berühren. Nichts geschah und er tätschelte die raue Oberfläche und versuchte die Gitterstäbe zu verbiegen. Diese gaben aber nicht nach.

„Es ist eine Prüfung. Wir müssen erst einmal an die Tasse heran um sie dann zu zerstören." Ron nickte nachdenklich und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Tür, die in ihren Angeln zu wanken begann.

Ron warf einen Spruch auf das Gestein, doch er prallte ab. Er hatte versucht den Stein zu zerstören. Variable probierte er einige weitere Sprüche, doch der Stein reagiert nicht und erst als Harry mit einem Feuerzauber auf ihn einwirkte begann sich die Oberfläche zu erhitzen.

„Es kann also noch einmal schmelzen?" fragte sich Harry und Ron half ihm an derselben Stelle Hitze zu erzeugen.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", bemerkte Ron unruhig. Die Tür würde jeden Moment nachgeben.

„Es muss einfacher gehen. Der dunkle Fürst wird wohl kaum hier Stunden stehen wollen um den Stein zum schmelzen zubringen, nur um an sein Eigentum zu kommen." Harry zermarterte sich das Gehirn.

Dann kam ihn eine Idee, gerade als auch die Untoten ihren Weg gefunden hatten. Ron warf einen schützenden Feuerkranz um sie und ahmte damit Dumbledores Technik nach, um die Untoten auf Abstand zu halten. Harry hatte ihm davon erzählt.

Während Ron sich konzentrierte das Feuer aufrecht zu erhalten, probierte Harry einen Zauber an, den er von Hermione gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihn gebraucht um Ginny, die ein Zimmer weiter wie sie schlief während sie in Hogwarts waren, zu wecken ohne ihr eigenes zu verlassen.

Er erschaffte eine Astralfigur von sich und versuchte auch seine Macht mit sich zu nehmen in den körperlosen Zustand. Hermione hatte Ginny dann immer zu Tode erschreckt. Meist hatte der Lockenkopf sie mit Wasser nass gespritzt oder ihre Decke weggezaubert, obwohl ihr Körper noch in ihrem eigenen Zimmer war.

Dankbar für den Einfallsreichtum der braunhaarigen Frau schwebte er nun substanzlos neben seinem Körper. Er langte durch die Steingitter hindurch, ohne dass diese ihn aufhielten und versuchte nach der Tasse zu greifen. Doch er konnte durch sie hindurch fassen. Harry hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass er nichts anfassen konnte.

Es hielt ihn jedoch nicht auf. Er brauchte die Tasse ja nicht, er wollte sie nur zerstören.

Ron hörte ein zischen und dann das Geräusch wenn etwas zersprang. Die Tasse war zerbrochen und schmolz unter der Einwirkung eines Zaubers den er weder hörte noch sah. Rauchend ging es zu Ende. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie von hier verschwanden.

Harry nahm Rons Arm nachdem er zurück in seinen Körper gekehrt war. Der Rothaarige Mann hielt die laufenden Leichen auf Abstand. Harry disapparierte mit ihm zusammen, nur um vor der Ruine - in der sie gerade waren - wieder aufzutauchen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron beunruhigt. Er dachte sie würden vor dem Fuchsbau auftauchen.

Harry zog ihn vorwärts, damit sie sich entfernten, bevor er außer Atem erklärte, dass er gerade nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, sie beide so weit zu apparieren.

--

Hermione schlug ihre Kapuze zurück, als sie in den Flur ihrer neuen Wohnung trat. Hinter ihr betraten zwei weitere Gestalten den Raum und sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Keiner sagte etwas, doch ihre beiden Gäste blickten sich um. Die Wohnung war kahl und spärlich möbliert.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mich richtig einzurichten. Es nur das Notwendigste drin. Ihr müsst damit vorlieb nehmen. Es wird nichts von dem Luxus haben, den ihr gewohnt seid.", entschuldigte sie sich bei den beiden Slytherins ihr gegenüber. Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Kuway wuselte derweil um Hermiones Beine herum und sah Blaise von unten her fragend an.

„Ich konnte sie nicht einfach zurücklassen.", meinte er und Hermione sah zu, wie sie durch die geräumige Wohnung schritt und sich umsah.

„Einer muss auf der Couch schlafen. Ich habe leider nicht so viele Betten.", bemerkte sie, als sie ihren dünnen Mantel in der Garderobe aufhing und ihnen andeutete ihr zufolgen.

„Na dann viel Spaß, Draco. Ich werde dann das Bett genießen." Empört blickte der Blonde den anderen Slytherin an.

„Vergiss es. Warum solltest _du_ alles bekommen? Ich habe dir schließlich das Leben gerettet. Also bekomm ich das Bett!", zischte er ihn an. Doch Blaise hielt seinem Blick gelassen stand. Er gähnte in seine Handfläche. Man hatte ihn erst kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch geweckt und noch immer fühlte er sich ziemlich gerädert.

„Dann brauchst du ja wohl auch keinen Unterricht mehr, oder?", fragte er listig grinsend.

„Den Rest kann ich mir auch alleine beibringen. Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!", fauchte er und war dabei das Zimmer zu beziehen, als Blaise hinter ihm lachte. Seine Augen funkelten freudig als er die Arme vor seiner Brust überkreuzte und Hermione nur einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte. Diese schüttelte nur hoffnungslos den Kopf und ließ die beiden Männer alleine, um in der voll ausgestatteten Küche zu werkeln.

„Na das will ich bei dir sehen. Wie willst du das ohne Buch machen oder warst du so schlau und hast es mitgenommen?" Draco sah ihn mit Zornesröte im Gesicht an. Jeden Moment würde es soweit sein, dass er explodierte. Tick, Tick, Tick ...

„**_Okay_**, du hast gewonnen. Aber wenn ich mich nicht bald verwandeln kann, dann hast du als Lehrer versagt und ich habe die höheren Rechte auf ein Bett." Triumphierend lief Blaise an ihm vorbei und warf den Beutel den er für die Hauselfe getragen hatte auf das Bett.

„Die Wege der Slytherins sind unergründlich.", amüsierte sich Hermione die das Schauspiel aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Sache unter Männern. Aber wenn sie da an Harry und Ron dachte, dann war das immer eine andere Sache. (B/N: Sind die überhaupt richtige Männer?)

Draco blickte sie verwirrt an. Sie war in einem ärmellosen roten T-Shirt gekleidet, welches locker ihre geschmeidigen Hüften betonte und ein paar Jeans. Die Schulroben versteckten doch mehr. Denn durch die figurbetonten Kleidungsstücke wirkte sie durchaus femininer.

„Das ist einer der Eigenschaften unseres Hauses.", erklärte er. Draco blickte zu Blaise in das Zimmer hinein und fand ihn winkend mit einem überlegenden Lächeln. Der blonde Schönling ballte die Hände zu Fäusten um sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen.

Hermione lief in ein anderes Zimmer, welches sie vermutlich als ihr eigenes beanspruchte und kam mit einer Decke und Kopfkissen wieder. Sie deutete ihm an ihr zu folgen.

--

Ginny und ihre beiden Brüder waren in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt um die Rückkehr ihrer einzigen Schwester zu feiern. Hermione hatte indessen mit dem Orden gesprochen oder zumindest mit denen, die eine Entscheidung treffen konnten.

Die beiden Slytherins wurden, obwohl sie Ginny zurückgebracht hatten, nicht von ihnen akzeptiert. Der Verrat von Snape hatte sie misstrauisch gestimmt und weder die Worte von Ginny noch von ihr hatten den Orden umgestimmt.

Da sie jedoch volljährig war, waren ihre Entscheidungen frei von dem Einfluss des Phönixordens, der nicht gerne sah, dass sie die beiden bei sich wohnen ließ. Doch Ginny war ihr wie eine Schwester ans Herz gewachsen und wenn sie die Hand für die beiden ins Feuer halten würde, dann würde Hermione ihr Vertrauen und den Rotschopf unterstützen.

--

„Wohnst du hier schon lange?", erkundigte sich Draco, der ihr gefolgt war und sich im Wohnzimmer umsah. Die Wände waren kahl und die Sitzgarnitur wirkte beinahe verloren in dem großen Raum. Ein niedriger Tisch stand davor und wirkte recht fehl am Platz.

„Na ja, die Sachen habe ich erst gestern hierher transportieren lassen. Die Wohnung selbst besitze ich erst seit zwei Tagen." Sie wirkte etwas unzufrieden mit dem Aussehen und der Kahlheit der Wohnung. Draco nickte und nahm ihr die Sachen ab, die sie noch immer in den Armen trug.

„Dann hau' ich mich aufs Ohr." Er wusste auch nichts weiter zu sagen und Hermione schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie war überrascht wie zivilisiert die beiden mit ihr umgingen. Keine abfälligen Kommentare, keine Beleidigungen.

„Gute Nacht.", wünschte sie ihm. Bevor sie verschwand schaltete sie das Licht aus um ihm den Weg zum Schalter zu ersparen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, welches neben dem Wohnzimmer war und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermione legte sich auf ihr Bett und fragte sich ob sie diese Nacht schlafen würde. In den letzten Nächten war ihr dies versagt gewesen. Immer wenn sie alleine war verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle und ihre Gedanken.

Die Hauselfe Kuway hatte es sich im Abwaschbecken gemütlich gemacht, wo sie sich aus Wischlappen ein Bett zusammengestellt hatte. Die zweite Hauselfe Nemos sollte - auf Wunsch von Blaise - Ginny zur Hand gehen.

--

Ginny lief währenddessen auf und ab. Ihr Zimmer war klein und sie hatte nicht genug Platz um ihren Lauf zu erweitern. So ließ sie sich nach kurzer Zeit seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Hermione reden.

Warum hatte sie nichts gesagt? Warum hatte sie es _ihr _nicht gesagt? Doch Ginny kannte die Antwort. Hermione hatte sich nicht getraut bei all der Hektik und all den Geschehnissen ihre Schmerzen kund zu geben. Ginny hatte ihr auch keine Zeit dazu gegeben.

Dann kam noch die Abwesenheit von Harry und Ron dazu. Die beiden waren am letzten Abend nicht zurückgekehrt und keiner wusste wo sie waren. Sie hatte in ihrer Abwesenheit so viel verpasst und es schmerzte sie, dass sie nicht da sein konnte um zu helfen.

Doch das wichtigste war nun zu Hermione zu kommen, ohne dass ihre überfürsorgliche Mutter es mitbekam. Molly wollte sie nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen und sie wollte ihre einstigste Tochter auch nicht in der Nähe der beiden Slytherins wissen.

Und schon wieder fühlte sie sich wie eine Gefangene.

--

„Nimm deine Finger weg von meiner Tasse." Hermione piekte mit einem Finger in Blaise Rücken als dieser sich Hermiones Kaffee geschnappt hatte. Natürlich hatte er vermutet, dass Kuway ihm den schon gemacht hat. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er mit einem fiesen Grinsen an ihrer Tasse nippte und den Inhalt genoss.

„Na gut du bekommst _meine_ Tasse." Sie piekste ihn nun in den Bauch, wobei der Italiener sie nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. „Dafür bekomm ich aber die ganze Kanne.", erklärte sie weiter und griff nach der Kanne voll Kaffe. Im eisernen Griff hielt sie das Kostbare an sich, zog eine Tasse zu sich und lief aus dem Raum.

„Hey! Ich brauche aber den Kaffee. Deiner ist viel zu süß. Ich will einen Neuen!", warf er ihr hinterher, als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzte. Draco sah nur erstaunt zu, wie sie die Kanne beschützte und sich nach dem Tagespropheten umschaute.

„Keine Chance. Du musst vorlieb mit anderen Getränken nehmen. Der Kaffee ist _meiner_." Blaise sah sie verzweifelt an, die rosarote Tasse von Hermione umklammernd. Warum war Draco nur nie eingefallen, ihn mit seinem Kaffee zu bestechen?

„Jetzt habe ich zwei Kaffeesüchtige an der Backe kleben.", stöhnte Draco und blätterte gelangweilt in einem Buch, dass er herumliegen sah.

Hermione wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als jemand an der Tür klingelte. Diese Chance nutze der süchtige Slytherin und langte nach seinen Stoff. Breit grinsend nahm Hermiones Platz ein und griff ebenfalls nach dem Tagespropheten.

„Blaise, du bist dreist." Dieser nickte stolz.

--

„Verdammte Scheiße ..." Ron schüttelte einen Arm und grüner Schleim tropfte dickflüssig zu Boden. Würde das Zeug nicht so abscheulich stinken würde er ja noch irgendwie damit leben können. Aber so?

Harry saß auf dem Boden neben ihm. Er blickte ihn an und begann zu lachen. Eigentlich war es nicht so witzig. Aber da saßen die beiden, von Kopf bis Fuß total besprenkelt mit diesem abartigen grünen Schleim. Da war schwarzer Humor die beste Rettung und als er sich krumm lachte über seinen besten Freund, der abscheulich roch, fiel ihm eine zentnerschwere Last vom Herzen.

Es war befreiend zu lachen und er steckte Ron, der ebenfalls aufgegeben hatte alles negativ zu sehen, an. Hätten sie eine Kamera gehabt. Das wäre der Moment gewesen an den man gesagt hätte: _Und so sah unsere Siegesfeier aus._

„Gehen wir nach Hause.", meinte Harry nach einer Weile und stand auf. Er glich einem Schleimmonster und Ron brach wieder in ein Gelächter aus.

„Die werden uns vermutlich für Monster halten."

--

Draco saß im Wohnzimmer. Die anderen waren bereits schlafen gegangen, oder zumindest Blaise. Draco konnte gar nicht schlafen. Als Ginny heute zu Besuch kam hatte sie ein Thema angesprochen, dass bei der ‚Frau des Haushaltes' eine innere Aufruhr verursacht hatte.

Blaise hatte es auch gespürt, doch so schnell sie von diesen Gefühlen überrannt wurde, so schnell hatte sie diese wieder versteckt. Doch schon wie in der Nacht zuvor überwältigten sie gerade die Gefühle um ein vielfältiges.

Worum es ging war ihm nicht bewusst und er war auch nicht so dreist sich in ihren Geist einzuschleichen. Aber so konnte er nicht schlafen. Seine emphatische Gabe würde das nicht zulassen. Blaise hatte Glück, da er den ganzen Gang zurück schlief und selbst nichts davon mitbekam.

Das Problem war weniger, dass jemand nebenan sich die Seele zerriss sondern, dass er sich nur zu gut erinnerte als es ihm nicht besser ging. Und noch immer sah er Bellatrix hasserfülltes Gesicht als sie ihn bestrafte.

Entschieden stand er auf. Er klopfte nicht, wissend dass sie ihn zurückweisen würde. Also machte er sich nicht die Mühe.

Sie war viel zu sehr mit ihren Erinnerungen beschäftigt um ihn zu bemerken.

Der Anblick machte ihn krank. Die Gefühle überschlugen sich und er selbst fühlte den Schmerz den sie zu spüren schien. Hermione umklammerte ihr Kissen als Tränen der Trauer und Wut ihr Gesicht entlang rannten. Es machte ihn krank, dass eine Frau so viel Schmerz zu ertragen hatte.

Ihr Schluchzen brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sank vor ihr auf die Knie und erfasste einer ihrer Hände. Erschrocken zog sie diese zurück. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie konnte nicht und er ließ ihr nicht die Zeit ihn aus ihrem Zimmer zu werfen.

Sie bot ihm und seinen Freund einen Unterschlupf, obwohl er nicht bezweifelte, dass sie von der Gefahr wusste die sie sich ins Haus geholt hatte. Trotzdem vertraute sie ihnen und war bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen. Draco wollte einfach nicht undankbar sein, zumindest sagte er sich das selbst, als er ihren schmalen Körper zum Aufstehen zwang und sie in eine Umarmung zog.

Hermione fühlte sich so hilflos und alleine, doch das war wie eine Bestrafung. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er sie heulen sah? Wieso konnte ihr Körper sich nicht beherrschen? Warum war sie Draco für seine Einmischung in ihre Angelegenheiten dankbar? Warum stieß sie ihn nicht weg?

Er legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken gleiten. Ihr Zittern erstarb langsam unter seiner warmen Berührung.

Sie fühlte sein helfende Geste. Es war wie eine Berührung die über den Körper hinausging. Es war eine Wärme, die er mit ihr teilte. Sie konnte aus ihr Kraft schöpfen. Doch die Gedanken an das Feuer, das Blut und ihre Machtlosigkeit hielten sie gefangen.

Ihr Geist war geplagt von Wut, Hass und Einsamkeit.

„Du solltest dich abreagieren. Deinen Frust rauslassen. Hör auf dich zu zerstören. Tu was dich am meisten befreien könnte." Seine Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass auch nur sie es hätte hören können.

Ihre Augen sahen in seine. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und versuchte ihr inneres Chaos zu beruhigen.

Ihre Tränen versiegten allmählich und sie konnte sich seinem Blick nicht entziehen.

Neben all der Fürsorglichkeit konnte sie jedoch auch seine Angst, seinen Hass und seinen Zorn spüren. Warum er ihr die Möglichkeit bot sich an seinen Gefühlen zu beteiligen war ihr unklar, doch fühlte sie sich geborgen und vor allem verstanden.

Harry hatte ihren Schmerz verstanden, aber er konnte ihn nicht mit ihr teilen. Konnte ihr nicht dieses Gefühl geben, dass es anderswo noch Licht in der Dunkelheit gab.

Und dann tat sie etwas, dass weder ihr Verstand in Betracht gesehen hatte, noch ihr Bauch. Sie folgte dem Vorschlag des Slytherin als sie ihn gewaltsam gegen die Wand ihres Zimmers presste und ihre Lippen mit seinen verband.

Es war ein kurzer und leichter Kuss und sie zog sich hastig von ihm fort, als sie bemerkte was sie tat. Ihr Verstand brach wieder über ihr zusammen, denn sie hatte seine Berührung verlassen.

„Es-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn diesmal neigte Draco seinen Kopf vor und küsste sie. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Rücken und zogen sie gegen seinen verlangenden Körper. Seine Zunge rann ihre Unterlippe entlang brachte sie zu einem leisen Stöhnen als sie ihm in ihren Mund vordringen ließ.

Warum hatte er das getan? Er wusste es nicht. Und doch konnte er nicht stoppen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie ließ ihn gewähren während sie zögernd selbst seine Mundhöhle erforschte. Sein wohlwollendes Keuchen ließ sie erschaudern als sie seine Zähne entlang fuhr.

Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken entlang. Tasteten ihren wohlgeformten Körper entlang, während sie seine Haare durchfuhr. Er beendete den Kuss, nur um an ihrem Nacken weiter zu machen. Er reizte sie bis sie ein weiteres Stöhnen von sich gab, dass er nur zu gerne wieder hören wollte. Gedanken waren verloren in der Hitze des Raumes. Nur sie beide und eine Möglichkeit sich zu befreien.

Seine federleichten Küsse versetzten sie in Ekstase und ihre Hände massierten seinen Nacken, wobei sie seine fordernden Lippen bereits vermisste.

Gemeinsam fielen sie aufs Bett und Hermione zog ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Hände begannen sein Shirt herunter zu laufen und es zu öffnen und er grinste hinunter in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Die Leidenschaft des Moments ließ sie nicht weiter verharren und als das Hemd erstmal offen war, lag es auch bereits schon auf den Boden.

Ihre warmen Hände strichen über seinen muskulösen Bauch. Ihre Augen wanderten fragend über seine Narben, doch sie fragte nicht, genau wie er sie nicht fragte. Denn im Moment ging es nicht mehr darum. Er trug die Bandagen nicht mehr und sie sah noch das wunde Fleisch, achtsam ihn nicht weiter zu verletzen. Er war attraktiv, nein er hatte einen Traumkörper und die Narben schienen ihm erst recht zum Appetithappen zu machen. (A/N: Ladies bitte nicht zu sehr sabbern...)

Hermione zog sich zu ihm hoch und presste ihre Lippen begierig gegen seine feurigen und verhalf sich auf die Position über ihm, sodass er nun in den weichen Bettbezügen lag und ihrer geschickten Zunge freien Lauf ließ.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie schaffte sie es ihn _so_ aus der Kontrolle zu bringen? Sie hatte ihn um ihren Finger gewickelt und sein ekstatisches Keuchen ließ sie wissen wie gut sie ihre Sache machte und dabei hatten sie noch nicht viel getan.

Er machte sich an ihrem T-Shirt zu schaffen. Ließ dann aber davon ab.

"Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er sanft, als er mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht lang strich und die seidene Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte. Sie nickte und zog sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Draco leckte sich die Lippen. Ihr Körper war eine Augenweide und seine Hände arbeiteten sich vor zu ihrem schwarzen BH, den sie trug. Sie wirkte etwas mager, aber nicht unterernährt. Hermione hatte einen flachen Bauch und was er an ihrer Oberweite sah gefiel ihm.

(A/N: Sorry Leute! Ich hab überlegt den Sex zu beschreiben, hab mich dann aber dagegen entschieden weil ich nicht wusste wie lange ich dafür brauche und ob sie letztendlich nicht doch schrottreif ist.)

--

Sie war keineswegs unerfahren. Teilweise zögernd aber definitiv geschickt und Draco erinnerte sich an keine einzige seiner anderen Zusammenkünfte mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, dass sich je so angefühlt hatte.

Sie hatte etwas entfacht und auch wenn es aus Frustration über ihre eigene beschissene Situation gewesen war. Es war der beste Augenblick gewesen. Für diese kurze Zeitspanne hatten sie es vergessen. Den Schmerz, den Hass, die Angst die sie täglich quälte und auch wenn er es ungern zugab. Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Vielleicht würde er morgen seine Lasten besser tragen können. Sofern sie ihn nicht, wenn sie aufwachte, nackt auf der Straße aussetzte und dem dunklen Fürsten zum Fraß vorwarf. (B/N lol)

--

Hermiones Finger glitten über eine seiner Narben. Ihr braunes Haar stand ihr vermutlich in alle Richtungen doch war ihr das egal.

Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie sich diese Nacht zum ersten Mal wieder lebendig gefühlt. Der Teil der mit ihren Eltern gestorben war regenerierte sich langsam. Vielleicht…vielleicht war es wirklich möglich darüber hinweg zu kommen. Vielleicht konnten Wunden - wie diese – heilen. Auch wenn es durch die Hilfe eines sexy blonden Slytherins sein musste, der ihr die Nacht der Nächte geschenkt hatte.

Wie sie den Morgen überstehen sollte, das wusste sie noch nicht. Doch ihr Gehirn war nicht in der Lage sich jetzt darüber irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen

--.

Mit frischem Kaffee in der Hand und einem „Honig-Kuchen-Pferdchen-Grinsen" (A/N: Meine Beta ist klasse, auf dieses wäre ich nie gekommen aber es passt definitiv besser wie meins.) stand Blaise Zabini in der versehentlich offen gelassenen Tür zu Hermione Grangers Zimmer. Der Anblick der beiden purpurrot angelaufenen Gesichter von Draco und Hermione war für ihn der beste Anblick seit langer Zeit. Während Hermione die Decke enger um sich schlang um ihm die Sicht auf ihre unbekleidete Figur zu verwehren, war Draco eher darauf aus seinen Freund umzubringen.

"Ich hoffe ihr erzählt mir jedes noch so schmutzige Detail.", grinste er.

Er verschwand bevor er wirklich noch umgebracht werden konnte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Draco fluchte schnaubend und verwendete obszöne Worte und hörte erst damit auf als Hermione sich an ihn lehnend, loslachte.

"Was habe ich mir hier ins Haus gebracht? Ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt, dass ich Ginny und Blaise irgendwann mal erwische." Sie kicherte weiter.

"Hol mich wenn es soweit ist. Das will ich nur zu gerne sehen." Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und vergrub seine Finger in ihrem wirren Vorhang aus goldbraunen Haaren.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür und Blaise steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Er versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Hätte er doch eine Kamera.

"Sorry, aber da versucht gerade jemand die Tür einzuschlagen und verlangt lautstark nach dir Mione. Ich glaub das ist dein Weaselfreund."

--

So Vanilladrop ich hoffe mit dem Ende kannst du vorerst leben. Kein großer Cliffhänger. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt. p

Für viele Kommentare wäre ich echt dankbar. **Kuss an euch alle** und bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

--

**P.S.**: Ich hab auch ein One Shot über das Pairing Blaise x Draco herausgebracht. Schaut doch mal rein.


	7. Regen

Endlich update ich! Hach ich habs geschafft! Freude. Und keine Sorge das nächste kommt wieder schneller.

Nina-issaja: Oh man, den Fehler hab ich reingehauen, ich habe so meine Methode mit Worten lach+ich erfinde ständig neue und meine Freunde verbessern mich auch jedes Mal. Dabei ist beispielsweise Verfrühung ein sehr nützliches Wort und Einzigste, ich gebs zu, war nicht der Fehler meiner Beta. Übrigens ich habe jetzt zwei Betas.

P.S.: Ich hoffe nicht dass du an einem Herzinfakt stirbst, wenn ich das letzte Kapitel veröffentliche. +grins+ aber ich habe für das Ende schon so einige Ideen. ) Viel Spaß!

Eraser-Chan: Vielen Dank, ich habe mich gefreut von dir auf Animexx und auf Kommis zu bekommen. Liebe Grüße.

Nyah1: Ich geb mir Mühe die Gesichte schnell weiter zu schreiben. ) Das achte Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig, da sollte es dann nicht so lange dauern. Vielen Dank nochmals.

Vielen Dank für die super Kommis von euch. Ich drück euch ganz fest und präsentiere endlich Kapitel 7 und darf schon mitteilen dass ich Kapitel 8 bereits zur Hälfte fertig habe.

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 7 - Regen

Sie wollte ihn strangulieren, ihn langsam und qualvoll dafür bestrafen, dass er ihr diesen Morgen ruiniert hatte. Wie konnte Ron es wagen? Schön, er war gesund. Aber musste er dann auf so brutale Art und Weise ihre Wohnungstür einschlagen? Nicht dass er es allzu galant geschafft hätte. Er lag mitten in ihrem Flur, die Eingangstür unter sich begraben. Seine Flüche erschallten immer noch im ganzen Treppenhaus, so dass Hermione gezwungen war mit einem Zauber eine Lärmbarriere heraufzubeschwören, um den anderen Hausbewohnern wenigstens den Krach zu ersparen.

Sie wollte schreien. Sie wollte ihn nur noch aus ihrer Gegenwart entfernen. Draco war auch nicht gerade eine große Hilfe. Nicht dass der ach so sexy Slytherin ihr half. Nein bloß nicht! Er bevorzugte es lieber neben Blaise Platz zu beziehen und ihr zuzusehen wie sie mit einem fluchenden Weasley fertig wurde.

Es fehlte nur noch das Popkorn du eine Coke in den Händen der beiden.

Nachteilig war auch, dass ihr Haar wirklich in jede Richtung abstand und ihre Klamotten nur übergeworfen waren. Dementsprechend waren geknittert und sahen absolut nicht nach ihr aus. Draco hatte sich den Spaß erlaubt, nur in Jeans durch die Wohnung zu laufen. Seine Wunden waren durch ihren Zauber geheilt und hatten einige rosa Narben hinterlassen.

Und warum in Gottes Namen musste er so verdammt gut küssen können? Sie wollte eigentlich alle drei hier und jetzt einfach für ihr dummes Auftreten rausschmeißen. Blaise hatte schon wieder ihre Tasse und ihren Kaffee beschlagnahmt und dann hatte er auch noch dieses dämlich dümmliche Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass förmlich schrie: _'Ich weiß was du letzte Nacht getan hast._' Gut war nur, dass dieses Grinsen vor allem dem Blondschopf galt und nicht ausschließlich ihr.

„RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Der Angesprochene blickte erschrocken von seinem Platz auf der Tür zu ihr hoch und sah prompt in wütende braune Augen. Er raffte sich auf und brachte seine eigene wütende Fassade wieder in Stand. Er sah wie sie ihren Mund öffnete, um ihn für sein Verhalten zu mahnen, doch nicht diesmal. Diesmal war sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Diesmal war _sie_ es die eine Lektion brauchte und nicht er.

„Wie kannst du es wagen diese beiden _Bastarde_ hier wohnen zu lassen?" Er sah bereits wie sich ihre Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengten, die nur dazu führten, dass er vermutlich leiden müsste, wenn er sie jetzt zu Wort kommen ließ. Doch diesen Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun.

„Dieser Abschaum hat Ginny entführt und du lässt ihn und unseren Erzfeind ohne weiteres in dein Haus, obwohl du weißt, dass der Orden dich deswegen vermutlich rauswerfen wird? Sie sind verdammt noch einmal Todesser! Hast du vergessen was sie tun? Was sie getan haben? Hast du deine Eltern schon vergessen? Hast du schon vergessen was sie _dir_ angetan haben? Glaub ja nicht, dass diese beiden anders sind. Sie werden dich verraten, sie werden dich verkaufen und du wirst genauso sterben und leiden wie deine Eltern." Bei dem Entsetzen in den Augen von Hermione, deren erstarrten Haltung und dem blassen Gesicht, wusste er, dass er in seiner Rage die Grenze längst überschritten hatte.

Hinter Hermione standen Draco und Blaise erstarrt von der Couch auf. Blaise Hand um die Tasse war so verkrampft, dass diese unter dem Druck nachgab und klirrend zerschallte. Der heiße Kaffee floss seine Hand herunter und die Scherben fielen zu Boden, als er sich endlich aus seinen Gedanken riss und sich zu den beiden Vorbewegte.

Draco knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte er Weasley umgebracht.

Hermione wich von Ron zurück und war überrascht als sie Draco's Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie sah mit an wie Blaise an ihr vorbei schritt und Ron am Kragen packte.

„Ich würde mit Vergnügen deinen Kopf abreißen. Nicht nur für die Unterstellung die du uns an den Kopf wirfst ohne jeglichen Grund. Und bevor du weiterzeterst: Ja ich habe Ginny wirklich entführt Das hatte einen bestimmten Grund. Aber sie ist doch wieder hier, oder? Ich habe ihr nichts angetan…aber **das**…" Er brach ab und deutete mit einer Hand auf Hermione der Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„So was wie du nennt sich ihr Freund? Ich dachte Sankt Potter, du – Weasel - und Hermione wärt Gryffindors glorreiches ‚Golden Trio'?" Bei dem Anblick den der Italiener bot, kroch Angst in Hermione hoch. Angst, dass er etwas tun würde was niemanden wirklich helfen würde. Auch wenn sie es am liebsten selbst fertig bringen wollte Ron zu schlagen.

„Du solltest besser gehen, Weasley. Vielleicht überlegst du mal _wer_ hier ein Bastard ist." Draco's Stimme war gezwungen neutral und Blaise zog seine Hand vom Kragen des Rothaarigen zurück und verließ den Raum.

Ron war bei diesen Worten erblasst und sah hilfesuchend zu Hermione. Doch diese wies mit einer Hand auf die Tür und er schluckt bei ihrem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Er fühlte sich einerseits erleichtert über seinen Frustablass, aber bei dem Ergebnis, dass er erzielt hatte, wurde ihm selbst schlecht. Doch als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, erwachte Hermione aus ihrer Apathie. Mit zitternder Hand verdeutlichte sie ihre Geste und würgte ein _„Raus hier!"_ hervor.

--

Ginny saß schon, seit dem sie aufgestanden war, auf einem dicken Ast. Sie durfte nirgendwo anders mehr hin, da sie mit Hausarrest belegt war. Sie hatte Hermione, ohne das Wissen ihrer Mutter, besucht und war damit in die Nähe der beiden Slytherins gekommen. Nur um Molly zu entfliehen, war sie in den Garten geflüchtet und hatte sich auf dem Apfelbaum zurückgezogen. Dort saß sie nun und ließ ihre Gedanken ziehen.

Fred hatte nun Hausverbot und durfte den Fuchsbau für die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr betreten, weil er sie zu Hermione gebracht hatte. Glücklicherweise nahm er es Ginny nicht übel, doch er würde sich nicht noch einmal gegen die Wünsche seiner Mutter auflehnen wenn es darum ging.

Da einer der Zwillinge Hausverbot hatte, kam der andere natürlich auch nicht und Ginny fühlte sich verlassen und alleine. Natürlich war da ihre Mutter, aber diese hielt sie gefangen. Gefangen! Sie konnte es nicht mehr ab. Erst hielt Blaise sie bei sich gefangen und nun war sie es in ihrem eigenen Zuhause.

Jeder wollte nur das Beste für sie, aber merkten sie nicht, dass sie Ginny damit eher schadeten?

Harry zum Beispiel hatte sie nicht so empfangen wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte sich sorgen um ihn und Ron gemacht, als sie nicht da gewesen waren. Und dann als er kam und ihr gegenüberstand war alles was er sagen konnte, _dass er sie nicht mehr sehen sollte um zu vermeiden, dass so etwas noch einmal passierte. _

Wo war die Zärtlichkeit die sie geteilt hatten? Wo war sie hingegangen? Keine Freude, dass sie noch lebte? Tränen hatten sie vereinnahmt, denn etwas in ihr zerbrach und würde nicht mehr zusammen zu setzen sein. Jedenfalls nicht mehr von ihm. Die Flamme, die für ihn in ihrem Herzen gebrannt hatte, war durch brutalste Weise von ihm erstickt worden.

Und da hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht wie sie ihm beichten sollte, dass sie Gefühle für einen Slytherin entwickelt hatte. Das dieser Slytherin es auch war, der sie beschützt hatte vor dem sicheren Tod, weil er es war der sie entführen musste.

Der kalte Regen prasselte nun schon seit einigen Stunden auf das Blätterdach des Baumes. Sie war zu faul sich zu bewegen und ließ es zu, dass sich die Nässe bis zu ihrer Haut durchfraß. Der Ast des Baumes, auf dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, war ungeschützt und sie konnte in den zürnenden Himmel sehen der seine Seele öffnete und Tränen hervorbrachte.

Innerhalb des Hauses wollte sie mit niemanden reden und selbst wenn Molly sie anflehte ins Haus zu kommen, stieß diese auf taube Ohren. Weder Ron, noch Arthur Weasley erzielten ein besseres Ergebnis in den letzten drei Tagen. Das Einzige was die Rothaarige gerne tat war Musik zuhören.

_Dead as dead can be," my doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him, never the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy  
Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe  
Someday I will walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"  
Maybe you're better off this way_

Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become…my perfect enemy…

Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe  
Someday I'll walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"  
Maybe you're better off this way

Maybe you're better off this way  
Maybe you're better off this way  
Maybe you're better off this way  
You're better of this…you're better off this…  
Maybe you're better off!

Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe  
Someday I'll walk away and say, "You fucking disappoint me!"  
Maybe you're better off this way

Go ahead and play dead  
I know that you can hear this  
Go ahead and play dead  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
You fucking disappoint me!

Ginnys Lippen bewegten sich und formten lautlos die Lyriken zu dem Lied, welches gerade in ihrem MD-Player lief. Die Zwillinge hatten ihr diesen zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag geschenkt.

Sie sah die drei Gestalten nicht, die den Pfad zum Haus empor liefen, da sie hinter dem Haus auf dem Baum saß und so geschützt vor fremden Augen war.

--

Hermione schlang ihre Robe enger um ihren schmalen Körper. Sie konnte dem Regen nichts abgewinnen. Nicht so wie die beiden Slytherins die ihn zu schätzen wussten und ihn als angenehm empfunden. Auch wenn es kalt war.

Sie zog den Stoff ihrer Robe weiter über ihr rechtes Handgelenk und verdeckte das Zeichen, dass nun zwei Slytherins und ihre beste Freundin mit ihr teilten.

Blaise und Draco hielten sich hinter ihr als sie sich dem Eingang zum Fuchsbau näherten. Sie wurden bereits gesichtet und Molly Weasley erschien im Eingang. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert in ihrer Hand und zeigte auf die drei nassen Gestalten.

Die Drei hielten inne.

„Du bringst uns die Gefahr nicht ins Haus. Egal was du sagen willst Hermione, spar es dir. Der Orden hat entschieden, dass diese Beiden gefährlich sind und ich werde sie nicht in mein Haus lassen." Ihre Stimme klang verbittert und sie sah nicht mehr so freundlich aus, wie sie es sonst getan hatte, wenn Hermione zu Besuch gekommen war.

„Deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier. Ich bin hier um mit Harry zu sprechen. Wenn es ginge auch mit Ginny. Danach gehen wir und kommen nicht noch einmal zurück." Hermione zog die Kapuze ihrer Robe zurück und ließ den Regen ihre Haare durchnässen. Draco und Blaise jedoch wagten sich dies nicht. Sie waren noch immer auf der Flucht und dieser Ort beherbergte mehr Gefahr als jeder andere, weil man sie hier vermuten würde.

„Harry soll entscheiden ob er dich sehen will oder nicht und Ginny redet mit niemanden mehr. Ich bezweifle, dass sie mit dir reden wird." Hermione bedachte sie mit einem mitleidvollen Blick, denn die Frau sah wirklich müde und verzweifelt aus. Sie ging zurück ins Haus und kam kurze Zeit später wieder mit Harry im Schlepptau. Er lächelte matt als er sie sah und lief auf sie zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht mehr gekommen bist." Er strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und bedachte sie mit einem erfreuten Lächeln. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Draco im Hintergrund Hermione mit einem Besitzergreifenden Blick streifte und Harry dann mit einem leicht säuerlichen Blick strafte. Blaise sah ihn warnend an und Draco zwang sich seine Gesichtzüge neutral zu halten.

„Mir geht es gut. Wie steht es mit dir? Habt ihr einen Hocrux vernichten können?" Harry nickte stolz und sah dann zu den beiden Slytherins. Sein Blick blieb bei Blaise haften.

„Du hast nicht zufällig noch eine weitere Information für mich, Zabini?" Dieser sah ihn aus silbernen Augen an als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wusste nur von diesem einen Hocrux, weil meine Eltern dort eingeteilt gewesen waren bevor sie starben. Über den Aufenthalt von weiteren Hocruxen weiß ich leider nicht bescheid, da ich dem inneren Ring nie angehört habe." Er schauderte sagte aber sonst nichts weiter. Die Erwähnung seiner Eltern war nie mit guten Gedanken verbunden.

Harry nickte und brachte seinen Blick kurz zurück zu Draco. Doch hatten sich die beiden Erzfeinde einander nichts zu sagen. Beide teilten eine Erinnerung, nur dass Draco nichts davon wusste. Diese Erinnerung jedoch war es, warum er dem Blondschopf weniger misstrauisch war als Ron.

Hermione war alt genug ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und der Orden lag schon einmal falsch mit seiner Meinung. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermione sich noch weiter von ihm entfernte. Sie war seine beste Freundin und er wollte sie in seiner Nähe und vor allem auf seiner Seite wissen.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er letztendlich und Hermione seufzte leicht. Wasser rann ihre rosigen Wangen entlang und auch Harry wurde nicht von der Natur verschont.

„Ich wollte mich vorerst verabschieden, da ich mit den beiden gehe. In dieser Angelegenheit stecke ich eh schon viel zu tief drin, als das ich ihnen den Rücken zukehren könnte. Ich werde dir trotzdem gerne helfen die weiteren Hocruxe zu vernichten und _ihm_ dann letztendlich eins auszuwischen. Diesen Portschlüssel wollte ich dir noch geben." Mit diesen Worten und ein listiges Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass ihn ansteckte, gab sie ihm den Stein, den er dankbar annahm. Obwohl Portschlüssel eine Genehmigung brauchten wusste er auch, dass das Ministerium vermutlich eh nichts mehr verhindern konnte. Die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt entglitt dem Ministerium immer mehr und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis der Krieg sich voll auf erstreckte.

„Danke, ich werde darauf zurückgreifen. Beim letzten Mal war es nur Glück, dass wir es geschafft haben. Ich würde mich über deine Hilfe freuen." Er sah zu den beiden schweigsamen Slytherins und musterte sie kurz.

„Gebt gut auf Hermine Acht. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr nicht überlebt, wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt wird, oder sie durch eure Nachsicht in Schwierigkeiten kommt. Ich werde nicht wie Ron eine Strafpredigt halten, die mich danach vielleicht eine Freundin verlieren lässt. Schließlich habt ihr Ginny wieder gebracht." Sein Blick wanderte zu Mrs. Weasley, die skeptisch zu ihnen herübersah. Sie stand die ganze Zeit vor der Tür und hatte die Gespräche verfolgt. Die Frau schien verbittert und alt. (A/N: Ich weiß nicht in diesem Kapitel stell ich die arme Dame so grausam dar, aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht verhindern.)

„Will Ginny sich nicht verabschieden? Ich habe sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen." Er wusste, dass es Ginny verletzte als er sie gemieden hatte, doch er hatte gehofft das Richtige getan zu haben. Aber mittlerweile zweifelte er seine Entscheidung an. Sie hatte so verletzt ausgesehen. Vermutlich wollte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen.

„Sie kommt nicht mehr ins Haus. Nur noch zum schlafen und manchmal um was zu Essen. Sie redet mit keinem mehr von uns.", erklärte Molly mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Hermione sah beunruhigt aus und spürte, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich Sorgen machte.

„Wo ist sie?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich. Sie konnte sehen, dass Molly ungern die Informationen preisgab, doch letztendlich war sie machtlos und Ginny's Verhalten machte ihr Angst. „Im Garten, auf dem großen Apfelbaum.", sagte sie matt. Hermione sah sich um spürte das Harry beunruhigt war. Sie begriff schnell, dass er nicht zu ihr wollte oder konnte.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Blaise, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Sie war nicht dumm. Schnell hatte sie bemerkt, als die drei im Laden der Weasleyzwillinge auftauchten, dass zwischen den beiden etwas war. Sie hatte es in den Augen der jüngeren Frau gesehen, als sie sich geweigert hatte Blaise Seite zu verlassen. Und Blaise selber schien nicht anders für die Rothaarige zu empfinden. Auch wenn Hermione die beiden nur kurz miteinander sprechen gesehen hatte. Das war bevor Ginny Hausarrest bekommen hatte, als diese mit Fred plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand. So was nennt man _‚Weibliche Intuition'._

„Blaise, könntest du...?" Dieser schenkte dem Lockekopf ein dankbares Lächeln und lief in den Garten der Weasley's ohne auch nur zurück zu sehen. Er wollte nicht mitbekommen, wie Ginny's Mutter ihn am liebsten verfolgt hätte. Er hörte wie Draco und Hermione sie versuchten zu beruhigen. Doch seine Gedanken erstreckten sich ohnehin schon weiter. Was zählte war Ginny!

--

„Ich will, dass ihr sie mir bringt. Beide und zwar lebend. Für diesen Verrat werden sie büßen!"

Die Dunkelheit war erdrückend und die angespannte Stimmung des inneren Zirkels, der sich um den dunklen Fürsten versammelt hatte, war zum greifen. Die Stimme war laut und dröhnte in den Köpfen der Anwesenden wider.

„Mein Lord, gestattet mir meinen Sohn für Euch zu bestrafen." Bei dem Wort 'Sohn' spuckte der Todesser auf den Boden unter sich. Sein langes weißblondes Haar schimmerte unter seiner schwarzen Kapuze hervor, als er sich auf die Knie beugte.

„Ich will die Schande, die er über meine Familie gebracht hat, bereinigen. Einen solchen Abschaum dulde ich nicht als Familie." Seine Stimme war verzerrt von Hass. Er war zurück und frei, doch die Schmach die Draco dem Namen Malfoy angetan hat überschritt alles was er je erwartet hatte.

„Ich gebe dir drei Tage. Doch wenn du ihn bis dahin nicht in deiner Gewalt hast, ist er Freiwild für den ganzen Zirkel und ich dulde kein weiteres Versagen. Deine Familie bereitet mir in letzter Zeit zu großen Schaden." Aus der tiefsten Dunkelheit sah man die stechenden roten Augen. _Er_ war die Dunkelheit die sie umgab. _Er_ war es, der sich über alles andere erheben würde. _Er _war der Fürst, der diese Welt säubern würde und _sie_ waren seine Untertanen.

„Jawohl, Meister." Lucius erhob sich und trat zurück in Reihe von Todessern. (B-1/N: Habe ich das Wort richtig geschrieben? Schreib nämlich immer nur das englische…)

„Zabini jedoch...Er hat seine Chancen verspielt. Ich will ihn so schnell wie möglich. Und ich will ihn in der besten Verfassung die es zu meistern geht. Seinen Tod werde ich genießen." Keiner widersprach.

„Was wird aus dem Mädchen, der Freundin von Harry Potter, Meister?" Fenrir Greybacks Augen glänzten erregt. Der Werwolf hatte sie bei dem Eindringen in die Schule gesehen. Hatte sie gerochen und doch hatte er sie nicht bekommen. Er war durstig nach Blut. Frischem, jungem Blut. Er wollte ihr die Kehle aufschlitzen und ihr warmes Blut genüsslich trinken. Ihr dabei zuschauen, wie sie langsam aber sicher immer schwächer wird und sich das Entsetzen in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

„Ich werde sie nicht brauchen. Zabini und Malfoy Junior. Sie sind es, auf die ihr euch konzentrieren solltet. Wenn du sie aber findest ohne deine Aufgabe zu vernachlässigen, mein lieber Fenrir, gehört sie ganz dir." Es herrschte einen Moment Stille bevor er weiter sprach. „Niemand hintergeht mich und kommt ungeschoren davon. _Findet sie_!" Der letzte Satz hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider und das Echo hing noch lange im Raum nach.

Fenrir zog sich mit einem lechzenden Gesichtsausdruck zurück, genau wie der innere Ring. Sie ließen den Fürsten mit seinem Hass zurück. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er sich persönlich erhob um ihn, seinen letzten Feind, zu erledigen.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sollte nun endgültig enden.

--

Beunruhigt über ihre Passivität und ihrem flachen Atem strich er mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht. Sie war so verdammt kalt, dass es ihn ängstigte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und Blaise musste sie halten, damit sie nicht beide vom Baum stürzten.

Sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen, genau wie jeden anderen auch der versucht hatte sie von hier weg zu bekommen. Doch ließ er sie nicht los. Ihre Augen wanderten zu denen des jungen Mannes und sie erstarrten.

Sie hatte ihn nicht erwartet. Sie hatte gedachte es wäre einer ihrer Brüder, vielleicht auch Harry, aber nicht _er_.

"Willst du dich umbringen?", fragte er so sanft, dass es weniger ein Vorwurf war als eine besorgte Frage. Der Regen hatte an Stärke zugenommen und ihr wurde zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag bewusst, wie kalt es wirklich war.

„Was machst du hier?" Ihre Stimme war ungewohnt rau durch den Nichtgebrauch in den letzten drei Tagen.

„Dich hier vom Baum holen." Seine Stimme wurde vorwurfsvoll und als sie ihn ansah bemerkte sie die sorgenvollen Falten auf seiner Stirn.

Er stand auf einem Ast unter ihr, doch noch immer ragte er über ihre sitzende Form, als er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie zu sich zog. Sie stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus als er sich mit ihr nach hinten fallen ließ und klammerte sich entsetzt an ihn.

Erst nach knapp einer Minute bemerkte sie, dass es zu keinem Aufprall kam und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln glitt über ihre leichtblauen Lippen.

Blaise setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden nachdem sein Schwebezauber nachließ.

Ginny musste niesen und er wurde sich ihrer äußeren Erscheinung wieder bewusst. Ihre ganze Kleidung war nass und klebte an ihrem schlanken Körper. Die Kälte ihres Körpers war alarmierend und als sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, bekam er Panik.

„_Assiccare_!" (B-1/N: Ah der berühmt, berüchtigte Trockenzauber gg)

Die Nässe verschwand temporär von ihrem Körper, doch der Regen war dabei, erneut ihre Wäsche zu durchweichen. Er schlang seinen Mantel um sie herum. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

Er wollte etwas sagen, unterließ es aber, denn sie nieste erneut und verlor den Halt und Blaise wartete keine Minute mehr und hob den geschwächten Körper seiner Geliebten in seine Arme. Er ignorierte das Faktum, dass er nun derjenige war, der nass wurde und dass er sein Haupt doch hier gezeigt hatte, obwohl er die Gefahr kannte und marschierte schnellen Schrittes zurück zu den anderen. Was die Liebe mit einem doch alles anstellte.

Als Hermione ihn erblickte erblasste sie und rannte auf ihn zu.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und fasste die Stirn der rothaarigen Frau an, die noch immer eiskalt zu sein schien.

„Sie wird hohes Fieber bekommen.", bemerkte sie und sah besorgt zu Blaise der zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen war. Ginny sah sie aus trüben braunen Augen an.

„Hermione..." Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Mutter stürmte zu ihnen und begann ihre Tochter sorgenvoll zu mahnen. Einerseits war sie besorgt andererseits war sie wütend. Als Molly Ginny bat mit ihr zu reden wandte diese nur ihren Kopf ab und versteckte diesen in Blaise Nacken.

Mrs. Weasley wollte schreien. Wollte ihre Tochter zwingen sie anzusehen. Sie machte sich doch nur Sorgen. Harry im Hintergrund sah verlegen weg, als er Blaise Augen auf sich spürte. Draco hielt sich auch fern, beobachtete jedoch genau was vor sich ging. Er wollte nicht in die Quere kommen.

„Ginny, du musst unbedingt ins Warme. Blaise und ich können nicht ins Haus. Bitte geh mit deiner Mutter.", bat Hermione sanft, als sie zärtlich ihrer Freundin übers feuchte Haar fuhr.

Auch Blaise sah sie matt lächelnd an.

„Du gehörst ins Bett. Bitte Ginny. Du bringst dich so nur um." Er verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas, so dass sie ihm noch näher war. Aber sie schlang nur trotzig ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hier bin ich nur eine Gefangene. Ich darf nirgendwo hin. Das Schlimmste ist, ich darf euch nicht sehen und noch Nichtmahl mit euch sprechen. Alles ist mir verboten. Wie kann man so etwas Freiheit nennen, wenn ich mich selbst in der Zeit meiner Entführung besser gefühlt habe?" Es war ein Vorwurf an ihre Mutter und diese war kurz davor ihre Tochter mit noch weiteren Einengungen zu drohen, als Draco auf sie zuschritt.

„Nehmen wir sie mit. Es ist eh für sie viel zu gefährlich. Der dunkle Lord hat sie einmal entführen lassen und _er_ würde es wieder tun, wenn sie _ihm_ den Weg zu uns oder ihm weisen kann. Und Blaise ist ohne weitere Komplikationen hier eingedrungen. Wenn einer aus dem inneren Ring sie haben will, dann bekommt er sie auch. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es dann vielleicht Tote geben wird. Wir können sie wenigstens so gut wie möglich in Sicherheit halten. Wir sind genauso gefährlich wie er." Draco deutete auf Harry, der unweigerlich erstarrte und zu ihnen herüber blickte.

„Der dunkle Fürst, weiß wo er ist und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er Jagd auf ihn macht. Noch wartet er und vergrößert seine Macht und hofft, dass du dich in Hoffnung wiegst. Doch wenn dieser Krieg erstmal richtig beginnt, dann ist es Potter den er haben will. Ihr mögt mich für einen Verräter halten und ich verüble es euch nicht. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl und jetzt wo ich sie wieder habe, werde ich sie nicht ungenutzt lassen. Ginny ist nirgendwo wirklich sicher, weder auf der Seite des Ordens noch zwischen den Fronten." Mrs. Weasley wollte widersprechen.

„Mum, er hat recht. Sicher ist es nirgendwo mehr. Du kannst mich in einen Käfig sperren, wo ich keine Möglichkeit habe mich zu wehren, oder du lässt mich frei und lässt mich kämpfen. Harry hat diese Wahl nicht. Lass mich bitte mit Blaise gehen." Ihre Stimme versagte als sie sich hustend näher an Blaise lehnte. Blaise und Hermione tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und Molly brach in Tränen aus.

Der Italiener setzte sie vorsichtig ab, als sie ihm dieses andeutete. Sie sah ihre Mutter an und löste Blaise Hände, die sie noch immer stützend hielten. Nur widerstrebend ließ er sie los, damit sie ihre Mutter umarmen konnte.

„Komm wenigstens regelmäßig vorbei und wenn du nicht kommst, werde ich ihnen die Schuld daran geben." Mrs. Weasley deutete auf die beiden Slytherins und Hermione, die sich unwohl fühlte. Der Orden hatte eine zu große Macht über die Weasley's eingenommen, nach Hermiones achtens. Molly war nie so hart zu Hermione gewesen. Sie hatte ihr immer ein offenes Ohr geschenkt und sie behandelt wie ihre eigene Tochter. Doch seit dem Tod von Hermiones Eltern hatte sich vieles verändert.

Ginny zitterte und ihr Haar fiel ihr nass ins Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren blau und sie schritt von ihrer Mutter wieder weg. Sie ergriff Blaise Hand als sie den Halt verlor und er reagierte schnell als er sie wieder in seine Arme nahm. Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt. Wir sollten lieber gehen. Sind schon viel zu lange hier.", erklärte Draco unruhig, während er sich umsah. Blaise stimmte zu und auch er schien etwas unruhig.

Hermione umarmte Mrs. Weasley kurz und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Diese schluchzte bevor sie nickte. Der Regen hatte einen Vorhang gebildet, der die Sicht schwierig machte und doch verließ Blaise nicht das Gefühl, dass sich etwas näherte.

Draco spürte es auch, denn er sah ihn starr an und bemerkte, dass Mrs. Weasley bereits zum Haus eilte und Harry dabei mit einsammelte. Draco griff nach Hermiones Arm, blickte zu Blaise und dann waren sie weg.

--

Ginny fühlte sich elend. Das war das erste was sie wahrnahm, als sie ihr Bewusstsein langsam wiedererlangte. Ihre Sinne waren abgeschottet und ihre Augenlider fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an. Ihr Gehör nahm nur distanziert irgendwelche Geräusche wahr und konnte sie deshalb nicht richtig zuordnen.

Entsetzt riss sie ihre Augen auf als etwas ihren Rücken runter lief. Es war dunkel und nur ein leichter Lichtschein drang von der andern Seite des Raums zu ihr. Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, da sie von Decken überhäuft war.

Etwas berührte ihren Arm und kreischend stieß sie es von sich, was auch immer sie berührt hatte. Ihrem Aufschrei folgte eine schreckhafte Bewegung neben ihr, welche dazu führte, dass sie ein weiteres Mal von etwas Kaltem berührt wurde und sie noch einmal danach schlug.

Es krachte und das Etwas landete sehr unsanft auf dem Boden. Der Schmerzenslaut der folgte, ließ sie rot anlaufen. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich sorgenvoll zusammen als sie - trotz des Deckenhaufens - zur Bettkante robbte und den zu Boden gegangenen Slytherinprinzen begutachtete. Dieser rieb sich stöhnend seinen Kopf, der anfing zu pochen.

"Blaise?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Unter wildem, schwarzem Haar blickten dunkle Augen zu ihr. Obwohl sie kaum etwas erkennen konnte waren seine Gesichtszüge deutlich erkennbar. Seine rechte Hand verließ seinen Hinterkopf nicht, den er immer noch massierte. Seine Augen wanderten ihren Körper entlang, der nun frei sichtbar war, da die Decken zurückgeschlagen waren. Sie folgte seinem Blick und hätte ihm am liebsten noch einen hysterischen Schrei hinterher geworfen, vor allem weil sie bemerkte, dass nicht nur sie ausschließlich in Unterwäsche gekleidet war, sondern er auch.

"Was hast du getan?", hisste sie ihn und schlang die Decke um sich, bevor sie sich erhob um ihre Sachen zu suchen. Ihre Beine trugen ihr Gewicht jedoch nicht und sie war dankbar als sie wieder einmal mehr durch ihren dauerhaften Retter vor dem Sturz gerettet wurde.

"Was denkst du denn? Du hast dich fast selbst umgebracht mit deiner Aktion, den ganzen Tag im Regen zu sitzen." Er zog sie näher zu sich, seine Kopfschmerzen vergessend.

"Du hast die letzten zwei Tage im Delirium gelegen und uns dadurch einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt. Sei froh, dass Hermione besser in Tränke und Heilen ist wie Draco und ich. Deine Mutter würde uns Köpfen, wenn sie herausfinden würde wie schlecht es dir wirklich ging." So schroff seine Worte waren, desto zärtlicher waren seine Berührungen. Er strich ihr durch ihr langes Flammenhaar.

Ihr Haar war feucht und noch immer war ihre Haut heiß unter seinen Fingern. Aber im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Tagen schon wesentlich besser.

Sie hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Er hätte nicht gedacht wie sehr sie ihm ans Herz gewachsen war. Wie viel er dafür gegeben hatte um ihre Gesundheit zu erhalten. Er seufzte und setzte sie aufs Bett und zog die Decke fester um ihren Leichtbekleideten Körper. Er küsste ihre Stirn leicht.

"Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und ließ sie zurück. Alleine in einem Raum, in dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Der Kamin zischte ab und zu als Flammen züngelnd empor stiegen. Das war das Geräusch gewesen, welches sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Der Raum war warm und sie wollte die Decken beiseite schlagen, doch als sie gerade das tun wollte trat Hermione ins Zimmer. Ihr folgte Blaise, doch der blieb neben dem Kamin stehen. Sein Blick verließ sie dennoch nicht.

Hermione trug ein T-Shirt und lockere Jeans und das obwohl Ginny vermutet hatte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.

Ginny blickte sie aus müden Augen an. Der elendige flaue Magen und diese Benommenheit ließen sie hilflos zusammengesunken auf dem Bett sitzen. Ihr war heiß und Hermiones kalte Finger auf ihrer Stirn waren so wohltuend und angenehm.

"Wie geht es dir?" Sie hörte sich an wie eine Mutter, die sich um ihr Kind sorgte.

"Scheiße.", antwortete Ginny wahrheitsgemäß.

Hermione nickte und wandte sich zu Blaise um, der mit dem Armen verschränkt an der Wand lehnte und sie beide betrachtete. Er sah müde aus. Nicht dass Hermione sonderlich wacher wirkte, doch beide waren gekennzeichnet durch Augenringe und erschöpften Gesichtsausdrücken.

Die letzten Nächte waren anstrengend gewesen und als Hermione eine Stunde später wieder das Zimmer verließ und in den Aufenthaltsraum der Suite trat, die sie sich gebucht hatten, war sie froh als sie bemerkte, dass Draco wach war.

Da Blaise bei Ginny blieb und vielleicht auch endlich die Ruhe fand, die er in den letzten Nächten nicht bekommen hatte, waren Draco und Hermione es gewesen, die sich abgewechselt hatten Wache zu halten.

Sie alle hatten es für sicherer gehalten, sich nicht auf ihr Glück zu verlassen.

Seine blassblauen Augen blickten zu ihr auf. Seit dem Vorfall in der zweiten Nacht in ihrer Wohnung hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Immer nur Blicke. Durch Ginny's Krankheit und ihrer dauerhaften Flucht, hatten sie sich in Schichten aufgeteilt um zu schlafen.

Wenn sie dann mal zur gleichen Zeit wach waren, dann herrschte Stille. Hermione wusste nicht wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Immerhin war es eine Kurzschlussaktion gewesen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Sie hatte es in den letzten Tagen nicht und würde es heute auch nicht. Ein Teufelskreis.

Sie ließ sich auf die Couch neben ihm fallen. Auch wenn sie sich abwechselten um Wache zu halten, so hatte sie doch nicht wirklich viel Schlaf bekommen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte er sich. Der blonde Slytherin war mitunter der Einzige der relativ fit aussah.

Sie schilderte ihm knapp, dass sie vermutlich schon die nächsten Tage völlig kuriert sei, wenn sie regelmäßig das Gebräu trinken würde, welches sie umständlich zusammengestellt hatte. Es war nicht so einfach aus einem Tisch einen Kessel zu zaubern, der voll funktionstüchtig war und dann auch noch die richtigen Reagenzien zu besorgen.

„Ich trau dem Frieden nicht. Wir sollten morgen weiter ziehen." Draco versuchte die Stille, die sich zwischen sie gelegt hatte zu brechen, doch sie antwortete ihm nicht und als seinen Blick zu ihr gleiten ließ wusste er auch wieso.

Hermione war bereits eingeschlafen. Er wollte lachen bei dem Anblick den sie bot, denn es sah absolut nicht angenehm aus, wie sie ihren Körper verrenkt hatte um ihren Kopf auf der Lehne der Couch zubetten.

--

Er beobachtete sie. Er hätte sich fast von ihr täuschen lassen. Sie war nicht nur durch die spätsommerliche Zeit und den Einbruch des Herbsts in einen dunklen Mantel gekleidet und schützte ihr Gesicht durch eine Kapuze, sondern sie verstand es sich in der Menschenmenge zu verlieren. Sie war gut, das gestand er ihr zu, doch nicht gut genug für sein geschultes Auge.

Er war nicht umsonst ein ehemaliger Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherins. Das war zwar vor vielen Jahren gewesen, doch noch immer war er Stolz auf dieses Haus. Stolzer als auf seine Brut. Denn diesen Verrat wird er ihm nie verziehen können.

Sie bog aus der Straße und wollte in eine kleinere Gasse. Er grinste überlegen. Gerade hatte sie ihren größten Fehler gemacht. Das Schlammblut hatte sich gerade selbst in eine Falle gelassen.

Er folgte ihr und es war zu spät als Hermione Granger mit ihrem Zauberstab gezückt zu ihm herumwirbelte. Sie war alleine unterwegs. Sie war schutzlos, denn die Gasse war verlassen und niemand würde ihnen folgen. Erst vor einigen Minuten hatte sie den Laden der Weasleys verlassen. Doch die Winkelgasse lag nun schon in weiter Ferne. Aber selbst dort gab es keine Sicherheit mehr und die Zauberer, die dort ihre Tätigkeit folgten, waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie auf keinen anderen achteten. Nur noch auf sich und ihre Familie.

Ihre Hand erstarrte als sie in eisblaue Augen starrte. So ähnlich und doch so anders. In diesen Augen spiegelte sich keine Freundlichkeit wieder. Nur Abscheu, Hass und unendliche Abneigung gegen ihre Art. Ihr Dasein als Mugglegeborene.

Hermione gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, als ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand flog und die Gasse herunterrollte.

Lucius Malfoy lachte bei der Angst der jungen Frau, deren Augen sich in Horror und Panik geweitet hatten. Der Schock ummahnte sie, als sie realisierte, dass sie in der Falle saß. Doch noch größer wurde er, als sie erkannte _wer_ vor ihr stand.

--

Ende Kapitel 7

Kapitel 8 wird sich doch um einiges vom ruhigen Verlauf aus Kapitel 7 abwenden und wieder rasanter sein.

Wünsche, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anregungen nehme ich gerne in meine Geschichte auf, also nicht zögern, sondern mir mitteilen. 3Endlich update ich! Hach ich habs geschafft! Freude. Und keine Sorge das nächste kommt wieder schneller.

Alles Liebe

Feilian


	8. Das Ende eines Zeitalters

So nun kurze Aufmerksamkeit bitte. Ich überlege ob Harry auch ne/n Frau/Mann abbekommt, er wird vermutlich in den nächsten Kapiteln etwas öfter vorkommen und ich wollte wissen ob ich ihm jemand bestimmtes zuordnen soll?

Ich wäre dankbar über vorschläge solange es nicht Ron x Harry ist. Das geht leider bei mir nicht. Die beiden passen nicht.

Zudem wollte ich allen Hermione/Draco- Fans mitteilen, dass ich auch noch einen One Short zu den beiden geschrieben habe. Vielleicht macht ihr mir ja ein schönes Vorgeburtstagsgeschenk und schreibt einen Kommi. )

**-> zu euren Kommentaren steht nach dem Kapitel etwas. Viel Spaß.**

**--**

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 8 – Das Ende eines Zeitalters

Die Listen in dem Tagespropheten wurden von Tag zu Tag länger. Immer mehr Namen standen auf den Seiten der Todesanzeigen und die meisten der umgekommenen Menschen waren Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter. Seit der Tagesprophet begonnen hatte die Namen aufzulisten wurden es immer mehr.

Man sah Menschen die Seiten lesen um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand aus ihren eigenen Kreisen gestorben war. Immer mehr breitete sich die Angst aus und man sah wie die einst freundlichen Gesichter immer düsterer wurden. Überall sah man den skeptischen Blick, als ob jeder seinen Nächsten als Todesser vermutete.

Kinder sah man kaum noch auf den Straßen rumtoben, oder alleine laufen. Wenn, dann immer an der Hand eines Elternteils und auch nur für kurze Zeit. Auch wenn Hogwarts dieses Jahr weiter unterrichten würde, waren viele Elternteile nicht bereit, ihre Kinder der Schule anzuvertrauen, wo in den letzten Jahren bereits zu viel vorgefallen war.

Der Tod von Dumbledore hatte die Zaubererwelt geschockt. Einer der mächtigsten Magier war gestorben. Unter seiner Führung hatten sie immer noch das Gefühl von etwas Sicherheit für ihre Kinder empfunden. Doch das war nun vorbei. Angst und Schrecken beherrschte die Zauberwelt.

Und dann war da noch die andere Sorte von Magiern. Reinblütige Familien, die dem dunklen Fürsten die Treue geschworen haben, erhoben sich von überall und verbündeten sich. Sie ebneten die Wege für den Fürsten der Schatten.

Seine Regentschaft nahte und nur noch wenige hofften auf den Orden. Der Orden des Phönix, dessen Mitglieder zum größten Teil geheim waren, hatte bislang nichts unternommen außer im Stillen Mitahnzusehen, wie Menschen und Zauberer zugleich starben.

Durch Harry Potters untertauchen und dessen Zurückhaltung verloren viele ihre Hoffnung auf den vermeidlichen Auserwählten.

--

Blaise schlug die Zeitung wieder zusammen und warf sie beiseite. Mehr Tote, mehr Brände und das dunkle Zeichen, aber sonst keine Neuigkeiten, die sie betreffen könnten. Die ihnen helfen könnten.

Ginny gähnte erschöpft. Noch immer krank und unerholt versuchte sie wenigstens den anderen nicht noch weiter zur Last zu fallen. Sie bemühte sich ihren Kopf klar zu bekommen und den Schaden den sie ihren Körper angetan hatte wiederherzustellen.

Ihr Kopf lag in Blaise Schoß als sie Fernsehen sah und nur halb dem Moderator folgte, der sich über das kalte Wetter beschwerte obwohl es erst September war. Der Herbst kam dieses Jahr verfrüht.

Blaise strich ihr durchs Haar, was er zu mögen schien, denn er tat es immer wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Sie warteten nun schon seit einer Stunde, dass Hermione zurückkehrte. Sie hatte vorgehabt sich, wie sie es Ginnys Mutter versprochen hatte, sich bei den Weasleys zu melden und Hermione hatte es am Besten gehalten wenn sie kurz bei den Zwillingen auftauchte, dass wäre unauffälliger als wenn sie zum Fuchsbau ginge.

Draco ging im Zimmer auf und ab wie Tiger im Zoo. Ab und zu blieb er stehen um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Die Suite die sie gemietet hatten müssten sie bald verlassen, ansonsten würden sie noch mehr bezahlen müssen. Sie wagten es nicht eine weitere Nacht hier zu bleiben. Die Gefahr war zu groß hier entdeckt zu werden und der andere Grund war das Geld. Durch die ganzen Hotelwechsel wurde ihr Geld knapp. So hatten sie zu viert entschieden, dass ihr nächster Unterschlupf in Schottland sei.

Draco griff nach seinem Mantel und verließ die Suite ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Blaise fluchte als er aufstand und Ginny sich aufsetzte, damit sie ihn nicht behinderte. Doch als der Italiener die Tür erreichte und in den Hotelflur sah, war der blonde Slytherin bereits verschwunden.

„Shit.", fluchte er, als er sich zu Ginny drehte, die ebenfalls besorgt aussah.

--

„Malfoy." Hermione spuckte dem Großgewachsenen Mann ins Gesicht, als er sie näher zu der Wand hin drängte. Dieser lachte amüsiert und schlug mit seiner rechten Hand stark zu.

„Einen kleinen Teufel hab ich hier. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu vernichten.", hisste er als er sie aus verengten eisigen Augen betrachtete. Er genoss den Anblick von ihrer gefallenen Form.

Sie zischte etwas hervor während sie vorsichtig über ihre Wange strich. Bereits jetzt sah man, dass sich die Stelle blau verfärben würde. Vielleicht würde sich sogar ein Bluterguss bilden. Tränen des Schmerzes traten in ihre Augen, doch sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben.

Sie blickte zu ihrem Stab, doch er war zu weit entfernt und Dracos Vater stand direkt über ihr.

„Wo ist er? Wo ist der Verräter?" Hermiones Augen verengten sich ebenfalls als sie ihn aus Schlitzen betrachtete. Die Unnachgiebigkeit einer Gryffindor und ihr Sinn nach Gerechtigkeit waren manchmal schlecht. Besonders jetzt.

„Wer?", fragte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, als sie sich selbst wieder erhob und sich trotzig stellte. Sie stand einem verdammten Todesser gegenüber und diesmal hatte sie keinen Felix Felisitas getrunken, der ihr Leben damals gerettet hatte als Hogwarts gestürmt worden war. Diesmal war sie alleine. Niemand der sie retten würde und sie wusste selbst, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.

Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass er aus dem inneren Ring stammte, der den dunklen Fürsten praktisch vergötterte und alles tun würde um _ihn_ wieder an die Macht zu bringen. Er wollte Draco, dass hatte er nun zum dritten Mal mitgeteilt und zum dritten Mal hatte sie sich geweigert ihm diese Information zu geben, unter dem Motto: _'Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst.'_ Dass sie sich dadurch nur weiter in Schwierigkeiten brachte und sich vermutlich in die Hände des Todes spielte wusste sie auch.

Doch Sterben würde sie so oder so. Ob sie ihm nun den Gefallen tat und seinen Sohn an ihn verriet, oder ob sie ihn schützte. Das Ergebnis würde dasselbe sein, nur dass sie in einem besseren Gewissen sterben würde wenn sie nicht feige wurde.

Die unzähligen Abenteuer zusammen mit Harry und Ron hatten sie eins gelehrt. Sterben würde sie früher oder später und mit ihrer Herkunft als muggelgeborene Hexe war die Wahrscheinlichkeit früher zu sterben sehr groß.

Sie schenkte Lucius ein verächtliches Grinsen das ihn ein weiteres Mal ausholen ließ und ihr einen Zauber auferlegen wollte, doch sie versuchte auszuweichen. Eine Strähne ihrer Haarpracht fiel zu Boden und Blut lief ihre Wange entlang wo der Zauber sie ansatzweise getroffen hatte.

Der Schmerz biss sich in ihr Fleisch, doch sie konnte ihn ignorieren als sie in die hasserfüllten Augen blickte. Ihre Hand tastete an der Wand entlang und sie wog ihre Chancen ab. Sie hatte keine Chance und schweren Herzens brachte sie die Courage auf, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren und so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte mit erhobenen Haupt dem Ende entgegen zu sehen.

Bedauerlich fand sie es jedoch, nicht im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu sterben. Sie wollte sehen wie Harry sich schlug, sie wollte ihn begleiten wenn die Zeit gekommen war und sie wollte ihre Eltern rächen.

Hermione wünschte sich als sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Stab hechtete, dass ihre Freunde diesen Krieg überleben würden und ihre Wünsche leben könnten. Sie fühlte wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Stab auf sie richtete, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Eine Träne rannte über ihr Gesicht, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Zeit hatte ihr Vorhaben zu vollenden.

„Du Miststück!", fluchte er als er zum tödlichen Fluch ansetzte, den kein Schutzschild der Welt abhalten könnte.

Hermione stolperte und ihre Hand erreichte ihren Zauberstab nicht. Sie dachte nicht mehr nach als sie sich erneut versuchte aufzuraffen und ihren Stab ergriff und zu ihrem Widersacher herumwirbelte.

Sie schrie entsetzt als nicht der tödliche Fluch sie erfasste, sondern sie durch eine Druckwelle gegen eine Häuserwand zurückgeschlagen wurde. Schmerzen explodierten in ihrem Rücken wo sie gegen eine Erhebung der Wand geprallt war.

Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, doch er war nicht mehr da und sie spürte wie ärgerliche Tränen ihren Augen entwichen. Sie hatte die Chance gehabt und hatte versagt. Sie hatte etwas geschafft was sie nicht vermutet hatte und hatte in der nächsten Sekunde diese Chance verspielt.

„So du kleines Biest. Sag mir wo ich ihn finden kann oder ich bereite dir einen sehr viel schmerzhafteren Tod, als du es dir vorstellen kannst." Seine Hand umfasste ihren Hals und seine Stimme klang wie pures Gift. Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf und er stellte befriedigt fest, dass er sie unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte.

„Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen. Ich weiß es nicht und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen bestimmt nicht sagen!" Sie versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen als er ihr die Kehle zudrückte. Er presste seine Finger härter in ihre Haut und drang mit seinen Fingernägeln in das sensible Fleisch.

„Verrotte in der Hölle!", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und spuckte ihn erneut ins Gesicht. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie mit einem Fuß ihn zu treten. Jedoch erfolglos. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Er wollte sie also jämmerlich ersticken lassen.

Lucius Malfoy sah nur noch Rot. Wie konnte dieses Kind es wagen sich _ihm_ zu widersetzten. Wieso sah er nur den Schmerz den sie empfand und nicht die Angst um ihr Leben? Warum bettelte sie ihn nicht an um ihr Leben? Er verstand es nicht.

Sie versuchte Luft zu bekommen und ihre Hände versuchten vergeblich seine Hand von ihrer Kehle zu reißen, doch beides scheiterte. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass es bald vorüber war. Noch immer schmerzte ihr Rücken und das Gefühl zu Ersticken war so grausam, dass sie sich wirklich wünschte er hätte sie mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ belegt.

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen unentwegt herunter und sie dachte an ihre Eltern. Sie spürte wie ihre Kraft sie verließ und ein letzter lautloser Schrei entfuhr ihr und dann als die Dunkelheit sie endlich empfangen wollte durchflutete Luft ihre Lungen.

Etwas traf ihn mit solcher Wucht im Nacken, dass Lucius sein Opfer fallen ließ und er hisste wütend.

„So sieht man sich wieder.", spottete der Jugendliche, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Todesser richtete. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er den Zauberstab von der gefallenen Frau, die nach Atem rang und ihren Hals schützend abtastete.

Ein höhnisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des älteren Mannes, der seinen Sohn mit einem bedrohlichen Blick musterte.

„Wieso habe ich so etwas wie dich zum Sohn verdient?", fauchte er und zwei Paar eisige Augen forderten einander zum Duell. „Selbst einem Schlammblut hilfst du nun schon. Was ist aus dir geworden? Ein Schwächling!"

Hermione versuchte ihre Augen auf Draco zu richten, doch noch immer verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen. Ihr Atem hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. Aber weder Draco noch sein Vater achteten mehr auf sie.

--

Harry stand in der Bücherei einer kleineren Stadt in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Sein Zauberstab war griffbereit in seiner Hosentasche, als er durch einige Bücher stöberte. Es war eine Angewohnheit geworden, seit er von Hogwarts seine Einladung für das siebte Schuljahr bekommen hatte.

Es war eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit gewesen den Brief zu zerreißen und zu wissen, dass dieses Jahr, vielleicht sein letztes war. Die Dementoren attackierten nun schon kleinere Dörfer und die Todesser brachten Unheil über jeden Fleck den sie betraten.

Er musste den nächsten Hocrux finden. Schnell! Denn wenn er sich zu viel Zeit ließ, dann war es Lord Voldemort der auf ihn zukam und nicht er auf ihn. Und dabei wollte er es lieber sein, der sich ihm stellte als dass er gejagt wurde bis es unvermeidlich war.

Das Dorf war ruhig und nur Zauberer lebten hier. Sie erkannten ihn nicht, da er seine Narbe nicht mehr so zeigte wie früher einmal. Sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckte das unverkennbare Mal. Dann noch einen Schal um die Schultern geschlungen, so dass er bis zu der Nasse darin verschwand und aussah als würde er an der Kälte leiden. Das es draußen Herbst war und nicht Winter ignorierten ihn viele und so war er frei seinen Angelegenheiten zu folgen ohne, dass ihm jemand einen zweiten Blick schenkte.

Die Besitzerin der Buchhandlung hatte sich langsam an ihn gewöhnt. Vorher war sie sehr argwöhnisch gewesen und hatte ihn kaum aus den Augen gelassen, doch mittlerweile akzeptierte sie ihn als einen normalen Käufer der etwas zu suchen schien, denn Harry breitete Bücher auf einem Tisch aus und ließ Seiten offen aufgeschlagen.

Meist wählte er Lexika die ihm Auskunft über die Gründer von Hogwarts gaben. Er versuchte deren Geburtsorte ausfindig zu machen, oder existierende Überbleibsel, die vielleicht einen Hocrux darstellten.

Er schlug eine weitere Seite in einem Buch auf und seufzte als wieder keine genaueren Informationen auftauchten. Nun hatte er alle Bücher, die vielleicht irgendetwas erwähnen könnten, durchgearbeitet in diesem Buchladen. Doch sein Wissen war auf dem gleichen Stand, wie ganz am Anfang.

Absolut nichts. Keinen Anhaltspunkt. Rein gar nichts.

Mit einem leichten Schwung brachte er per Zauberspruch die Unordnung wieder in Ordnung und verabschiedete sich von der älteren Dame, hinter einem hohen Tresen und lief durch die Stadt. Hier wirkte es nicht so unruhig wie in London. Hier hatte er noch das Gefühl, dass die Menschen nicht zu paranoid waren.

Natürlich spürte er die Blicke in seinem Rücken und er wusste auch, dass er jeden etwas argwöhnisch musterte und das Gefühl seines Zauberstabes immer als ein Gefühl der Sicherheit empfand. Doch hier trauten sich Menschen noch in die Augen zu blicken. Hier liefen auch noch vereinzelt mal Menschen normal und lachend durch die Gegend, bis sie von älteren Herrschaften zur Ruhe gezwungen wurden.

Harry wandte sich einem schmalen Waldweg zu, der ihn wieder zum Fuchsbau bringen würde. Es war ein langer Marsch und er ging ihn gerne, denn das ständige disapparieren war doch sehr schädlich für seinen Magen.

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander als er an seine derzeitige Unterkunft dachte. Dracos Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt. Er war eine Gefahr. Nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für andere. Seine Gegenwart brachte die Weasleys in Gefahr.

Ginnys Entführung hatte ihm bewiesen, dass der dunkle Lord nicht schlief und auch die Zeitung war Zeuge seiner aufsteigenden Herrschaft.

Dadurch das Ginny und die Zwillinge nicht mehr da waren, wirkte das Haus leer und beinahe leblos. Nun hatte er vor auch zu gehen und Ron hatte ihm bereits mitgeteilt, dass er mitkommen würde und lernen würde seine Klappe im Zaum zu halten.

Ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er an den Rotschopf dachte. Immerhin hatten sie gemeinsam die vergangen Jahre überlebt. Sie würden auch weiterhin die Möglichkeiten finden.

Harry sah das Haus bereits aus der Ferne. Schon bald würde er Abschied nehmen und Molly ihr letztes verbliebenes Kind mitnehmen. Die Frau war ohnehin schon schlechtgelaunt über Ginny und die beiden Zwillinge. Nach der Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill hatte sich so vieles verändert.

Die Weasleyfamilie trennte ihre Wege und das, weil der Krieg nahte und jeder seiner eigenen Berufung zu folgen schien. Harry hoffte nur, dass Ginny und Hermione in guten Händen waren. Selbst wenn die Slytherins nicht mehr auf der Seite von Voldemort standen so waren sie immer noch Fremde. Immer noch Slytherins und ein Slytherin blieb nun mal ein Slytherin.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Eine ihm vertraute Gestalt wartete vor dem Haus und er versteckte sich hinter einem Baum. Es war gut, dass er nicht appariert war. Vor dem Haus stand Rufus Scrimgeour. Dieser Mann war lästig. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, dass Harry mit dem Ministerium nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte.

--

Hermione griff nach ihren Stab und umklammerte ihn so fest, dass sich ihre Fingerknöchel weiß färbten. Es war auch höchste Zeit das sie ihn wieder hatte, denn die Zauber die durch die Luft geworfen wurden waren gefährlich. Nicht nur für sie, sondern vor allem für die beiden Kämpfenden.

Dracos Mantel lag weiter ab, zerrissen und mit Blut verklebt. Sein Haar war durch den herrschenden Wind aufgewühlt und sein Gesicht war angespannt. Er war klug und unterschätzte seinen Vater nicht, dass ließ ihn jedoch nicht an ausgefallenen Kommentaren hapern.

Doch selbst jetzt noch war Draco seinem Vater unterlegen. Ihm unterlegen weil die dunkle Macht auf der Seite seines Vaters war und er durch seine Verbundenheit mit dem dunklen Fürsten an Stärke zugenommen hatte. Draco hatte nie von ihm je Macht übertragen bekommen.

Malfoy senior war nicht ohne Grund Mitglied des inneren Ringes.

Draco der sich duckte um einem Zauber auszuweichen - den er nicht erkannte, da sein Vater ihn nicht laut aussprach - verkannte die List und sah Feuer auf sich zu rasen ohne das er die Zeit hatte einzugreifen. Er schlug beide Arme vor sein Gesicht und jubelte grinsend als er Hermiones Schutzschild um sich herum bemerkte.

Lucius war außer sich. Wie konnte _sie_ es wagen? Sie, das Schlammblut. Er reagierte aus purem Instinkt als er sie mit dem _Crutiatusfluch _belegte und er ihre bereits auf dem Boden kniende Gestalt traf.

Draco erstarrte erschrocken und sein Vater schien zu absorbiert in seiner Freude zu sein, als er mit Belustigung mit ansah wie die junge Frau in Schmerzen aufschrie und sich versuchte von der unsichtbaren Macht zu befreien, die ihren Körper von Innen zu verzehren schien. Die Gasse war erfüllt mit ihren Schreien.

Ihre Hände schlugen sich um ihren Körper und sie versuchte mit ihren eigenen Fingern in ihr Fleisch zu dringen.

„_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius sah für einen kurzen Moment geschockt zur Seite, als sein Stab aus seiner Hand flog und nicht all zu weit von ihm entfernt liegen blieb. Er grinste nur hämisch und hechtete zu dem Stab, nicht ahnend, dass Draco genau dass von ihm gewollt hatte.

Der jüngere Mann stürzte sich auf die Frau und wagte es zu disapparieren und den Kampf als solches aufzuschieben und ließ seinen Vater Rache wähnend zurück.

--

Hermione wimmerte in unermesslichen Schmerzen als sie sich in seinen Armen wand und er sie mit Gewalt festhielt damit sie nicht versuchte sich selbst zu verletzten. Oft genug hatte Draco miterlebt wie Menschen unter diesem Fluch sich selbst die Haut aufgerissen hatten und begonnen hatten sich selbst zu verletzten um den grausamen Schmerzen zu entfliehen.

„_Finite_." Der Zauber löste sich zusammen mit den Schmerzen denen Hermione ausgesetzt war und sie sank erschöpft gegen Draco wobei sich ihre Hände in sein Hemd krallten, damit sie nicht den Halt verlor.

Mit einer Ruhe, die Draco nicht verspürte, strich er ihr über die verletzte Wange und zwang sie ihren Blick auf sich zu richten. Tränen rannten über seine Finger und er verfluchte seinen Vater. Mehr denn je hasste er ihn. Hasste ihn, dass dieser Mann einst soviel Macht über ihn gehabt hatte.

Damals als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatte er immer gedacht das seine Weltanschauung die richtige war. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass es gerechtfertigt war, was sich der dunkle Lord ersehnte, schließlich hatte er nichts anderes kennen gelernt.

Doch über die Zeit hinweg, über die Jahre in denen er die Schule besucht hatte, lernte er mehr als nur die Sicht seines Vaters. Als Schüler des Hauses Slytherin war man gezwungen Distanz zu üben. Allianzen waren alles was dort in dem Kerker herrschte. Freundschaften waren eine Sünde die man sich nicht leisten konnte. Liebschaften ein Spaß, der einem das Verderben bringen konnte. So gab es nur Affären ohne Gefühl. Ohne wirkliche Leidenschaft.

Der Mensch an sich war nichts. Man lebte nur für die Dunkelheit und die Macht. Nicht für die Vollkommenheit nach der sich so viele Menschen sehnten.

Nun stand er hier, auf einem Feld welches er nur durch einen flüchtigen Spaziergang kannte, als er in Hogwarts war. Sie waren nicht weit entfernt von der Schule, doch weit genug um alleine zu sein. Weit genug um von seinem Vater nicht verfolgt zu werden.

Er fühlte den Schmerz einer Frau, die er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit noch als Erzfeindin gesehen hatte und versuchte diesen zu beschwichtigen.

Wie konnte man einem lebenden Wesen so viel Schmerz antun und darüber lachen? Lachen über das Unglück eines anderen. Draco schämte sich, denn er war nicht anders gewesen. Auch er hatte sich früher an den Schmerzen anderer erlabt und nun zerriss es ihn, als er ihre unregelmäßigen Atemzüge hörte, ihr noch immer entsetztes Herz schneller schlagen spürte und ihre gepeinigten Augen sah.

Seine Arme boten ihr Trost, boten ihr Schutz und er fühlte wie sie dieses Gefühl dankbar annahm und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang als sie zuließ, dass sie ihre Angst endlich kundgab. Sie lebte und es war etwas das sie nicht als normal hinnahm. Sie war dem Tod näher gewesen wie je zuvor. Sie hatte ihn gespürt und sie hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt.

Sie hatte ihn mit offenen Armen begrüßt und dann wurde sie brutal zurückgeholt, nur um wieder in einem Krieg zu stehen der noch nicht mal wirklich entfesselt war. Doch das Zeitalter hatte sich verändert. Es war nun soweit und alle spürten es. Die Dunkelheit begann die Welt zu vereinnahmen. Die Dunkelheit forderte ihren Erben und das Licht schien zu erlöschen.

Warum war ein Erbe dieser Dunkelheit gerade hier? Warum schien er sie zu beschützen, wo er es doch war, der Slytherins Erben ermutigte Menschen wie sie zu töten? Und das Schlimmste daran war, sie traute ihm. Sie traute ihm seit sie ihn das erste Mal nach Dumbledores Tod gesehen hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen." erklärte Ginny die auf einer der Taschen saß, die sie sich mitgebracht hatte. Die anderen waren geschrumpft und gut verstaut in ihrer Jackentasche. Blaise stand währenddessen neben ihr und betrachtete achtsam ihre Umgebung.

Seit knapp einer Stunde saßen sie nun hier am Bahnhof und weder Draco noch Hermione waren aufgetaucht und beide waren mehr und mehr davon überzeugt, dass etwas passiert war. Sie wussten sie konnten nicht im Hotel bleiben. Es war zu unsicher und Blaise ließ seinen Blick zu Ginny gleiten, die sich die roten Haar in einen Zopf flocht.

Sie gab sich die größte Mühe ihn nicht zu beunruhigen und ihre gesundheitlich Kondition außen vorstehen zu lassen, doch Blaise war ein Slytherin und geübt Dinge zu sehen, die andere übersahen. Nicht ohnehin war der dunkle Lord nach und nach angetan von ihm gewesen.

Die Jeans die Ginny trug war verblasst, durch viele Wäschen, doch sie saß noch immer perfekt und formte ihren Hintern perfekt. Darüber trug sie einen zu großen schwarzen Pullover mit Kapuze welche jedoch zurückgeschlagen ihren Rücken hinunter hing. Blaise ließ einen Moment seine Gedanken zu weit aus freundlicheren Themen streifen, die er jedoch sofort wieder verbannte als ihre Honigbraunen Augen ihn fragend ansahen. Sie hatte sein Starren also bemerkt.

Blaise seufzte und blickte auf eine riesige Tafel an der alle einfahrenden und abfahrenden Züge vermerkt waren und dann zu der Uhr die daneben hing. Er war beeindruckt wie die Muggel alles ohne Zauberei organisierten. Überall sah er Menschen die mit so genannten Handys durch die Gegend liefen. Hätte Ginny nicht die Güte gehabt ihm die ihr bekannten Anwendungen davon zu erläutern, hätte er vermutlich irgendwann einen der Muggel darauf angesprochen warum sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gerät redeten.

Als reinblütiger Zauberer war er weit ab von der fremden Welt aufgewachsen und war dankbar, dass Ginny ihm einiges erzählte und vieles geduldig erklärte. Woher sie ihr Wissen bezog wusste er nicht wirklich und er fragte auch nicht, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken bei etwas anderem.

„Lass uns gehen und den nächsten Zug nehmen. Sie werden uns schon finden. Sie wissen ja wo wir hin wollen." Er lächelte aufmunternd seine eigene Fassade errichtend um ihr Hoffnung zu machen. Blaise streckte seine Hand zu ihr aus und sie ergriff sie dankbar.

Ihre Finger umschlangen sich und sie ließ ebenfalls ein schmales Lächeln ihre Lippen einnehmen. Blaise schwang die Reisetasche über seine Schulter und zog sie dichter zu sich, als sie durch das Gewirr der Menschen liefen, die den Bahnhof betraten oder verließen.

Sie waren unter Muggel und dementsprechend auch gekleidet. Keine Robe, keine Magie. Sie liefen durch die Menge und eilten zu dem Bahnsteig der mit dem nächsten Zug in Richtung Schottland bereits ausgeschildert war. Während Ginny sie freundlich durch die Menge führte und ab und zu sich entschuldigte wenn sie jemanden versehentlich angerempelt hatte, suchten Blaise' silberne Augen die Bahnhofshalle nach den bekannten Gesichtern ab.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen als er sie nicht fand. Ginny drückte seine Hand beruhigend als hätte sie seinen Blick bemerkt und er seufzte leise vor sich hin.

Der altmodische Zug war bereits eingefahren als sie die Treppen emporgestiegen waren und Ginny gab einen Laut des Erleichterns von sich als sie unverkennbar platinblondes Haar aus der Menge auftauchen sah.

Ginny ließ Blaise Hand los als sie sich auf die beiden fehlenden Kameraden stürzte. Sie rannte auf Hermione zu und begrub diese in einer Atemraubenden Umarmung und Hermione erwiderte diesen auf dieselbe Art und Weise.

„Euch geht es gut, euch geht es gut.", flüsterte Ginny überglücklich. Sie wusste nicht wie sie die letzte Stunde überlebt hatte ständig mit diesem nagenden Gefühl, dass sie was unternehmen musste um den beiden zu helfen, wo immer sie auch waren.

Blaise tauchte hinter ihr auf und grinste Draco an, dessen blaue Augen die des schwarzhaarigen fanden. Das Grinsen auf Blaise Zügen verschwand sofort, denn im Gegensatz zu Ginny merkte er das es den beiden nicht so gut ging wie sie es nach außen vorgaben. Das Band das Draco und Blaise teilten auch wenn es nur durch diesen Vorfall in der Nacht zu Ginnys Entführung entstanden war, zog nun seine Konsequenzen und Blaise bedachte Draco nur mit einem argwöhnischen Blick als dieser seinen Kopf schüttelte und ihn ein „später." zuflüsterte.

Blaise blickte von dem Blondschopf zu der braunhaarigen Frau, die als letzte ihrer kleinen Gruppe beigetreten war. Ihre freundlichen Gesichtszüge waren unterstrichen durch etwas, dass er noch nicht ganz definieren konnte.

„Lasst uns den Zug nicht verpassen.", bemerkte Draco als er Hermiones Schulter mit einer Hand streifte. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick bevor sie nickte und ihm folgte, als sie den Zug bestiegen.

„Was ist wirklich passiert?" fragte Blaise als er alleine mit Draco in dem Abteil saß, welches sie für sich gefunden hatten. Ginny und Hermione erkundeten den Zug auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen und dem Bad. Vermutlich wollten sie auch einfach nur reden, denn beide sahen nicht danach aus, als könnten sie auch nur einen Bissen zu sich nehmen.

Draco stieß leise seinen Atem aus und blickte durch ein Fenster in die an ihnen vorbei fliegende Landschaft. Es dauerte einige Momente in denen Blaise geduldig wartete.

„Mein Vater...", er blickte zu der Tür ihres Abteils, als versicherte er sich selbst das niemand kam oder zumindest nicht die bestimmte Person. „Er ist frei und trachtet nach Rache. Scheinbar hatte _sie_ recht behalten als sie meinte _sie_ sei bereits zu weit darin verwickelt..."

Blaise war bewusst, dass wenn Draco '_sie_' sagte, er Hermione meinte. Draco strich sich durch die Haare und fischte ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er aus Askaban fliehen würde. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen wie Mum reagiert hat, als sie von meinem Betrug erfuhr." Blaise bedachte ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Blick. Es war untypisch Slytherins so handeln zu sehen, aber wer sah sie schon? Sie waren alleine in einem Abteil für sechs Personen und keiner störte sie. Der Italiener wusste, dass Draco vermutlich noch eine Weile brauchte um auf den Punkt zu kommen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Blaise in dieser Ansicht ein klein wenig besser dran. Er hatte seine Eltern gehasst. Er hatte _ihr_ Leben gehasst und er hatte _sein_ Leben gehasst. Ohne seine Eltern war er besser dran und sie waren Tod. Gestorben, weil sie sich jemanden geopfert hatten, der sie nicht geachtet und wie Schachfiguren benutzt hatte.

Draco dagegen hatte eine Mutter, die er als solche liebte. Sie behandelte ihn teilweise wie Luft, wenn sein Vater da war, doch sie war ein Elternteil, welches ihr Kind als solches auch behandelte. Sein Vater hingegen hatte ihn so erzogen, dass er nur noch hassen konnte und jene Respektierte, die seine Seite einnahmen. Hogwarts hatte ihn gebrochen, langsam und allmählich hatte Draco gelernt, dass seine Familie kein Ideal war, dass sein Familienleben ihn zu einem Monster gemacht hatte.

Gefesselt durch die Macht die sein Vater über ihn hatte und verloren in der Einsamkeit seiner Seele war Draco zu dem geworden, was sein Vater sich immer gewünscht hatte. Nie Freundschaft, nie offen Reden. Das alles hatte seinen Preis gehabt und nun hatte Draco die Seite gewechselt und riskierte sein Leben für eine Welt die er nicht kannte und die ihm fremd war.

Blaise ließ ihn reden und hörte ihm zu, wie dieser sich selbst verfluchte, seinen Vater und dann den dunklen Fürsten. Erst dann erzählte er ihm was passiert war seid er das Hotel verlassen hatte und Hermiones Weg zum Zauberscherzeladen der Weasleys verfolgte und dann einen anderen Weg zurück gesucht hatte, den sie vielleicht einschlug und sie dann auch schließlich fand.

--

Es war endlich Abend und die vier hatten endlich ihren Zielbahnhof erreicht. Edinburgh. Glücklicherweise war die Stadt von Touristen Muggeln und Zauberern gleichermaßen überschwemmt und sie fanden ein Hotel, dass sie bereitwillig aufnahm ohne groß Kenntnis von ihnen zu nehmen.

Diesmal war das mit der Zimmerverteilung nicht so einfach wie zuvor. Zwar waren auch diesmal nur zwei Zimmer für vier Personen zu Verfügung gestellt worden, doch keiner von Ihnen entschied sich mit wem er die einzige Nacht, die sie in dieser Stadt blieben, verbringen wollte.

Ginnys roter Kopf ließ Hermione jedoch ahnen, dass es Ginny nicht allzu sehr gestört hatte mit Blaise ein Zimmer zu teilen. Hermione und Draco hatten sich zwar zwanghaft das andere Zimmer beim letzten Mal geteilt, weil Blaise Beschützerinstinkt nichts anderes zuließ, doch einer von beiden war immer wach gewesen um Wache zu halten.

Nach mehreren Minuten erwartungsvoller Stille war es dann Blaise der Ginny beim Arm zog und diese dann in eines der Zimmer führte.

„Ich übernehme die erste Wache, heute Nacht. Ich bringe nur Ginny ins Bett." Blaise kassierte einen Fausthieb in den Arm und er ließ reflexartig von der Frau ab. Der Rotschopf konnte zuschlagen und er massierte sich die lädierte Stelle vorsichtig.

Hermione blickte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinterher, als die Tür hinter den Beiden mit einem leisen _klick_ ins Schloss fiel.

Sie strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und berührte versehentlich ihre Wange. Obwohl nichts sichtbar war so befand sich noch immer ein Bluterguss an der genannten Stelle. Weder Draco noch sie hatten Zeit gehabt ihre Verletzungen zu verarzten. So hatte die brünette Hexe nur einen Illusionszauber über sie beide gelegt, damit sich Ginny und Blaise keine Sorgen machten.

Draco machte es sich in dem Blaugestrichenem Zimmer auf einer schwarzen Ledergarnitur gemütlich, als er Hermione beobachte wie sie ihre Taschen vergrößerte und sich selbst einige Kleidungsstücke heraussuchte, zusammen mit anderen Utensilien. Ihre schmale Gestalt verschwand im Badezimmer, welches an dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer der beiden angrenzte.

Mit dem Zauberstab auf sich selbst gerichtet ließ sie den Zauber den sie auf sich selbst und Draco gewirkt hatte verschwinden und ihre Haut verwandelte sich. Die Rötung war nun übergegangen in ein tiefes violett welches beinahe an blau reichte. Ihre Wunde auf der anderen Wunde war unschön und hässlich jedoch nicht fatal. Die Strähne die durch den Zauber gekürzt worden war verlief sich reibungslos mit ihren gebliebenen Haaren, wenigstens das blieb wild und änderte sich nicht, weder zum besseren noch zum schlechteren.

Das größte Problem jedoch war weniger ihr Gesicht, den Bluterguss konnte sie ohne weiteres heilen und zurück blieb nur eine leichte Rötung auf ihren Wangen, es war viel eher ihr Hals. Sie öffnete den Kragen ihres Shirts welches sie zuvor im Zug weiter zugeschnürt hatte.

Sie hörte wie jemand die Luft einzog und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Hermione hatte vergessen die Badezimmertüre zu verschließen und Draco stand in der Tür. Sein Blick richtete sich auf ihren entblößten Hals.

--

Ende hehehehehehe... soll ich schon verraten wie das nächste Kapitel heißt? Hm, hm?

Egal ich sag es schon so ) - Kapitel 9 – Eine Nacht in Edinburgh

Sagt euch nicht viel? Mir schon! grins Ich hab da schon wunderbare Vorstellungen. )

--

**sorcy:** Hehe, auch eine die noch zu so später Stunde das Internet unsicher macht? Dann bin ich ja froh, dass du mir noch einen Kommentar hinterlassen hast. Vielen Dank für das Lob.

**Nyah1:** Sehr viel Blaise x Ginny war hier auch nicht. -.- Ich glaube aber, dass es nächstes Kapitel besser wird. Alles Liebe

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Du hast deinen Namen verändert? Wie kommts? Zu deinem Vorschlag: Das ist ein großartiger Gedanke, die Erstverfilmung von Krieg der Welten kenne ich zwar nicht aber die neue Version. Ich versuche es in meine Gesichte einzubauen, ich habe auch da schon so einen Gedanken. +böse grins+

Bis zum Ende dauert es noch ein bissle. Aber auch das formt sich bereits wunderbar vor meinem geistigen Auge.


	9. Eine Nacht in Edinburgh

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 9 - Eine Nacht in Edinburgh

Irgendetwas ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der Grund weswegen Rufus Scrimgeour vor dem Fuchsbau alleine auf und ab schritt, nicht nur wieder mit seiner Wenigkeit zusammenhing.

Der ehemalige Leiter der Auroren ließ seinen Blick viel zu oft durch die dämmernde Landschaft gleiten und es schien, als ob er was suchen würde. Seine Augen leuchteten sogar im Schatten einiger Bäume, unter die er trat. Vermutlich war er gar nicht so alleine, wie er es gerne vorgeben würde. Doch Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Schließlich stand er weitab im Schutz der Schatten von den Bäumen. Sein Tarnumhang, den er mittlerweile überall mit sich herumtrug, war fest um seine Hochgewachsene Gestalt geschlungen und er wagte kaum seinen Blick von dem vermeidlichen Vampir zu nehmen.

Lunas Einwand im vergangenen Schuljahr beschäftigte ihn noch immer und den gelblichen Augen zu urteilen, konnte sie Recht haben mit ihrer Behauptung.

Doch ihm gefiel nicht, dass der Fuchsbau selbst bei Dämmerung noch kein Licht aufwies und generell bemerkte er, dass es wie ausgestorben wirkte. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und er vertraute Scrimgeour nicht.

Eine Bewegung hinter ihm, ließ ihn unmerklich zusammenzucken. Nur gut, dass er unsichtbar war.

Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und wünschte sich in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können. Beim nächsten Mal musste er unbedingt daran denken, ein Nachtsichtgerät mitzunehmen. Für alle Fälle.

Auroren. Überall waren Auroren und es waren nicht gerade wenig. Sie schlichen durch das Gelände. Harry hätte sie nicht bemerkt, wenn sie nicht direkt neben seiner kauernden Gestalt entlang gelaufen wären.

Was sollte er nun tun? Im Fuchsbau schien keiner zu sein. Er überlegte kurz und stieß dann einen heiseren Laut aus, nachdem er sicherstellte, dass die Auroren nicht unmittelbar in seiner Nähe waren.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts und totale Stille erstreckte sich über ihm. Selbst die Natur schien erwartungsvoll zu verstummen. Minuten vergingen und absolut nichts regte sich.

Harry fluchte innerlich. Doch dann hörte er das Geräusch, das er so sehr ersehnt hatte. Er blickte auf und sah wie eine schneeweiße Eule sich dicht über seinem Versteck auf einem Ast niederließ.

Der Anblick seiner Eule entsetzte ihn zutiefst. Seine Schneeeule sonst ein prachtvolles Geschöpf war von blutigen Striemen durchzogen. Federn fehlten ihr, die scheinbar gewaltsam rausgerupft wurden. Einige der weißen Federn waren aufgestellt und sie sah insgesamt überhaupt nicht gut aus.

„Hedwig." Er wisperte ihren Namen so sanft und ihre unendlich intelligenten Augen blickten in seine Richtung. Sie erkannte ihren Meister. Sie war ihm treu, auch wenn es ihr nicht gut ging und es schmerzte ihn sie so zu sehen.

Das Geschöpf war ein Geschenk von Hagrid gewesen und er vergötterte das nachtaktive Wesen, schließlich war es seine einzige Begleiterin in den Tagen in denen er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, zumindest nach seinem elften Geburtstag.

Hedwig gab einen Laut von sich und neigte ihren weißen Kopf leicht.

Harry traute sich nicht die Eule zu berühren und so sprach er in sanfter und überaus leiser Stimme zu ihr. Doch auf die Frage, die er ihr stellte kam eine ungewöhnliche Antwort und die Eule spreizte verängstigt ihre Flügel aus, bevor sie sich einen Ast weiter über ihr wieder niedersetzte.

„Flieg zu Hagrid und lass dich von ihm wieder gesund pflegen. Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche, meine Süße."

Schweren Herzens drehte Harry den Stein in seiner Hand, den er schon seit einiger Zeit gehalten hatte. Er blickte seiner Eule hinterher, als sie sich schwerfällig nach Hogwarts aufmachte. Im Augenwinkel sah er wieder einen Auroren den Weg entlanglaufen. Es war Tonks.

Er wollte erleichtert aufatmen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhinderte jegliche Stimmfunktionen.

Sie blickte der Eule nach. Er erstarrte. Sie hatte Hedwig erkannt.

„Wenn du hier bist Harry, dann verschwinde besser. Halte dich von den Weasleys fern." Sie flüsterte und tastete sich durch das Gestrüpp und lief an ihm vorbei. Sie redete weiter, doch er verstand sie kaum. Sie sah verzweifelt aus, fast schon verängstigt. Was auch immer hier vorging, es war nicht gut.

„Verdammt.", fluchte er, bevor er den Stein in seiner Hand zusammenpresste und den Namen seiner besten Freundin flüsterte. Ein Zerren an seinem Bauchnabel verkündete, dass Hermione ganzes Werk geleistet hatte, als sie den Portschlüssel erschaffen hatte.

--

Entsetzt, dass Draco einfach in ihre Privatsphäre eindrang - in dem er sich ins Badezimmer geschlichen hatte - presste sie ihre Hand gegen ihren Hals. Sie versuchte dadurch ihm nicht weiteres Anschauungsmaterial zu bieten.

Sein Blick war geschockt, als er die roten Abdrücke von den Fingernägeln seines Vaters sah. Seine Augen hatten zwar nur die beiden Abdrücke von den Daumen gesichtet, doch ahnte er welche Wunden im Nacken der Frau sein mussten. Ihr Entsetzen riss Draco aus seiner Trance. Langsam näherte er sich ihr.

Das Bad war relativ groß, doch Hermione sah keine Möglichkeit dem Slytherin zu entkommen. Die Dusche zu ihrer Rechten und das Waschbecken zu ihrer Linken Seite blockierten den Weg und als Draco sich vorlehnte und ihre Hand ergriff, blickte sie erschrocken in seine besorgten blauen Augen.

Es war beängstigend. Dieselben Augen, die heute nach ihrem Leben getrachtet haben. Jetzt stand sie hier, in einem Marmor gefliestem Badezimmer, mit dem Sohn eines Todessers, der sie wiederum gerettet hatte. Logik und Verstand wurden von ihren Sinnen und Emotionen zurückgedrängt und ihr Körper reagierte auf den sanften Händedruck des blonden Slytherin.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie wusste nicht ob aus Angst oder aus Zuneigung oder etwas anderem. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als Draco ihre Hand umschloss und diese vorsichtig von den Wunden entfernte.

Ein Arm wanderte um ihre Hüfte, als sein warmer Atem ihr Gesicht streifte. Er hatte ihre Anspannung mitbekommen und es entsetzte ihn, dass sie Angst vor ihm zu haben schien.

„Ich tue dir nichts." Sein Flüstern, so nah an ihrem Ohr, ließ einen Schauer ihren Rücken herunter laufen.

Seine Fingerspitzen rieben leicht über das wunde Fleisch, bevor er nach einem Tuch suchte und dieses in Wasser tränkte. Damit wusch er leicht ihre Wunden.

Hermione stieß einen unerwarteten Laut von sich, als seine Lippen ihren Hals streiften und leicht an der in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Haut sogen. Das Tuch lag nun vergessen auf dem Boden.

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer, als er mit einer Hand durch ihre langen Haare strich und dann von ihr zurückwich. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln blickte ihr entgegen und für einen Moment dachte sie der Mann vor ihr wäre ein Vampir. Doch das konnte sie sogleich widerlegen, denn Vampire können die Sonne nicht ertragen.

„Glücklicherweise kein Gift.", murmelte er erleichtert und Hermione verspürte einen Stich von Beleidigung in ihrer Brust. Es hatte also schon einen Grund gegeben für seine Handlung. Er zog seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und rief einen Heilzauber hervor, der die kleinen angeschwollenen Wunden an ihrem Kehlkopf und in ihrem Nacken heilte.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen. Ihr Gesicht war durch den Vorfall rotangelaufen und sie wollte einfach nur noch weg. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sie so gesehen hatte.

Sie stand schon in der Tür, als er sie beim Namen rief. Ihm war ihre Reaktion nicht entfallen und er unterdrückte ein süffisantes Lächeln nur schwach. Ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich und es tat ihm beinahe Leid sie in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben.

„Was?" Ihre Stimme war uncharakteristisch hart. Es erinnerte Draco an ihre Schulzeit. Damals hatte sie dieselbe Härte in ihren Worten zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Nun war er es, der etwas beleidigt sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Unter seinen langen Wimpern sah er, wie sie um ein paar Grade noch röter anlief und er wünschte sich zu gerne ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Als er das Hemd weit genug aufgeknöpft hatte zog er es soweit zur Seite, dass sie die Wunde über seinem Schlüsselbein erkannte. Auch sein Verschleierungszauber war aufgehoben worden und Hermione atmete wieder ein. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie diesen angehalten hatte.

Sie wollte nicht an ihre Gedanken erinnert werden, die sich gerade in ihrem Kopf breit gemacht hatten.

„Ich bräuchte Hilfe, könntest..." Hermione schritt auf ihn zu und unterbrach ihn, indem sie das Hemd aus seiner Hand zog und weiter von der Wunde entfernte. Er zischte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, als sich Haut mit dem Hemd löste.

„Entschuldige. Aber du bist auch schon ein Magnet für Wunden oder? Erst musste ich dich in meinem Appartement wieder zusammenzaubern und nun schon wieder.", erklärte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf die verschiedensten Narben, von denen sie einige erkannte. Harrys 'Sectumsempra' hatte ebenfalls seine Folgen gehabt und sie ahnte nur welche es war.

Draco lachte sarkastisch, doch er bereute es binnen einer Sekunde, als kaltes Wasser Kontakt mit seiner Haut machte. Es war ihre Rache an ihm und er sah ihr Grinsen, als sie das Blut um die Wunde herum entfernte, bevor sie sanft tupfend die Wunde versuchte zu säubern. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie Desinfektionsmittel mit sich gebracht hätte, nun musste es so gehen. Dass sie eine Hexe war, vergaß sie vollkommen, bis er sie daraufhinwies.

Sein angespannter Körper lockerte sich, als sich die Wunde vollständig geschlossen hatte. Er hasste diesen verdammten Schmerz, den er jedes Mal überstehen musste, wenn er sich verletzte.

„Noch eine Wunde der Herr, die ich zu heilen habe?" Ihr Zeigefinger drückte ihm in den Bauch und er sah sie lächelnd an bevor er ihre Lippen in einen sanften und zärtlichen Kuss beschlagnahmte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und er zog sie näher zu sich.

Er biss ihr leicht auf die Unterlippe und sie gab nur allzu bereitwillig nach. Seine Zunge erkundete ihre Mundhöhle. Erst Minuten später lösten sie sich und seine Hand spielte erneut mit ihren widerspenstigen Locken.

„Nein, ich bin im besten Zustand. Und selbst? Du hast auch so einiges abbekommen." Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich über ihre Wange und er sah in ihren Augen die kurze Überlegung widerspiegelten und als sie den Kopf schütteln wollte, hatte er sie bereits durchschaut.

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin, Mione.", erklärte er, als er sie erneut zu sich zog.

„Also wo?" Sie seufzte, schüttelte aber erneut den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes, Draco.", erklärte sie, doch sie spürte bereits wie er ihren Körper mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln abtastete. Wieder stieg die Röte in ihr Gesicht, als er unter ihrem Brustkorb begann und sich nach unten weiterarbeitete.

„Ich zieh dich auch aus, wenn es sein muss.", sinnierte er fröhlich, als er ihre Hüften abtastete und die rasenden Herzschläge der Frau gegen seine Brust fühlte. Ihr warmer Atem streifte stockend seinen Hals und er begann ihre Bluse zu öffnen.

Er spürte wie sein Körper auf ihren reagierte und verfluchte sich schon fast, als sie kurzatmig - wie sie war - endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Rücken.", hauchte sie.

--

Währendessen hatte Ginny mit Blaise alle Hände voll zu tun. „Blaise." Ihre Stimme war warnend. Es war klar, dass es ihr nicht gefallen hatte wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden und Blaise sah sie nur unschuldig an. Das tat er in letzter Zeit immer öfter. Aber warum musste er damit immer so verdammt niedlich aussehen?

Das der Slytherin es geschafft hatte in ihren Augen niedlich auszusehen war auch schon eine Meisterung, denn eigentlich hatte Ginny ihn immer für etwas zurückhaltend und gefühllos gehalten. Zumindest nach außen hin.

Es stimmte auch soweit, denn in der Schule hatte sie ihn nie anders erlebt, aber da waren Gryffindor und Slytherin Rivalen gewesen. Man hatte den anderen immer als einen Rivalen oder Feind gesehen. Und nun stand sie hier. In einem einsamen Zimmer, ganz alleine mit einem Slytherin.

Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass weder Hermione noch Draco es wagen würden das Zimmer zu betreten. Das schlimme daran war nicht der Fakt, dass sie alleine mit Blaise war, sondern, dass sie Blaise' Hundeblick nicht ertragen konnte und den beherrschte er - _Überraschung_ - überaus gut.

Wie konnte man _so _jemandem böse sein?

Blaise lachte auf einmal los und warf sie über seine Schultern. Sie wollte nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden und doch konnte er nicht anders. Ihr Schmollen war einfach hinreizend und als er sie dann durch den Raum trug und sie erst wieder auf dem Bett niederließ, ging er seinem Verlangen nach und kitzelte sie.

Lachend versuchte sie sich unter seinen Fingern hindurchzuhuschen, um sich von dieser Qual zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Hätte Blaise sie nicht gehalten wäre sie vom Bett gestürzt. Erst als er aufhörte sie zu ärgern bemerkte sie den Hustenreiz, der durch die Kitzelattacke hervorgerufen worden war.

Sie krümmte sich und Blaise schlang seine Arme um sie. Ihr Rücken krümmte sich gegen seine Brust und er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, damit sie wieder Luft bekam. Minuten später erst lag Ginny keuchend in seinen Armen. Der schmerzende Husten hatte aufgehört und sie versuchte nur noch ihre Atmung zu regulieren, während Blaise sie beschützend in seinen Armen hielt.

Ihre Gesundheit war noch immer angegriffen und er hatte dies unterschätzt.

Ginny nahm seine Hand in die ihre und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Umarmung und zog seine Arme enger um sie. Wie eine Decke klammerte sie sich an ihn und er war der Versuchung nahe, Draco die Nachtschicht anzudrehen. Doch er wusste, dass die beiden anderen die ganzen letzten drei Tage für ihn eingesprungen waren und niemals ein Wort deswegen gesagt hatten.

Er küsste den Haaransatz seiner Freundin und befreite sich mühsam aus der Umarmung. Ginny seufzte enttäuscht und blickte ihn aus goldbraunen Augen an.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht, Süße." Er küsste ihre Stirn, doch als er sich zum Gehen wandte hielt Ginny ihn fest und stand kurz auf um ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Erst schüchtern und zurückhaltend, wurde er zärtlicher und intimer, als Blaise sich näher zu ihr lehnte.

Zufrieden ließ sie von ihm ab und ihr Lächeln ließ ihn sein Versprechen verwünschen.

--

Ihn nannte sie einen Magnet für Verletzungen? Hermione hätte sich mal selbst ansehen sollen. Als wäre sie nicht selbst zu Unfällen geneigt. Sein Daumen presste auf die gelblich-blaue Stelle und sie gab einen erstickten Schmerzensschrei von sich.

Vermutlich hatte sie sich eine Rippe gebrochen, doch er spürte den Bruch nicht. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass nicht ihre Wirbelsäule schaden davon getragen hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht heilen. Dafür bräuchten wir einen Trank um den Knochen wieder zusammen zu führen und ich glaube kaum, dass du die Zutaten Skele... Ach-Was-Weiß-Ich dabei hast?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht gereizt. Er hatte nun zum wiederholten Mal auf der Prellung herumgedrückt und das gab höllische Schmerzen und dann noch immer diese Anmaßungen.

„Fordere mich nicht heraus, Malfoy." Ihr Zauberstab lag drohend in ihrer Hand und er hob theatralisch seine Hände. Ein spöttisches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Hermione zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verließ dann das Badezimmer, während sie ihre Bluse vollständig zuknöpfte.

Unwillkürlich prallte sie mit etwas zusammen. Reflexartig gab sie einen erstickten Schrei von sich, als sie rückwärts auf den Boden fiel.

Draco eilte aus dem Bad und blickte auf ihren gefallene Körper. Er wollte gerade seine Vermutung mit ihrer Neigung zu Verletzungen aussprechen, als er die Bewegung im erleuchteten Zimmer bemerkte. Ruckartig hatte Draco seinen Stab in der Hand und hielt ihn drohend vor sich, als er Hermione mit der anderen Hand aufhalf.

„Zeig dich.", zischte er und schwarzes Haar tauchte auf einmal aus dem Nichts auf. Er war kurz davor einen Fluch loszulösen. Der Tag hatte ihn paranoid gestimmt und es war nicht alle Tage, dass jemand in seinem Schlafzimmer rumspionierte.

Er ließ jedoch augenblicklich sein Vorhaben fallen, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Grünen tiefen Augen des großen Harry Potters blickte.

--

Ein paar Minuten früher, lag Ginny im Hotelbett und ging sich mit ihren Fingern durch die langen roten Haare. Obwohl sie müde war, konnte sie nicht schlafen.

Wie ein Knoten - symbolisch gemeint - zogen sich Schmerzen durch ihren Unterleib und sie wusste, dass dies nicht von ihrer Krankheit herrührte. Es war merkwürdig. Mit jedem Tag wurde er größer und der Druck der auf ihrer Seele lastete wuchs stetig. Die Angst wuchs und wuchs.

Ihr Körper reagierte ziemlich heftig auf ihre Situation und leider nicht zu ihrem Vorteil. Die Erkältung ließ sich bekämpfen, der Knoten der sich immer fester zog und größer wurde, jedoch nicht.

Wenn sie alleine war, ohne dass Blaise, Draco oder Hermione ihr Gesellschaft leisteten, hatte sie das Gefühl durch ihre Angst und ihre Befürchtungen zu ersticken. Sie fühlte sich gefangen durch ihre Gedanken und Wahnvorstellungen.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so sehr gelitten. Selbst in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts - was gleichzeitig auch ihr schlimmstes gewesen war - hatte sie damals kaum etwas von den Ereignissen mitbekommen. Die Bedrohung Voldemorts war nie so riesig gewesen. Nie hatte sie die Bedrohung als solches Wahrgenommen. Damals hatte er sie unter Kontrolle und sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen, nur das unheimliche Gefühl blieb ihr.

Sie atmete beruhigend aus.

Hermione ging es gut. Zumindest war sie in _Sicherheit_.

Doch dafür wussten sie nun eins mit Gewissheit: Gejagt wurden sie nun auf alle Fälle und wenn es nur von Dracos Vater war. Doch das bezweifelte sie. Selbst Hermione hatte auf der Zugfahrt eine Andeutung gemacht, die darauf hinwies, dass auch sie mit mehr rechnete.

Ginny erschauderte. Wie konnte ein Vater seinen eigenen Sohn jagen? Wie konnten Eltern ihre Kinder verraten? Wieso konnten Menschen so grausam sein und sich am Leid anderer ergötzen?

Keine Atemtechnik half und noch immer spürte sie die Übelkeit, Sie stand vorsichtig vom Bett auf.

Seit Tagen hatte sie kaum etwas gegessen oder das, was sie sich heruntergewürgt hatte, war ihr einfach nicht bekommen. Ginny wollte nicht alleine sein. Die Dunkelheit ängstigte sie. Es war nicht mehr sicher. Nirgendwo war sie sicher.

Und doch wusste sie, dass sie sich wenigstens in der Gegenwart eines Freundes oder einer Freundin wohler fühlte, als in dem großen Zimmer in dem sie alleine zurückbleiben sollte. Blaise war noch gar nicht lange weg und sie spürte noch immer seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren.

Auch wenn sie es gewesen war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte dem Kuss zu folgen so war sie froh, dass er sie nicht drängte.

Mit einer Hand auf ihrem rumorenden Magen verließ sie halbschlafend das Zimmer. Schließlich war sie wirklich müde, nur ihr Verstand war zu unruhig um sie wirklich schlafen zu lassen.

Unsicher und mit einem etwas zerknirschten Gesicht betrat sie den Aufenthaltsraum in dem sich Blaise gerade durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte.

Er blickte augenblicklich auf, als er die Tür hörte und sah sie fragend an.

Bis auf zwei kleine Lampen, erleuchtete nur der Fernseher den dunklen Raum.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Seine durchdringenden silbernen Augen betrachteten sie aufmerksam und als sie mit schlaffen Schultern im Türrahmen stand deutete er ihr an, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Seufzend tat sie genau dies.

Blaise legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie zu sich.

„Was ist los?" Seine Lippen berührten vorsichtig und sinnlich ihren Nacken jederzeit bereit aufzuhören wenn sie ihn wegstoßen wollte. Sie sah nicht danach aus als wollte sie überhaupt an irgendetwas denken. Sie war es leid, sich Sorgen machen zu müssen oder dauerhaft an ihre Ängste erinnert zu werden.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", murmelte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Unweigerlich ließ er von ihrem Nacken ab um ihr seine Schulter als Kopfkissen anzubieten. Sie umschlang seine Hand mit der ihren. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm über die Probleme reden. Er hatte genauso viele davon wie sie, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Außerdem wollte sie einfach nur die Ruhe genießen, auch wenn sie mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht schlafen konnte.

--

Fenrir blickte hinauf zum dunklen Nachthimmel. Der Mond hing schwer und silbern am Firmament, doch noch war es nicht seine Zeit. Nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Vollmond. Er bleckte sich seine ohnehin scharfen Zähne und erfreute sich bereits jetzt über die herrliche Nacht die schon bald kommen würde.

Viel zu lange musste er ohne menschliches Blut auskommen und auch heute Nacht sah es nicht so aus, als wäre das Vergnügen auf seiner Seite.

„Es ist sinnlos hier zu warten.", zischte die dunkle Stimme hinter ihm und Fenrir verzog seine Mundwinkel nach unten. Er drehte sich nicht zu der Stimme um, denn er wollte seinen Begleiter nicht sehen.

Der ehemalige Professor von Hogwarts war eine Schande für die Todesser. Selbst wenn er Dumbledore getötet hatte, so konnte Fenrir den Meister der Tränke nicht ausstehen. Viel zu Nahe stand der Mann dem dunklen Fürsten. Eine Ehre, die er nicht verdient hatte. Eine Ehre, die der Wehrwolf ihm nur zu gerne nehmen wollte.

„Darüber waren wir uns bereits schon einig gewesen, Snape." Bellatrix strich sich ihr dunkles Haar aus dem Gesicht, welches durch den Wind immer wieder durcheinander gewirbelt wurde. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das ungewöhnliche Haus, welches jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen drohte. Doch sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dies nicht geschehen würde. Ihre Stimme unterbrach erneut die Stille, als sie von einem scharfen Blick von dem ehemaligen Hauslehrer der Slytherins gemustert wurde.

„Er wird nicht mehr zurückkehren. Zudem sind hier bereits zu viele Auroren für meinen Geschmack. Er würde ihnen geradewegs in die Arme laufen."

„Eine Schande, dass wir nicht alle einfach vernichten dürfen.", sinnierte ein anderer Todesser, als er sich von seinem Platz auf einem Baumstamm löste und in die Mitte der vier trat.

„Potter wird nicht mehr kommen. Wir sollten die Suche nach den anderen fortsetzten. Vielleicht hat Malfoy eine Spur zu den Verrätern gefunden."

Fenrir grollte zähnefletschend, doch er erwiderte nichts gegen seinen Mitstreiter. „Wäre heute Vollmond hätte ich den Bastard von Potter bereits gegen den Wind wittern können..." Unwirsch bleckte er die Zähne erneut.

„Kehren wir zum Treffpunkt zurück. Potter kann erstmal warten. Der Meister wird ihn finden. Zabini und Malfoy Junior sind unser Problem. Lucius wird bestimmt etwas wissen." Damit ließ Snape die anderen in der Dunkelheit allein zurück, als er disapparierte.

Unwillig und unzufrieden folgten ihm die restlichen drei der Gruppe. Sie verließen ihren Aussichtspunkt auf den Fuchsbau. Niemand drehte sich noch einmal. Niemand sah sich um, obwohl der Minister des Ministeriums höchst persönlich seine Aufwartung gemacht hatte.

--

„Harry?" Hermione stand gefroren an Dracos Seite. Ihr Blick irritiert und verängstigt zugleich, durchdrang die grünen Augen die nur ihr bester Freund besaß.

„Hermione." Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass er sie erschreckt hatte und entschuldigend schlug er die Augen nieder und löste den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern.

Er stand mitten im Zimmer, welches sich Draco und Hermione teilen wollten. Die Stille war unerträglich und Draco ließ etwas unfreiwillig den Zauberstab sinken. Die Erlebnisse des Tages wirkten sich langsam auf ihn aus. Er war nie jemand der paranoid gewesen war, aber was er gestern nicht gewesen war, konnte sich ja heute noch ändern.

Das plötzliche Erscheinen des vermeintlichen Erretters der Zaubererwelt, war durchaus überraschend.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte der blonde Slytherin zu wissen. Immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht und Potter war einfach so in die Privatsphäre von ihnen eingedrungen. Es reichte schon, dass er seinen Vater heute bekämpfen musste. Er wollte nicht unbedingt heute noch mehr erleben, als nötig war. Etwas Ruhe wäre schon ganz schön gewesen.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah zuerst Draco und dann Hermione an. Sein Blick wirkte zerknirscht und ratlos und er seufzte erneut.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry?", erkundigte sich Hermione, als sie sich von Dracos Seite löste und auf Harry zuschritt. Sanft berührte sie dessen Arm, um ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen zu befreien.

Der Gefragte sah sie Hilfe suchend an, bevor er erschöpft verneinte.

„Was ist los?" Es beunruhigte sie, dass Harry so verwirrt schien. Verwirrt über etwas, dass sie nicht wusste. Seine Schultern sackten kaum merkbar zusammen und der große Held der Nation wirkte zum ersten Mal verloren und gebrechlich in Dracos Augen.

Die Situation war merkwürdig, als der gleichaltrige Mann begann, Hermione zu schildern was vorgefallen war. Draco wusste nicht ob er willkommen war und so verließ er mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermione den Raum. Sein Empathiegefühl hatte er versucht so gut wie möglich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch schien er zu versagen, denn er spürte Hermiones Anspannung und ihre Angst. Ginny gegenüber war es einfacher. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er mit Hermione geschlafen hatte. Er wusste es nicht und als er im Aufenthaltsraum auf Blaise und Ginny traf, war er geneigt einen Nachtspaziergang zu machen.

--

Ginny öffnete ihre Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und Draco bot die Ablenkung nach der sie gesucht hatte.

„Du meditierst? Willst du vor mir die Animagusgestalt annehmen?" Dracos Zynismus versagte und Blaise sah ihn aus intrigierten Augen an.

Ginny schüttelte nur angedeutet den Kopf.

„Hermione hat dich aus dem Zimmer geworfen oder warum schläfst du nicht?", erkundigte sie belustigt, als ihr Blick an dem offenem Hemd und dem wirschem Haar des Blonden hängen blieb.

„Sehr lustig, Karottenkopf." Er ließ sich neben Blaise auf die Couch nieder und beachtete Ginny kaum. Sie saß auf den Boden zu Blaise Füßen, wo sie versucht hatte wenigstens in ihrer übrigen Zeit dem nachzukommen, zu dem sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr fähig war.

Mürrisch gab er die Information preis, nachdem er von Ginny praktisch stranguliert wurde für den Namen und den Sarkasmus den er ihr gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Ich will doch eigentlich nichts weiter wie ein wenig Ruhe.", wisperte er zu sich selbst, als Ginny zu Hermione und Harry gegangen war. Währendessen angelte sich Blaise das Telefon und bat den Zimmerservice um einen großen Pott Kaffee.

Eine eigentümliche Stille breitete sich im Raum aus.

--

Rufus Scrimgeour fluchte leise. Seit Stunden stand er nun hier und absolut nichts tat sich. Der Bengel war nicht aufgetaucht und das obwohl es wichtig war.

Seine gelben Augen streiften durch das hohe Gras des Weasley Gehöfts, doch seine Augen fanden den jungen Mann nicht, der eigentlich hätte auftauchen müssen.

Das leise Rascheln von trockenen Grases ließ ihn herumfahren. Er hielt seinen Stab gezückt, senkte ihn aber rasch, als er die Aurorin erkannte. Sie lief mit gesenktem Haupt auf ihn zu, doch ihr Rosahaar fiel jedem aus weiterer Entfernung auf. Aber sie wollte, dass man sie erkannte. Hätte sie es nicht gewollt, dann wäre sie ein Schatten in der Nacht gewesen und nur für geübte Augen zu sehen.

Nymphadora Tonks war eine seiner besten Auroren im Hauptquartier.

„Was gibt es?", zischte er mürrisch. Als Minister mitten in der Nacht dieser Tätigkeit nachzuhängen war nicht gerade förderlich für sein Ego. Doch immer hin ging es hier um die vermutlich einzige Person, die der Zaubererwelt noch Hoffnung gab. Er selbst glaubte nicht an den Jungen. Er hatte auch niemals Dumbledore ganz vertraut. Doch wenn er eine Massenhysterie unterdrücken konnte, in dem er dem vermeintlichen Goldjungen beschützte, so würde er es tun.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch kommen wird, Sir. Alle Auroren berichten dasselbe. Sie spüren die Anwesenheit der Todesser nicht mehr und Harry Potter ist ihnen auch nicht über den Weg gelaufen, Sir." Sie blickte zu dem nun verwaisten Haus der Weasleys und ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter. Die Weasleys waren ihre Freunde. Warum man ihnen so viel Leid antat, war für sie fraglich.

Harry Potter. Er war die Antwort. Seine Existenz brachte die Menschen in Gefahr, die ihm zu Nahe kamen. Und doch war sie ihm nicht böse. Er hatte es niemals darauf anlegen wollen. Doch seine Freundschaften waren nun tödlich, denn nicht nur er war der Gefahr ausgesetzt. Jene die ihn schützen wollten brachten sich selbst nur Leid ins Haus.

Scrimgeour presste seine beinahe blutleeren Lippen aufeinander. Auch sein durchdringender Blick richtete sich auf den Ort des Geschehens. Das Haus war unweigerlich verflucht. Das dunkle Mal hing schon seit Stunden nicht mehr über dem Haus, dass hatten die Auroren schnell beseitigt um die in der Nähe liegende Muggelstadt nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

„Sir, erlauben Sie mir freundlicher Weise zu Arthur und Molly zu gehen. Die beiden sind enge Freunde meinerseits." Ihre Stimme war bitter und voll unterdrücktem Bedauern.

Scrimgeour nickte nur leicht.

--

Der Morgen graute. Dunkel und grau mit schweren Wolken versehen, wölbte sich der Himmel über ihnen und Ginny zog ihren Mantel enger um ihren Körper.

„Blaise?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich leicht zu ihr. Sie waren momentan in einem Touristencenter um auszukundschaften was sie nun tun wollten. Nur sie beide. Draco war irgendwann in der Nacht eingeschlafen und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht aufgewacht.

Harry hatte sich ebenfalls hingelegt und Hermione hatte sich bereit erklärt zurückzubleiben, während die beiden ihr nächstes Ziel aussuchen gingen.

„Ich würde gerne zu meinen Brüdern, um zu wissen was zu Hause vor sich geht.", sagte sie und sah ihn flehend an.

Blaise seufzte leise und schloss seine silbernen Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie voller Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte, denn ihm fehlten die Worte. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass sie das nicht so einfach konnte. Er konnte ihr nicht mitteilen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was sie generell nun tun sollten.

Wollten sie fliehen bis zum Schluss? Fliehen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie nicht mehr weiter konnten, oder die Bedrohung aufgehört hatte? Er bezweifelte das die Bedrohung aufhören würde. Er bezweifelte, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Sie waren zu wenige um sich Lord Voldemort zu stellen. Sie waren zu schwach um sich vor der Dunkelheit zu schützen und doch mussten sie sich langsam entscheiden, was sie tun wollten.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte ihren Blick von dem gedankenverlorenen Slytherin ab. Sie wollte zurück in das Leben in dem es nicht solchen Probleme gab. Sie wollte ihre Familie in Sicherheit wissen. Sie wollte so viel und doch bekam sie nichts außer dem Trost den ihr jemand versucht zu spenden, den sie noch nicht allzu lange kannte.

„Es wird bald regnen. Lass uns schnell ein Ziel finden und zurück zu den anderen gehen." Ginny versuchte etwas Leichtigkeit in ihre Worte zu bringen, doch es misslang ihr kläglich und sie spürte das Brennen in ihren Augen.

So fand sie sich in einer Umarmung wieder.

--

- Was ist mit dem Fuchsbau los?

- Warum ist das Kapitel so kurz? - Hm, das weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht richtig.

- Und was sind denn nun die Animagigestalten der Hauptcharas? - Na ja einen wissen wir ja schon. Merle: wer denn?

--

Meine beiden Betas haben mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Ginny blaue Augen hat. -.- Problem daran ist, ich habe seit dem ersten Kapitel sie mit Honigbraunen Augen beschrieben. Ich lass es jetzt erst Mal so und hoffe ihr könnt euch zur Not die blauen Augen vorstellen.

So nun zu meiner Umfrage: **Wen soll Harry Potter als Partner bekommen?**

a) Demezla Robins - Gryff, spielte in Harrys Quidittchmannschaft mit. Ob männlich oder weiblich geht meines Achtens nicht hervor. Solltet ihr euch für diesen Chara entscheiden, dann bitte angeben ob m oder w sein soll.

b) Millicent Bullstrode

c) gar keinen

d) jemand anderen (bitte Name angeben)

--

Zu euren Kommentaren:

Zuerst danke ich mal für über 700 Hits auf Animexx und über 1100 Hits auf Ihr seid echt die größten. +**alle in den Arm nehm**+

Judith: Vielen ank für das super Lob. Es hat etwas gedauer aber hier ist mein neustes Kapitel. ) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Nyah1: zu wenig passiert im 8.ten Kapi o.O dabei war ich da richtig stolz drauf +g+.  
Es tut mir leid das ihr jetzt länger auf die Kapitel warten müsst, aber ich hab viel um die Ohren. Ich geb mir Mühe, dass es schnell weiter geht. ) Ich hoffe ich hab dich mit diesem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht. Alles Liebe

Hermine87: das freut mich aber tierisch. Alles Liebe und vielen Dank

Jean nin asar ahi smabell : Ich hoffe ich enttäusche deine Wünsche zu diesem Kapitel nicht all zu sehr. +g+  
Ich kenn das mit dem verändern nur zu gut. Manchmal ist es wichtig alles neu anzugehen. )  
Alles Liebe meine Süße


	10. Die letzte Nacht

So vielen Dank allen die meine Gesichte lesen. Ich hab euch alle lieb. Knuddel. )

Kurz zu meiner **Umfrage: Harry Potters Liebhaber/in:**

a) Demezla Robins - Gryff, spielte in Harrys Quidittchmannschaft mit. Ob männlich oder weiblich geht meines Achtens nicht hervor. Solltet ihr euch für diesen Chara entscheiden, dann bitte angeben ob m oder w sein soll. (2 Stimmen – w/ 0 Stimmen - m)

b) Millicent Bullstrode - abgespeckt natürlich (2 Stimmen)

c) gar keinen (0 Stimmen)

d) Katie Bell (1 Stimme)

e) Luna Lovegood (2 Stimmen)

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn diejenigen, die meiner Geschichte so eifrig folgen nur einen klitzekleinen Kommentar hinterlassen, in dem sie sich für eine der bestimmten Personen entscheiden. - Ich beiße auch nicht. Ehrlich ) Ich schmuse nur gerne.

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 10 – Die letzte Nacht

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Blaise Eule flatterte in die Abenddämmerung. Er selbst setzte sich auf die Abzäunung des Balkons und blickte in den von schweren Wolken behangenen Himmel. Es schien sich eingependelt zu haben, dass die Dunkelheit Einzug erhielt.

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich in den oberen Ebenen des Ben Nevis. Der höchste Berg von Großbritannien. Blaise starrte durch die dichten Regenfelder in die Altstadt von Fort Williams. Immer noch waren sie in Schottland.

Draco folgte dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und strich sich abwesend durch sein helles Platinblondes Haar.

Für den Moment waren sie alleine. Für den Moment waren sie wieder Slytherins, ehemalige Anhänger des dunklen Lords und Verräter ihres eigenen Glaubens.

Mit siebzehn Jahren die Bürde zu tragen und daran nicht unterzugehen war etwas das sie lieber anderen überlassen hätten.

Draco wünschte sich zurück in die vergangenen Jahre, in denen der dunkle Lord noch nicht auferstanden war. Wo er im Keller der Slytherinräume von seinen Leuten umgeben war und alles was zählte, war einzig und allein er selbst.

Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte seinen Mund, als er daran dachte wie grausam er als Mensch doch eigentlich gewesen war und wie viel Unrecht er anderen zugeführt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete er nach langem Schweigen und Blaise zog nur frustriert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Sie sind uns bereits bis Glasgow gefolgt. Wenn sie ihr Tempo beibehalten dann haben sie uns unweigerlich eingeholt." Die Zeitung die Blaise Eule gebracht hatte, lag zerknüllt auf dem Boden. Berichte häuften sich über die Todesseraktivitäten.

„Das ist mir bewusst.", erklärte Draco leicht genervt und angestrengt. Sein Blick glitt von der Stadt zu den großen Balkonfenstern hinter denen er Hermione beobachtete, die Ginny versuchte die Animagusfigur beizubringen. Die Frau schien eine überaus schnelle Auffassungsgabe zu haben, denn obwohl sie sich selbst noch nicht verwandelt hatte, so war sie den anderen beiden Lernenden weit voraus.

Das Rauschen des Regens war Minutenlang das einzige Geräusch was sich von ihrer Position aus vernehmen ließ.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach einem Kampf stellen...". Er zögerte. „Dann ziehen wir die beiden nicht weiter hinein." Selbst als Slytherin hatte man dem weiblichen Geschlecht gegenüber Beschützerinstinkte, Vor allem wenn sie einem näher standen, als sich zwei gewisse Herrschaften eingestehen würden.

„Fliehen hat uns ja nicht weit gebracht. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass es nicht so schnell dazu kommen würde." 'Und das dein Vater dich jagt ist auch einer der negativen Aspekte von dem was uns bevorsteht.' vervollständigte Blaise die Gedanken, die Draco nicht wagen würde in Worte zu fassen.

„Was machen wir mit den anderen beiden? Sie zurück zu schicken wird nicht ganz so einfach sein, wie ich es gerne hätte. Aber ob sie dort wirklich sicher sind bezweifle ich sehr." Der Regen schien die Worte zu verschlucken in seinen eigenen melancholischen, sich dauerhaft wiederholenden Tönen. Doch der blondhaarige Mann vernahm sie trotzdem.

„Es gibt keinen Ort mehr der _wirklich_ sicher ist. Doch eines ist gewiss: Sicher sind sie bei uns am wenigsten." Darin waren sich die beiden einig und auch Blaise ließ seinen Blick für wenige Sekunden auf der Rothaarigen Schönheit verhaaren, bevor er sich streckte und die nassen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht verbannte.

Seine Augen wanderten weiter und sein Blick wurde von scharfen wachsamen grünen Augen aufgefangen. Eines seiner noch restlichen Slytherininstinkte trat ein und er brachte ein verschmitztes Grinsen hervor um dem ehemaligen Gryffindor zu ärgern.

Es artete zu einem Starrkontest aus den Draco nur mit amüsierter Miene beobachtete. Silber und grün fochten um die Dominanz und Blaise wurde es irgendwann leid, zumal er im Regen stand und Harry im warmen Aufenthaltsraum der kleinen Pension, die sie gemietet hatten. Es war nur gut, dass Geld kein Problem war, da Blaise über seinen Account bei Gringotts frei entscheiden konnte. Für den Fall der Flucht hatte er immer genug mit sich tragen, dass es noch für die nächsten Tage dienlich sein würde.

Draco hatte zwar seinen eigenen Account den er seit seiner Volljährigkeit auch nur noch als Einziger betreten konnte, doch Gringotts war momentan ein Ort den er nicht aufsuchen konnte. Jeder dachte er sei ein Mörder, ein Todesser genau wie seinen Vater.

Blaise machte eine Handbewegung und deutete dem männlichen Gryffindor an sich zu ihnen zu bewegen. Dieser war durch die plötzliche Bewegung aus dem Starrkontest ausgeschieden und Blaise gratulierte sich selbst als er den Kontest haushoch gewonnen hatte.

Draco verschränkte seine Arme und auch er war es nun der den Gryffindor auffordernd anstarrte.

Die beiden Frauen bemerkten von dem nonverbalen Krieg nichts und ließen dem schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen im Stillen debattieren, ob er sich zu den beiden Slytherins gesellen sollte oder ob er lieber bei den beiden Freunden seinerseits bleiben wollte.

Theatralisch seufzend stemmte er sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte. Von dort hatte er den beiden anderen männlichen Mitbewohnern zugesehen, die diskutierten. Ab und zu schweifte auch sein Blick neidisch zu Hermione, die voll in ihrem Element war und ganz im Lernen versank. Zwischendurch schalte sie Ginny, dass diese nicht konsequent genug war.

Ginny mied seine Nähe und war ungern alleine mit ihm in einem Raum. Sie distanzierte sich deutlich zu ihm und er wusste es war seine eigene Schuld.

Hermiones kluge, braune Augen sahen ihm aus dem Seitenwinkel zu, wie er zu den anderen ging. Als er hinter ihr verschwand und sie mit dem Rücken zu den großen Doppelfenstern saß verweilte sie einen Moment reglos und lauschte, ob sie etwas hören konnte. Doch nicht eine Silbe überquerte die Schwelle zu ihr und sie rieb sich erschöpft über den Nasenrücken.

„Wie willst du die Stille in dir finden, wenn du soviel nachdenkst?" mimte Ginny sie nach, die ihr mit einem Kissen, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, eins über den Kopf zog. Sie lachte schallend, als sie Hermiones entglittenes Gesicht sah, auf dem Überraschung und Empörung sich prägend hervorhoben.

Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen und Ginny wich automatisch zurück. Sie drehte sich rasch um und rannte lachend aus dem Zimmer.

Hermione jedoch blieb sitzen und blickte schmunzelnd der rothaarigen Frau hinterher. Am liebsten hätte sie laut losgekichert bei ihrem panischen Blick. Natürlich war das alles gespielt, aber das konnte Ginny schon immer gut.

Minuten vergingen und als Ginny, sich an der Tür festkrallend, ins Zimmer lugte, war dieses leer.

Draco grinste sie wissend und fies an als er vom Balkon aus zusah, wie sie sich ins Zimmer schlich. Sie kam jedoch nicht weit und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich etwas Felliges auf sie zu bewegte. Quietschend kauerte sich die Rothaarige auf den Boden und blinzelte vorsichtig hinter vorgehaltenen Händen das Wesen an.

Mit großen Honigbraunen Augen blickte Ginny auf das Wesen, welches einen Siegestanz aufzuführen versuchte, aber durch seine Tiergestalt kläglich scheiterte.

Hermione saß auf ihr und Ginny erkannte sie nicht nur an ihren braunen Augen, sondern an der Intelligenz die sich darin widerspiegelte und an dem unbändigen dunklen Fell. Die Füchsin legte sich auf ihren Bauch und begutachtete ihre eigenen Tatzen. Die samtigen weißen Pfoten spreizten sich und einige sehr passabel aussehende Krallen kamen zum Vorschein.

„Du hast es geschafft." Ginny setzte sich freudig auf und hob die Füchsin in die Höhe. Schließlich war sie nicht das größte Tier geworden.

„Haha wäre doch lustig wenn ich auch ein Fuchs wäre, nicht meine Kleine.", lachte Ginny und begann gedankenverloren Hermione die Ohren zu kraulen und sie dabei regelrecht zu zerquetschen mit ihren Drückereien, als sei sie ein Kuscheltier. Hermione riss sie aus dem Würgegriff und tänzelte leicht benommen auf die Quelle der Rettung zu.

„Na, du möchtest uns wohl belauschen?", grinste Blaise auf sie herab, als Hermione Schwanz wedelnd neben Draco und Harry Platz bezog. Ihre markanten Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an bevor sie sich zurückverwandelte.

Schwankend auf den Beinen griff sie nach der erstbesten Stütze die sich ergab.

„Wow. Das ist fantastisch!", lächelte sie, als sie sich noch immer an Dracos Shirt klammernd, vollständig aufrichtete.

Ihre gute Laune verschwand jedoch als sie die gedrückte Stimmung bemerkte. Sie war unpassend gekommen und zwischen den dreien lag unausgesprochen die auferlegte Schweigsamkeit, ihr und Ginny gegenüber. Weder Blaise' Glückwunsch noch Harrys ehrliche Überraschung konnten ihr dieses Gefühl nehmen.

„Es tut mir leid.", stotterte sie. Keiner hatte ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht, niemand hatte auch nur annähernd etwas erwähnt und doch wusste sie, dass sie keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hätte wählen können.

Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen als er nur zusah wie Hermione von ihm abließ und beinahe fluchtartig den Balkon verließ. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors der seinen Gedanken nachging, bevor er das Gespräch wieder aufnahm wo Hermione sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Ich kann eh nicht länger eurem Weg folgen. Ich muss wissen, was mit Ron und den Weasleys geschehen ist. Doch Hermione und Ginny werden freiwillig entscheiden wollen." Er unterbrach sich nur um nach kurzer Zeit wieder anzusetzen. „Euch jetzt den Todessern zu stellen...", er seufzte, „Ich bezweifle, dass das so klug wäre."

Draco neigte seinen Kopf leicht und schielte nach Innen um sich zu vergewissern, dass die beiden Gryffindor sich nicht doch dazu entschlossen hatten sie zu belauschen. Ginny saß belehrig wieder auf dem Boden. Nun doppelt motiviert durch Hermiones überaus schnelle Verwandlung und das, obwohl sie nur Dracos Buch gelesen hatte.

„Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee.", erklärte Draco dann seufzend.

--

Hermione hielt den Atem an, als nach einer Ewigkeit die drei den Raum wieder betraten. Sie blickte zu Harry, doch dieser mied den Augenkontakt und als sie sich zu Draco wandte hatte dieser bereits seinen Weg zu dem Zimmer, welches er sich mit Blaise und Harry teilen würde eingeschlagen und achtete nicht auf sie.

„Ich breche heute Nacht noch auf." Harrys Aussage galt ihr, da Ginny bereits vor einer Weile aufgegeben hatte und sich ins Bett begeben hatte.

Hermione schlug die Augen nieder. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass sich jemand nach den Weasleys erkundigen musste, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht die einzige war die fast unaufhörlich an die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten dachte, die im Fuchsbau vorgefallen sein konnten.

Für Ginny war es vermutlich am schlimmsten. Es ging ja schließlich um ihre Familie.

Die letzte Nacht hatte sie in Hermiones Armen fast durchweg geweint und nach Blaise Aussage auch als die beiden das Touristenzentrum von Edinburgh aufgesucht hatten.

Jedes Lachen, jedes Lächeln war aufgesetzt und doch versuchte sie sich mit aller Macht gegen die Depressionen und Angstgefühle zuwehren.

„Wann?" Sie wusste jede andere Frage wäre unbeantwortet geblieben, auch wenn ihre Neugier versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Sofort." Hermione sah ihren Freund erschrocken an. Dieser jedoch wandte zum ersten Mal sein Augenmerk auf die braunhaarige Frau und etwas lag in den Tiefen dieser Augen die ihr verrieten, dass er bereits genau wusste was er vorhatte und keine Seele dieser Welt ihn daran hindern konnte.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen als sie ihm ohne Widerworte ihr Einverständnis gab.

„Einen Moment. Ich habe etwas gefunden, dass dich vielleicht interessieren könnte." Sie ging in ihr und Ginnys Zimmer und kam mit einem Buch wieder zurück. Der Einband war alt und staubig und die Schrift war auf dem Buchdeckel bereits verblichen.

Sie reichte ihm das braun eingeschlagene Buch und Harry nahm es etwas zögerlich entgegen, als er es jedoch aufschlug erstarrte er unweigerlich und blickte dann zu seiner besten Freundin die ihn freundlich angrinste.

„Es könnte durchaus nützlich werden." Harry nickte nur stumm dazu, bevor er das Buch wieder zusammen schlug, als Blaise einen Blick darauf erhaschen wollte.

„Woher hast du das?"

„Ich habe es heute Morgen bei unserem morgendlichen Aufenthalt in Glasgow entdeckt." Diesmal grinste auch Harry und er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn.

Blaise dankte den Göttern, dass Draco gerade nicht anwesend war.

--

Blaise stand in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war das wahre Gesicht seines Freundes. Der Mensch der genauso Leid und Schmerz kannte. Blaise wagte es sich nicht den blonden Mann anzusprechen, der weit ab von ihm war.

Sie hatten einen Entschluss getroffen.

Er selbst lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und seufzte. _Hatte er das alles so geplant? _Nein. Nicht einmal im Entferntesten. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass er sich aus der ganzen Affäre herausziehen konnte. Vielleicht die Todesser austricksen, so wie er den dunklen Lord ein einziges Mal ausgetrickst hatte. Doch dafür durfte er nun büßen und er sah keine großartig lange Lebenszeit für sich und seinen Freund.

So bitter es auch klang. Harry und Draco wussten das genauso wie er selbst. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Nur diesen einen, den sie sich selbst geebnet hatten und der nun ihreVorbestimmung zu sein schien.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er jemanden an der Wandlehnen. Da er im Türrahmen zu seinem Zimmer stand konnte er auch leicht in den Aufenthaltsraum blicken. Hermione blickte ihn aus trüben Augen an, als sie sich von der Wand abstützte die Dracos und Blaise Zimmer vom Aufenthaltsraum trennte.

Er wendete seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Hermione was gibt es?" Sie seufzte und blickte ihn durchdringend an. Die Gryffindor beherrschte einen überaus scharfen Blick der sich bis in die Seele eines Individuums durchbohren konnte. Doch er wagte es sich nicht ihr auch nur irgendetwas kund zu geben und nach kurzer Zeit sah sie betroffen weg.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß ich bin zu neugierig und ich werde nicht fragen, das verspreche ich euch. Auch wenn ich bereits jetzt weiß, dass was immer ihr ausgeheckt habt mir nicht gefallen wird." Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Blaise, der ihr dankbar zunickte.

Warum konnten Augen Bände sprechen? Blaise wusste nicht wie er mit Hermione umgehen sollte. Sie war für ihn ein Mysterium, das er bislang nicht durchschaut hatte. Er wusste schon immer, dass sie klug war, neugierig. In einem Wort: Gryffindor. Aber sie besaß ein Wissen und eine Auffassungsgabe die sich aus zwei anderen Häusern in Hogwarts zusammensetzte. Rawenclaw und Slytherin. Vielleicht aber besaß sie einfach nur mehr Empathie als eine normale Frau. Die meisten Frauen, mit Ausnahme der Slytherinfrauen scheinbar, besaßen diese Gabe. Vielleicht besaß Hermione sie einfach verstärkt. Er wusste es nicht.

„Wann trennen sich unsere Wege?" Blaise silberne Augen erstarrten geweitet. Hatte sie ihn und Draco so einfach durchschaut?

Ein dünnes Lächeln welches auch sofort wieder verschwand, zierte ihren Mund. Sie hatte also Recht. Und umso mehr Bitterkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. Die Bedeutung davon zog sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge in den verschiedensten Varianten.

„Morgen früh.", kam die leise Antwort von dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

Minutenlang herrschte absolute Stille zwischen den beiden und Hermione hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu schreien. Einfach nur zu schreien. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie versuchte sich auf regelmäßiges Atmen zu konzentrieren und sich zu beruhigen.

„Ginny ist noch wach." Das war ihr einziger Kommentar. Sie strangulierte ihn nicht. Sie warf sich nicht heulend auf den Boden, sondern sie nahm alles resigniert zur Kenntnis. Doch sie warf ihn aus seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür so, dass er fragend davor stehen blieb und erst dann ihren Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand und etwas unwohl zu Ginny trottete.

--

Harry war kreideweiß. Sein Zauberstab lag einige Meter von ihm auf dem Boden entfernt und er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Seine Umwelt war vergessen. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und sein Atem war unbeherrscht und keuchend.

Fred Weasley stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Dunkle Ringe zierten seine Augen, als er versuchte beschwichtigend auf Harry einzureden. Doch es half nichts und Fred blickte beunruhigt zu seinem Bruder, der genauso hilflos den Familienfreund ansah.

„Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein.", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Seine Augen waren glasig und er reagierte auf keinen der ihn ansprach.

Er war verloren in seinen Gedanken, die ihm quälend Bilder zeigten. Er keuchte erneut und Lee Jorden, der zu Besuch war, führte den Ex-Gryffindor zu der Couch und verhalf ihm in eine Sitzposition, obwohl diesem durchaus bewusst war, dass Harry dies nicht mitbekam so wie er aussah.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das ist unmöglich." Zum ersten Mal seit Dumbledore gestorben war und er sich selbst geschworen hatte, dass er stark sein würde brach er erneut. Er konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken und Fred und George sahen ebenfalls gequält in die Runde. Lee sah verzweifelt zwischen den dreien umher und seufzte schließlich verlegen.

Harry schlug auf einmal seine Augen auf und seine sonst grünen Seen waren dunkel und wichen beinahe ins Schwarze, als er abrupt aufstand, zu seinem Fallengelassenen Zauberstab ging und diesen aufhob.

„Fred, George, Lee. Vielen Dank. Schönen Gruß an Molly und Arthur." Bevor einer der drei angesprochenen reagieren konnte, hatte Harry bereits die Tür erreicht und war verschwunden.

„Fuck." Lee sprang auf und rannt zur Tür, die den Laden von der Wohnung trennte und versuchte Harry noch einzuholen, doch er sah ihn nur noch vor der Ladentür disapparieren. Hinter sich hörte er Fred Fluchen.

„Er wird doch nicht...?" Lee und Fred sahen George an, der noch blasser erschien wie vorher. Betroffen sah er weg. Seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht aussprechen.

„Verflucht!"

--

Ginny blätterte eine Seite weiter. Mit dem Buch kam sie nicht wirklich voran, nicht dass sie sich nicht bemühte den Inhalt zu verstehen aber jedes Mal ertappte sie sich, dass ihre Augen bereits unten beim Ende der Seite angekommen waren und sie doch die ganze Zeit damit zugebracht hatte nachzudenken, owohl sie genau das dadurch versuchte zu vermeiden.

Dementsprechend brauchte sie für eine einzige Seite mehrere Minuten bis sie den Inhalt begriff.

Hermiones Ruhe hatte ihr Mut gemacht und doch verging das Ungute Gefühl nicht, dass Harry gestern mit sich gebracht hatte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er gegangen war und auf eine bestimmte Weise war sie darüber froh.

Nicht weil Harry endlich weg war und sie deswegen das Gefühl hatte wieder ein Stück freier atmen zu können, sondern weil sich jemand erbarmte der Sache im Fuchsbau auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie wäre so gerne selbst zu ihrer Geburtsstätte zurückgekehrt, doch wie sollte sie dahin gelangen?

Apparieren konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht und Geld hatte sie auch keines mit dem sie sich einen Weg alla Muggel nach Hause gebahnt hätte. Flohpulver war immer noch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, doch Hermione und Blaise hatten ein strenges Auge auf sie geworfen und sie hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass selbst Harry und Draco darauf geachtet hatten, dass sie nicht heimlich Reißaus nahm.

Genervt klappte sie das Buch zusammen, welches sie von Hermione geliehen hatte. Es war eh nicht sonderlich spannend. Die Frau hatte keinen Geschmack für richtig gute Romane. Entweder mit Spannung geladen, am besten musste es ihre eigene verzwickte Situation übertreffen den alles andere war uninteressant oder ein überaus kitschiger Liebesroman.

Ginny schwang ihre langen Beine aus dem Bett und zupfte ihre lange seidene Schlafhose zu Recht, genauso wie ihr unpassendes mit Blumen benähtes Oberteil. Beides gehörte absolut nicht zusammen aber Ginny hatte keine Lust gehabt sich irgendetwas anderes anzuziehen schließlich handelte es sich hierbei um ihre kuscheligste Schlafwäsche. Wen interessierte es da ob es passte oder nicht?

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster berichtete ihr, dass der Regen nachgelassen hatte und sie fragte sich wo Hermione blieb. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie würde kommen, wenn die Jungs den Balkon verließen? Das war schon eine Weile her. Sie hatte doch für Harry dieses vermoderte Buch geholt, was hielt sie auf?

Barfuss tapste sie leise über den weichen Teppich und öffnete die Tür. Hermione war nicht mehr da. An ihrer Stelle saß nun Blaise auf der Couch. Ein Handtuch in der Hand und frisch umgezogen. Das Haar war noch nass, ob von der Dusche oder dem Regen, dass wusste sie nicht aber er sah gut aus.

Wer konnte auch einem Shirtlosen Slytherin widerstehen?

Er hatte sie nicht gehört, da er beschäftigt war sein Haar mit dem Handtuch zu trocknen und zwischenzeitlich dem Musikvideo im Fernseher zu folgen.

Auf seinem Arm sah man noch immer die heilende Wunde, wo Hermione mit Hilfe eines Rituals das dunkle Zeichen entfernt hatte. Sie stand hinter der Couch und beobachtete wie sein sehniger Körper sich wölbte mit jeder Bewegung und begutachtete den tätowierten Drachen auf seinen Rücken.

Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Handgelenk und sie rieb sich unbewusst über die weiche Haut. Keine Erhebung nichts nur das schwarze Zeichen welches sich geheimnisvoll dort erstreckte.

Sie tapste weiter und holte sich das Glas Wasser welches sie eigentlich bewogen hatte das Bett zu verlassen und auch nach Hermione zu sehen. Doch Hermione war nicht da. Das ließ zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie war bei Draco, oder sie war nicht mehr in der kleinen Pension. Das erste erschien ihr doch etwas realistischer, zumal Blaise ihr ja so einige Informationen gesteckt hatte.

„Du willst wieder die Nacht über Wache halten?", fragte sie als sie sich auf dem Rückweg befand.

Blaise blickte zu der feuerhaarigen Frau empor die sich lässig neben ihm niederließ, aber ziemlich deutlich machte, dass sie heute auf jeden Fall das Bett benutzen wollte auch wenn sie nicht alleine bleiben wollte.

„_Wollen _steht leider nicht zu Debatte.", erklärte er ruhig und warf sich sein Handtuch um den Hals und ließ die angetrockneten, wirren schwarzen Strähnen in Ruhe.

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war selten, dass Blaise schlechte Laune verbreitete. Er war es, der immer jeden versuchte aufzumuntern. Ob mit fiesem Grinsen oder einem Lächeln auf den Zügen. Der Slytherinprinz war selten zerknirscht oder maulig.

Sie war nicht dumm. Was auch immer die drei besprochen hatten, es schien ihm nicht gefallen zu haben. Doch sie wusste es besser als nachzufragen. Blaise war ein Slytherin gewesen. Auch wenn er ihr viel mitgeteilt hatte, sie praktisch eingeladen hatte seine Gedanken zu lesen, so wusste sie doch, dass Blaise mehr verschwieg als er preisgab.

Draco hatte es ihr einmal gesteckt, dass Blaise nur das offenbarte was er mit sich selbst vereinbaren konnte.

Draco selbst wusste mehr über Blaise' Vergangenheit, als Ginny und sie machte sich auch nicht die Hoffnung den unergründlichen Slytherin jemals vollständig erkunden zu können. Jeder Mensch hatte seine Geheimnisse. Vielleicht vertrauten sie sich irgendwann ja mal so sehr, dass sie sich diese Sachen erzählen. Doch dafür war es noch zu früh.

„Soll ich dir Kaffee besorgen?" Wohl wissend, dass das Getränk bei dem Schwarzhaarigen Wunder wirken konnte.

„Nein danke." Ein Hauch eines Lächelns lag auf seinem Mund und er ließ endlich seine Augen zu ihr wandern. „Ich habe da eine bessere Idee."

Er nahm sich eine Strähne ihrer Haarpracht und zwirbelte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Er liebte ihr Haar und er konnte sich daran einfach nicht satt sehen. Genauso wenig wie an ihr.

Ginny errötete und bekam einen dunklen Rotton. Er grinste etwas freundlicher und versuchte seine schlechte Laune nicht an ihr auszulassen und so zog er sie zu sich.

„Sag mir wenn es dich stört.", bat er sie leise als er seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille schlang und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Sie nickte nur kurz und lehnte sich genüsslich zu ihm vor, so dass sich ihre Lippen in einem leichten und schlichten Kuss trafen.

Seine Hände fingerten an ihrem Blumigen Shirt herum, so dass er seine Hände kurz darauf auf ihrem entblößten Rücken hatte und diesen zu massieren begann.

Ginny öffnete ihren Mund einen Spalt und gewährte ihm Einlass. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem feuchten Haar und schnurrte leise in den Kuss. Blaise grinste als er den Kuss unterbrach und ihren Hals mit leichten und süßen Küssen bearbeite.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und überließ ihm seiner Arbeit bei der er sichtlich Spaß zu haben schien. Vor allem weil er ab und zu inne hielt um ihren wohligen Lauten zu lauschen.

Nachdem er von ihrem Hals genug hatte und kurz absetzte brachte Ginny ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Damit er ja keine Zeit hatte, sich eine neue Methode auszudenken um sie durch süße Folter sterben zu lassen, ohne auch nur großartig viel zu machen.

Ihre langen Finger streiften sachte über seinen Oberkörper und berührten seine Brustwarzen nur allzu geschickt. Sie war es diesmal die ihn zu einem Keuchen brachte, als ihre Hand unweigerlich nahe seinen Hosen kam. Gequält zog er sie näher und ließ sich mit ihr rücklings auf die Couch fallen, so dass sie nun auf ihm lag und er ihre Beine miteinander verschlang.

Atemlos brachen sie den Kuss und Ginny zeichnete kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch mit ihrem Fingernagel.

„Hast du mit einem deiner Ex-Freunde schon mal geschlafen?", kam seine leise Frage und sie stoppte in ihrer Tätigkeit und Honigbraune Augen trafen seine hellen glänzenden. Sie war sichtlich errötet durch die Frage.

Die Frage des Italieners war unerwartet gewesen und sie war auch nicht sonderlich förderlich für die romantische Atmosphäre, die bis eben noch geherrscht hatte.

Zärtlich strich Blaise mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war neutral.

„Ja. Einmal." , gestand sie kleinlaut. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich an als würden sie in Flammen stehen.

„Und hat es dir gefallen?" Nun hatte ihr Gesicht die Farbe ihres Haares angenommen und Blaise zog sie leise lachend näher zu sich und hielt sie umschlungen wie ein Kind sein Lieblingsstofftier.

„Du musst nicht antworten, meine Liebe. Ich bin nur neugierig.", erklärte er entschuldigend.

„Hattest du schon ...?", stotterte sie etwas unsicher und er schmunzelte über ihre Unsicherheit.

„Ja, ein paar Mal.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Blaise..."

Sein Gesicht war entspannt und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er nickte und ermutigte sie dadurch Weiterzusprechen.

„...kann ich heute Nacht einfach nur in deinen Armen schlafen?", fragte sie etwas unbeholfen und er öffnete seinen Augen einen Spalt.

„Natürlich. Nichts wäre mir lieber." Ein ehrliches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und Ginny küsste ihn erneut kurz, bevor sie es sich in Blaise Armen gemütlich machte.

--

Ein paar Minuten zuvor.

Hermione zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sollte Blaise doch sehen wie er es Ginny steckte, dass er und Draco gedachten sie am nächsten Tag zu verlassen. Die Frau besaß nicht nur Haare wie Feuer, sie besaß auch ein feuriges Temperament wenn es um so was ging.

Sie drehte sich zu Draco, der apathisch auf dem Bett saß. Seitdem er in dem Zimmer war befand er sich in diesem Zustand und Hermione erahnte nicht mal was er denken konnte, denn sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und fremdartig.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass sie sich auf dem Bett neben ihm niederließ und erst als ihre Arme sich um ihn legten und sie sich von hinten gegen seinen leicht unterkühlten Körper lehnte bemerkte er ihre Anwesenheit.

Ihr warmer Atem streifte seinen Nacken und sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter.

Er zerstreute seine Gedanken versuchte sie zu eliminieren, doch seine Stimmung blieb. Obwohl er sich bemühte sich nur auf die Frau zu konzentrieren, die versuchte ihm Beistand zu leisten.

Wie konnte man jemanden Beistand leisten, der wusste was ihn erwartete? Gar nicht. Und doch war er nicht unmittelbar alleine. Er würde alleine sein wenn der nächste Tag graute.

Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen schloss sie die Arme enger und zog ihn weiter zu sich. Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum reagierte er nicht? Warum war er so abweisend? Wusste er denn nicht, dass sie bereits viel zu viel aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, als sie ihm und Blaise gefolgt war? Wusste er denn nicht, dass sie ihre Freunde zurückgelassen hatte und nun selbst Angst hatte um eben solche? Er war nicht der einzige der es schwer hatte.

Sie seufzte und unterband die ewig drängenden Tränen hinfort.

„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?" Ihre Stimme war rau und leise als sie die Umarmung lockerte.

Er reagierte nicht sofort und sie erhob sich langsam. Sie war überrascht als er sie aufhielt in dem er ihre rechte Hand mit seiner eigenen festhielt und er sie wieder zu sich zog.

„Du bleibst schön hier." Damit drehte er sich zu ihr und sah sie aus blauen Augen an.

„Ich brauche doch schließlich jemanden der mir den Kniff erklärt wie ich die Animagusfigur vor Ginny erreiche.", schmunzelte er wehmütig. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen und dennoch scherzte er.

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blickte dann wieder in die klaren Augen ihres Gegenübers.

„Dazu musst du dich von all' deinen Gedanken frei machen und das Zentrum der inneren Stille finden." Simple und einfach oder? Nicht im Geringsten. Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Und wie verdränge ich Gedanken?"

Er fand sich in einem unerwarteten Kuss wieder. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit (merle: hö?) erwiderte er die zärtlich Geste und rückte näher zu ihr. Seine rechte Hand hielt noch immer die ihre und er verflochtet ihre Finger ineinander. Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich von einander und er starrte sie offen an.

„Wofür war das?" Nicht das es ihn gestört hatte.

„Hast du an irgendetwas denken müssen?", fragte sie und strich sich mit ihrer freien Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Als er verneinte lächelte sie selbstzufrieden und als er seinen Geistesblitz hatte und verstand, dass sie wieder auf die Animagusfigur ansprach, lachte er nun auch.

„Das ist mir ja eine schöne Ablenkung." Er leckte sich seine Lippen. „Die nehme ich doch nur zu gerne in Kauf.", wisperte er schmeichelhaft in ihr Ohr, als er sich sein nasses Hemd über den Kopf zog und nun nur noch im T-Shirt vor ihr saß. Mit einem slytheringebürtigem Grinsen nahm er beide ihre Hände und presste sie in das Doppelbett, so dass er nun über ihr lehnte und sie geheimnisvoll angrinste.

„Du bist mein. Ich hoffe dir ist das bewusst.", erklärte er schelmisch und lehnte sich vor um sie in einen weiteren Kuss zu vereinnahmen, ohne ihre spontane Antwort abzuwarten.

„Dann komm zurück, wenn ihr morgen schon gehen wollt.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Hoffnung und Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ihr Haar lag aus gebreitet über dem Bett hinweg und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Ihre Arme lagen um Dracos Nacken und er küsste ihre Wange.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen.", kam seine Antwort, doch diese konnte Hermione gar nicht hören, da sie damit beschäftigt war das Zimmer mit Zaubern zu belegen, damit weder Ginny noch Blaise sie stören oder hören konnten.

Das Licht war abgedunkelt und Hermione zog sich hoch in eine Sitzposition und verhalf dem blonden Slytherin aus seinem T-Shirt, wo er nur allzu gerne nachhalf.

Küsse wurden gestohlen, Liebkosungen ausgetauscht. Gedanken waren vergessen in den Stunden in denen sie einander liebten. Denn nach diese Nacht würde sich alles wieder ändern.

Als Draco in der Frühe erwachte, lag Hermione an seiner Seite. Ihr Atem war flach und gleichmäßig. Ihr Körper war eng umschlungen von Decken. Er strich ihr eine rebellische Locke aus dem Gesicht und steckte sie ihr hinters Ohr.

Draco setzte sich auf, vorsichtig, so dass Hermione nicht aufwachte und blickte in die noch immer dunkle Welt hinaus. Der Winter würde die Macht des dunklen Lords nur noch unterstützen.

--

Blaise hob Ginny leicht an und legte sie sanft wieder zurück auf die Couch, so dass er sich ungehindert bewegen konnte. Er stand auf und holte eine Decke aus dem Nachbarraum und legte sie vorsichtig über die schlafende Frau.

Der Horizont beherbergte bereits graue Nebelschleier, die den Morgen ankündeten und Blaise wagte es zu Draco und Hermione ins Zimmer. Nur durch den _Alohomora_ gelang es ihm, das Zimmer zu öffnen.

Ein weißer Wolf lag eingerollt neben der schlafenden Frau und Eisblaue Augen funkelten ihn abschätzend an.

„Wir sollten gehen.", war der einzige Kommentar von Blaise, als er wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

„Passt auf euch auf, Draco." Hermiones bernsteinfarbene Augen sahen ihn schläfrig an und Draco verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ihr auch.", wisperte er und küsste ihre Wange, bevor er sich anzog, seine Tasche nahm und Hermione alleine zurückließ.

--

Ende des 10.ten Kapitels

So zu hinreißenden Kommentaren:

Jean nin asar ahi smabell: So erst mal danke für dein tolles Lob mal wieder. 3 Ich freu mich jedes Mal von Neuem.Und wie du oben schon mitbekommen hast habe ich zwei deiner Vorschläge schon Mal mit in die Wahl aufgenommen. Die dritte Person, Cheyenne Jaromir, sagt mir leider null und auch meine Internetsuche hat mich nicht weiter gebracht. Dementsprechend einig eich mich doch gerne auf eine der beiden anderen, wenn die anderen auch der Meinung sind. ) Luna hat da schon gute Chancen. Also bis dann meine Süße.

Loony05 : Also erst Mal ein riesen DANKE SCHÖN. ) Und ja ich habe hier noch zwei andere Stories veröffentlicht. Einmal: Du bist mein – Draco x Hermione One Shot. Dann noch: Scars – Draco x Blaise One Shot. Also wenn du Lust hast dann kannst du sie gerne Lesen. Nur den Link meines Nicks oben benutzen und voila.  
Ich freue mich immer über neue Leser. )P.S: Ich würde mich freuen wenn du auch bei meiner Umfrage abstimmen würdest. )

Nyah1: So nun hoffe ich hast du etwas mehr Gefühl. Ich lass die zwar gerade nicht zu viert in eine Kiste hüpfen aber wer weiß was sich noch alles ergeben kann. Ne? Die Geschichte ist ja noch nicht am Ende. ) Auf das Ende musst du noch etwas warten. So schnell komm ich da auch noch nicht hin. Ich weiß ich bin fies. Aber langsam nähere ich mich schon der Sache. Hast du nicht lust auch zu voten wen Harry bekommt? So also Schatz. Ich hoffe du bleibst meiner Treu. Alles Liebe

Willa: Wow du machst mich glücklich. ) Meine ganze Story an einem Abend. +Freu+ Da bin ich ja richtig gerührt. 3 Vielen dank. Snape zu bekehren. Ich weiß nicht so recht... Passt glaube ich schwer in meine Geschichte. Hier ist er bei mir ein Bösewicht der Eliteklasse. Aber die Vorstellung ist trotzdem lustig. Missmutiger und gefährlicher Tränkemeister, mit dem goldenen Jungen, der absolut keine Ahnung von Tränken hat. ) Hui das wäre mal ne Mischung. Ich hoffe du bleibst eine treue Leserin. Wenn du Interesse hast dann kann ich dich auch per E-Mail benachrichtigen wenn ich update. Alles Liebe


	11. Zusammenkunft

So meine Lieben ich danke euch für die vielen überwältigenden Kommentare und für über 1400 hits bei (leider kann ich die genaue Zahl nicht sagen, da letztens alles wieder auf Null gesetzt wurde.+sniff+) und hits bei Animexx. Ich hab euch ja so lieb. Danke!

--

Zu der Umfrage: Harry Potters Liebhaber/in:

a) Demelza Robins (weiblich 4 Stimmen/ männlich 0 Stimmen)  
b) Millicent Buldstrode (4 Stimmen)  
c) Katie Bell (3 Stimmen)  
d) Luna Lovegood (5 Stimmen)  
e) gar keinen (1 Stimme)

Gewinnerin: Luna Lovegood

--

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 11 – Zusammenkunft

Seine Schreie zerfetzten die Stille die ihn um nachtete. Seine grünen Augen glühten, als er sich weiter umsah. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sein Leben war die reinste Folter. Erst nahm man ihm zwei seiner wichtigsten Personen. Seine Familie und seinen Mentor. Wieso nun jetzt auch noch das?

Er krümmte sich und fiel auf den, mit Blut verschmierten Boden. Niemand hatte es sich gewagt sauber zu machen. Molly und Arthur wären dazu eh nicht in der Lage und ein Angehöriger der Familie auch nicht.

So klebte es vertrocknet und verklebt an den Wänden und am Boden.

Er roch es und konnte es beinahe schmecken. Und dann der Anblick. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich mit jeder Minute, die er länger in dem verlassenen Haus blieb. In dem Haus, in dem er nur gute Erinnerungen verbunden hatte. Bis zu diesem verfluchten Tag.

Deswegen war das Ministerium hier gewesen und hatte versucht ihn abzufangen.

Er schrie ein weiteres Mal, brüllte seine Seele frei die nun auch noch den Verlust seines besten Freundes zu verzeichnen hatte.

Harry schlug auf den Boden ein, auf dem er kauerte. Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung rannten seine blassen Wangen entlang. Er war nicht da gewesen. Er hätte es verhindern können, aber nein er musste ja unbedingt nach den Hocruxen forschen.

Der Morgen kam und ging, doch niemand kam um den verzweifelten Ex-Gryffindor zu holen. Erst am Nachmittag vollbrachte er es und stand auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich und mit erhobenem Haupte lief er zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte er sich um und seufzte. Er sah sich ein letztes Mal die Grauentat an und dann räumte er das Zimmer, welches er mit Ron bewohnt hatte, aus.

Seine Gedanken waren eliminiert. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Aufgabe für ihn. Eine einzige und dann, vielleicht dann konnte er den Fluch, der auf ihm lag lösen. Keine Toten mehr wegen ihm. Resigniert stellte er jedoch fest, als er das Haus verließ, dass er Voldemort noch nicht entgegentreten konnten. Noch nicht.

--

Drei Tage. Drei verdammte Tage und nichts. Kein Brief, kein Bote. Rein gar nichts.

Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach der Zeitung und scannte die Seite nach Vorfällen, die vielleicht mehr Auskunft gaben über ihre Freunde. - Nichts.

Ginny konnte sich nicht beherrschen und warf die Zeitung wieder zurück auf den Küchentisch. Bittere Tränen rannten ihr Gesicht herunter und sie lief zielstrebig aus dem sterilen Raum ehe ihre Mutter noch kommen würde und sie wieder so vorfinden würde. Aufgelöst, verheult und zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Auf der Treppe stieß sie mit Remus zusammen, der im Begriff war sich selbst im Keller einzuschließen und den Vollmond abzuwarten. Er sagte nichts zu ihr, schließlich war er gerade mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Er schien sie auch nicht großartig zu beachten, als er weiter die Treppe hinunter schlich.

Ginny war das nur recht und sie bahnte sich ihren Weg in den Garten. Sie brauchte Luft. Sie musste atmen. Meist half ihr das jedoch nicht viel, denn sie wusste noch immer nicht wo die beiden Slytherins waren. Was Harry machte war jedem unbekannt und Ginny hoffte inständig, dass er keinen Fehler begann, obwohl sie selbst sich Lord Voldemort stellen wollte.

Verdammt noch mal, er hatte ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte einen weiteren Bruder von ihr verstümmelt. Er hatte die Familie getrennt. Er hatte ihr zwei Freunde genommen.

Sie weinte schon wieder. Es war schon fast ein Dauerzustand bei den weiblichen Familienangehörigen der Weasleys.

Blaise hatte noch nicht einmal den Mut besessen ihr zu sagen, dass er sie verlassen würde. Hermione war es die ihr alles erklären musste. Hermione war es, die für sie beide stark war und Ginny wusste, das sie unfair war wenn sie von Hermione nichts anderes verlangte.

Die Frau war nur ein Jahr älter und beklagte die gleichen Verluste wie sie. Vielleicht sogar mehr und dennoch blieb sie stark. Sie war es die Ginny zu ihrer Familie beim Orden des Phönix brachte und doch selbst nicht dort bleiben konnte.

Hermione hatte sich gegen die Entscheidung des Rates entschieden und hatte ihren eigenen Weg eingeschlagen, doch sie war nicht bitter und sie klagte nicht laut. Sie war es gewesen die, nachdem sie von Ron erfahren hatte, Ginny tröstete. Und dann als der Orden alles für geklärt hielt musste sie gehen.

Hermione hatte Ginny angelächelt ihr einen hastig geschriebenes Pergament gereicht und hatte sich verabschiedet.

Sie freute sich auf den Tag an dem Hermione kam und sie holte. Auf den Tag an dem sie ihren Mut und ihre Stärke beweisen konnte.

Ihre Finger strichen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sie setzte sich in den Schatten der Bäume. Dick eingepackt in warmen Pullovern und Hosen konnte sie den Blicken ihrer Mutter und den anderen entgehen. Sie zog das Buch hervor. Erster Schritt: Animagi werden!

--

Hermione leckte sich die Lippen.

Sie war böse. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie je erahnt, dass sie einem armen Muggel verschaukeln würde. Alles nur um ihre Wünsche durchzusetzen.

Sie lachte leise vor sich hin. Die Slytherins hatten ihr nicht gut getan, zumindest nicht ihrem braven Mädchen da sein.

Hier stand sie nun und blickte auf das alte, schon leicht verfallene Haus. Viel Zeit würde sie brauchen um hier alles in Stand zu bekommen. Doch für ihr Vorhaben war es ideal. Sechs Stockwerke. Ehemalige Hotelanlage mit allem was dazu gehört. Diesen tollen konnte sie stolz ihr Eigen nennen. Na gut eher als Elisabeth Palioni. Genialer Name, oder? Okay sie gab ja zu, es war eine Notlösung gewesen und ihr fiel per tu nichts Besseres ein, doch sie traute sich nicht mit Hermione Granger zu unterschreiben.

Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

Auf jeden Fall hatte sie nun eine verlassene Hotelanlage in schlechtem Zustand für zuwenig Geld gekauft. Aber der Muggel war nun froh sein Immobilienobjekt ihr zu überlassen. Nach dem sie ihm hatte weiß machen können, dass das Gebäude eigentlich nur noch zum Abriss gut war.

„Ich sage das nicht oft, aber ich bin tief beeindruckt, Granger." Hermione wirbelte herum und stand einer braunhaarigen Frau gegenüber. Ein leicht süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Arme auf den Hüften. Der Kopf war leicht angewinkelt und dunkle Augen blicken ihr entgegen. Sie trug ein schwarzes langes Kleid und darüber eine schwarze lange Jacke. Um ihren Hals hing eine Lederkette mit einen purpurfarbenen Kreuz.

Hermione erkannte die Frau nicht, doch sie musste in etwa ihr Alter sein. Den Mann der sie begleitete erkannte sie jedoch sofort. Theodore Nott. Er hatte mit ihr Arithmantik geteilt und war ein Slytherin.

Hermione blickte die Frau fragend an und diese wippte mit dem Haar und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Millicent Bullstrode. Du hattest dich bei uns gemeldet. Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr, Granger?" Hermione machte große Augen. Die dicke und kräftige Millicent sah um einiges anders aus als noch vor Wochen in Hogwarts.

Schmale Taille, längeres Haar und ein neuer Kleidungsstil. Das war das Markanteste was Hermione sofort auffiel.

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe dich nicht erkannt. Du siehst anders aus. Wie komm ich zu der Ehre?" Ein charmantes Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermiones Gesicht aus und Millicent begann ihr langes Haar zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln und blauviolett schimmernde Strähnen kamen unter dem schwarz zum Vorschein.

Theodore war es dann der den Portschlüssel hochhielt, den Hermione ihm geschickt hatte. Er sah sie abschätzend an.

„Wir haben deinen Brief erhalten. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis wir uns entschlossen haben, aber wir wollen Blaise und Draco helfen. Sie sind schließlich unsere Freunde." 'Zumindest soweit man Freunde im Slytherinhaus haben konnte.' Doch das fügte Theo lieber nicht hinzu. Er selbst war in einem schweren Mantel gehüllt und trug weite Jeans. Es war ungewohnt Schüler von Hogwarts in Muggelklamotten zu sehen.

„Da euch der Portschlüssel hergebracht hat, schätze ich hegt ihr keine Verbundenheit mit dem dunklen Fürsten oder wollt je eine eingehen?", erkundigte sie sich sicherheitshalber. Nur weil Draco nicht wirklich böse war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass auch die anderen Slytherins auf der Seite des Lichts standen.

Millicents Augen glühten förmlich und Hermione bereute ihre Frage beinahe.

„Wollen wir nicht reingehen?" Fügte die ehemalige Gryffindor etwas zaghafter hinzu und wies auf den alten Bau hinter ihr.

Theodore stimmte ihr zu und ergriff Millis Arm und zog sie von der Seitengasse in die zu sanierende und renovierende Hotelanlage. Einige Menschen waren stehen geblieben und hatten die drei unverfroren angestarrt.

Das Gebäude wirkte nackt und morsch. Als sie durch einige Gänge gingen und an den Treppen vorbei gingen sahen sie teilweise noch wohlerhaltene Marmorsäulen und golden verzierten Stuck. Die hölzernen Dielen des Bodens waren jedoch größtenteils ramponiert und unschön.

Sie hielten in einem Raum an, der noch ein wenig Wohnlichkeit ausstrahlte. Alte hohe Sessel standen in vergilbtem weiß, vor einem mit Ruß beschichteten Kamin.

„Hast du alles geklärt?", fragte eine Stimme aus der Ecke und die beiden Slytherins erschreckten sich als aus dem Schatten die hoch gewachsene Gestalt von Seamus Finnigan erschien. Der Ire streckte sich und blickte dann etwas verdutzt zu Millicent und Theodore.

„Ja das Haus gehört nun mir." Hermione drehte sich zu ihm und deutete dann auf die beiden Slytherins und stellte sie dem grinsenden Gryffindor vor.

Hermione sah mit Genugtuung zu wie Seamus sich am Riemen riss und keinen der beiden auch nur einen Vorwurf über ihren Aufenthalt im Hause Slytherin machte.

Seit drei Tagen hatte sie nur noch eine Sache im Kopf. Man musste handeln. Wie sollte Harry Voldemort alleine vernichten, wenn ein riesiger Ring von Mitstreitern den dunklen Fürsten beschützte?

Rons Tod war ein Härteschlag gewesen, den Hermione nicht akzeptieren konnte. Ihr Freund musste gerächt werden und erst wenn dieses Ziel erreicht war dann würde sie Trauern. Bis dahin würde sie stark sein und kämpfen.

„Meinen Plan kennt ihr?", fragte Hermione, als sie es sich mit den anderen gemütlich machte. Staub wirbelte durch den Raum und wurde durch Lichtstrahlen nur noch zu einem schleierhaften Nebel gemacht.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann versuchst du alle jene zusammen zu trommeln, die einen Groll gegen Der-Ncht-Mit-Namen-Genannt-Wird zu versammeln und Harry Potter zu helfen dieses Arsch zu vernichten? Außerdem scheinst du von Draco und Blaise mehr zu wissen wie wir, oder?" Hermione nickte Theodore zu und lächelte matt.

„Darf man fragen, wie viele deinem Ruf bis jetzt gefolgt sind? Und vor allem, wem du alles diesen Brief geschrieben hast?" Millicent hob einen sechs Bogen umfassenden Brief empor. Die braunhaarige Gryffindor grinste verlegen als sie ihre zierliche Schrift erkannte.

„Bis jetzt sind es noch nicht viele, die mir geantwortet haben. Nur noch zwei weitere neben euch." Mit einer Geste umschloss sie die drei Anwesenden. „Ich habe allen geschrieben, die ich Hogwarts kannte und von denen ich mir eine positive Antwort erhofft habe. Ich gebe auch zu, dass ich euch beide als einzige aus dem Slytherinhaus angeschrieben habe, da ich in der Zeitung gelesen habe, dass..." Sie schwieg und schloss ihre Augen entschuldigend.

„Bei mir warst du dann aber sehr riskant, Granger." , bemerkte Theodore, als er über seine kurzen dunklen Haare strich und sich zurücklehnte. „Immerhin ist mein Vater ein bekannter Todesser. Das ich das dunkle Mal nicht habe, sagt nichts über meine Einstellung dem dunklen Fürsten gegenüber. Schließlich hätte der Reporter auch einen Flubberwurm in den Propheten setzen können."

„Wenn du aber dem dunklen Fürsten dienen würdest, mein Lieber, dann hättest du den Brief nicht lesen , geschweige denn den Portschlüssel benutzen können. Unterschätze mich nicht, Nott." Seamus sah sie entgeistert an.

„Der Brief war verzaubert?", fragte er erstaunt und Hermione nickte nur. Theodore grinste nur verstehend und beschloss nichts weiter zu sagen.

„Was hast du vor, wenn sich wirklich genug um dich scharen?" Und damit begann das Gehirn des ehemaligen Goldenen-Trios den drei ihren Plan zu unterbreiten.

--

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond.", bemerkte Blaise beklemmend, als er auf einen Kalender starrte, der in dem kleinen Bistro aufgestellt war.

„Fenrir war bei ihnen, oder?", fragte Draco, als er eine Ecke von dem Sandwich aß, welches er sich bestellt hatte. Leben alla Muggel ging durchaus. Es fehlte zwar am Luxus, doch die Menschen hatten viel entwickelt um sich auch ohne Zauberei zu helfen.

Blaise nickte abwesend.

„Lange entkommen wir nicht mehr. Fenrir wird uns wittern. Wir sollten schnell verschwinden. Seine Kraft nimmt schon seit Tagen zu.", schwafelte Draco weiter ohne zu bemerken, dass Blaise sein Essen beendet hatte und bereits bezahlte.

„Was ist der größte Feind eines Wehrwolfes, Draco?" Unvermittelt blickte Draco Blaise aus scharfen blauen Augen an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wasser. Wann hörst du mal zu? Um ihn auszutricksen müssen wir das gegen ihn verwenden was ihn schadet und bei Wasser verliert er seine Fährte. Ich glaube das einzige was wir heute Nacht tun können ist nur eins: Wir müssen ihn in die Irre führen.", erklärte Blaise, als er der Kassieren zunickte und dann auf die Straße hinauslief.

„Du willst mir aber nicht sagen, dass ich die ganze Nacht in dem eisigen Meer planschen soll. Das ist Wahnsinn. Da bevorzuge ich dann doch schon den Kampf. Da ist der Tod wenigstens nicht so sinnlos.", raunte er genervt und schob sich ein Paar Sonnengläser auf die Nase. Er versuchte sein blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen. „Ich brauche unbedingt einen neuen Haarschnitt…", murmelte er leise.

Blaise stöhnte neben ihn und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand über den Hinterkopf. Der Junge sollte mal anfangen zu denken.

„Hey, wofür war denn das?", maulte er und versuchte seine Haare wiederzurichten.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du die ganze Nacht über schwimmen sollst. Du musst nur weit genug raus um apparieren zu können ohne, dass diese Idioten unsere Spur aufnehmen können." Blaise rieb sich über den Nasenrücken und sah den gleichaltrigen Mit-Inder-Klemme-Sitzenden aus den Augenwinkeln an, als sie in Richtung Hafen liefen.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass sie uns vermutlich schon vor dem Abend eingeholt haben können. Ich meine es wäre unklug jetzt ins Wasser zu springen wenn die ganzen Leute es mitbekommen. Das schließt den Tag also aus. Das heißt bis Sonnenuntergang sind es noch etwa fünf Stunden. Fünf Stunden und mein beschissener Vater wird nicht eher ruhen bis er uns, bzw. mich, hat. Folglich haben sie den Vorteil sie rasten nicht oder nur selten. Daraus lässt sich schlussfolgern, dass in fünf Stunden sie uns bereits eingeholt haben." Blaise wirkte sichtlich beeindruckt. Der Blonde stand heute also doch nicht vollständig auf der Leitung.

„Hast du einen anderen Vorschlag?"

Draco nickte und blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Das war das erste Mal, dass er die Sonne scheinen und Herbstblätter tanzen sah im Wind, der sie von einer Richtung in die Nächste stieß. Denn die trüben Wochen in Schottland hatten ihn fast vergessen lassen, wie so was aussah.

„Trennen wir uns und treffen wir uns um Mitternacht wieder."

Blaise reckte sein Kinn ein wenig und starrte auf ein Straßenschild.

„Weißt du was? Deine Idee ist zum Kotzen.", stellte Blaise trocken fest.

„Erkläre?" Draco verschränkte seine Arme über einander und blieb stehen. Er fixierte den Italiener mit einem intensiven Blick, so dass auch dieser stehen blieb um den Malfoyblick stand zu halten.

„Warum haben wir uns entschlossen doch weiter wegzurennen?" Doch Blaise wartete den scharfen und bissigen Kommentar der dem blonden Mann auf den Lippen lag nicht ab, sondern antwortete selber.

„Weil wir leben wollen, oder? Wir haben Ginny und Mione zurückgelassen und unsere Spuren von ihren getrennt, damit die beiden wenigstens nicht mehr mit in unserer beschissenen Situation hängen und wir flexibler sind. Doch wenn wir uns jetzt trennen haben die Todesser einen Vorteil: Sie bekommen einen von uns. Der andere hat einen Vorsprung, aber mal ehrlich. Da würde ich lieber kämpfen, als zu wissen, dass du alleine der Hölle ausgesetzt bist. Wir sind Freunde! Wann geht das in deinen dicken Schädel, dass wir den Mist gemeinsam durchstehen müssen?" Es war eine Tatsache, dass sich im Zabini-Clan viele Sturköpfe befunden hatten, die mit ihrer Sturheit denen der Malfoys Konkurrenz machen konnten.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht an einen Ort gehen, mein Lieber, den wir kennen wie unsere Westentasche und sie nicht. Denn dann haben wir wenigsten Chancen Schaden anzurichten."

Blaise nickte übereinstimmend. „Der Plan gefällt mir besser."

„Können wir nun endlich Venedig verlassen? Ich kann keine Brücken mehr sehen. Hier gibt es nichts anderes als Brücken und dünne Kanäle und fotografierende Touris.", beklagte sich Draco, als er erneut über eine weiß angestrichene Treppe lief und in das türkise Wasser der Stadt sah.

„Also Hermione würde sich freuen, wenn du mit ihr alleine eine Gondelfahrt machen würdest. Das ist doch so romantisch." Blaise verkniff sich ein Lächeln als er sich an einem Touristen vorbeidrängte um aus Dracos unmittelbarer Nähe zu verschwinden.

Dracos Blick wanderte durch die Menge von angestrengten Touristen und bemerkte, dass der Italiener bestens in den Menschenmengen verschwand.

„Blaise, ich habe da noch eine blendende Idee.", rief er in den schmalen Weg, der zu einem der Hauptplätze in Venedig führen würde, wo sich auch der Hafen befand.

„Na dann schieß los." Blaise stand direkt hinter ihm und Draco rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn. Hatte der Kerl auch mal einen Funken klares Denken an ihre allzu grausame Situation? Vermutlich nicht denn er stand mit einer schwarzen Maske vors Gesicht gehalten und wechselte dann diese gegen eine silberblaue aus Federn, Strass und was sonst noch eine der venezianischen Masken ausmachte war an dem teueren Schmuckstück angebracht.

„Wozu hast du diese Masken?", erkundigte sich Draco ungehalten. Es wäre theoretisch besser sie würden endlich weiter kommen, als die ganze Zeit an einer Stelle zu verbringen.

„Hier ist heute Nacht Maskenball. Und wenn ich schon mal hier bin kann ich mir ja auch gleich was kaufen. Souvenirs. Die hänge ich mir dann wenn ich ein alter Sack bin über den Kamin und kann dann meinen Kids erzählen, was ich alles erlebt habe." Blaise nahm die Maske aus seinem Gesicht und ließ dann sein Gesicht wieder von dem grinsenden Etwas in Melancholie umschwingen. Er presste seine Lippen auf einander. Er würde nie Kinder haben.

„Na dann brauche ich doch auch gleich zwei. Ich will eine blaue die betont meine Augen so schön." Draco lächelte süffisant und makaber. Es war um ihren geistigen Zustand nicht mehr sonderlich gut bestellt. Also warum nicht etwas Träumen?

„Du sagtest du hast eine Idee?" Sie standen an einem kleinen Geschäft mit überteuerten Artikeln und Draco ging die Palette von Masken durch bevor er sich für eine Nachtblaue Maske mit silbernen Federn entschied und noch eine in grüngold.

--

Seamus traute seinen Augen kaum. Während Hermione beschäftigt war das Gebäude mit den unglaublichsten Zauberbännen zu umspannen um es zu einer sicheren Zuflucht zu machen, beschäftigten sich Millicent, Theodore und er damit das Haus einigermaßen zu reparieren und einzurichten.

Millicent hockte im zentralen Flur der Hotelanlage, der zu der Eingangshalle führte und murmelte kaum verständlich einen Zauberspruch und ließ ihren Zauberstab elegant in ihrer zierlichen Hand kreisen.

Der Boden veränderte sich. Erst färbten sich die auseinandergeborstenen Dielen, die sich einmal durch den ganzen Korridor bis zur Halle reichten ein tiefes Schwarz, Seamus wollte schon grinsend der Frau andeuten, dass der Zauberspruch daneben gegangen wäre als er den Boden vibrieren spürten und er dann mit einem Rucken geglättet war.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er das unglaubliche Werk. Mit erhobener Augenbraue bemerkte er, dass das Holz sich nicht wie er vermutete wieder zusammen gefügt hatte, sondern sich nun schwarzer Marmor durch den Flur zog.

„Wow, sehr nett. Was war das für ein Zauber?" fragte er doch anstatt Milli antwortete ihm Theo der damit beschäftigt war die Wände genauso wie Millicent den Boden zu glätten.

„Tja mein Lieber, das willst du wohl gerne wissen, was? Ist Slytheringeheimnis." Behauptete er fröhlich und Milli lachte leise im Hintergrund als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Eingangshalle machte.

„Granger, hast du hier etwas zu trinken? Ich fühl mich voll ausgelaugt." teilte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau mit. Hermione, die selbst gerade zurück gelehnt lag und ihre eigenen Kräfte sammelte.

„Nenn mich Hermione und nein, daran habe ich leider nicht gedacht. Bei mir zuhause wird es auch nicht sehr viel geben, ich war schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr einkaufen." erklärte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn ich etwas zu trinken besorge, bekomme ich dann den Zauberspruch geleehrt?" fragte der Ire herausfordernd und dunkle Augen blitzen in seine Richtung.

„Einverstanden." und Milli zuckte mit den Achseln, während Theo grießgrämig zu seiner besten Freundin blickte. Mit einer schwunghaften Handbewegung ließ dieser nun die Wände erbeben und erzittern und der bröckelnde Putz und die zerschlissenen Tapeten verbanden sich mit der Wand und bilkdeten ein unschönes zerknülltes jedoch plattes Werk das nur wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls zu weißgrauem Marmor erstarrte.

„Sehr überwältigend." bestaunte Hermione das Werk. Der ganze Eingang von der Haustür bis hin zum ehemaligem Empfang war bereits wieder nett anzusehen. Zwar leer und steril aber bereits prachtvoll durch die Marmorwände und den Boden.

Seamus nickte nur zustimmend und streckte sich leicht.

„Dann bis gleich." Und als er wenige Minuten nachdem er appariert war wieder zu den dreien stieß, sah er böse zu der ehemaligen Gryffindor, die ihn nur wissend anschmunzelte.

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass ich nicht mehr hier rein apparieren kann, aber nein plötzlich steh ich in der Seitengasse, vor dem vermeintlichen Haus, welches nicht mehr da ist. Ich habe Minutenlang gerade überlegt ob du mich verarschen willst."

Hermione lachte und klappte das Buch in ihrem Schoß zusammen und stand auf.

„Ich wusste du würdest schon herausfinden, dass ich das Haus unscheinaberer gemacht habe. Ich will nicht, dass es auffällt und schon gar nicht für Zauberer. Das spärliche Gerüst was jetzt fürs Auge sichtbar ist sollte genug der Tarnung sein."

Plopp.

Alle vier Gesichter drehten sich ruckartig zu der Quelle des eindeutigen Geräusches.

„Nie wieder, verstanden? Nie wieder wirst du in diesem vermoderten Keller, den du dein Eigentum nennst einen Portschlüssel tätigen. Sieh mich an! Ich bin schwarz." Die weibliche Stimme versagte als sie die vier Paar Augen entdeckte, die ihrem Gezicke folgten.

Zwei sehr staubige Figuren standen nicht unweit von Hermione entfernt.

Der Mann mit dem feuerroten Haar war unverkennbar. Die Frau, die neben ihm stand war von einer kleinen Staubwolke umringt. Ihre dunkle Haut und ihr schwarzes Haar sahen aus, als sei sie beschichtet von dem Staub. Fred grinste sie nur breit an und klopfte sich den Schmutz von seiner Drachenlederjacke.

„Angelina und einer der Weasleyzwillinge! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen.", freute sich Seamus und begrüßte die beiden aufs herzlichste. Nur um dann auch noch George und Lee begrüßen zu dürfen, die ebenfalls mit einem Portschlüssel erschienen.

„Angelina, was machst du bei dem Chaostrio? Wo hast du Alica und Katie gelassen?" Hermione war ebenfalls aufgestanden und umarmte die um zwei Jahre ältere Frau. Sie war etwas größer wie Hermione und relaxte etwas, nachdem Hermione sie von dem Schmutz befreite, der sich nicht lösen wollte.

„Hey!" Kam es aus drei Mündern und Millicent die im Hintergrund stand kicherte, als sie gerade dabei gewesen war sich eine Wasserflasche zu nehmen, die Seamus gebracht hatte. Das so genannte Chaostrio war dabei die beiden Ex-Gryffindorfrauen zu bequatschen, dass sie nicht so ein Chaos mehr waren, seitdem sie die Schule verlassen hatten.

„Sie werden morgen oder so kommen. Wir haben uns gestern getroffen. Ich hoffe du hast dir das alles gut überlegt, Mione. Dieses Vorhaben ist sehr gewagt." Sie legte einen dunklen Arm um die Schulter der braunhaarigen, die sich ein Lächeln erzwang.

„Solange es Menschen gibt, die mich in diesem Vorhaben unterstützen wird es schon irgendwie klappen. Und vielleicht, vielleicht ..." Sie schwieg und fixierte einen Punkt hinter Angelina.

Angelina reckte ihr Kinn und nickte enthusiastisch.

„Es werden noch so einige kommen. Es wird Zeit das _DA_ endlich zeigt, wofür wir ein ganzes Jahr lang trainiert haben."

„Von Slytherins würde ich nicht viel Hilfe erwarten. Viele Eltern haben die Kontrolle über ihre Kinder. Die einzigen denen ich zutraue, dass sie sich gegen ihre Eltern stellen sind verschwunden." Theodore verschränkte seine Arme. So viele Gryffindor und er als Slytherin unter ihnen. Er war nur froh, dass Millicent noch da war.

Er war sprichwörtlich _in der Höhle des Löwen_.

--

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir es so lange geschafft haben ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.", lobte Draco sich und seinen Gefährten, der ihn nur schief angrinste und ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Ja, aber dafür haben wir so etwa 28 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und wir haben jede verfluchte Stadt besucht, an die ich mich in Italien, Frankreich und Großbritannien erinnern kann.", erklärte dieser griesgrämig und versuchte ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Draco zog seinen dunkelgrünen Umhang mit Kapuze enger um seinen Körper und schob seine Maske tiefer ins Gesicht, als er sich durch die Menschenmengen von Venedig drängte und seine gefärbten, goldenen Augen durch die Gegend schweifen ließ.

Blaise hatte von ihm verlangt, dass er sein überaus deutliches platinblondes Haar auch färben sollte, doch das konnte der stolze Ex-Slytherin dann doch nicht. Seine Haarpracht war sein größter Schatz. Auch wenn er es von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, so konnte er es doch beim besten Willen nicht verändern. Also zog er die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht.

Der Italiener hatte kein Problem gehabt sein schwarzes Haar temporär mit blonden Strähnen zu versetzten und smaragdgrüne Augen anzunehmen. Seine schwarze Maske saß perfekt und er folgte Draco nur bereitwillig in das Getümmel auf dem Hauptplatz von der italienischen Wasserstadt.

Schmachtende Frauen warfen sich vor ihnen auf den Boden und unterbrachen damit ihren Weg. Ab und zu kommentierten sie ihren absolut göttlichen Parfumgeschmack. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen, als Blaise ihm übersetzte was man gesagt hatte, schließlich verstand der gebürtige Brite leider kein Wort Italienisch.

Die Parfumwolke die sie beide umgab, kam ihm übertrieben vor. Doch dadurch erhofften sie sich beide den Werwolf auf die falsche Fährte zu locken, indem sie ihre normalen Parfums und ihren Eigengeruch versuchten mit anderen Düften zu überdecken.

Problem war nur, dass Draco sich selbst roch und seine Nase schon darunter litt. Denn auch wenn er einen Duft gewählt hatte, den er nicht schlecht fand, so war es eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Man sollte halt nicht darin baden.

Blaise beschwerte sich kaum, aber Draco wusste, dass auch ihn ihre derzeitige Lage mehr als ankotzte. Seine sarkastischen Kommentare waren normalerweise für den Malfoysohn aufgehoben und Draco erkannte wieder warum Blaise nach Slytherin gewählt wurde.

Musik dröhnte von allen Ecken und Enden und Feuerspeier von Seiten der Muggel, präsentierten ihre Leidenschaft zu dem Element. Blaise blickte beeindruckt zu, nur um dann erschrocken aufzublicken, als nicht weit von ihnen entfernt Schreie zu hören waren.

Es war erst vor einer Stunde dunkel geworden und die festlichen Aktivitäten sollten erst jetzt langsam zum Zuge kommen. Doch durch die Reihen der Zauberer und Muggel zugleich, die sich nun an einander drängten, gingen Schreie.

Hoch über ihnen erschien das Zeichen. Das Zeichen des dunklen Fürsten. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe wusste um das Zeichen. Sie waren es auch, die in Panik verfielen. Blaise stockte der Atem als er zu den Tribünen schaute wo noch vorher eine Band gewesen war. Fünf dunkle Gestalten standen nun mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet auf dem Podium und ließen ihre Blicke kreisen.

Fenrir, verwandelt in der Form des hässlichen Wesens was er beherbergte, jaulte vor Freude. Bereits jetzt tropfte Blut von seinen Lefzen und Draco wandte seinen Blick zu dem großen und schweren Vollmond.

„So viel Schaden wie möglich anrichten.", wisperte er wie einen Mantra vor sich hin, als er sich in die Menge schlich und Blaise sich von ihm trennte. Kein Abschied. Nichts. Sie wollten es nicht hören. Sie handelten nur noch.

--

Ende

--

Celina-Hp

Wow. Bei dir muss ich mich echt mal bedanken. Du hast mir ganze 11 Kommentare zukommen lassen. lol. Das hat mich tierisch gefreut. Mein E-Milaccount war so richtig schön voll und alles mit deinen Kommis. +freu+ Danke, danke

Loony05

Es freut mich das es dir immer noch gefällt. ) Ich bin jemand der es gerne dramatisch macht aber immer noch ein Happy End findet. Es wird zwar noch einige Überraschungen geben aber das hält mich nicht auf kitschig zu sein. )Und keine Sorge BlaisexGinny und DracoxMione bleiben im Vordergrund auch wenn Harry nun ne Partnerin bekommt. ) Ich mag schließlich meine Hauptpairings mehr wie Potter. Ehehehe

Nyah1

Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen mit deiner Vermutung. Ich war voll geschockt. Aber eigentlich glaub ich hat man es schon vermuten können, doch zu anfang hat keiner diese Vermutung geäußert. )  
Und die lustige Luna sollst du bekommen.  
Alles Liebe

Sarah

Wieder eine glückliche Leserin.+freu+ Und ein Lob noch dazu.+tanz+  
Ich gebe mir Mühe dem Buch ähnlich zu sein auch wenn ich mittlerweile langsam abrutsche, zumindest glaub ich das. Aber da es eine FF ist darf ich das ja. ) Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir. Harry bekommt leider nicht Katie ab aber vorkommen wird sie trotzdem.  
Alles Liebe

Eraser-Chan

Hier bitte das Kapitel ist endlich da.  
Leider hat Milli die Wahl nicht gemacht, aber wie sieht es mit Theo aus? Auch ein guter Partner für eine schlanke Milli? Ich hoffe du liest meine Geschichte weiter.  
Alles Liebe

MaLfoysBabyZ

Ich gebe mir Mühe einmal die Woche zu updaten ist aber gar nicht so einfach aber noch, geht es mit Uni und Job. Höhö und ich darf mit Freuden das nächste Kapitel präsentieren und daran arbeiten, dass ich nächste Woche das nächste Kapitel fertig habe.  
Und Ginny und Hermione werden definitiv wieder auf die beiden Slyth treffen, so kitschig bin ich schon, aber lass dich überraschen was ich noch alles in meinem Ärmel habe. +grins+  
Alles Liebe

Hermine87

Hm was Ginny wird weiß ich schon genau, aber sagen tu ich es noch nicht, aber du musst dich glaub ich nicht mehr lange gedulden dann lüfte ich das kleine Geheimnis. Und ja Luna hat das Rennen gemacht auch wenn ich glaube, dass Milli auch keine schlechte Partnerin gewesen wäre. Na ja also bis dann Süße

FynnFish

Hey meine Süße, du bescherst mir echt immer wieder Freude. Ob hier oder auf Mexx. Du bist immer da. +freu+ Deine kommentare lassen mich vor Freude singen und dass kann ich so absolut gar nicht. +voll die schräge Stimme hat+ Aber du weißt wie ich es meine  
Ich darf dich aber beruhigen, nein Ginny hat nicht mit Harry geschlafen, ich glaub da müsste Blaise den Griffindor dann umbringen, aber mit wem sie das erste Mal geteilt hat, verrate ich noch nicht. Erinnere mich bitte dass ich das die nächsten Kapitel noch einbaue, ja? -Danke, Schatz.  
Also alles Liebe und wir quatschen morgen wieder.


	12. Fluch des Lebens

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 12 – Fluch des Lebens

Fenrir genoss seinen Auftritt. Menschen und Zauberer zugleich wichen vor ihm zurück und fürchteten ihn. Sie waren gepeinigt von seiner Präsens. Schließlich war er ein Werwolf und dadurch nicht gerade beliebt.

Sein Sprung in die Menge überraschte viele und auch wenn er hinter sich Snape und Malfoy beide seinen Namen fluchen hörte, interessierte er sich gerade nicht so sehr für ihr Hauptziel. Erst einmal musste er seinen Durst befriedigen, danach konnte er genüsslich diese beschissenen Jugendlichen jagen. Sie allein waren schuld daran, dass er sich seit einer Weile sich nur ihnen widmen musste, zusammen in der Gemeinschaft mit den anderen Todessern.

Er riss sein Maul auf, als er sein erstes Opfer biss. Wie ein Tier, ein wildes, freiheitsliebendes Wesen, mit dem Drang nach frischem Fleisch und köstlichem Blut. Er genoss diese Nacht. Er genoss den vollen Mond am Himmel, denn es war _seine_ Zeit.

Er labte sich an dem erschlafften Körper und dessen Blut. Er liebte die Angst, die seine Opfer ihm gegenüber verspürten. Er liebte die Schreie, wenn sie um Gnade bettelten und sie nicht erhielten.

Schmachtend tanzten seine Augen durch die Mengen, die noch immer versuchten sich zu retten, doch sie waren gefangen. Denn die Wege auf den Hauptplatz waren versperrt oder überfüllt.

Ein Zauber traf ihn in den Rücken und er jaulte in temporären Schmerz und wendete seinen hässlichen grauen Kopf zu dem Angreifer um mit Freuden die verängstigten Augen des Kindes zu sehen, dessen Mutter er gerade erst gerissen hatte. Die Maske des kleinen war verrutscht und man sah dicke Tränen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch den Zauberstab hielt er erhoben. Hatte dieses kleine Gör also den Drang sich zu rächen? Ein heiseres Jaulen war von ihm zu vernehmen.

Fenrir bleckte sich über seine messerscharfen Zähne. O welche Freude man ihm heute gab. Ein Festmahl.. Dafür hatte sich die Anstrengung der letzten Tage doch gelohnt.

Er preschte mit hungriger Begierde auf das noch junge Kind zu, welches sich wimmernd auf den Boden warf. Die Arme schützend vor das Gesicht gezogen, wo geweitete graugrüne Augen keine Tränen mehr zurückhielten.

„Na, du Bastard. So weit bist du schon runtergekommen, dass du dich selbst nicht mehr als Jäger mimst sondern schon Kinder tötest. Du warst und du wirst es immer bleiben: Verabscheuungswürdig." Aus der Stimme sprach purer Hass. Abrupt hielt Fenrir inne. Seine zu schlitzen verengten Augen folgten der in dunkelgrün gekleideten Person, die sich aus der Menge erhob und auf den Jungen zulief.

„Malfoy." Die Stimme der Bestie spie förmlich seinen Namen und noch immer träufelte Blut von seinem Kinn.

„Was willst du gegen mich anstellen? Du bist schon immer schwach gewesen und du wirst es auch immer bleiben." Das Kind wimmerte erneut und der Werwolf grinste hämisch auf es nieder. Sollte Malfoy mit ansehen was er dem Kind antat und was er danach mit ihm tun würde.

Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich und er warf den nun überflüssigen Mantel beiseite. Seine Schritte waren zu langsam und er verwandelte sich in seine eigene Bestie. Sein Animagi. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den größeren Werwolf und tat das einzige was ihm einfiel.

Er versuchte dessen eigene Kehle zu zerfleischen. Seine Krallen und seine Zähne schnitten sich in das borstige Fell seines Gegners und das Kind nutzte den Moment um aus dem Weg zu rutschen, damit es nicht von den beiden wälzenden Kreaturen erdrückt wurde.

Fenrir spie Blut, das nicht sein eigenes war und jaulte als die Krallen sich in seine Rippen bohrten und die Zähne des weißen Wolfes in ihn eindrangen.

Mit einem gekonnten Sprung auf die Seite, ließ er seine eigenen Krallen in den Körper seinen Kontrahenten fahren.

Draco wich zurück. Blut hing ihn von den Lefzen und den Zähnen und er verabscheute sich selbst für dieselben schrecklichen Fähigkeiten. Er konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, als der Werwolf nun ihn als sein einziges Opfer auserkoren hatte und mit stämmigen Beinen auf ihn zu raste.

--

Blaise erblickte von seinem Platz aus die Szene und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte ihm gerade nicht helfen. Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Todesser war nun auf den Blonden gerichtet und Lucius bewegte sich auf die zwei kämpfenden Kreaturen zu.

Snape an seiner Seite, doch die anderen drei blieben wo sie waren. Unter einem der Kapuzen machte er Bellatrix aus. Die anderen beiden zogen es vor nicht erkannt zu werden.

Drei auf einen. Elite gegen Schüler. Ziemlich unfair, aber wer spielte hier schon fair?

Der Wind zerrte an seinem Mantel und seine blondierten Strähnen wehten im Wind. Hier würde es also enden. Doch wenn es schon keinen Ausweg gab, musste es wenigstens richtig enden. Draco zeigte es ihm. Der Wolfanimagus war kraftvoll und wehrte sich bodenständig gegen die finstere Kreatur der Todesser.

„So viel Schaden wie möglich." Hatte Draco das nicht gesagt? Ja, es passte. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen und er schämte sich auch nicht seiner Schwäche gegenüber dem anderen. Vielleicht hätte er alles anders machen können wenn er die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Er leckte sich über seine Lippen, als er dem Strom der Menschen folgte, sich mit ihnen vereinte und in der Masse verloren ging. Sein Ziel war es Draco wenigstens etwas zu helfen. Einmischen in seinen Kampf konnte er nicht, doch er würde die anderen wenigstens von ihnen fern halten solange es ihm möglich war.

Warum hatte er sich eigentlich getarnt? Jetzt schien es ihm so sinnlos. Sie stellten sich ja praktisch der unausweichlichen Auseinandersetzung und er war Blaise Zabini und niemand anderer. Auch wenn er seine Herkunft verachtete, so leugnete er sie nicht und würde es niemals tun.

Seine Augen flammten silbergrau und das dicke und schwere schwarz seiner Haare kehrte zurück.

Eine Frau rannte kreischend an ihm vorbei und er sah vor sich die dunkle gestalt von Professor Snape auftauchen. Nicht allzu weit entfernt erspähte er Dracos Vater, dessen lange weißblonden Haare den Rücken hinab fielen.

Der Umhang war zurückgeschlagen und die Augen auf das Kampfgeschehen der beiden Wölfe gerichtet.

Blaise riskierte einen Blick zu Draco, nur um dessen blutige Flanke zu bemerken. Doch der helle Wolf renkte nur seinen Kopf ein wenig verächtlich zu Fenrir und schnaubte.

Er drehte sich wieder fort. Muggle wichen auch vor ihm zurück, als er unerwartet stehen blieb.

Weiße Glut formte sich um die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, als er schwarze Magie beschwor, die er in der Zeit seines Todesserdaseins gelernt hatte. Vom Himmel regnete es gleißende Feuerbälle und trafen zwei männlichen Todesser.

Und trotzdem richtete keiner den gewünschten Schaden an, doch die Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf ihm.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Professor." Blaise Stimme strotzte nur vor Spott und Abneigung, als er sich aus der Menge erhob und auf die beiden Männer zu lief.

„Ah, Zabini. Welch eine Freude. Die jagt ist endlich zu Ende.", amüsierte sich Lucius, als er seine blonden Strähnen glättete und den jüngeren Mann verachtend ansah.

„Die Jagd mag zwar zu Ende sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Sie auch nur ein bisschen näher an Ihrem Ziel sind wie vorher. Zu schade, dass ich Ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen habe, als Draco sich gegen Sie entschied." Blaise grinste herablassend und tippte mit dem Stab in der Hand, in die nächtliche Luft.

Blitze zuckten vom Himmel herab über dem nahe gelegenen Meer. Tosende Winde erhoben sich, als Blaise einen Sturm beschwor, dessen Zentrum sich über dem Markusplatz, dem Ort der eigentlichen Festlichkeiten, bildete.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, Zabini. Hat man Sie in Ihrer Schullaufbahn nichts Sinnvolles gelehrt?", fragte Snape angewidert von den kleinen Blitzen die stetig herab zuckten und den Himmel in grelles Licht tauchten.

„Sie waren kein guter Lehrer, Professor. Ich habe schon immer besser aus Büchern lernen können, als von ihren Unterrichtsstunden. Zu dumm, dass wir keine Zeit mehr haben werden das weiter auszudiskutieren." Blaise zog sich die schwarze Maske von der Nase und ließ sie verschwinden. Mit einer Hand kämmte er sich sein rebellisches Haar nach hinten, als die ersten Regentropfen sein Gesicht berührten.

„Du forderst mich heraus, Zabini? Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten.", schnaubte Snape nun und richtete seinen Stab auf den Ex-Slytherin, der sich wie Draco auch seines Mantels entledigte und nur noch in bequemen hellen Jeans und einem weißem T-Shirt in der Kälte stand.

„Nicht nur Sie, Snape. Ich fordere jedes verfluchte Schwein auf, dass auf der Seite Voldemorts steht, zu verrotten.", triumphierte er erhaben, als er den Zornesroten Kopf von Lucius bemerkte.

Ein Jaulen unterbrach den wütenden Kommentar des älteren Malfoy und Blaise Augen flogen kurzzeitig zu der am Boden liegenden Bestie. Über ihm stand das hässliche blutverschmierte Wesen welches zum tödlichen Biss ansetzte.

„Wag es ja nicht, Fenrir! Der dunkle Lord will ihn lebend." Snapes keifende Stimme ließ den Werwolf gehässig aufsehen, als er das Maul aufriss und seine scharfen Zähne präsentierte.

„Es wird ein Unfall gewesen sein." Das Grollen des Ungetüms wurde erstickt durch den ersten Donner, der die Erde erzittern ließ.

Die kurze Unterbrechung schien genützt zu haben, denn Draco stieß den Werwolf mit seinen Hinterläufen von seinem gefallenen Körper und rappelte sich erneut auf. Seine eisblauen Augen schielten kurz zu Blaise bevor er vor einem weiteren Angriff seines Gegenübers auswich und dessen Rückenpartie mit seinen Krallen erfasste und tiefe rote Striemen in das graue Fell zog.

Lucius fluchte lautstark, als er sich entscheiden musste wen er als erstes Ausnahm: Seinen eigenen Sohn der schon recht überwältigt schien oder den Verräter schlecht hin. Seine Augen streiften die Stelle an der Blaise noch zuvor gestanden hatte, doch er war nicht mehr da.

Severus war dabei in den Kampf zwischen Draco und Fenrir einzugreifen, da der jüngere der beiden bereits mehr ausgerichtet hatte, als der Werwolf je zugeben würde. Doch nicht nur Draco war mit seinem eigenen Blut getränkt, er war es auch.

„_Crucio_." Der unverzeihliche Spruch stierte auf den blonden Ex-Slytherin zu, der nur hastig versuchte seinem Patenonkel zu entfliehen. Mit geweiteten Augen erwartete er den alles verzehrenden Schmerz, doch der Fluch prallte an einem Schutzschild wieder ab.

Ein Blitz schlug mitten auf dem mittlerweile schon fast verwaisten Platz ein und Regen peitschte auf den Boden. Vereinzelt hörte man das Gewimmer von Frauen und Kindern, die noch immer auf dem Platz gefangen waren.

Das Kind, welches Draco vor dem grausamen Tod bewahrt hatte, lag neben seiner toten Mutter und wiegte sich schluchzend an die erkaltende Frau.

Eine junge Frau mit blondem Haar erbarmte sich mit dem gequälten Kind und zog es in zitternde Arme. Graue Augen starrten unter langen Wimpern hervor, als sie zu dem weißen Wolf blickte der sich etwas von seinem Kontrahenten entfernte.

„Luna?" Es war ein Wispern mit dem Wind und die Frau starrte überrascht hinter sich. Ihre nassen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und ihre naiven Augen trafen Grüne.

„Du solltest dich verstecken, dass hier wird vermutlich nicht so enden wie unser Abenteuer im Ministerium." Lunas blasses Gesicht nickte nur knapp und die sonst so verträumten grauen Augen, die normalerweise eine andere Dimension wahrnahmen, waren klar und sie hob den kleinen Jungen in ihre schmalen Arme.

Ihr Kleid war aus verschiedensten Stofffetzen zusammengenäht und fächerte sich um ihre nackten Beine.

Sie wich in die Schatten der Säulen, die sich genau wie auch die Ladengassen um den Platz herum zogen und nur wenige Wege nach Außen boten. Harry blickte ihr nicht hinterher, doch er sah die zerbrochene hellviolette Maske, die der jungen Frau zu gehören schien.

Er trabte mit den Händen in den Taschen zu den anderen Gestalten in das Zentrum.

„'Tschuldigung für die Verspätung. Ich hatte noch einen dringenden Termin gehabt.", erklärte er liebenswürdig wobei seine Augen nur Ironie und Sarkasmus sprachen. Den Schutzschild, welchen er noch rechtzeitig um Draco gelegt hatte verlor seine Wirkung und der Wolf verwandelte sich zurück in den Menschen den er beherbergte.

„Besser zu spät als nie.", scherzte Draco humorlos, als er mit einer Hand seine ausgerenkte Schulter betastete wo er mit Wunden bedeckt war. Er war nur froh, dass Hermione nicht da war um ihn wieder dafür zu bestrafen, dass er ein Magnet für Unfälle und Verwundungen war. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass man nach seinem Leben trachtete?

Ein weiterer Blitz, ein weitere Donner und dann der Schmerzensschrei einer Frau.

Bellatrix schrie vor Schmerz, als sie dem Cruciatusfluch erlag und sich in ihrer Pein auf den Boden warf. Sie hatte den Fehler begangen sich zu weit von den anderen beiden Todessern zu entfernen. Nun war niemand schnell genug an ihrer Seite und konnte Blaise der nun ebenfalls wieder aus den Schatten der Gebäude auftauchte aufhalten den Fluch allzu schnell wieder aufzuheben. Die anderen schien es auch nicht zu interessieren, dass eine von ihnen litt.

Blaise blickte auf die Frau hernieder. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Fluch an Menschen angewandt? Und hier quälte sie sich genauso wie jeder andere es auch getan hatte. Doch Blaise empfand nichts dabei. Er konnte sich nicht an ihren Schmerzen laben, er fühlte sich nicht befreit als er sich rächte an der Frau, die im Dienste des dunklen Lords so viel Unheil angerichtet hatte.

Seine dunklen Augen blickten wachsam zu den anderen und er löste den Zauber um dann zu den anderen beiden von seiner Seite zu gehen.

Bellatrix schwerer Atem war kurzzeitig das einzige Geräusch und die Todesser verfolgten jeden von Blaise Schritten mit den Augen. So einfach würden sie nicht noch mal verschwinden.

Regen trommelte auf den Boden und zog einen feinen Schleier. Die Blitze und Donner tobten noch immer um die Wette und das Zentrum des Platzes war sein Spielplatz.

„Ich würde jetzt keine Zigarette ablehnen.", erklärte der blonde Ex-Slytherin, als er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen lehnte um die Verspannung etwas zu lockern.

„Hier fang." Der schwarzhaarige, so genannte Erretter der Welt, schmiss dem Feind seines Feindes die kleine Schachtel zu, die er aus einer Hosentasche gekramt hatte. Draco fing sie überrascht.

„Du rauchst?", fragte er verdutzt. Seine Augen verweilten derweil auf dem Werwolf der die kurze Unterbrechung nutzte um seinen lädierten Körper zu strecken und mit der Zunge das Blut von seinen Fängen und Krallen zu lecken. Severus Snape knurrte unterdessen ungehalten. Wagten es diese Kinder mit ihm zu spielen? Das würden sie bitter böse bereuen.

„Warum nicht? Merkwürdige Zeiten verlangen merkwürdige Maßnahmen.", rezitierte er das Mugglesprichwort falsch und setzte dann fort sich zu rechtfertigen. „Außerdem ist Hermione nicht hier um mich daran zu hindern und ich sehe nicht ein ..." Harry ließ den Satz unvollendet und sprang ruckartig zurück, als ein Fluch in seine Richtung gewirbelt wurde. Einer der sich bis jetzt zurückhaltenden Todesser bezog nun ebenfalls eine Kampfposition, während einzig und alleine eine vermummte Gestalt Genugtuung durch das Zuschauen zu haben schien.

„Als ob rauchen hilft." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er den Angriff auf Harry nicht mitbekommen, doch seine Augen behielten sein Umfeld in Acht.

„Das sagt der Kaffeesüchtige. Dir ist bewusst, dass das auch keine bessere Droge ist, oder?", kritisierte Draco, der sich mittlerweile die Zigarette ansteckte und mit dieser im Mundwinkel seinem Vater abschätzend ansah. Auch er war sichtlich genervt durch das Gerede der drei und hielt seinen Stab gefährlich erhoben. Doch Draco sah ihn nur mit angehobener Augenbraue an.

„Noch nie geraucht, Vater?", fragte er herablassend. „Ach ich vergaß, das ist ja eine Muggleangewohnheit. Zu schade aber auch."

Harry erhielt seine Zigaretten durch einen geschickten Wurf wieder zurück und steckte diese beiseite.

Ein nonverbaler Spruch schoss aus dem ausgestreckten Stab des älteren Malfoys grünlich, schimmernd hervor. Ein Blitz schlug in der Mitte, des sich gebildeten Kreises aus Feinden, ein. Nur ein Wimmern des Windes kam zustande und Lucius sah seinen Sohn zornig an. Dieser stand noch immer lässig an seinem Platz und zog genüsslich langsam den Qualm der Zigarette ein, nur um ihn wenig später hervorzustoßen.

„So einfach mach ich es dir nicht. Du bist durchschaubar geworden. Du bist schon so sehr daran gewohnt den Cruciatusfluch zu benutzen, dass du dich dieser Einfältigkeit hingegeben hast.", spottete der jüngere Blonde und hob nun selbst seinen Stab.

In den Höhen erschallte erneut das Krachen des Donners und niemand hörte die Worte, die Draco wisperte.

--

Demelza Robins saß in einem der roten Samtbezogenen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen blickten träge durch den Raum. Er war fast vollständig leer. Zwei Sechstklässler büffelten einsam über ihren Hausaufgaben, doch auch bei ihnen fand sie nicht den Elan weiter zu lernen.

In ihrem Schoß war der Brief ausgebreitet auf den sie so sehnlichst gewartet hatte. Ginny hatte ihr geantwortet. Sie hatte ihn bisher noch nicht geöffnet. Auch wenn die Schule einsam und verlassen wirkte durch die wenigen Schüler die zurückgekehrt waren. so wollte sie sicher sein, dass sie ungestört war, wenn sie diesen Brief las.

Sie war generell froh darüber, dass ihre Eule Ginny ausfindig machen konnte. Schließlich war es publik gewesen, dass die rothaarige Frau verschwunden war und nun da ihr jüngster Bruder gestorben war, wusste Demelza nicht, ob ihr Federvieh es zu ihr schaffen würde.

Umso glücklicher war sie den Brief in ihrer Hand zu haben, den ihre Eule ihr am Morgen in der großen Halle gebracht hatte. Die fette braune Eule hatte sich so sehr aufgeplustert vor ihrer Meisterin, dass Demelza dem Geschöpf lachend ihr eigenes Brötchen vermachte.

„Hi Demi. Hast du dich schon entscheiden?" Neben der dunkelblonden Frau ließ sich der Siebtklässer Dean Thomas fallen und blickte sie aus wissenden Augen an. Unter dem Arm hielt er einen Block, den er zurzeit gerne mit sich schleppte, um in seiner Freizeit einfach auf die leeren Seiten zu scribbeln.

Er legte den Block auf den kleinen Tisch, der zu der Sitzgruppe gehörte, wo die beiden saßen und ließ sich in die weichen Polster sinken. Er hatte gerade seinen letzten Kurs, Astronomie, beendet und rundete den Tag gerne mit einem netten Plausch ab.

Da Demelza zusammen mit ihm vergangenes Jahr kurzzeitig Quidditch gespielt hatte, genoss er ihre Gesellschaft gerne.

„Ich entscheide mich morgen früh und du? Hast du schon 'ne Idee was du machen wirst?" Dean seufzte und spielte mit dem sich selbst anspitzenden Bleistift.

„Seamus hat sich noch nicht gemeldet, aber du kennst ihn ja. Der ist einfach nur schreibfaul. Meine Eule wird ihn schon noch gehörig nerven. Aber er ist einfach gestern Abend gegangen. Ich schätzte schon, dass ich Hermione trauen kann und nützlich würde ich mich auch gerne machen. Alles ist besser als hier zu sein und von der Außenwelt abgeschottet zu sein. Meiner Mutter wird das gar nicht gefallen, aber ich bin Volljährig.", erklärte er etwas gequält.

Demelza nickte verständnisvoll. Da sie sich mit ihrem Jahrgang nicht sonderlich gut verstand, dieser Bestand ja auch nur noch aus 27 Schülern aus allen drei verbliebenen Häusern. Slytherinschüler waren keine gekommen. Niemand von ihnen hatte der Hogwartseinladung geantwortet und Professor McGonagall hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet.

„Was ist mit den ZAGs?"

„Was nützen mir ZAGs wenn ich damit nichts anfangen kann. Mal sehen. Ich sag dir morgen meine Entscheidung. Machs gut, Dean. Schlaf gut." Demelza verstaute ihren Brief in ihrer Tasche und verabschiedete sich winkend von Dean.

--

Die Blitze regneten in einem schnelleren Rhythmus hernieder und trafen willkürlich auf den Boden. Der Sturm der nun an den Gestalten auf dem Markusplatz riss zeigte seine ersten Ärgernisse in den Todessern. Wo vorher Snape eine dumme Wahl des Spruches gesehen hatte, war nun leichte Erschütterung gekommen.

Die Blitze trafen nicht seinen Meister und scheinbar auch nicht seine Gefährten, doch schon drei Mal musste der ehemalige Tränkemeister vor der gleißenden Glut zurückweichen, als sie ihm zu Nahe kam.

Hinzu kam der Nebel den Draco anscheinend in die Nacht gerufen hatte und der zufriedene Ex-Slytherin beklagte sich nur ab und zu, dass seine Zigarette am aufweichen war und langsam erlosch bevor er sie zu Ende geraucht hatte.

„Schluss mit den Spielchen. Es wird Zeit, dass der Meister seine Geschenke bekommt.", knurrte Fenrir, dem langsam die Nässe zu schaffen machte. Der neblige Dunst machte ihn blind und sein Geruchsinn war seine einzigste Stärke.

Bellatrix wimmerte von weiter weg noch immer den Nachwirkungen des Fluches erlegen.

Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an und langte mit fletschenden Zähnen nach Blaise, der nun etwas schneller reagierte und sich aus dem Weg des großen Wesens warf.

Auf einmal setzte auch Draco seine Magie erneut an. Seine Zigarette lag bereits auf dem Asphalt und war vergessen, als er sich durch die Nebelwogen zu seinem Vater kämpfte und ein Rotleuchtender Fluch den Mann zu erfassen drohte.

Dieser wehrte sich mit einem magischen Schild und konterte mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch, doch bevor auch nur der Zauber sein Ziel treffen konnte gab der ältere Malfoy einen Schmerzenslaut von sich.

Severus Augen glühten förmlich in die von Harry, der langsam und gemächlich auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zuschritt und gefährlich seinen Stab schwang. Er trachtete nach Rache.

Harrys Ablenkung war Dracos Vorteil, der sich nur seinem Vater gegenübersah, der sich fluchend wieder aufrichtete.

„_Avada Kedavra_.", spie der blonde Mann seinem Sohn zu und Draco starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Der grüne Fluch wurde nicht wie eben unterbrochen sondern versuchte sein Ziel zu finden, genauso wie Snape damals Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Nur dass er es nun war, an den der Fluch gerichtet war.

Fenrir riss den Jugendlichen von seinen Beinen während sich seine Fangzähne in seinen Arm bohrten. Doch der Fluch verfehlte ihn und Fenrirs glühend rote Augen trafen die des Todessers.

„Lebend, hat er gesagt! Hast du das vergessen, Malfoy?" Draco starrte mit geweiteten Augen zu seinem Vater. War da so viel Hass, dass dieser ihn wirklich töten wollte? Ja sogar den Befehl seines Meisters zu ignorieren?

Blaise trat nach dem Werwolf der Draco gefangen halten wollte und da dieser nicht mehr mit den Gedanken unter ihnen weilte, musste er eine Initiative starten. Das grollende Biest verkannte die Absicht und versuchte erneut nach dem Schwarzhaarigen zu langen, dessen Pantherform sich jedoch im Nebel versteckte.

Als schwarzes Wesen war er ein wenig im Vorteil.

„Ich scheiss auf deine Kommentare, Greyback." Lucius trat auf seinen gefallenen Sohn zu, der sich langsam und leicht benommen aufsetzte. Vor seinem Auge tanzten schwarze Punkte und er spuckte Blut, wo er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

„Auf das deine Seele zerfleischt wird, Verräter. _Avada Kedavra_."

„Draco lauf!", schrie Blaise Stimme durch den dichten Nebel.

Doch Draco konnte nicht so schnell reagieren. Er wusste nur eins. Es war zu spät. Harry Potter war in einem Kampf mir Severus Snape verkeilt und konnte ihn nicht retten und Blaise war zu weit weg. Nicht einmal der Werwolf wagte es erneut gegen Lucius Malfoy anzutreten.

„_Stupor!_"

Lucius Körper sackte in sich zusammen, als der rot glimmernde Zauber ihn in den Rücken traf. Der Spruch erstarb und Draco sah die ohnmächtige Form seines Vaters zu seinen Füßen an, bevor er aufschaute und zu dem Todesser blickte, der nun über ihm stand.

Für einen Moment blickte der Ex-Slytherin in die dunkelblauen Augen des Feindes und Draco zog scharf die Luft ein. Keine Emotion hatte sich in diesen Augen wieder gefunden, als dieser sich zu seinem Kameraden hinunterbückte und dessen Gestalt anhob und ihn sich über den Rücken warf.

„Kümmert euch um Malfoy Junior. Ich bringe Lucius zurück Wenn ihr versagt müsst ihr das verantworten. Ich habe nun sichergestellt, dass der Meister seine Beute lebend bekommt. Macht ihr den Rest." Die dunkle, herrische Stimme flutete den Kampfplatz und die Hochgewachsene Gestalt war bei einem weiteren Blitzschlag deutlich zu erkennen.

„Marcus.", wisperte Draco noch immer nicht in der Lage wirklich zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Flint, wenn du schon dabei bist, dann nimm dieses Weib mit. So viel Schwäche kann ich nicht ertragen, dass der Fürst sie erträgt ist mir unverständlich.", antwortete ihm der letzte Todesser. Sein Ton war abfällig und gereizt was Harry zögern ließ. Doch parierte er den Fluch, den man ihm versucht hatte aufzuzwingen.

„Draco, unternimm endlich etwas. Herumsitzen hilft uns nicht weiter.", fluchte Harry, als er Snape versuchte eine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. Doch dieser disapparierte nur und erschien eine Sekunde später leicht versetzt wieder hinter dem Ex-Gryffindor.

Blaise tauchte neben Draco auf. Sein Shirt war zerrissen und sein Rücken blutig mit tiefen Striemen.

„Alles ok?", fragte er, als er aufmerksam nach dem Werwolf suchte während der Nebel sie umschlang und er dem Blonden auf die Beine half. Dieser schnaubte verächtlich. Nichts war ok! Sie saßen in der Falle und selbst wenn man sie lebend wollte, so wusste er nicht was schlimmer war. Gleich zu sterben an dem Avada Kedavra, oder langsam und qualvoll einen Tag später.

Draco schmeckte noch immer das Blut in seinem Mund und das Wasser fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste schief, als ein Blitz die Form des Werwolfes preisgab.

„_Homorphus_.", rief erauf das Untier in die Nacht hinaus und ihm schallte ein unmenschlicher Schrei eines Wesens entgegen, das Schmerzen hatte.

Schnaubend erschien die menschliche Gestalt des Todessers vor Blaise, der den erzürnten Wutschwall abbekam und rücklings zu Boden ging. Der bewusste Schlag in die Magengrube hatte den dunkelhaarigen Italiener überrascht.

Blaise krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als er die dumpfen Schritte neben sich hörte. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach und er stöhnte.

„Zabini!" Er wurde an seinem Kragen hoch gezerrt und seine silbergrauen Augen vernahmen Snapes Gesicht, welches ihn siegerisch entgegen strahlte. Doch weder Freude noch sonst welche Empfindungen fand der junge Mann. Nur Spott und Selbstverherrlichung.

Draco hatte inzwischen versucht Fenrir in Schach zu halten, doch auch dort hörte er Schmerzenslaute von seinem Kameraden. Harry war verschwunden und Blaise wusste nicht wohin. Sie waren am Ende und er sah keine Chance. Sein Stab lag weit entfernt von ihm und Snape hatte die Oberhand.

Dann ein Schrei der durch das mächtige Gewitter nur noch unterstützt wurde.

Ein Blitz hatte das menschliche Ungeheuer getroffen und Blaise grinste erfreut. Selbst wenn er selber in einer beschissenen Position war, der Werwolf war erst Mal außer Gefecht. War es nicht das was sie wollten? Schaden anrichten soviel sie konnten? Er konnte doch alles riskieren, denn er hatte nicht mehr zu verlieren, als ohnehin schon auf dem Spiel stand.

Harry stand hinter dem letzten Todesser. Drei gegen drei. Nein- zwei gegen drei. Auch wenn Harry nicht wusste in wie weit die beiden Ex-Slytherin noch Kampffähig waren, so war wenigstens dieser Werwolf nicht mehr unter den Gegnern.

Mit einem listigen Grinsen entfachte er Feuer, welches auf die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehende Gestalt übersprang.

Der Mantel, durchnässt wie er war, fing dennoch Feuer und der Todesser hisste erschrocken auf und tat das einzige um sich selbst vor den alles verzehrenden Flammen zu schützen: Er warf den Mantel ab und drehte sich schwungvoll zu seinem Angreifer.

Harry der breit grinste, entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, als seine grünen Augen sein Gegenüber im grellen Licht der Blitze sah. Die Himmelblauenaugen und das auffällige rote Haar.

Harry stolperte rückwärts. Sein Blick ließ niemals den Todesser aus den Augen. Das dunkle Zeichen auf dem Oberarm brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis.

„Überraschung."

--

dum dum dum...

Ende Kapitel 12

Wieder mal ein Kapitel am Sonntag Abend fertig. )

So nun zu euren super tollen Kommis, diesmal zwar etwas weniger wie letztes Mal aber ich bin euch trotzdem dankbar:

Nyah1

Da hast du Recht mit Harry und Luna, da sollte es schon langsam beginnen. Aber ich habe etwas Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Charakter.  
Und noch müssen die beiden Slyth etwas leiden.  
Aber nächstes Kapitel wirst du es ja dann auch sehen.  
Es kommen noch so einige Überraschungen. Tihihi...

Celina-HP

Danke für das Lob. Ich bemühe mich eigentlich immer zum Sonntag Morgen die neuen Kapitel fertig zu haben, damit meinen beiden super flexiblen Beta es dann vielleicht bis zum Abend fertig korrigiert haben. Also hoffe ich, dass ich nächste Woche zur selben Zeit oder früher das Kapitel oben habe. Alles Liebe

Jean nin asar ahi smabell

Ich bin doch dafür da, dass ihr euch eure Köpfe plagt und euch dann auf das nächste Kapitel stürzt nur um zu wissen, was ich eigentlich mit den Charas vorhabe. +grins+  
Und Theo und Milli +g+ Ja die beiden Slyth werden auch eine nette Rolle noch bekommen... ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau welche aber ich mag die beiden schon. ) Ach und hier ist der Portschlüssel zu Ginny. Aber wehe du versucht ihr Blaise auszuspannen, dann muss ich böse werden +g+  
Deiner Beschwerde wird im nächsten Kapitel nachgegangen. Also bis dann meine Liebe und ne fiktive Figur wäre auch ne Möglichkeit gewesen, hm na ja ich werde Luna schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Cya


	13. Verbundenheit

So vor dem Kapitelbeginn mach ich mal Schleichwerbung für meine Fanarts. +g+  
Ich habe in meinem Steckbrief folgene Bilder, die ihr vielleicht mal ansehen wollt (schleim...schleim):

**Ginny x Blaise: **

1. There'll be a way...  
http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa589883&sortzeichner&sortdef&sortmanuell&datum&forcelogin1

2. Falling for a Slytherinhttp/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa554841&sortzeichner**  
**

**Draco x Hermione:**

1. When angel and devil..  
http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa573641&sortzeichner

2. ...leider noch in der Bearbeitung...v.v wird auch nur ein kleines, süßes Pic der beiden.

**Draco:**

Dracos Schutzgeist  
http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa522147&sortzeichner

**Hermione:**

Sweet Hermione  
http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa557682&sortzeichner

**-- **

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 13 – Verbundenheit

Hier stand er. Sein bester Freund. Sein toter, bester Freund. Bittere Verzweiflung legte sich auf den Ex-Gryffindor, als er den Verrat an sich erkannte. Verrat von der letzten Person, der er _das_ jemals zugetraut hätte.

Ronald Weasley sah Harry erzittern. Sein Lächeln war eine verzerrte Fratze aus Spott, Hass und Überlegenheit.

„Bist du etwa überrascht?" Der zynische Unterton entging Harry nicht und er trat weitere Schritte zurück. Das alles war ein schlechter Scherz.

„Oh Merlin!" Und dann traten dem Gryffindor Tränen in die Augen. Tränen vor Erleichterung und Verzweiflung. Der Erretter der Welt war überwältigt vom seinen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Empfindungen. Alles zusammen war verstrickt in einem Wettkampf, das den jungen Mann schlichtweg überforderte.

Er war erleichtert, dass sein Freund noch lebte. Doch sofort spiegelte sich der Verrat vor ihm. Wie konnte das alles geschehen? Warum musste das alles ihm passieren? Hatte er nicht schon genug durchgemacht.

„Was ist? Hast du gedacht, dass ich mir immer weiter mit ansehe, wie du dir all den Ruhm und Reichtum unter den Nagel reißt?", spuckte der rothaarige Mann.

„Nur deswegen? Du willst den Ruhm und das Geld? Ich schenke dir beides. Du kannst es haben. Ich wollte nie der sein, der ich bin."

Ron lachte dunkel.

„Potter, du wirst mich nie verstehen, du hast mich nie verstanden. _Er_ tut es._ Er_ versteht mich! Und er kann mir das geben was _ich_ will!"

Das rote Haar lag seinem Besitzer in langen Strähnen im Gesicht, während Tropfen davon herunterträufelten. Mit einer Hand kämmte er es sich aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sind Freunde! Wir waren Freunde!", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen. Der Stab in seiner Hand wackelte unter seinem Zittern.

„_Impedimenta._", spie Ron.

Doch Harry parierte mit einem Schild, welcher über das jahrelange Training durchaus effektiv war. Obwohl Griffindors Wunderjunge an der Kälte litt und auch ermüdet durch den Kampf mit Snape war - den er nicht hatte beenden können zu seinem Nachteil. - _Der Bastard sollte leiden für was er Dumbledore angetan hatte._ - So waren seine Kräfte noch da um sich zu verteidigen.

„Freunde?", höhnte Ron. „Freundschaft existiert nicht! Lern das endlich!" Und setzte einen Eiszauber auf seinen Gegner, der sich rechtzeitig duckte um den Eissplittern zu entgehen, die drohten ihn aufzuspießen. Im Flug vergrößerten sich die Splitter und Harry staunte erschrocken über welche Kraft Ron zu verfügen schien.

„Was hat Voldemort dir geboten, damit du uns alle verrätst? Deine Familie, deine Freunde, dein Haus, dein eigenes Blut.", zischte Harry, der einer erweiterten Flut an Splittern mit einem Feuerzauber blockte.

„Das was du mir niemals geben könntest: Macht!" Ron fingerte an einer Kette, die sich unter der neumodischen schwarzen Robe befand und ließ den Anhänger für kurze Zeit zum Vorschein blicken, nur um sich an dem entgeisterten Blick Harrys zu laben.

Das Slytherinsiegel. Harry hätte lachen können. Es war alles viel zu ironisch. Ein ehemaliger Gryffindor, der nun das Erbe des Slytherinstammes trug.

„Der Name des Meisters ist dir verboten zu sprechen!"

--

Hermione konnte es kaum ertragen. Schmerzen plagten ihr rechtes Handgelenk, sie war von den Anstrengungen des Tages sehr erschöpft. Ein großes Gebäude zur Festung zu machen, war alles andere als ihre Spezialität, aber nur zu gerne sah sie das Ergebnis.

Das ihre Gravierung um das Handgelenk sich in ihr Fleisch zu beißen schien, war jedoch alles andere als erholsam und zu dem beunruhigte es sie ungemein.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ihre Gäste hatten sich entweder wieder nach Hause begeben oder hatten sich selbst in eins der bereits fertig gestellten Zimmer untergebracht.

Die Haut um das Zeichen brannte und Hermione stöhnte gequält. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Sie wälzte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich fieberhaft ihre Sachen wieder über, die sie abgelegt hatte und lief ins nahe Badezimmer nur um festzustellen, dass die Wasserversorgung noch gar nicht funktionierte.

Der Schmerz vervielfachte sich und sie krallte ihre Hand um die brennende Stelle. _Wo waren sie? Was geschah mit ihnen?_ Es war die einzige Erklärung, dass die Jungs in großer Gefahr schwebten.

„Hermione?" Die Stimme hinter ihr überraschte sie und Hermione blickte in graue Augen. Ihr Atem stockte und für einen Moment vergaß sie ihren Arm.

„Luna! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Die blonde Frau vor ihr war klatschnass und ein kleines Kind wimmerte in ihren Armen. Ihre grauen Augen starrten durch sie hindurch und Hermione griff nach Lunas Hand um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Sie bemerkte den Stein, den sie der jüngeren Frau als Portschlüssel übermittelt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie erneut.

„Venedig. Auf dem Maskenball erschienen Todesser." Luna zog die hellen Augenbrauen zusammen und Hermione hatte mehr denn je das Gefühl, dass die junge Frau mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei ihr war.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich die Brünette und strich dem Jungen, der sich an Luna klammerte, über das Haar.

„Ein Wolf hat mich gerettet.", kam es kleinlaut von dem Jungen und Hermione hielt zögerlich inne in ihrer Streicheleinheit. Ihre Augen starrten ungläubig auf das Kind bevor sie beinahe panisch nach Lunas Armen griff und sie leicht schüttelte, damit ihr Fokus wieder auf der Ex-Gryffindor haftete.

„Waren Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini dort?", schrie sie hysterisch. Luna starrte die aufgebrachte Frau an, bevor sie nickte.

„Bring mich bitte dorthin! Bitte Luna, es ist wichtig!" die Angst und die Panik die Hermione nun ergriff war unbeschreiblich und die Frau fürchtete was kommen könnte.

„Ich kann nicht apparieren.", gestand sie kleinlaut. Hermione hatte vergessen, dass die jüngere Frau noch gar nicht die Lizenz zum Apparieren hatte und umso grausamer fühlte sie sich. Sie war den beiden so nah auf der Spur und doch so fern. (Anm: Hermine kann doch apparieren? Luna braucht ihr doch bloß zu sagen wo genau sie hin muss, um Blaise und Draco zu finden)

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie Luna losließ.

„Du blutest ja.", stellte die blonde Frau fest und setzte den Jungen auf den Boden, der sich nun an ihr Bein klammerte. Hermione blickte auf ihren Arm und leidvolle Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Das Zeichen an ihrem Arm brannte noch immer, doch nun lief noch frisches Blut von ihren Handflächen, dort wo sie sich mit den Fingernägeln in die Haut geschnitten hatte.

Ein Schluchzen erklang von ihr und sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und ließ die Tränen zu, die sie versucht hatte die letzten drei Tage zu verdrängen und stattdessen immer optimistisch zu sein.

Gepeinigt von Schmerzen physischer und psychischer Natur. Luna legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie aus grauen Stürmen an. Sie war verwirrt und verstand das alles nicht, doch konnte sie das Leid der Gryffindor beinahe fühlen.

--

Draco lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Er war bis auf die Knochen nass und fühlte sich, als würde er in den Regenmassen ertrinken. Das einzige Gute das sie gerade für ihn taten war, dass sämtlich Blut - welches sich unter normalen Umständen zu einer Lache unter ihm gebildet hätte - fortgespült wurde.

Der Platz stand unter Wasser und Draco ließ seinen trüben Blick zu dem niedergestreckten Greyback gleiten. Ein süffisantes Lächeln trat auf seine Züge . War das genug Schaden um den Todessern eins auszuwischen?

Draco wünschte sich mehr als nur die fünf Meter zu sehen, die der Nebel (Anm. Nebel? Bei Regen? Irgendwie unwahrscheinlich ') zuließ und aus der Ferne drang kein Geräusch zu ihm. Nur Blitze und Donner. Keine Kampfaktivitäten mehr.

Sie würden kommen um ihn zu holen. Sie würden ihn holen und ihn dem dunklen Fürsten ausliefern. Und er wusste, selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte zu apparieren, man wäre ihm gefolgt. Man würde ihn finden. Die Rückstände seiner Zauberei würden ihn verraten.

Sie kannten ihn. Er war ja einer von ihnen gewesen. Sie würden seine Magie spüren, denn das würde Hermiones Zauber kaum unterbunden haben und Beweis dafür waren die vergangenen Wochen. Sie waren immer nur ein Paar Schritte voraus.

Die Todesser waren ihnen gefolgt, auch wenn die Zugfahrt nach Schottland sie vermutlich zurückgeworfen hatte. Doch irgendjemand würde sie nur allzu gerne beschatten oder sie einfach dem wartenden Messer ausliefern. Und wenn es nicht freiwillig gelang, dann gab es immer noch andere Möglichkeiten.

Draco unterband jeden Ton der ihm entweichen wollte mühevoll, als er sich auf die Seite drehte. Seine Schulter fühlte sich an als wäre sie einmal gänzlich durchdrungen auch wenn er wusste, dass es sich um mehrere Bisswunden des Wehrwolfs handelte, der immer wieder versucht hatte seine Kehle zu reißen.

Blaise spuckte seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer ins Gesicht.

Der Schmerz in der Magengegend ließ allmählich nach, trotzdem war Blaise in keiner sonderlich guten Verfassung. Blut rann seinen Rücken hinab, wo tiefe Striemen die Haut aufgerissen hatten.

Snape sah ihn aus Schlitzen an. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sprach Bände und Blaise zog seine Lippen zu einem arroganten Lächeln, bevor er seinen Fuß in das Schienbein des anderen rannte.

„Du Missgeburt des Himmels." Der Tränkemeister war momentan gestört von dem Fakt, das man ihn getreten hatte, ließ Blaise aber nicht los. Der jedoch sammelte seine Kräfte und krallte seine Hände in den Arm von Severus Snape.

Blaise wunderte sich selbst zu welchen Mitteln er hier griff, aber wenn er sich in den Händen des dunklen Meisters sah, dann bevorzugte er doch lieber den Tod durch seinen ehemaligen Lieblingslehrer.

Der besagte Mann hatte damit nicht gerechnet und ließ reflexartig den Kragen los und gab dem jüngeren Slytherin die Möglichkeit nach seinem Zauberstab zu hechten.

„_Crucio_."

Dracos Kopf schwenkte automatisch in die Richtung aus der er Snapes Stimme gehört hatte. Als dieser dann auch den Namen des Fluches gehisst hatte, versuchte sich der Blonde vollständig aufzurichten.

Er sank zurück auf den steinernen Boden, als er wieder die Schwärze vor seinen Augen hatte und sich ihrer versuchte zu wehren.

--

Fred hielt seine Schwester in den Armen. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Schmerzen und er sah sie ihr Handgelenk umklammern, als würde dieses zerbersten.

Tiefe Furchen zogen sich auf ihrer Stirn, als sie den Schmerz versuchte Herr zu werden und es ihr misslang.

„Ist es etwa dieses Zeichen?", fragte George aufgebracht. Die beiden waren zum Abend hin zum Grimmauld Platz um mit ihrer Familie zu essen, als Ginny sich in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte um einen Brief an Demelza zu beenden.

Da die Zwillinge sich jedoch bei ihrer Lieblingsschwester verabschieden wollten -sie war ihre einzige Schwester - hatte diese von besagten Schmerzen sich auf dem Boden gekrümmt und gewimmert ohne auf einen der beiden zu reagieren.

„Es sieht so aus.", erklärte Fred der zu seinem Bruder ratlos aufsah.

Ginny schluchzte weiter. Ihre Gedanken zerfraßen sie und ließen sie nicht ruhen. Ihre Befürchtungen übermannten sie erneut. Es war ein endloser Teufelskreis der niemals zu enden schien.

„Wir sollten zu Hermione gehen."

--

Blaise keuchte als er seine Arme um seinen Körper schlang. Der Schmerz, der sich von innen nach außen drängte, zerfraß seinen Körper. Schon öfters hatte er diese Torturen durchleben müssen. Seine Eltern hatten sichergestellt, dass er niemals vergessen würde wer er war. Welchen Namen er trug und was seine Bestimmung war.

Dass ihre Erziehung nun in die falsche Richtung gegangen war, hatten sie vermutlich nicht erwartet. Zumindest nicht nach dem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem Blaise der Sklave Voldemorts geworden war.

Der Schmerz, der ihm so bekannt war. Der Schmerz, an den man sich nicht gewöhnen konnte, ihn nicht ertragen konnte, der ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Seine Schreie wurden nicht erhört und er nahm nur dunkel das Gelächter von Snape wahr.

Hoffentlich starb er hier und jetzt. Hoffentlich endete der ganze Scheiß endgültig.

Snape sah den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen vor Schmerz erbeben. Wie sich die Fingernägel in die eigene Haut gruben und versuchten den Schmerz mit Selbstzugefügten Schmerz zu mildern.

Das normalerweise gebräunte Gesicht des Slytherins war blass und seine Stirn war faltig. Niemand wagte es ihn zu beleidigen und ihn so zu behandeln. Und schon gar nicht dieser Zabini.

Der Regen ließ nach, zusammen mit dem Lebenswillen des jungen Mannes und Snape war verärgert über den Fakt, dass Blaise ihm nicht einmal die Freude gab sich offen zu seinen Schmerzen zu bekunden wie Muggle und Zauberer es normalerweise taten.

Aus der Dunkelheit näherte sich ein Vogel und Snape bemerkte erst zu spät, dass dieser genau auf sein Gesicht zu flog. Das Rotkehlchen krallte sich mit seinen kleinen Krallen in dem Gesicht des Todessers fest.

„Was!" Snape versuchte das Tier aus seinem Gesicht zu zerren, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.

Der Vogel löste sich und hinterließ hässliche rote Striemen und flog dem Neuankömmling entgegen.

„Wenn dass nicht Professor Snape ist.", höhnte eine männliche Stimme und der Tränkemeister sah sich einem seiner ehemaligen und besten Schüler gegenüber.

Theodore stand zwischen dem nun schweratmenden Blaise, welcher nur mühevoll seine Augen zu dem Slytherin gleiten ließ und zu Snape. Er hielt den Zauberstab von Blaise und seinen eigenen in der Hand und deutete mit diesem auf den Mann. Auf seiner Schulter saß das Rotkehlchen und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Bring ihn weg." Das Rotkehlchen wartete die Aufforderung nicht lange ab und glitt von der Schulter zu der gefallenen Gestalt bevor es sich verwandelte.

„Vorsicht...", sprach Ginny, die einen Arm von Blaise um ihre Schulter legte. Dieser stöhnte nur gequält. Ginny zog aus ihrem Umhang einen Stift und bettete ihn zwischen ihrer und Blaise Hand bevor sie ein paar Worte murmelte und Snape abschätzend ansah.

Der Portschlüssel aktivierte sich sofort und die beiden verschwanden.

„Glaubst du wirklich du kannst gegen mich alleine antreten?"

„Wer hat gesagt ich sei alleine?" fragte Theo mit einem listigen Grinsen.

Aus den Nebelschwaden kamen die Weasleyzwillinge, gefolgt von Seamus.

„Millicent ist mit Draco disappariert.", erklärte der Ire kurz und warf dem ehemaligen Slytherin eine Pergamentrolle zu.

Theo blickte auf den vermeintlichen Portschlüssel, den Hermione in aller Eile hergestellt hatte, weil außer ihr niemand das so wirklich konnte. Ihre Wahl der Objekte war jedoch durchaus sehr amüsant, doch er kommentierte es nicht weiter sondern steckte es in seine Robe.

„Jemand sollte Hermione folgen. Sie ist alleine weiter.", zischte Theodore zu den drei Griffindors ohne seine Augen von dem Zaubertränkeprofessor zu nehmen.

Snape sah die Jugendlich an, die ihn gefährlich anstarrten, wobei die Zwillinge in einer geheimen Sprache untereinander Pläne schmiedeten. Seamus war der einzige der auf die Aufforderung reagierte und wieder im Nebel verschwand.

--

Hermione währenddessen hatte sich von den anderen getrennt und war der Stimme von Harry gefolgt und als sie ihn vorfand stockte ihr Atem. Seamus der wenige Momente später zu ihr stieß war ebenso von entsetzen erfasst.

Harry verteidigte sich ausschließlich und Ron griff unerbittlich an. Als dann der Todesser durch einen Schockzauber temporär außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, forderte Hermione über den Marcusplatz den Rückzug auf, den drei Personen nur sehr ungern antraten. Schließlich war Snape noch wohl und munter.

--

Ginny saß mit angewinkelten Beinen in einem Sessel. Sonnenstrahlen trafen durch riesige Fenster ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie war eingewickelt in eine Decke und beobachtete die Flammen vom Kamin. Harry saß ihr gegenüber und auch er war versunken in seinen Gedanken.

Sie hatten erst vor ein paar Stunden die unterste Etage des Hotels vollständig hergerichtet und hatten sich dann zurückgezogen, während die anderen noch immer fleißig das Gebäude einrichteten.

„Wie haben es Fred und George aufgenommen?", erkundigte sich Harry nach Minuten langer unangenehmer Stille zwischen den beiden. Seit dem Vorfall bei den Weasleys, wo Harry die rothaarige Frau ignoriert hatte um für ihr Wohlbefinden zu sorgen, war die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden unangenehm und beinahe unerträglich.

Die Gespräche die zwangsweise entstanden, waren freundlich aber oberflächlich und Harry stellte schmerzlich fest, dass es eine Weile brauchen würde, bis die beiden wieder normal miteinander reden konnten.

„Du meinst das mit Ron?" Sie selbst hatte erst davon erfahren nachdem alle wieder zurückgekehrt waren. Hermione hatte nicht ein Wort darüber verlieren können. Ginny glaubte, dass es für sie ein riesen Schock gewesen war, da es ein offenes Geheimnis war, dass sie Ronald Weasley noch vor kurzem zugetan war.

Ginny hatte immer gedacht, dass insgeheim, Harry und Ron das einzige weibliche Wesen in ihrer Mitte in irgendeiner Weise als anziehend empfunden hatten. Auch wenn die beiden das nie so wirklich zeigen konnten, so war es ihr doch aufgefallen.

Harry nickte und rieb sich unwohl den Nacken wo er verspannt war. Die Zeit, die er im Himalaja untergetaucht war um den vorgespielten Tod Rons zu verdauen, hatte ihm nicht all zu gut getan und er war froh gewesen, dass Hermione es doch wirklich geschafft hatte ihn mit seiner eigenen Eule zu kontaktieren.

Hedwig war das einzige Wesen gewesen, was ihn so schnell hatte finden können. Er war jedoch überrascht wie gut es ihr wieder ging und wie Hermione sich die Schneeeule zu ihren Gunsten unter den Nagel gerissen hatte.

„Nicht sehr gut. Mum und Dad werden es noch weniger akzeptieren können. Es wäre vermutlich besser gewesen, wenn Ron gestorben wäre und nicht zu so einem Verräter geworden wäre." Ginny zog die Decke näher zu sich. Sie selbst konnte es nicht glauben, als Seamus es ihr versuchte so schonend wie möglich bei zubringen.

Der Arme musste danach so einige Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen, bis Ginny es dann auch von Harry und Hermione bestätigt bekommen hatte und es langsam durchsickerte. Es zu akzeptieren war etwas völlig anderes. Es war als läge ein Fluch über ihr und ihren Freunden. Schmerz, Leid, Verlust und Verrat. Alles kam geballt zusammen und versuchte jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu erdrücken.

Harry bemerkte, dass es immer noch ein sehr taktloses Thema war. Für ihn selbst war es nicht einfacher, aber dennoch hatte er das verlangen sich irgendjemanden mitzuteilen. Obwohl er Ginny selbst nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte so war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Frau es dennoch wusste, oder vielleicht auch nur ahnte.

Wie oft hatte sie ihm zugehört und er ihr. Nun saßen sie wieder in Schweigen da und er war dankbar als Luna mit einer Ausgabe des Klitterers sich zu ihnen gesellte und die Stimmung lockerte. Er bemerkte, dass nur er sich amüsierte, als die Frau mit dem blonden Haar einen Bericht über die Ungeheuer im Ministerium rezitierte und sich gelegentlich eine ihrer blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Ginny seufzte leicht. Ihre Gedanken wollten sich einfach nicht von dem unvermeidlichen drücken und sie stand auf und faltete die Decke sorgfältig zusammen. Sie entschuldigte sich und ließ die beiden zurück, die sich gemeinsam über die Zeitschrift beugten.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch den Korridor, als sie sich ins erste Stockwerk aufmachte. Sie hörte fröhliches Gelächter und traf Lee an, der mit Seamus die Treppen an ihr vorbei rannte, auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Versteck vor einer pinken Demelza, die bewaffnet mit einem Quaffel den beiden nachjagte.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht bei dem Anblick des grellen Pinks, welches man aus Kilometer Entfernung vermutlich immer noch einwandfrei sehen konnte.

Sie blickte noch kurz hinter her als sie Seamus entgeistert um Gnade schreien hörte und das dumpfe Geräusch des Quaffels, als es sein Ziel traf. Schmunzelnd ging sie weiter.

Wo im Erdgeschoss alle Wände aus weißem Marmor bestanden und der Boden aus Schwarzem, so sah man, dass das erste Stockwerk dann doch schon fast die Hausfarbe der Griffindor angenommen hatte. Sie sah einen geschockten Theodor, der mit offenem Mund die rotgoldenen Wandteppiche begutachtete. Ihr war klar, dass dieser sich nicht wirklich wohl damit fühlte.

„Fang doch an das zweite Stockwerk Grün und Silber zu gestalten Dann können die anderen nichts dagegen sagen." Der Schwarzhaarige blickte sie überrascht an.

„Ich bezweifele, dass ich das überleben würde. Meinen Vorschlag zu Rot Silber haben sie ja schon hier nicht akzeptiert.", murmelte er genervt.

„Ein Slytherin der aufgibt, dass ich das noch erleben darf.", schalt sie ihn lächelnd. Der empörte Gesichtsausdruck von Theo war Grund genug um ihr ein Lachen zu entlocken und sie war froh. dass sie dazu noch in der Lage war.

„Das werden wir ja sehen, wer hier aufgibt." Damit stapfte der Mann an ihr vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in das nächste Stockwerk.

Ginny sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie niemanden in dem lichtdurchfluteten Gang sah. Dean und Demelza waren am vergangenen Morgen zu ihnen gestoßen, genauso wie Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillian, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinett.

Alles im Allen war das Gebäude recht voll von Schülern, die entweder für Hermiones Idee Lord Voldemort zu stürzen ihre Schullaufbahn unterbrachen oder ehemalige Schülern von Hogwarts, sowie solche, die der Bitte folgten, weil sie dort wo sie lebten und arbeiteten nicht mehr zufrieden waren.

Fred und George waren seit dem Morgen, an dem sie aus Venedig zurückgekehrt waren und das von Ron mitbekommen hatten, noch nicht zurück. Sie hatten schließlich auch noch einen Laden den sie führten und zusätzlich hatten sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihren Eltern die Nachricht zu überbringe.

Zielstrebig öffnete Ginny eine Tür zu einem Zimmer, in dem sie eigentlich fast nur noch ein und ausging.

Millicent sah sie an und stand sofort auf und verließ den Raum mit einem kurzen Nicken zu dem Rotschopf. Ginny sah ihr verwirrt nach bevor sie sich zu ihrem eigentlichen Grund drehte, weswegen sie hierher gekommen war.

Blaise lag eingehüllt in schweren Decken auf der Seite, um seinen geschundenen Rücken zu schonen. Obwohl der Mann vom Äußerlichen weniger abbekommen hatte wie Draco, so hatte der Cruciatusfluch ihm scheinbar mehr Kraft geraubt wie zuerst erahnt.

Ginny strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die glühende Stirn bevor sie sich mit sorgenvoller Miene auf den Sessel niederließ, den Millicent noch vor Minuten besetzt hatte. Sie beobachtete den jungen Mann eine Weile bevor sie nach dem Buch griff, welches sie den Vortag dagelassen hatte.

--

Katie lief mit schnellen Schritten durch den Flur. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich als sie auf der Suche nach der Gastgeberin war.

Hermione sah sie bereits von weitem und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Seit dem Morgen hieß es 'Hermione da ist...', 'Hermione kannst du mal...', 'Hermione was ist das?' und dabei wollte sie doch nur für ein Paar Minuten ihre Ruhe.

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie den Fehler begangen hatte zu sagen, dass man sie fragen konnte wenn etwas nicht stimmte, aber waren die alle denn Blind? Musste sie zuerst aus dem Fenster springen um ihnen begreiflich zu machen, wie verzweifelt sie war?

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass keiner ihr die Möglichkeit gab sich selbst nach Draco Malfoy oder dessen besten Freund zu erkundigen. Sie schaffte es ja nicht mal bis zu deren Zimmer, ohne dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Dabei hatte sie die Wasserleitung hergestellt, dass Demelza duschen konnte, hatte die Arbeit von Dean bewundert, der das Treppengeländer mit wunderbaren silbergoldenen Ornamenten schmückte und hatte Theodor erlaubt den zweiten Stock Grün und Silber zu färben.

Sie wusste eins: Erzieher der Mugglewelt hatten ein echt schweres Leben.

„Katie.", begrüßte Hermione sie etwas zu fröhlich, doch die dunkelblonde Frau schien es eh nicht mitzubekommen.

„Über dem Zimmer - das ich mir ausgesucht habe - ist ein Merlin verdammter _Ghoul_!" Das letzte Wort kreischte sie beinahe heiser vor Ärger.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und rieb sich die Schläfe in rhythmischen Kreisbewegungen mit dem Wunsch nun Katies Kopf gegen eine Wand zu rammen. _Verdammt Draco färbte ab. _Wo war ihr Verständnis geblieben, ihre Ausdauer und Unnachgiebigkeit?

Vermutlich hatte der überstarke Kaffee, mit dem saueren Nachgeschmack den Lee ihr zum Morgen hin gebracht hatte es ihr genommen. Es war nur gut, dass sie die Hälfte der Tasse in eine der von Luna ausgesuchten Topfpflanzen kippen konnte.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie bei ihrer Wahl beim Pflanzengroßhändler, bei dem sie gestern gewesen war und Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott mitgeschleppt hatte, eine relativ gute Wahl getroffen. Blauweiße Hochwachsende Pflanzen mit üppigen grünen Blättern und den Hang dazu ab und zu melancholisch seufzende Geräusche von sich zu geben, aber ebenfalls wunderbar gut zu duften. Harry der mitgetrottet war hatte eigentlich nur die Funktion gehabt: Alles bezahlen. Wer ihn bezirzt hatte war Hermione fraglich, aber das war ja gerade nicht das Problem.

„Ein Ghoul?", fragte Hermione müde.

„Ja verdammt ein blöder um sich werfender Ghoul, der sich über _meinem_ Zimmer breit macht!" Die Frau stampfte mit dem Fuß entnervt auf. In der Schule war es Peeves gewesen der sie genervt hatte und nun ein ekliger Ghoul.

„Lies das Buch _„Gammeln mit Ghoulen"_ oder Wechsel doch einfach das Zimmer. Hier sind mehr als genug. Angelina hat doch das Innenleben vergrößert, hier können sonst wie viele Leute untergebracht werden. Such dir ein anderes aus was dir gefällt und wo kein Ghoul darüber wohnt." Hermione sah, dass ihre Vorschläge auf Widersprüche treffen könnten und drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes von Katie weg.

--

Draco hätte am liebsten die Frau aus seinem Zimmer geschmissen. Auch wenn sie beteuerte sie hege keine Furcht vor ihm und die Slytherin Rivalitäten hätten sich nie so sehr auf ihr Haus bezogen wie auf Gryffindor, aber Merlin sie laberte zuviel.

Er gab zu sie war eine gute Heilerin, obwohl er lieber jemand anderes zur Gesellschaft gehabt hätte als Susan Bones.

Immer wenn er wieder am Einnicken war und seine Schmerzen in seiner Schulter zu vergessen schien, hatte die Frau die Affinität ihn durch unterschiedliche Maßnahmen zu wecken. Sollte sie Blaise nerven gehen. Er wollte seine Ruhe. Nur seine verdammte Ruhe. Vielleicht sogar die Nähe einer gewissen Gryffindor, die ab und zu seine Gedanken rein zufällig streifte, aber nicht das hier. Besonders nicht, wenn er ans Bett gefesselt war und sein Zauberstab zu weit entfernt lag.

„So ich geh dann mal zu Hannah und Ernie.", verabschiedete sie sich und innerlich jauchzte der Malfoy vor Freude. „Gute Besserung." Sie winkte ihm und er war froh dass er die Entschuldigung hatte, dass er seinen Arm einfach nicht bewegen konnte.

Minuten vergingen und er empfand die Decke als langweilig. Sie bot ihm keine Ablenkung. Ab und zu hörte er Stimmen auf dem Gang. Manche erkannte er und manche nicht. Keiner jedoch kam zu ihm bis auf einmal die Tür halb aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und sofort zurück ins Schloss fiel

und sich eine Gestalt dagegen presste und diese magisch verschloss.

„_HERMIONE. ICH WAR NOCH NICHT FERTIG! Ich brauche doch noch..." Z_ischend blendete die genannte Frau die Stimmen von Außerhalb aus und ließ sich dann langsam sich selbst beruhigend an der Tür herunter gleiten, bis sie an ihr gelehnt saß und sich die Kopfschmerzen versuchte wegzumassieren.

Draco grinste slytherinfreudig vor sich hin und begeisterte sich an der Showeinlage, die ihm gefehlt hatte. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, oder wiegte sich in falscher Sicherheit, dass er noch schlief, denn als sich ihre Augenpaare trafen errötete sie um ein vielfaches.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte sie hervor und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu lachen.

„Musst du dir ein Paar Hufflepuffs vom Hals halten?" Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Schlimmer, vier Griffindors die sich beschweren, dass zwei Slytherin oben die Wände Silber Grün tapezieren und zwei Slytherin die sich beschweren, dass hier zu viele Gryffindor sind. Es ist schlimmer wie Babysitten." Sie erhob sich zerknirscht und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett wieder nieder.

Draco lachte leise, jedoch darauf bedacht sich nicht großartig zu bewegen.

„Und zur Strafe, dass du leiden musst hast du mir Bones geschickt?", fragte er ernst und Hermione zog ihre Stirn kraus.

„Sie sagte sie wäre gut im heilen. Was ist geschehen?" Draco griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zu sich. Das ganze Handgelenk war einbandagiert, wo Fenrir ihn gebissen hatte und seine Schulter könnte zum Teil von einer Mumie stammen so kam es ihm vor. Und selbst die Krallenspuren waren dick eingepackt.

„Sie hat versucht mich zu unterhalten. Ich bin Slytherin, sie ist Hufflepuff. Was kann es schlimmeres geben?", fragte er.

Hermione ließ sich nur zu gerne an seiner Seite nieder und lauschte seinem Gequengel bevor sie ohne Kommentar einschlief.

--

Ende 13.tes Kapitel.

--

Tarisa

Ui das freut mich zu hören. ) Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir auch weiterhin. Alles Liebe.

Loony05 

Oh das mit Internetproblemen kenn ich auch. Hatte Schwierigkeiten am Anfang des Jahres. Ich hoffe es funktioniert wieder einwandfrei?  
Ich bin gerne für Überraschungen zu haben und ich hoffe dass du mit diesem Ende besser leben kannst. Wer weiß wie ich das nächste Kapitel wieder abschließe. Hehehe... Danke für die +g+ zwei Kommentare.

Nyah1

Und nein es war nicht Percy. +g+ überrascht gewesen?  
Ich hoffe Luna war etwas tatkräftiger in diesem Kapitel. Na ja eigentlich auch nicht wirklich. -.- sie ist halt ein schwieriger Chara für mich. )So nun ist die Venedigaktion endlcih auch beendet, jetzt muss mir was neues einfallen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge. Ich zerbrech mir jetzt schon den Kopf darüber.Alles Liebe

jessy 

Hehe, ja bei Mexx dauert das alles länger. Obwohl ich es gleichzeitig reinstelle so wird es bei immer sofort hochgeladen, während es bei Mexx imer Tage dauert und letztes Mal ja fast eine ganze Woche. Ich freue mich auch dich als neunen süchigen Fan willkommen zu heißen. +grins+

Celina-HP 

Na ja ich bin ein sehr kitschiger Mensch. Und ich werde nicht so mitten in meiner Geschichte einfach so meine beiden Hauptdarsteller töten, wenn doch noch so viel offen ist. Obwohl ich nicht mal abschätzen kann wieviele Kapitel noch kommen. Alles Liebe

Jean nin asar ahi smabell

Wegen der Demelzaszene im letzten Kapitel: Jemand hat mich gefragt wie das mit Hogwarts eigentlich aussieht, ob es geschlossen ist oder ob das noch existiert. Ich hatte es nur in ein Paar Sätzen leicht geschnitten und da dachte ich bring ich die Stelle kurz mit ein. Das sie ernüchternd war... wollt ich nicht.  
So zu den Todessern die letztes Kapitel auftraten, ich gebe zu ich habe es etwas flott dargestellt, da waren: Bellatrix, Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Markus Flint und ...Ron. Und ehrlich gesagt ich wüsste auch, dass ich bei so einem Kampf persönlcih ziemlich aufgeschmissen wäre. Meine Reflexe sind nicht so ausgeprägt und ich kann mich auch leider nicht verwandeln... ;;Und meintewegen würde ich dir ja die Zwillinge überlassen, aber sie gehören ja leider nicht mir.Und hey du bist auch ein Kaffeeaddict, ich leider auch.  
Deine Drohung hab ich beachtet und voila... sie ist wieder dabei. +g+


	14. Eifersucht

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 14 – Eifersucht

"Fred, reich mir mal bitte das Salz."

"Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen, George." Das Salz flog einmal durch die Großraumküche zwischen den beiden Zwillingen.

Angelina kreischte entsetzt auf und verteidigte das Essen, welches sie mühsam seit Stunden hatte köcheln lassen und sah sich zwei breit Grinsenden Männern gegenüber. Davon war einer mit Salz und der andere mit Pfeffer bewaffnet.

"Nein, verschwindet. Ich habe gekocht und deshalb sage auch ich ob noch etwas fehlt und nicht ihr. Verschwindet gefälligst aus der Küche. Wagt es ja nicht!" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab schützend vor sich und dem merkwürdig riechendem Essen, welches hinter ihr auf dem Herd stand.

„Also wirklich, Angy. Wir waren doch immer so ein gutes Team. Zusammen mit Alica und Katie. Nun lass uns doch deinen Eintopf zu einem _Weasley Special_ umkreieren." Angelina schüttelte nur vehement ihren Kopf. Wo waren denn die anderen beiden Jägerinnen des ehemaligen Quidditchteams von Gryffindor, wenn man sie so dringend brauchte?

Fred legte einen Arm um Angelinas Schulter und zog sie noch immer grinsend zu sich und nahm mit der freien Hand den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab aus der Hand. George rieb sich die Hände und Angelina versuchte als letzte Rettung von ihnen allen, sich nur noch um den einen Zwilling schlingen und Hände ringend versuchen das Pfeffer zu erreichen, welches der hoch gewachsene Mann ihr über den Kopf und außer Reichweite hielt.

„Accio Salz und Pfeffer.", brüllte Ginny. Sie stand mitten in dem Durchgang zu dem übergroßen Essenssaal in dem die Hälfte von Hogwarts platz nehmen könnte.

Die Augen der kleinen Schwester blitzten gefährlich, doch nur Angelina gefiel dieser Ausdruck gar nicht, obwohl Ginnys Blicke ausschließlich ihren Brüdern galten.

„Kein Weasleys Special! Wagt es ja nicht noch einmal auf die Idee zu kommen. Ansonsten werde ich euch mal mein Weasleys Special zum Essen geben." Das aufbrausende Wesen stürmte aus der Küche - zusammen mit Salz und Pfeffer.

„Ich glaube sie mag unser Essen nicht.", meinte George zu Fred, der noch immer seinen Arm um die Köchin geschlungen hielt.

„Hat sie denn schon mal bei uns gegessen? So schlechte Köche sind wir nun auch nicht.", seufzte sein Zwilling trabte dann mit einem deprimierten Gang aus der Küche.

„Jungs, macht euch keine Sorgen. Ginny ist schon den ganzen Tag schlecht gelaunt. Das wird sich schon geben." Angelina konnte es kaum mit ansehen wie die beiden ihren Kopf hängen ließen.

„Darf ich denn wenigstens mal kosten." Was hatte sie da nun wieder angestellt, doch wie konnte man diesem Hundeblick standhalten?

--

Milli legte ihren Kopf seitlich und sah den blassen Slytherin aufmerksam an. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er sie nicht mehr bemerkte. Etwas das in ihrer gemeinsamen Schullaufbahn nie geschehen war. Blaise war immer jemand gewesen, der als eher ruhig und observierend galt.

Er sah mehr wie andere und achtete auf viele kleine Details. Dass er so gedankenverloren war erstaunte sie nicht wirklich und doch war es ihr fremd. Doch wiederum erkannte sie einen Funken von sich selbst in ihm. Außerdem war es verständlich, wenn er erst einmal die ganzen Informationen verarbeiten musste, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Der Arme hatte ja schließlich nicht viel mitbekommen von der glorreichen Rettungsaktion.

Milli zog ihre Beine zu sich und legte ihren Kopf darauf ab um Blaise noch immer im Blick zu haben. Doch dieser schien unansprechbar zu sein.

„Was liegt dir auf den Herzen, Blaise?", fragte sie sanft und war überrascht überhaupt eine Reaktion von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu bekommen.

Blaise seufzte lautlos und blickte zu seiner ehemaligen Kommilitonin. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte ihn am Anfang irritiert. Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, als dass er Theo gesehen hatte, der Snapes Zauber auf ihn gelöst haben musste. Alles Weitere war ein Schleier von Schmerzen gewesen.

„Genug um darüber ein Buch zu schreiben.", scherzte er leichthin in der Hoffnung den prüfenden Blick der Frau von sich zu lösen. Er setzte sich auf bedacht nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, dass er verletzt war. Er wollte nicht ans Bett gebunden werden wie Draco es scheinbar war.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie, doch sagte nichts zu seinem Kommentar.

„Du liest ein Buch übers Apparieren?", fragte er, als er grinsend das gebundene Buch neben dem Sessel auf dem die Slytherindame saß erblickte.

„Sehr lustig, Blaise. Ich hab das Apparieren bereits den Sommer über beherrscht und die Prüfung gemacht. Also bitte jetzt reite nicht darauf herum, dass ich das nicht so schnell beherrschte wie Theo und du." Bei der ersten Prüfung hatte sie es einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen vollständig ans Ziel zu gelangen, sondern hatte schmerzhaft feststellen müssen, dass sie einen Fingernagel zurückgelassen hatte.

„Ich glaub das Buch gehört der Weasley." Mit einem Grinsen stellte sie befriedigt fest, dass Blaise wieder voll in diesem Zimmer war und seine Gedanken unterbrochen waren bei der Erwähnung der gewissen Dame, die mehr Zeit in diesem Raum verbracht hatte als in ihrem eigenen.

„War sie hier?", erkundigte er sich zögerlich.

Milli hätte sich am liebsten einen Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen gewünscht, doch sie saß hier nicht einem Hufflepuff gegenüber, sondern einem wahrhaften Slytherin. Ihn in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen war schwer, ihn dann aber in sichtliche Verlegenheit zu bringen war schon etwas Besonderes.

„Ja." Sie ließ ihn zappeln, daran hatte sie doch so sehr ihren Spaß und wenn er sie weiter ausfragen würde wäre das schon fast wie eine öffentliche Bekanntgabe, dass Blaise Zabini in ein Weasley verschossen war.

Blaise wusste wieder warum die Gesellschaft mit Slytherins so schwerfällig war. Jeder versuchte den anderen einzuschüchtern, ihn über seine Geheimnisse auszuquetschen und selbst doch nichts über sich preis zu geben. Doch den Gefallen würde er Millicent nicht machen.

Er schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und stellte erfreut fest, dass er seine Lieblingsunterwäsche trug. Grinsend stand er auf ohne auf Millicents erbosten Ruf zu achten und streckte sich behutsam.

Millicent verfluchte ihre weiblichen Hormone, die dazu führten, dass sie mit geröteten Wangen Blaise nachsah der mit schwarzen Boxershorts durch sein vorläufiges Quartier stapfte. Der Drache auf seinem Rücken war teilweise durch weißen Verband verdeckt, doch Susan Bones hatte gemeint, dass sich die Tätowierung wieder zusammenfügen würde sobald, die Wunden vollständig verheilt wären.

Blaise jubelte innerlich als er durch einen Seitenblick die schwarzhaarige Frau erblickte. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie Theodor ihm gegenüber bevorzugte, das hatte sie ihm an einem herrlichen Samstagabend als sie ein wenig zu gut gefeiert hatten mal zugesteckt, doch es war immer eine Schmeichlerei wenn jemand so auf seinen Körper reagierte.

Aber er gestand sich ein, dass er sich eine andere Frau lieber vorstellte, die er durch seinen Körper ganz allein zum erröten brachte. Mit der Vorstellung im Kopf zog er sich eine Hose über, die er auf einem Stapel von Klamotten, die alle seine zu sein schienen, gefunden hatte.

„Wo finde ich Draco?"

„Ähm, rechts neben deinem Zimmer.", kam es etwas irritiert als der Eigentlich-Im-Bett-Zu-Bleibende seine Schutzbefohlene ohne Widerworte abzuwarten verließ.

--

Hermione tippte lautlos gegen das Fensterglas. Draußen verdüsterte sich der Himmel und schon bald würde die Sonne vollständig untergegangen sein.

„Ron trägt also einen Hocrux?" Ihre Augen beobachteten ihren besten Freund durch die Reflexion im Glas. Harry stand nicht mal zwei Meter von ihr entfernt und musterte die Pflanze mit den blauen Blütenblättern.

„Ja, Voldemort scheint den Anhänger wieder zurück erhalten zu haben und ihn nun ihm gegeben zu haben." Er riss eine Blüte ab nur um mit Entsetzen festzustellen, dass das nicht die beste Idee war. Der melancholische Seufzer der Pflanze war so laut, dass der Gryffindor peinlich berührt sich von ihr wegdrehte und sich wieder auf das Gespräch konzentrierte indem er die verräterischen Blüten ein Stück hinter sich auf den Boden warf.

Trotz der ernstlichen Lage konnte sie sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und er sah sie unschuldig an.

Der Flur erstreckte sich weit hinter ihm in roten Farbtönen. Es waren an den Wänden riesige Teppiche angebracht worden, deren Ursprung Hermione sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, doch Seamus bestand darauf, dass er sie aus seiner Heimat geholt hatte.

„Hast du eine Idee was wir machen sollen?", fragte sie ihn. Sie sah ihn verkrampfen. Planen war alles andere als seine Stärke. Doch letztendlich war er die wichtigste Schachfigur in diesem Spiel. So hart der Gedanke auch war. Sie selbst wusste nicht wo ihre Position hierbei war, nur das sie mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit an dem Endkampf teilnehmen würde sofern nicht etwas passieren sollte.

In einer Zeit wie dieser war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher über die Zukunft, nicht mal mehr über die nächsten Tage oder Wochen hinweg.

„Das Einzige was ich wirklich weiß und was ich vorhabe ist die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und das hoffe ich zu unseren Gunsten. Vorher die drei Hocruxe vernichten …" Er unterbrach sich und der melancholische Seufzer der nebenstehenden Pflanze hätte genauso gut der seine sein können.

Er blickte sie mit grünen verwirrten Augen an und griff nach einer längeren Locke ihres langen Haares. Er hatte schon immer eine Faszination mit Haaren, doch nur bei Hermione traute er sich danach zu greifen und beinahe kindlich damit zu spielen. Früher hatte er es ebenfalls bei Ginny gekonnt doch Harry wagte es nicht alte Wunden aufzureißen.

„Du bist meine Organisationsquelle und ich schwöre ich werde dich niemals in die Hände Voldemorts fallen lassen." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre und suchte nach der Freundschaft und dem Vertrauen welches bei Ron verloren gegangen zu sein schien.

„Das will ich doch auch hoffen, Harry." Sie lächelte milde. Das letzte Schuljahr lag so weit hinter ihnen und Hermione vermisste die Zeiten in denen sie mit Harry offen reden konnte. Ihr sechstes Jahr hatte das goldene Trio beinahe auseinander gebracht. Aus einem Grund den nur Harry zu wissen schien.

„Und eine Idee für deinen planlosen Freund?" Sein Magen knurrte zwischenzeitig und ihrer beider Blick fiel auf den Bauch des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

So wurden sie auch von zwei zur Bettruhe gezwungenen Slytherins gefunden.

Draco erstarrte als er die beiden erkannte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Zornesröte stieg ihm in den Kopf und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Blaise neben ihm tat das einzig Sinnvolle: Er verließ die Gefahrenzone. Ihm reichten schon zu genüge die Schmerzen die er litt, da musste nicht noch ein Fluch von Draco dazukommen. Vielleicht konnte er einen gewissen Rotschopf finden.

Hermione gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich als sie Draco auf sich zukommen sah und löste sich aus der definitiv merkwürdig aussehenden Position.

„Was machst du außerhalb des Bettes? Willst du schon wieder ewig mit blutigen Wunden herumlaufen?" Ihre Strafpredigt fiel auf taube Ohren, als der Malfoyspross sich zwischen Harry und Hermione stellte und sie aus unleserlichen blauen Augen ansah. Sie verstummte und Harry hinter Draco brachte nicht mehr wie einem verwirrten Laut von sich.

„Potter und du? ", fragte er eisig.

Hermione sah ihn irritiert an, bevor sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und erst langsam Verständnis kam. „Draco?"

Er reagierte nicht auf sie, sondern starrte sie nur aus alles durchdringende Augen an, als versuche er bis zum Grund ihrer Seele zu schauen.

„Draco, wovon redest du?", kam es von Harry der etwas schwerer von Begriff war wie seine Freundin, die zaghaft nach der angespannten Hand griff.

„Sie gehört mir, Potter.", zischte er hervor und würdigte dem Gryffindor nicht mehr wie einen Seitenblick.

„Ach ja?", erkundigte sich Hermione etwas selbstsicherer als sie sich unter dem standhaften Blick fühlte.

Die Antwort kam prompt und anders wie erwartet. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die ihrigen und forderten sie zu einem zärtlichen Kuss dem Hermione nur allzu gerne erlag. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Dracos Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich.

Hermione bemerkte nicht wie Harry, der erstaunt dem Vorgang verfolgt hatte, breit grinsend davon trabte auf der Suche nach jemanden dem er diese Neuigkeiten unterbreiten konnte.

Als Draco den Kuss abbrach und schwer atmend sie besänftigter ansah wisperte er ihr noch einmal zu was er Harry gesagt hatte.

„Du bist mein und ich gebe dich nicht her."

„Das heißt also, dass du nicht einfach so wieder mit Blaise verschwindest. Denn wenn du das tätest, wer würde dann auf mich aufpassen? Ich kann doch so unartig sein." Sie grinste viel versprechend und zog ihm zu einem neuerlichen Kuss zu sich während sie ihre Hüften gegen seine Lenden rieb und ihm ein Schnurren entlockte.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass jetzt alle Bewohner dieses Gebäudes wissen das Draco Malfoy mit einem ‚Schlamm…" Sie wurde unterbrochen als der blonde Mann ihr Kinn mit Zeigefinger und Daumen wieder zu sich drehte.

„Meinetwegen kann die ganze Welt erfahren, dass ich Hermione Granger in mein Bett lasse. Ob du nun eine Muggelgeborene bist oder nicht interessiert mich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht mein Vater und will es nie sein." Ein zartes Lächeln brach auf seinem Gesicht aus und Hermione konnte nicht anders als in seinen Armen zu schmelzen.

In diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide und Hermione genoss es.

--

„Hallo.", begrüßte Blaise die gerade um ein Jahr ältere Frau. Er kannte sie von den unzähligen Quidditchspielen, die sie für Gryffindor bestritten hatte.

Katie schaute nicht von ihrem Buch auf antwortete aber genauso höflich. Sie saß in einem der wunderbaren beheizten Aufenthaltsräume und genoss die Einsamkeit. Bis Angelina fertig war mit dem Essen und Alica fertig geduscht hätte würde sie sich schon mal etwas vorbereiten auf die Nachhilfestunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Harry Potter, der sich von Demelza und Luna hatte breitschlagen lassen dort weiterzumachen wo sie mit DA aufgehört hatten.

„Wo kann ich Ginny finden?", erkundigte er sich.

„Du willst gefährlich leben?", fragte sie leicht abgelenkt durch ihre Lektüre. „ Sie ist vor einer Weile raus auf die Dachterrasse wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Gefährlich Leben? Über wen sprachen sie hier? Ginny oder Draco wenn er seine Tage hatte?

Unbekümmert spazierte er wieder zurück zu den Treppen nur um Harry entgegen zu laufen der mit einem weiten Grinsen in das Zimmer stürmte, dass Katie noch eben blockiert hatte.

Die Dachterrasse war unerwartet grün. Wie ein kleiner Garten mitten auf einem Haus wuchsen hier Pflanzen, Bäume und Blumen die der herbstlichen Jahreszeit wunderbar entgegenhielten und sich nicht an der Kälte stören ließen.

Katie behielt Recht. Ginny befand sich am Geländer in einer weiter entfernten Ecke und hielt sich im Schatten der Weide auf neben der sie stand und hinaus auf die Stadt schaute.

Weiße kleine Wölkchen bildeten sich vor Blaise und er stellte fest, dass er nicht für die Temperaturen angezogen war und auch eher eine Frostbeule war. Durch die schneller kommende Nacht und die langen grauen Morgen war er dann auch immer dazu verleitet im Bett zu bleiben.

Draco oder Theo hatten ihn immer wecken müssen, damit er sich rechtzeitig zum Frühstück erhob und auch startklar für den Unterricht war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sich an die amüsanten Morgen erinnerte, auch wenn sie meist ihn als Leidtragenden hatten er vermisste sie dennoch. Aber das er überhaupt noch lebte, war für ihn ohnehin nicht mehr realisierbar.

Also entschloss er sich einfach selbst klar zu machen, dass er für den Moment frei war. Vielleicht nicht ganz so frei von Schmerzen, doch für jetzt ließ er seine Gedanken verschlossen und lebte den Moment, denn dieser könnte schneller Enden wie ihm lieb war.

Er stellte sich neben die rothaarige Frau und blickte auf die dämmerige Stadt hinaus. Sie wirkte ruhig und friedlich.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er. Millicent hatte ihm zuviel auf einmal erzählt und hatte dieses Detail bestimmt auch erwähnt, aber er hatte es vergessen oder einfach schon überhört.

Erschreckt sprang Ginny zurück. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Ernüchtert, dass es nur ‚Blaise' war atmete sie erleichtert aus und senkte den gegenwärtigen Zauberstab wieder.

„Tu das nie wieder. Du bringst noch mal jemanden um." Damit meinte sie sich selbst, doch Blaise grinste nur fröhlich. Er bemerkte nicht ihren finsteren Blick.

„Bei meiner Wenigkeit- Also bitte, so schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht als Slytherin."

„Schlimm? Du bist eine Katastrophe!" Blaise wich einen Schritt von der rothaarigen Furie zurück beobachtete wie sich die Frau weiter in Rage brachte und er verstand nicht warum.

„Was hab ich getan?", fragte er unschuldig und unwissend.

„Getan?", spie sie ihn förmlich an. „Du hast nichts getan! Rein gar nichts! Du bist gegangen und hattest nicht einmal den Mut mir zu sagen, dass wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen! Du bist so verdammt feige."

_Niemand_ nannte Blaise Zabini_ feige_.

„Und nun kommst du an als sei nichts gewesen. So einfach ist das nicht. Wenn Millicent und Theodore nicht gewusst hätten wo Venedig gewesen wäre dann wäret ihr beide nun TOT!"

Blaise sah zu wie Ginny ihre Frustrationen, Ängste und angestauten Ärger an ihm ausließ. Glücklicherweise mochte er diese Frau viel zu sehr, als dass er sie dafür verurteilen würde. Pansy Parkinson hatte immer den Drang gehabt ihrem Ärger bei ihm auszulassen, wenn Draco sie wieder einmal abgelehnt hatte. Die Frau war eine Seuche gewesen.

Ginny schimpfte weiter und Blaise ertrug es galant, wobei er mehr oder weniger auf Durchzug schaltete und nur ihr glänzendes Haar betrachtete welches ungestüm mit dem Wind spielte und bei ihren wilden Gestikulationen immer wieder nach hinten befordert wurde.

Als sie fertig war und nichts mehr fand was sie ihm direkt an den Kopf werfen konnte blickte sie in seine sanftmütigen beinahe melancholischen silbernen Augen. Es tat ihr fast schon wieder Leid, aber nur fast.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir so viel bedeute." Es war wahr. Selten hatte es jemanden gegeben, der sich wirklich um ihn gesorgt hatte, geschweige denn sich über sein eigenmächtiges Handeln so sehr aufgeregt hatte, wie es die jüngste Weasley tat.

Draco, Millicent und Theo - seine Slytherinmitschüler - waren eher so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten so etwas wie Fürsorge für ihn empfunden, aber niemals in einem solchen Maßen wie es die Frau gegenüber von ihm tat.

Seine kleinen nächtlichen Affären in Hogwarts waren nie auf einer emotionalen Bindung entstanden und da seine Eltern sich nie um sein Wohlbefinden gekümmert hatten war es eine ungewohnte Erfahrung die ihn viel mehr bedeutete als er sich selbst zugetraut hatte.

Ginny errötete schlagartig. Diese Reaktion hatte sie nun auch wieder nicht erwartet. Warum wurde er nicht sauer, dass sie ihn beleidigt hatte? Warum, in Merlins Namen, sah er sie so durch dringlich an? Warum durchschaute er sie so einfach?

„Warum tust du mir das an, Blaise? Was machst du mit mir?"

Sie überbrückte die Distanz die sie getrennt hielt und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper. Seine Arme zogen sie näher zu ihm. Er wusste keine Antwort und ließ Stille zwischen ihnen aufkommen.

„Mein erstes Mal war mit Michael Corner und es war zur falschen Zeit, mit der falschen Person, mit den falschen Gründen und einfach nur eine peinliche Situation die ich zu gerne vergessen würde."

„Ich könnte dich gleich hier und jetzt nehmen nur um dir zu zeigen, dass Sex viel mehr sein kann, viel besser sein kann, als das was du beschrieben hast, aber…"

„Warum tust du es dann nicht? Ist Millicent denn so viel besser wie ich?" Tränen standen in ihren Augen und Bitterkeit betonte ihre Worte noch stärker.

Blaise straffte sich verwirrt. Millicent? Seine silbernen Augen waren geweitet und überrascht.

„Bitte?" Er sah sie genau an und sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite als empfände sie das Detail ihrer Ärmel besonders interessant. Doch Ginny schwieg. Er hatte sie verstanden. Sie hatte Millicent gesehen, hatte bemerkt wie sehr sie sich um Blaise bemühte, es war klar was sie für ihn empfand. Sie wollte nicht weinen doch wie konnte sie es verhindern? Schließlich war ihr bewusst, dass Blaise mit Millicent zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war.

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und ging ungemerkt an der jüngeren Frau vorbei. War sie etwa eifersüchtig?

„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Millicent?" Er konnte sich kein Grinsen mehr verkneifen und doch verschwand es als ihn Honigbraune Augen durchbohrten. Ihre Augen hatten eine Kälte angenommen, die ihm fremd war. Sie verstand seine Scherze nicht mehr.

„Hör auf mit mir zu spielen, Blaise." Sein Name hatte einen gefährlichen Klang angenommen und der Slytherin fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Sie stieß ihn beiseite und lief auf das Treppenhaus zu.

„Ginny!" Nun war er ärgerlich. Er griff nach ihrem Arm bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte auch nur weiter davon zu stürmen und presste ihren Körper gegen die Wand des Treppenhauses. Ihre Augen sahen ihn erschrocken und angstvoll an, denn er hielt sie in einem Griff, den sie nicht entkommen hätte können - selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte.

„Ich spiele nicht mit dir. Verstanden? Ich meine es verdammt ernst mit dir und ich gebe zu, dass ich in dieser Beziehung unerfahren bin. Süße, ich habe absolut nichts mit Millicent. Wie du auf den Gedanken kommst ist mir echt schleierhaft, doch da war nie mehr wie Freundschaft und ich werde unser erstes Mal garantiert nicht in dieser Arschkälte gestalten. Vielleicht ist dir ja warm aber ich frier mir hier einen Ast ab."

„Oh." War die einzige intelligente Antwort die Ginny einfiel. Sie wusste, dass sie mittlerweile bestimmt purpurn angelaufen sein musste. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber nicht mehr anhatte wie ein dünnes Shirt und ein Paar Hosen. Er war ja sogar Barfuss.

„Und nur damit du es weißt: Millicent steht auf Theodore." Damit gab er sie frei und lehnte sich zurück und warf einen Seitenblick durch die angelehnte Tür zum Treppenhaus. Er konnte nur Grinsen, das kam davon, wenn man Blaise Zabini nachspionierte.

--

Millicent sah nur eine Möglichkeit aus dieser Situation galant zu entweichen. Flucht! Mit dem Gesicht in der Händen rannte sie die Treppen hinab ohne auch nur zurück auf ihren Mitspion zu schauen.

Theo blinzelte verdutzt. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? Und war das denn wahr? Millis überstürztes Wegrennen war mehr oder weniger eindeutig, doch Theodore blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte zu der Stelle wo die schwarzhaarige Frau noch vorher gestanden hatte.

Millicent mochte ihn. Verdammt warum sagte sie denn nie etwas?

Mit einem bösen Blick durch den Spalt zu Blaise der nun fest umschlungen in einer Umarmung mit dem Rotkehlchen war trabte er hinter Millicent her. Die beiden mussten mal ganz dringend reden.

--

„Blaise?" Der besagte Mann rührte sich kaum doch Ginny spürte wie er seine Arme um sie fester zog doch sein Kopf lag noch immer in ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie lagen in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Ginny schaute traurig zur Decke empör.

„Was passiert jetzt? Wie Harry meinte brechen wir bereits in zwei Tagen auf um die restlichen Hocruxe zu vernichten. Was passiert dann mit uns?"

Blaise seufzte und lehnte sich zurück und zog Ginny diesmal auf sich. Sein Körper zuckte zusammen bei dem Schmerz den die Striemen auf seinem Rücken anrichteten wenn sie erneut unter Belastung standen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Augenblicklich hatte Ginny ihr Gewicht neben den Slytherin verlagert und sah ihn mit besorgten Blicken an.

„Geht schon." Er setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf doch die Schmerzen ließen kaum nach und er nahm sich mühsam zusammen um ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten.

„Lass mich deinen Rücken sehen, vermutlich hast du dir alles aufgerissen." Murrend drehte sich Blaise auf den Bauch, da er keine Lust auf einen weiteren verbalen Streit hatte ließ er die Schönheit neben ihn freien Lauf.

Ginny zog ihre Stirn kraus. Blaise half ihr nur widerwillig mit dem schwarzen Hemd was er trug und als sie seinen Rücken sah wusste sie auch warum.

„Merlin, du schaffst es mich zu faszinieren, wie hast du es geschafft wirklich alle Wunde aufzureißen?" Die einsilbigen Antworten von Blaise waren nicht gerade hilfreich und auch jetzt gab er ihr keine genauere Auskunft sondern schielte sie nur aus grauen Augen an.

Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie über seinen Rücken und streifte die blutdurchtränkten Verbände ab. Blaise sagte nichts sondern lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und wartete ab bis Ginny fertig war mit was auch immer sie tat.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch mal alleine lassen, wenn es das ist wovor du dich fürchtest." Er stemmte sich auf und Ginny sah mit an, wie sich seine Muskeln geschmeidig bewegten und frisches Blut nun aus den Wunden quoll und an ihm herab lief.

Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Einerseits bewunderte sie ihn für seine Unempfindlichkeit gegenüber Schmerzen und auf der anderen Seite erschreckte es sie zutiefst.

„Das ist schon mal ein Anfang." Sie lächelte milde. Sein Haar war durcheinander und hing ihn ins Gesicht und Ginny strich ihm das rebellische Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Hand verweilte in seinem Haar als er sie wieder einmal zu sich zog um ihr näher zu sein. Seine Lippen forderten ihre und Ginny ließ sich in einen zarten Kuss verwickeln, der so sanft und vorsichtig war wie der erste den sie mit ihm geteilt hatte. Damals noch in seinem Haus, irgendwo in der Toskana.

Blaise biss sanft auf die Unterlippe der Frau die sich in seinem Schoß breit gemacht hatte und ihren schmalen Körper gegen seinen rieb. Ihr Atem ging schneller, war erregt und Blaise kostete sie, ließ den Kuss mehr sagen wie tausend Worte.

Was tat sie ihm an? Sie ließ ihn fühlen was er nie zu fühlen gedachte. Ihm war heiß und schwindelig und es kam nicht von den Wunden die er schon vergessen hatte, sondern durch ihr betörendes Dasein.

Sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Ihre Hand verkeilte sich in seinen Haaren als sie den Kuss vertiefte.

Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinab und fanden ihren Weg unter die rote Bluse die sie trug.

Er entlockte ihr einen wohligen Laut als seine Lippen ihren Hals entlang mit sanften und doch feurigen Küssen versah.

Ginny blickte durch getrübte Augen zu ihrem Verehrer der ihrem Körper mehr als einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

Er war ihrs und sie würde ihn garantiert nicht hergeben. Sie stöhnte gequält als er ihren Mund vernachlässigte, doch Blaise gab nur zu bereitwillig seiner Göttin nach und bettet sie diesmal unter sich wobei seine Hände sich geschickt an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machten.

Er knurrte leicht als sie den Kuss unterbrach und sich selbst an seinem Körper labte, der sich ihr als Augenweide zeigte. Mit einer viel zu langsamen Bewegung ihrer Hand strich sie neckend über sein ansehnliches Sixpack und grinste verführerisch als ihre Hände sich genüsslich an seiner dunkelfarbenen Jeans zu schaffen machte.

„Weißt du was du da machst?", flüsterte er ihr sinnlich ins Ohr und sie nickte. Sie fühlte sich als läge sie im Delirium. Ihr war heiß und sie spürte jede Bewegung seines schmachtenden Körpers der sich verlangend gegen den ihren presste.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, noch interessierte es sie großartig, aber hier war sie. Mit einem sexy Slytherin in einem Bett, der sich ehrfürchtig um sie bemühte und ihr das Gefühl gab mehr zu sein als nur eine Frau. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Die Lust das Verlangen welches ihre Augen vermutlich nur widerspiegelten und da wusste sie sie war ihm verfallen.

Niemand hatte sie so sehr gereizt so sehr begehrt, dass sie sich so wohl fühlte. Um nichts in dieser Welt wollte sie dieses Gefühl stoppen.

Sie stöhnte genüsslich als seine warmen Hände ihre Gestalt erkundete und die Bluse von ihrem Körper entfernte. Sie half ihm ihre eigene Jeans durch den Raum zu werfen nur um dann ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen und ihn weiter zu ärgern wo sie doch schon merkte, dass er es kaum noch aushielt.

Er betrachtete sie unter dem Schleier seiner wirren Haare. Sie war kleiner wie Hermione aber sie war von stattlicher Größe. Ihr Körper war wohlgeformt und keine Narbe zierte ihren weichen Bauch. Nicht so wie bei ihm wo Narben und Verletzungen hervorstachen. Sie war makellos und er leckte sich die Lippen bei der schwarzen Unterwäsche die sie trug. Passend zu seiner.

Er grinste in sich hinein. Hier und jetzt. Sie war sein und er würde unter keinen Umständen sie noch mal verlassen können, außer er wusste es würde ihr Leben retten. Doch sie war das Feuer und er wollte im Zentrum dieses Feuers sein.

--

Ende

MoonyTatze

Ich freu mich generell wenn überhaupt meine Geschichte gelesen wird. Klar ich freu mich umso mehr wenn man mir nen netten Kommi da lässt. g Also Danke, Danke

Nyah1

Du hast vollkommen Recht. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich langsam mal auf den Punkt komme. Ich habe zwar auch ein Paar prägnante Ideen, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht wie ich das umsetzten soll. -.- Na ja mal sehen auf jeden Fall strebe ich das Ende auch langsam an. Das große Finale. g Hast du vielleicht einen Wunsch oder so? Alles Liebe

jessy

Ich hoffe das war ruhig genug? Wenn man das ruhig nennen kann. Hihi.Ich mag Ginny und Blaise auch echt gerne zusammen obwohl ich Mione und Dray mittlerweile genauso lieb gewonnen hab. War ich denn unanständig genug meine Liebe? Danke nochmals für dein Lob freu

Celina-HP

Ich gebe zu ich mag Ron nicht sonderlich seit HBP aber ich kann ihn ja an seiner Loyalität zweifeln lassen? Nen Wunsch den ich vielleicht erfüllen kann? LG.

Eraser-Chan

Hui jemand der sich mit dem bösen Ron anfreunden lässt. g Ich hatte zwischenzeitig sogar die Idee, dass der Rotschopf mit Parkinson gemeinsam arbeiten muss. fies sei Ich glaube das hat meiner Beta dann doch nicht so gefallen. lach Alles Liebe Schatz

Jean nin asar ahi smabell

Jemand hat mich gebeten, dass ich die Zwillinge versus Snape stelle. Der arme Snape, bei der Übermacht von geballter Zwillingspower hat der doch kaum eine Chance. Mir gefiel die Idee. Was ist mit dir? Soll ich dem Wunsch nachgehen und die beiden Rotschöpfe gegen den bösen Tränkemeister schicken. fies grins Das mit dem Werwolfdasein und was den armen Draco betrifft kommt später. Ich würde mir eher sorgen um einen anderen Hauptchara machen. Ich bin ja so böse, ich hoffe ich bekomm das im nächsten Kapitel auch schon unter. Ich muss mich ranhalten, da ich zwar ein Paar sehr geniale Ideen habe aber mir immer der Zwischenteil noch fehlt. seufz  
Alles Liebe und vielen Dank für deine jedes Mal so super lang ausfallenden Kommentare. HDL


	15. Alpträume

**Kapitel 15 – Alpträume**

Es war in der Luft die ihn umgab. Es war die Nacht und es war genau diese Nacht vor einem Jahr. Er erwachte unsanft und mit einem schmerzenden Kopf aus dem Alptraum in den er sich seit Stunden wähnte. Seine Atmung war schneller als normal, seine Augen waren geweitet und sein Körper war von seinem eigenen Schweiß gebadet.

Seine Hände zitterten und er biss sich mahnend auf die Lippen. Es war schließlich nur ein Alptraum. Doch so sicher war er sich nicht.

Blaise presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte seinen rebellierenden Magen wieder zu sänftigen. Doch es half nicht. Immer wieder tauchte eine Szene oder ein Bild in seinen inneren Augen auf.

Konnte er so eine Erinnerung wirklich verdrängt haben, oder war es wirklich nur ein Alptraum? Sein Herz beruhigte sich nicht und es beängstigte ihn, einen _Slytherin_.

Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über die Stirn und strich die nassen schwarzen Strähnen zurück in seine Haarpracht. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. Paranoid blickte er über die schlafende Frau neben sich. Sie atmete. Es ging ihr gut. Er war nicht alleine, wie er es sonst war wenn seine Alpträume ihn quälten.

Das Schlimme war nur, dass diese eine Sequenz die er heute Nacht detailgetreu nachempfinden durfte, ihn innerlich so schwer traf, dass ihn das wenig beruhigte. Weder die kühle des Raumes noch die beruhigenden Atemzüge der Frau neben ihn brachten ihn zu seiner üblichen Gelassenheit.

Es war die Nacht zum _31.10 - Halloween_. Die Totenwache. Der Tag an dem die dunklen Mächte stärker waren als an üblichen Tagen. Der einzige Tag an dem die Dunkelheit noch weiter Einzug erhalten würde wäre am _21. Dezember. Wintersonnenwende_. Die längste Nacht des Tages.

Blaise erschauderte. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wollte nicht mehr fühlen. Doch sein Körper wies alle Anzeichen auf, dass er fühlte, dass er es nicht verdrängen konnte. Warum jetzt? Warum erinnerte er sich nicht vorher daran?

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die rothaarige Frau neben ihm verließ er das geteilte Bett auf wackeligen Beinen. Seine Gedanken schrieen ihn an, er solle seine Slytherinseite wiedererlangen. Doch nichts gelang. Gedanken konnte man nicht so einfach verscheuchen auch wenn er es versuchte.

Er brauchte Luft um zu atmen. Er brauche Leere um sich zu beruhigen und nur schwerfällig trugen ihn seine Beine zu seiner Wäsche, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe gab sich vollständig zu bekleiden. Seine Hände wollten eh nicht ganz seinen Befehlen folgen und so begnügte er sich abwesend mit den Boxershorts, einer Schlafhose und einem T-Shirt, welches locker an seinen verschwitzten Körper lag.

Nichts hätte mehr befreiender sein können als der eisige Wind der ihn empfing und ihn in einer eisigen Umarmung wiegte. Die schweren Wogen vermischten sich mit kalten Regen der sich beißend in die Haut des Slytherin fraß.

Es war ihm recht. Der Himmel war dunkel und verzogen mit schweren Wolken die näher an den Boden reichten, als Blaise es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Ihre nasse Fracht ließen sie dem Spiel des Windes ausgesetzt und setzten die Terrasse unter Wasser.

Im ersten Moment dachte er noch er wäre alleine bevor er die kleinen leuchtenden Kürbisse sah, die über all auf der Hochterrasse zwischen den exotischen Baumwipfeln verstreut platziert waren.

Gestern waren diese eindeutig noch nicht dort gewesen, sie wären ihm aufgefallen. Doch er spürte auch, dass er nicht der einzige war, der zu so später Stunde noch umherirrte und sich gerade hier an den einsamsten Ort, der kalt, verlassen und dunkel sein sollte, verlaufen hatte.

Doch es war die Person, die ihn zuerst sah und in dicken Wollpullover mit schweren regenfesten Roben auf ihn zutrat und ihn mit einem irritierten Blick musterte.

Das blonde Haar der Frau war zurück gebunden in einen schlichten Zopf an dem das Wasser herunter rann. In ihrer Hand hielt sie noch einen Zierkürbis der in einem sanften, warmen rot Ton leuchtete. Die Fratze starrte ihn mit musternden Augen herablassend an bevor sich der Mund zu einer fiesen Grimasse schnitt und ihn herausfordernd anfunkelte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Luna erstaunt. Ihre Himmelblauen Augen wirkten dunkel in dem wenigen Licht der Nacht.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen." Seine Stimme war rau und unbedacht hart. Er wollte so absolut nicht darüber reden, warum er mitten in der Nacht in ausschließlich dünnen Klamotten die Kälte der Außenwelt aufsuchte, zumal er es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Ein kleines zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen der jüngeren Frau als sie begann den Kürbis unbewusst zu wenden und zu drehen.

„Ich schlafe ungern lange und da ich nicht in der Schule bin, bin ich nicht verpflichtet zu lernen also hab ich Kürbisse zurechtgeschnitten." Sie hob den Kürbis leicht an der durch die Wendungen verwirrt mit den hohlen Augen blinzelte um die Orientierung wiederzuerlangen.

Blaise nickte verstehend und rieb sich einige Strähnen von seiner schmerzenden Stirn. Die Kopfschmerzen hatte er vorher doch noch nicht.

Er presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte ein zusammenzucken zu vermeiden als die Bilder erneut vor seinen Augen zuckten.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie sie einen Schirm über sie beide gespannt hatte und ihre Seen ihm fragend entgegenblickten.

Er nickte leicht, doch er wusste, dass nichts, absolut nichts in Ordnung war und es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer wurde. Dabei hatte er gedacht er war schon am Tiefpunkt seines Lebens angekommen. Heute Nacht hatte ihm bewiesen, dass er Unrecht hatte. Es war schlimmer gekommen und es würde noch schlimmer werden. Er hatte dieses Wissen wiedererlangt über welches er nichts wissen wollte. Dennoch betraf es unweigerlich ihn und alle die mit ihm kämpften.

Das Leben war so ungerecht. Er wollte nichts weiter als sich in einer Ecke zu verkriechen und eine Decke über den Kopf ziehen und behaupten es war alles anders.

„Wir sollten reingehen." Luna wirkte ängstlich. Ihr Blick fiel zu den Wolken und dann wieder auf den Slytherin neben ihr. Es war erschreckend kalt und der Wind hatte an Stärke zugenommen und es beunruhigte sie alleine mit einem geistig nicht anwesenden Slytherin in mitten eines Sturmes zu stehen.

Die Kürbisse saßen verstreut und leuchteten der Dunkelheit entgegen, doch ihr Licht war nichts im Vergleich zu der überwältigenden Dunkelheit die am Herzen eines Menschen nagen konnte und bestürzt wollte sie wenigstens in die erleuchteten Hallen des renovierten Hotels, welches sie bewohnten zurückkehren.

Für jeden normalen Menschen, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer, wäre der Anblick ein sehr schöner gewesen, doch weder die ehemalige Ravenclaw noch der Slytherin konnte die nagenden Gefühle abstellen

--

Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Der Raum war von Stille durchzogen und erwartende Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Die Freundlichkeiten waren verschwunden und nun war er hier und musste das Verhör überstehen.

Früher hatte es ihn weniger gestört. Noch vor Wochen saß er hier und hatte die ganzen Anwesenden gerne unterhalten, aber heute war es anders. Heute saß er hier und musste aufpassen was er sagte. Es war ein Tag der die Welt schockte.

Der Phönixorden war grundsätzlich misstrauisch geworden und durch Dumbledores Tod war auch ihm gegenüber eine große Distanz aufgetaucht. Einzig und allein Remus Lupin und dessen Verlobte Nymphadora Tonks schien ihm noch wohl gesonnen zu sein. Selbst die Weasleys sahen ihn abschätzend an.

Rons Verrat war ein Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen und Harry wusste das am eigenen Leib. Wie sich die beiden Elternteile fühlten war ihm schleierhaft und er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Der Erretter der Zaubererwelt zu sein und doch so wenig Respekt zu erhalten war ungemein deprimierend. Aber woher sollten es die anderen wissen. Dumbledore hatte die Prophezeiung neben Ron und Hermione als Einziger gekannt und auch wenn die Zeitungen spekulierten, dass diese Möglichkeit bestand, dass er Voldemort töten könnte so waren in den vergangen Wochen immer wieder Zweifel aufgekommen.

Harry konnte es niemanden verübeln, schließlich hatte er noch nicht viel zu seiner Prophezeiung beigetragen, als den dunkelsten aller Zauberer aus dem Reich des Todes zurückzuholen.

„Was trägst du zu dem Orden des Phönix bei, Harry?", fragte Minerva McGonagall letztendlich. Sie saß nun als Oberhaupt von Hogwarts auch im Orden an dessen Spitze und Harry verübelte der Frau nicht, dass sie langsam und allmählich verbitterte. Der Morgen hatte sie scheinbar schwer getroffen und die Nachricht war bei weitem nur ein Anfang, dessen von dem was sich der schwarze Zauberer ausdachte.

„Nichts was dem Orden gefallen würde." Seine Stimme war klar und durchschnitt die angespannte Ruhe.

„Wieso bist du dann hier und kommst zu unserer Versammlung?" Harry wusste nicht ob die Frage ihn betraf oder Hermione die hinter ihm stand. Er selbst war festes Mitglied des Ordens gewesen. Ihm war es erlaubt einer Versammlung beizuwohnen wann immer er dazu bereit war. Es war eine weibliche Aurorin gewesen - die Harry nur durchs sehen kannte - die die Frage stellte.

„Um mich zu verabschieden und meine - sowie Sirius Sachen - mit mir zu nehmen."

Gemurmel ging durch den Raum doch niemand fasste den Mut zu fragen weswegen er sich verabschieden wollte. Niemand verabschiedete sich, als er Hermiones Hand ergriff und den Raum verließ und den Grimmaudelplatz ein letztes Mal ansah.

Die Sachen waren schnell verstaut. Die Bücher die Sirius Familie hier lagerte und die letzten Andenken seines verstorbenen Patenonkels.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige tust?", fragte Hermione. Sie war die einzige, die er mitnehmen wollte und obwohl er Dracos Eifersucht bereits kennen gelernt hatte so war er überrascht gewesen, dass dieser keine Einwände erhoben hatte. Schließlich handelte es sich hier ja nur um einige Stunden der Trennung in denen der Frau eigentlich nichts geschehen durfte.

Ginny und die Zwillinge wollte er nicht mitnehmen, weil es ein zu großes emotionales Problem für die Eltern der drei Geschwister gewesen wäre und auch wenn der Grimmaudelplatz ihm gehörte, so wollte er keinen der anderen mitnehmen. Das hätten ihm vermutlich auch die ganzen Ordensmitglieder sehr übel genommen.

„Absolut. Ich habe bereits bei Grinngotts die Vereinbarung unterschrieben, dass dieses Höllenhaus an Remus vermacht wird. Sobald wir hier raus sind gehört das hier nicht mehr mir und so sehr ich Sirius schätze und vermisse dieses Haus ist nichts was ich mit ihm verbinde."

Zufrieden verkleinerte Harry die Taschen die sie gefüllt hatten und packte sie sorgfältig weg.

„Lass uns gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon und ich will nicht von deinem Liebsten geköpft werden. Aber ehrlich gesagt ich bin froh das es Draco Malfoy ist den du dir geangelt hast und nicht Viktor Krum. Draco kann ich allemal im Quidditch schlagen." Hermione fing an zu lachen. Den offiziellen Segen von Harry zu bekommen war eine Sache, aber ihn scherzen zu hören erfüllte sie mit Freude.

Sie beide waren ja nur noch übrig aus dem goldenen Trio. Ron war ein Thema was niemand mehr wagte anzusprechen, denn es löste nur eine Reihe von düsteren Gedankengängen aus und die wollte sich die Frau doch ersparen.

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppe hinab. Es war alles still und nichts schien sich zu rühren. Vermutlich wurde die Versammlung auf später verschoben und zu beider Erstaunen erwarteten sie drei Personen bereits an der Eingangstür.

Hermione wollte bereits vorgehen denn sie war schon verstoßen worden aus dem Orden, doch eine bereits gealterte Hand hielt sie sanft am Oberarm und Hermiones Blick fiel auf ihre einstige Lehrmeisterin.

„Professor?" McGonagall war ihre Mentorin gewesen. Sie war die Lehrerin der Hermione am meisten vertraut und anvertraut hatte.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin sah sie aus wachsamen Augen an. Das Wissen welches sich in diesen Augen widerspiegelte hatte Hermione schon immer bewundert.

„Miss Granger, …Hermione.", verbesserte sie sich selbst und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem müden Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass Sie einen schweren Weg bereits bestritten haben. Meine Augen mögen trübe werden doch ich bin Stolz zu wissen, dass Sie die Animagusform annehmen können. Ich hoffe es wird Ihnen in Zukunft dienlich seien. Ich würde mich freuen Sie wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Sie natürlich auch, Potter. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

Hermione bis sich auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts versprechen konnte, doch wie sehr wünschte sie es sich eine Welt kennen zu lernen, in der nicht nur Krieg, Gewalt und Hass herrschte. Eine Welt ohne den riesigen Schatten der auf ihr ruhte.

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben." Harry antwortete für sie und Hermione nickte übereinstimmend.

Remus schloss Harry in eine Umarmung, er schein es zu ahnen genauso wie es die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts tat. Der endgültige Krieg nahte und Harry sowie Hermione waren darin verwickelt.

--

Schwarzes Haar flog unwirsch durch die kalte Luft als die Frau rannte. Ihre nackten Füße stießen sich rhythmisch vom kalten, steinernen Boden ab, als sie durch die dunklen Flure rannte.

Ihr Atem raste bereits obwohl sie sich erst seit kurzem überaus schnell, durch das Gebäude bewegte. Jeder Schatten barg eine neue Gefahr und doch war es Nacht und der Schatten war überall wo nicht gerade der Mond die Flure erhellte.

Panisch drehte sie sich um, suchte nach dem Verfolger der sich lautlos bewegte. Sie schrie. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich noch ein wenig und mit einem kräftigen Ruck wandte sie sich schlagartig die Treppe nach unten.

Ihre Füße schmerzten, doch die Angst trieb sie an. Unelegant sprang sie die letzten drei Stufen hinab, ignorierte die protestierenden Gelenke und wetzte weiter. Sie kannte jeden Ort, jeden Fleck, jedes Versteck und jedes Detail ihres eigenen Zuhauses, doch es nutzte ihr nichts. Diese Wissensquelle würde sie nicht retten wenn ihr nicht schnell etwas einfiel.

Ein dünner kalter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und brennende Tränen traten ihr in die Augen als sie die Eingangstür vor sich erblickte. Der Weg in die Freiheit? Nur durch diese Tür und sie könnte apparieren. Vielleicht zu jemanden der sie beschützen könnte.

„_Wo willst du denn hin? Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen_." Ein weiterer Schrei durchschnitt die stehende Luft. Der Geruch von Blut lag ihr noch immer in der Nase und die Bilder drängten sich immer wieder in ihr Gedächtnis.

Ihr Verfolger stand bereits an der Tür. Wie er es dorthin geschafft hatte war ihr nicht bewusst, doch ihr Herz setzte aus und sie versucht mit aller Gewalt ihren Körper in eine andere Richtung zu zwingen.

„_Meine Kleine, komm schön her zur mir_!"

Wie konnte man solche Monster in ihr zuhause einladen wie konnte man ihr das antun?

„_Lass sie in Ruhe, Lestrange_." Ein hoch gewachsener, älterer Mann mit pechschwarzen Haar und dunklen Augen kam die Treppen empor aus dem Keller in dem die Todesser zelebrierten. An einem Ärmel zog er einen jungen Mann der unverkennbar verwandt mit dem schwarzhaarigen war.

In ihrer Furcht erhaschte sie nur einen kurzen Blick auf den in Blut befleckten jüngeren Mann, der kaum auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Dann riss sie die Tür auf und flüchtete.

„MILLICENT!" Das Rütteln befreite sie aus dem Traum und die schwarzhaarige junge Slytherin setzte sich aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Ihre Hände zitterten noch von der innerlichen Aufrührung und japsend sah sie zu Draco, der sie scharf musterte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Draco sah ihre Blässe und erkannte den Horror in den Augen der Frau und er ahnte nur schlimmes. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich gerade um das Wohlbefinden der schwarzhaarigen zu kümmern so zerknirscht sie auch aussah. Blaise hatte ihn erst zuvor mit denselben Augen angestarrt gehabt und langsam fürchtete er, dass seine Freunde mehr Lasten mit sich schleppten als er bis jetzt geglaubt hatte.

„Es geht schon." Es ging nicht und Draco war sich dessen durchaus bewusst, doch Millicent war geschickt im Weben von einer äußerlichen Fassade. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und strich sich mit schlanken Fingern über die schweren Lider bevor sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

„Was gibt es, dass du mich wecken kommst? Es war doch immer anders herum. Ich bin euch immer mit Pansy wecken gekommen.", scherzte sie erfolglos.

Dracos Kiefer spannte sich und sie sah ihn ernüchtert an. Ihr aufgesetztes Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich.

„Draco…?" Hinter Draco trat eine weitere Figur ins Zimmer und Milli blickte in die dunklen Augen ihres besten Freundes und was sie dort fand galt nicht mehr der äußerst unangenehmen Situation vom Vortag.

„Was ist los?" Ihre Stimme begann zu beben und Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Millicent…", begann Theodore und schritt durch den Raum auf sie zu. „Es gibt da etwas, was du unbedingt sehen solltest."

Sie erbleichte als er ihr eine Zeitung reichte mit dem heutigen Datum.

--

Marcus blickte von seinem Platz in der Ecke des Raumes auf den verräterischen Gryffindor, der zwischen seinen Händen den Slytherin Anhänger liebevoll beäugte. Er hätte es verstanden wenn Greyback oder Malfoy so mit dem Anhänger umgegangen wären. Schließlich war der Anhänger das Wahrzeichen des großen Magiers Slytherin in dessen Haus die meisten Anhänger Voldemorts verkehrten.

Doch dieser Gryffindor war verabscheuungswürdig, selbst für seine eigenen Verhältnisse und er hatte schon genug Schandtaten auf seinem Buckel. Doch Marcus hatte der Welt nie anders gegenüber gestanden. Er war von Grund auf düster und nicht nur der Anspruch auf Macht hatte ihn in die Reihen des dunklen Meisters getrieben.

Die Faszination mit der Dunkelheit war schon immer ein Makel den er gerne ausgelebt hatte. Wie oft hatte er Strafarbeiten unter Filch ausüben dürfen, weil er aus der Bibliothek die verbotene Abteilung aufgesucht hatte und ein Schwarzmagisches Buch mitgehen lassen.

Er wollte dem dunklen Herrn dienen, weil dieser der Herr der Finsternis war und über diese gebot. Selbst wenn Neid an dem Herzen des Slytherins nagte und er für sich selbst diese Macht wünschte, so hatte er sich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass er sie vermutlich niemals besitzen würde. Und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht so niedrig sinken wie dieses Weasel, welches sich in Reihen eingegliedert hatte, die er nicht verdiente und sich dann die Macht seines Meisters vereinnahmte.

Macht konnte man nicht geschenkt bekommen. Macht musste man sich selbst aneignen.

Böse funkelten seine Augen auf das rote Haar welches so stechend in der Dunkelheit war. Ronald Weasley würde nicht mehr lange die große Rolle bei dem Meister spielen und wenn er sich persönlich die Hände dreckig machen würde.

Selbst Lucius Malfoy war in seinem Wahn seinen eigenen Sohn zu ermorden erträglicher als dieser Junge, der von den Machtspielen des dunklen Fürsten nichts verstand. Der nicht verstand, dass er nur eine Zielscheibe geworden war mit der Voldemort gedachte Harry Potter eins auszuwischen, ihn vielleicht sogar in eine Falle zu locken.

--

Harry räusperte sich und blickte in die versammelte Runde von all jenen die sich in den letzten Tagen ihnen angeschlossen hatten.

„Wir wissen wo wir einen Hocrux finden können…" Harry hatte bereits ausführlich erklärt gehabt worum es sich dabei handelte und die meisten sahen ihn aus einer Mischung aus Furcht und Angst entgegen und auch Blaise erblich bei dem Namen und Ginny, die neben ihm stand, musterte ihn verwirrt.

„…und ich werde ihn vernichten. Wer mitkommen will kann dies gerne tun, doch ich werde niemanden zwingen, denn ich kann leider keine Verantwortung tragen, dass alles reibungslos vonstatten geht. Heute Nacht breche ich auf. Wir werden Voldemorts Basilisken entgegentreten. Also überlegt es euch gut." Damit wandte sich der Gryffindor um, der erst kurz zuvor zurückgekehrt war vom Stützpunkt des Ordens. Er fühlte sich älter als er es wirklich war und als er einen Blick auf die Tageszeitung warf, die verlassen auf einem Tisch lag spannten sich seine Gesichtszüge weiter an.

Voldemort hatte sich zuviel gewagt und heute Nacht - Halloween oder nicht - würde er den Anfang von seiner Zerstörung erleben. Innerlich wünschte sich Harry sogar Snape oder Ron über den Weg zu laufen. Beider Verrate musste vergolten werden. Denn nicht mehr der brave Gryffindor regierte sein Herz, sondern der Teil der sich nach Rache sehnte – der Teil, den der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schicken wollte.

Man griff nicht London an und jagte Slytherins und trieb sie in die Gefolgschaft des dunklen Fürsten ohne dass dieser etwas plante, was Harry nicht gefallen würde. Also würde er ihm zuvor kommen. Nicht umsonst war diese Prophezeiung sein. Innerlich grinste er über sich selbst. Er hatte mit Hilfe von Hermione bereits eine wunderbare Idee für die letzte Auseinandersetzung.

--

Ende des Kapitels

Ich muss mich bei euch allen ganz, ganz doll entschuldigen. Es hat verdammt lange gedauert mit dem Updaten und dann ist das sogar ein kurzes Kapitel. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Mein vergangener Monat war nur ‚Scheiße' und ich war nur an einem viertel schuld daran. D.h. für den Rest sind andere verantwortlich, die mich in massig Ärger, Stress und einer Beinah-Kündigung zurückgelassen haben. -.- Nun gut, gerade sieht es so aus als würde ich umziehen und eine WG mit meinen besten Freund gründen. Muss zwar noch alle sind die Wege geleitet werden aber vermutlich haben wir sogar schon die Wohnung.

Die Story ist aber nicht vergessen und ihr schon gar nicht. Deswegen bitte nervt mich, so dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekomme, denn dann geht es auch weiter voran.

Tuniwell  
Hi, ) Ich geb mir Mühe schneller wieder voran zu kommen. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich hoffe das tut es auch weiterhin.

Keule  
Nein das ENDE dauert noch etwa bis zu drei oder sechs Kapitel, je nachdem wie ich jetzt den nächsten Verlauf der Geschichte gestalte. Aber es neigt sich ganz gemächlich dann doch zum Ende hin Danke für dein Lob. Alles Liebe

nicolemalfoy160178  
Haha. Es freut mich, dass ich dich so begeistern konnte. Bis zum Ende ist es auch noch etwas hin. Auch wenn ich schon mal weiß, wie sich das Ende gestaltet. Mal sehen vielleicht schreib ich danach noch eine Story zu den beiden Pairings. g

jessy   
Momentan habe ich aber auch das Gefühl nur Schrott zu schreiben, auch ein Grund warum das so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe glaub ich fünf Mal oder so neu angefangen und versucht das besser hinzubekommen und mit dieser Version war ich dann wenigstens einigermaßen zufrieden. Ist halt leider nur sehr kurz. Danke noch mal für dein Lob.

Loony   
Sorry, dass es den Anschein machte, als ob das jetzt das Ende gewesen wäre, aber nein es dauert doch noch mindestens drei bis sechs Kapitel bis dahin. D Also alles Liebe

Nyah1  
Muhaha...als ich dein Kommentar gelesen habe dachte ich irgendwie daran, dass Blaise neben seinen Verletzungen auch noch seine Tage hätte. g Herrlich dieses Bild geht mir auch leider nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Hihi  
Ich kann dir aber Versprechen es wird ein Happy End geben, auch wenn es vorher noch etwas sehr dramatisch wird. Aber ich verrate schon wieder viel zu viel. Alles Liebe

Jean nin asar ahi smabell  
Wird gemacht mein Schatz! Ich hab zwar noch nicht allzu viele Ideen für den Kampf zwischen den Tränkemeister und den Zwillingen aber da fällt bestimmt noch viel ein. Hehehe.  
Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob und um Harry musst du dir nicht all zu viele Sorgen machen, für den habe ich noch nichts böses geplant, obwohl sich das auch immer ganz schnell ändern kann.  
Ich freu mich auf neue Wortkreationen von dir, aber auch so bist du einfach zum knuddeln. Also Küsschen Süße und bis denne


	16. Die Suche beginnt

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 16 – Die Suche beginnt

Harry stand vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer. Gedankenverloren sah er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen welches ihn mit demselben ausdruckslosen Gesicht entgegenstarrte.

Seufzend blickte er in seine Hände in welcher er eine schwarze Truhe hielt die etwa vierzig Zentimeter lang und zehn Zentimeter breit war. Goldene Ranken zierten das schwarze Leder mit dem die Truhe überzogen war. Es lag schwer in seinen beiden Händen und ein unwohles Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

Er wusste was darin verborgen lag. Er hatte es gewusst seit er es am Anfang der Ferien von einem Auror am Bahnsteig übergeben bekommen hatte. Der Auror, ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, hatte ihm einen Umzugskarton mitgegeben als er mit Vernon Dursley von Kings Cross abgeholt wurde.

Sein eigener Name war groß darauf geschrieben gewesen und mehr als nur ein Zauber verhinderten das unerlaubte Öffnen des vermeintlichen Pappkartons von anderen Personen. Ein Brief klebte darauf für ihn und er erinnerte sich an sein eigenes Erstaunen.

Doch der Auror hatte ihm seine Fragen nicht beantwortet sondern damit alleine gelassen. Dass sein Onkel nicht begeistert gewesen war konnte man als Untertreibung ansehen, doch die Drohungen der Ordensmitglieder hatten ihn eingeschüchtert gehabt.

Das Artefakt welches er nun in seinen Händen trug war etwas welches er fürchtete, doch Harry wusste, dass er nicht stark genug war um sich ohne diesen Gegenstand gegen Voldemort aufzulehnen und dabei zu siegen. Doch der Gebrauch war gefährlich. Geschichte hatte das schon zu oft bewiesen.

Mit seinen Fingern strich er über die Oberfläche der Truhe bis er das Schloss ertastete. Ein weiterer Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hernieder. Nein, er würde das Artefakt noch nicht anlegen. Er würde es noch nicht benutzen. Nicht ehe er seinen anderen Trumpf ausgespielt hatte den er mit Hermione zusammen geplant hatte.

Mit unendlicher Vorsichtigkeit legte er es weg und schrumpfte es in Taschenformat um es wenigstens bei sich zu haben sollte er es doch gebrauchen. Doch es lastete wie ein Fluch auf ihm, genauso schwer wie die Prophezeiung und die Bedeutung dessen was er zu tun hatte und was er dabei verlieren konnte.

Und verlieren konnte er alles. Absolut alles. Und sein eigenes Leben wäre ein geringer Preis.

--

Mit einem gelangweilten Blick saß Draco vor dem Kamin in einem Raum, den er kurz zuvor erst entdeckt hatte. Ein kleines Kind saß vor dem Feuer und spielte mit Muggelspielzeugen die Draco nicht erkannte und einer der Hufflepuffstudenten, dessen Namen er bereits nicht mehr kannte, passte auf ihn auf. Er erkannte das Kind augenblicklich, genauso wie an den Werwolf der sich nur zu gerne an dem Kleinen laben wollte.

Draco hatte sich hier nieder gelassen um Ginerva aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wollte nicht auch noch von ihr gefragt werden was mit ihrem Liebsten los sei. Denn ehrlich gesagt hatte Draco nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Sein bester Freund wollte nicht reden, warum akzeptierten Gryffindors so etwas nicht? Draco tat es doch auch.

Auch wenn diese Trauergestalt momentan einfach Reißaus genommen hatte von all den fragenden Leuten die seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten und sich freundlich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt hatten, was sollte er dagegen unternehmen? Blaise war nun mal nicht die Art von Mensch die gerne über seine Probleme redete. Im Gegenteil, wenn es ging, dann hielt er es solange geheim wie er nur konnte.

Millicent war da etwas anders gestrickt gewesen, auch wenn sie versuchte ihre Gedanken vor anderen fern zu halten, was eigentlich jeder Slytherin normalerweise tat. So war sie doch empfindlicher gewesen und hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass es ihr ‚Scheiße' ging.

Hatte er denn nicht selbst schon genug Probleme mit denen er sich rum schlagen musste? Er musste nur seinen Arm anstarren um ein unwohles Gefühl zu bekommen. Und warum? Weil die Wunde die unter dem Verband am heilen war von einem verdammten Werwolf stammte der ihn gebissen hatte.

Vielleicht war er jetzt selbst einer. Vielleicht war er nun auch eine weitere Gefahrenquelle für dieses verfluchte Unternehmen sobald der Vollmond nahte und er weiß Merlin für Dinge anstellen konnte wenn er sich verwandelte. Doch fragte ihn jemand wie es ihm ging?

Nein, na gut vielleicht eine Person. Doch der Rest hatte ihn bereits als Oberhaupt der Slytherinbande - die das Hotel unsicher machten - abgestempelt und zogen ihn zu Rat und Tat wenn es etwas gab. Dabei war Blaise weit aus mehr der Anführer der Vierergruppe aus dem Hause Slytherins.

Und dann war da noch immer dieses schuldige Gefühl wenn er an seine Mutter dachte. Die Frau war mit in diese Krise gelangt, weil ihr wunderbarer Sohn die Fronten gewechselt hatte. Sein Vater wollte nur noch seinen Tod und langsam kotzte ihn das alles an. Blaise und Millicent waren da keine Hilfe. Die beiden sahen aus als wären sie Zombies und er machte sich Gedanken. Was er früher nicht getan hatte. Er hatte nicht an andere denken müssen. Da hatte sich die Welt ausschließlich um ihn gedreht. Und heute saß er in einem Hotel zusammen gepfercht mit Menschen die er noch vor Monaten nicht mal eines Blickes gewürdigt hätte.

Das die Zeiten sich änderten war nun eindeutig klar, spätestens seit die Schlagzeilen der Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die er durch Hermione erhielt, gelesen hatte.

Wie diese Frau noch aufrecht stehen und gehen konnte war ihn ohnehin fraglich. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie aus dem Dreiergespann vom ‚Goldenen Trio' die Erste sein würde, die dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten würde. Er hatte sich geirrt.

Sie war nicht gebrochen. Sie war vermutlich schwer verletzt über den Tod ihrer Eltern und den Verrat von ihrem besten Freund Ronald Weasley, aber dennoch war sie die organisierende Kraft hier und half Harry Potter seinen Weg zu gehen.

Dennoch, Voldemort war nicht untätig und London hatte bitter dafür bezahlen müssen. Ganze Viertel waren niedergebrannt in denen wichtige Hexen und Zauberer gelebt hatten. Feuer wüteten noch immer in der Stadt und obwohl sie nur zu Teilen zu Schaden gekommen war, so war das Gelände nichtsdestotrotz geschändet.

Der Himmel war von mehr als nur einem dunklen Mal verziert und blickte auf die Trümmer schadenfroh hernieder und man hatte selbst die Muggelviertel der Stadt verwüstet und zerstört. Die Namen der Toten listeten sich mehr als nur fünf Seiten in winziger Schrift und das waren nur jene die man bisher geborgen oder durch Verwandte mitgeteilt bekommen hatte.

Millicents ehemaliges Zuhause von welchem sie zu Theodor geflüchtet war als Todesser begannen bei ihrer Familie ein und auszugehen, war vollkommen zerstört. Ob ihre Eltern noch lebten war fraglich. Schließlich waren ihre Eltern bis zu den Zeitpunkt von Dracos und Blaise Ausscheiden aus der Gruppe von Todessern selbst noch keine gewesen. Sie hatten die Anwesenheit der Todesser schlichtweg sympathisiert.

Es endete nicht und die Zeitung hatte Seiten hinzufügen müssen zu ihrem normalen Format. Denn nach der Hauptseite der Zerstörung von Großbritanniens Stadt kam ein Teil den jeder Schüler befürchtet hatte. Jeder Schüler hoffte niemals mitzuerleben. Durmstrang eine der drei Weltrenommiertesten Schulen für Zauberkraft war zum selbigen Zeitpunkt wie London attackiert worden. Zwar hatten die Professoren der Schule in einem Akt der Selbstaufopferung einen Großteil der Schüler retten und nach Beaubatonx und Hogwarts schicken können. Doch die Schule selbst gab es nicht mehr.

Harry Potter selbst hatten sie nicht unangegriffen gelassen oder eher seine Heimat, in der er bis zu diesem Sommer gewohnt hatte. Der Ligusterweg war dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Die Dursleys, so schienen seine Verwandten zu heißen waren als vermisst gemeldet, doch bei dem Anblick der Bilder welche die Reporter geschossen hatten war klar, dass niemand jemals ein solches Massaker überlebt hätte.

Das Malfoy Anwesen stand noch, doch das war auch nur deshalb so, weil sich Lucius Malfoy dem dunklen Lord vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Zumindest glaubte das Draco, schließlich war seine Mutter keine Todesserin. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester.

Draco war schlecht und so erging es jedem der auch nur im Ansatz die Zeitung gesehen hatte. Die Bilder hatten schon beinahe gereicht.

-

Ginny blickte zu den anderen. Ihre beiden Brüder blickten unwohl zwischen ihren Freunden umher. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wären selbst die beiden muntersten Menschen, die sie kannte und liebte, nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur ihre Mundwinkel zu einem ihrer frechen Grinsen anzuheben. Stattdessen sahen sie wie zwei saure Gurken aus.

Doch ihre Gedanken waren nicht wirklich bei den anderen Gryffindor, sondern bei dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin der selbst neben all den Trauernden noch schlimmer aussah. Der Slytherin war bereits mitten in der Nacht verschwunden und langsam bekam sie ein unwohles Gefühl, dass es vielleicht mit ihr zu tun haben könnte.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem flauen Magen suchte sie den Ort auf wo sie Blaise vermutete. Luna hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie Blaise dort getroffen hatte. Ihre Erwartungen wurden dennoch enttäuscht. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn gefunden hätte, oder vermutlich sich in Grund und Boden geschämt hätte, so wäre alles besser wie diese Zweifel und diese Leere.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Abzäunung. Ihr Kopf lehnte gegen die metallene Strebe die sie von dem Abgrund trennte und hinter geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie verzweifelt eine weitere Tränenflut zu verhindern.

Sie war verwundert, dass sie überhaupt noch Tränen übrig hatte doch die Geschehnisse wurden immer schlimmer und ihr Körper hatte keine Ruhe, ihr Geist konnte keinen mentalen Belastungen standhalten und obwohl sie über all das Geschehene der vergangenen Nacht in London und Durmstrang genaustens bescheid wusste so waren es doch ihre inneren Zweifel mit Blaise versagt zu haben, die sie beschäftigten.

Ihre Finger fuhren über ihre geschlossenen Lider und Ginny fragte sich ob es noch einen großen Unterschied machen würde, wenn sie einfach über die Abzäunung sprang. Es war nur eine kleine Aufwendung, nur ein Gedanke und doch war etwas das sich dazu hingezogen fühlte das alles zu enden. Doch als sie ihre glasigen honigbraunen Augen öffnete und in die Tiefe starrte seufzte sie erschöpft.

Die Luft um sie herum begann zu vibrieren und es erklang ein leisen angenehmen summen in ihrem Ohr und bevor sie überhaupt verstand was sie selbst tat fühlte sie wie sich der kalte Wind um sie legte.

Instinktiv streckte sie Arme und reckte ihr Kinn.

Ihr Körper kribbelte und sie erschauderte.

Mit jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers spürte sie die Veränderung und auch wenn sie es unterbewusst und beinahe ungewollt getan hatte so erfreute sich dennoch. Ihr Körper nun klein zierlich und gefiedert gab ihr ein Stück Freiheit den sich Muggel immer zu wünschen schienen.

Mit seichten Flügelschlägen welche sie wie automatisch ausübte erhob sich ihre Animagusgestalt in den Wogen des Herbstwindes.

-

Blaise starrte zum Kopf des Tisches wo derzeitig Hermione und Harry auf und ab gingen und die bevorstehende Rache planten. Hermiones Stimme klang laut und deutlich durch den Raum und jeder wartete gespannt ab. Bis auf zwei Leute waren alle anwesend und wollten sich an diesem Kampf beteiligen.

Blaise wünschte sich sie hätten gesehen was er gesehen hat, er wünschte sich sie wüssten was er wusste und doch konnte er es ihnen nicht erzählen. Denn es war ein Problem das vor allem ihn selbst betraf. Ein Problem, dass wenn es sich als ein kranker, abscheulicher Scherz herausstellte mehr schaden anstellen konnte als ihm lieb war. Doch wenn es keine Spielerei, kein Trick war, dann…

Er fühlte sich erneut elend.

Ginny schien es bemerkt zu haben denn sie blickte ihn verunsichert und besorgt an.

„Alles okay?", erkundigte sie sich leise um Hermione nicht zu unterbrechen, welche auf einer europäischen Karte ihr Ziel markierte welches sich im Alpenraum bei der Schweiz befand.

Blaise seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf und der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau wurde um ein weiteres besorgter. Blaise hatte noch nie zugegeben, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Ungern gab er seinen Gefühlszustand kund und Ginny brachte es um den Verstand ihn so zu sehen.

Er konnte es auch nicht leugnen, schließlich war es offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, dass es ihm vielleicht nie wieder so gut gehen würde wie vor dieser verfluchten Nacht. Ohne diese Erinnerungen hatte er in absoluter Glückseligkeit gehaust, zumindest im Vergleich zu jetzt.

Zu alle dem hatte Voldemorts Schlag gegen die Zaubererwelt ihn genauso getroffen wie auch die anderen, denn auch er hatte Freunde in Durmstrang die davon betroffen waren und da die Listen mit den Überlebenden noch nicht erschienen waren musste er um diese genauso bangen wie die anderen Anwesenden auch, denen es ähnlich erging.

„Wir werden vier Gruppen bilden und ich will in jeder Gruppe mindestens einen oder eine haben, die die Fähigkeit des Heilens besser beherrscht wie die anderen. Genauso wird aus jeder Gruppe ein Anführer gewählt, der auch in der Lage ist einen Rückzug im Notfall zu befehlen und nicht unnötige heroische Taten zu vollbringen. Innerhalb der Gruppen muss vertrauen herrschen."

Es war ein mühsamer Abend an denen sich die Gruppen letztendlich zusammenfügten wobei Blaise bemerkte, dass in drei von vier Gruppen mindestens ein Slytherin verweilte. Er konnte sich kaum erklären wie die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder daran Gefallen fanden, doch keiner erhob Widersprüche.

Vier Gruppen – vier Anführer – ein Ziel. Harry leitete seine Gruppe, welche aus Luna, Ernie, Theo und Demelza bestand. Es war nicht die stärkste Gruppe doch durch die Verteilung befanden sich zwei starke Angreifer, eine Heilmagierin und zwei mittelmäßige Defensivkämpfer in der Gruppe. Harry hatte versucht das Mächteverhältnis auf jede Gruppe anzugleichen.

Team zwei bestand aus Hermione als Anführerin und Draco als ihre rechte Hand. Hannah als Heilerin, schließlich erwiesen sich die meisten Hufflepuff als hervorragende Magier oder Magierinnen dieses Gebietes. Zusätzlich kamen Dean und Seamus hinzu.

Team drei hatte Blaise als unfreiwilligen Anführer gewählt und nur gequält hatte dieser akzeptiert. Ginny hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen der Gruppe zu folgen genauso wenig wie Millicent. Lee war der einzige der eigentlich in eine andere Gruppe wollte die jedoch überfüllt war.

Team vier angeführt von Angelina beinhaltete ihre alte Quidditchmannschaft oder zumindest einen Großteil und somit war die Gruppe am besten Teamfähig. Fred und George hielten ihre Ausrüstung bereits parat und Alica und Katie waren nur allzu gerne mit Ange in einer Gruppe gewesen. Zudem hatte sich Alica als beste Heilmagierin der Gruppe geoutet.

--

Hermione leckte sich unsicher über die Lippen um ihre trockene rosige Haut anzufeuchten. Es war kalt in den Tiefen der Schweiz.

Ihre Hände schlossen sich klamm und kalt um ihren Zauberstab. Ihre Augen suchten hastig die engen Wände der Naturhöhle auf Fallen und mögliche Angreifer ab doch alles was sie fand war die schwarze Leere, die sie umfing wie ein bösartiger Mantel in denen sich Geheimnisse und Gefahren verbargen.

Neben ihr lief Draco. Er spitze andauernd seine Ohren und blieb ab und zu stehen um einem Geräusch auf die Spuren zu kommen, nur um dann irritiert wieder seinen Weg zu seiner Freundin zu machen.

Die anderen ihrer Gruppe waren stumm und wagten es nicht einmal sich zu räuspern und Hermione war dankbar, denn ganz alleine ihre eigene Anspannung würde vermutlich dazu führen, dass sie versehentlich einen Spruch auf einen ihrer eigenen Leute warf und sie wusste nicht ob das Seamus bewusst war, denn der Gryffindor hatte die Neigung im ungünstigsten Moment seine Scherze zu reißen. Doch er war mucksmäuschenstill. Vielleicht hatte ihn Dean mit einem Spruch zum Verstummen gebracht, egal was es war, es war gut so.

Das einzige Licht welches sie mit sich trugen war das grün leuchtende Armband welches nur ihre Gruppe und die anderen Gruppen sehen würden. Hermione hatte sich dies als Kennzeichen ausgedacht, dass sie, sollten sie auf eine andere Gruppe von ihnen stoßen, diese nicht für Todesser hielten.

Draco hatte sich für grün entschieden, während Harry gelb, Angelina rot und Blaise blau genommen hatten. Warum sie einen so großen Wert auf die Farben gelegt hatten war der jungen Frau nicht klar und sie tat es als kindische Geste ab.

Draco griff nach ihrem Arm und brachte sie abrupt zu einem Stillstand und deutete den anderen an es ihnen nachzutun.

Angespannt versuchte Hermione den Grund heraus zu finden warum sie nun hier standen. Sie hörte nichts, absolut nicht und das einzige was sie sah waren die Umrisse der anderen sowie die Konturen der neben ihr aufbauenden Wand aus nackten und nassen Stein.

„Was ist los?", hauchte Hermione heiser und beinahe lautlos, doch die Panik hatte sie nicht aus ihrer Stimme halten können.

--

„Fred?"

„Ja, Bruder?"

„Ich wollte schon immer die Chance haben ihm weh zu tun. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" George leckte sich selbstsicher über seine Zähne.

„Ich bin da ganz deiner Meinung." Fred grinste genauso selbstgefällig auf die Gruppe die sich vor ihnen auftat. Es waren nur drei maskierte Todesser doch das Augenmerk der beiden Gryffindor lag ganz alleine auf einem Mann der an der Spitze stand.

„Girlies, Snape gehört uns."

Angelina starrte die Zwillingsbrüder überrascht an. Bis eben waren sie vorsichtig und unsicher neben ihnen hergeschlichen doch bei dem Anblick der sich nach einer Weile ihnen geboten hatte waren sie vor die drei gelaufen. Ihre Körperhaltung hatte sich gestrafft und der Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Ähnlichkeiten mit denen von Slytherinschülern.

Katie hielt mit einer Hand Alicas Hemd fest und in der anderen ihren Zauberstab. Sie war alles andere als bereit.

„Wollt ihr nicht lieber gleich aufgeben? Kinder haben keine Chance gegen uns."

„Diese Kinder werden dir deinen Todesserarsch mal gründlich verhauen. Wo habt ihr eigentlich den Verräter unserer Familie gelassen?" Fred spuckte zu seinen Füßen.

Während Snape weiter auf sie zulief und seine Mundwinkel bereits zu einem Spruch formte spannte Angelina einen Schutzschild um sie alle, in der Hoffnung die Zwilling wussten was sie taten.

--

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie missbraucht vor. Nicht nur war seine Gruppe unaufmerksam und unbeholfen, nein sie brachte sich selbst und ihn echt in Gefahr. Theodore war der einzige neben ihm der versuchte die anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Nun hatte er auf seinen Rücken Luna, die in einer Unebenheit des Tunnels gestolpert war und nun ihr Fuß vermutlich entweder gebrochen oder verstaucht war. Und was machte der Heiler der Gruppe. Der bekam große Augen und presste die Lippen nachdenklich zusammen um dann der Gruppe zu gestehen, dass er keine Brüche heilen könnte.

Luna schien es auf seinen Rücken nicht zu stören und ihre Fingerspitzen tippten unnachlässig auf seinem Steißbein herum. Nebenbei streifte ihr warmer Atem seinen Nacken und er fragte sich schon ob sie das absichtlich tat. Wenn sie ihn weiter ablenkte dann war diese Nacht dem Untergang geweiht und verdammt was tat sie seinem armen Körper mit ihrem niedlichen schmalen Körper da an.

Theo war derweil kurz davor einfach zurück zu bleiben, dann würde er wenigstens überleben. Aber so… Sie waren beinahe wie ein Magnet für ihre Feinde. Sie waren zu laut, sie waren zu ungeschickt und neben Harry waren alle kleine Angsthasen die bei jedem Ton fiepten und sprangen als wäre eine Bombe neben ihnen explodiert.

Der Slytherin wünschte sich in ein anderes Team.

Es half seinem Gemüt auch nicht als neben ihnen wirklich eine Explosion erschallte. Ernie schrie wie eine Banshee und Demelza sprang so erschrocken zur Seite, dass Theodore sich heldenhaft bereitstellte sie zu fangen, für ausweichen war keine Zeit.

Sein Stab lag jedoch in einem eisernen Griff als er Demelza hinter sich schob. Harry, der weiterhin mit Luna auf dem Rücken herumlief wandte sich zu Ihnen und zeigte ihnen an, ihm leise und unauffällig zu folgen.

--

„Der Plan war doch, dass Harrys oder Miones Team vor uns die Kammer des Basilisken finden würden, oder? Ich meine deswegen sind wir nur eine vierer Gruppe, weil wir nur Verstärkung sein sollten?" Lee stand mit dem Rücken zu Millicent und hielt seinen Stab ausgestreckt nach Vorne.

„Na ja nicht alle Pläne funktionieren.", erklärte Ginny unsicher.

„Ihr habt zwei Slytherin in der Gruppe. Was kann euch großartig passieren? Wir sind dazu prädestiniert Kämpfer zu werden und ist Gryffindor nicht eigentlich das Haus des Mutes? Kann es sein das ihr das Haus verfehlt habt?" Millicent grinste fies vor sich hin, doch jeder von ihnen wusste, dass sie alles andere als furchtlos war.

„Na ja… also ich sollte eigentlich nach Ravenclaw.", gestand Ginny nebensächlich während sie die Wand aus schwarzen glitschigen Schuppen beobachte welche weiter auf sie zukam.

„So kommen Geheimnisse zum Vorschein, Weasley.", kicherte Millicent mit einer Note der Hysterie. Doch kurz darauf fügte sie in einem etwas ruhigeren Wortfall hinzu: „Na gut bei mir ist es kaum anders. Der modrige Hut wollte mich beinahe in Gryffindor setzen."

„Könnt ihr mal still sein! Ich versuche hier gerade einen Weg aus dieser misslichen Lage zu suchen."

„Wie Mr. Oberschlau, sollen wir hier rauskommen? Das Mistvieh hat uns bereits umzingelt und will uns erdrücken wenn es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist und bislang hat noch nicht ein einziger Fluch geholfen uns aus dieser misslichen Lage zu retten. Gönn uns doch wenigstens unseren schwarzen Humor. Das hier ist eine Nummer zu groß für nur uns vier." Ginny bebte mit Zorn und Verzweiflung und Blaise hatte bislang auch nicht ein positives Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Nicht ein einziges.

Der angesprochene sah sie erschrocken an. Was hatte er ihr jetzt schon wieder angetan? Er wollte doch schließlich sie alle retten und dafür brauchte er ein wenig Ruhe. War das eine so schlimme Aufforderung? Außerdem hatten ihn alle drei Mitglieder zum Anführer gemacht. Seine eigene Stimme hatten sie ja klar und deutlich übertönt.

Leben war einfach zum Kotzen. Und warum hatte das angefangen? Weil er ein Idiot war der frei sein wollte.

„Autsch, das war jetzt ungerecht, Ginny.", klagte Lee, der probehalber doch mal auf die Schuppen mit dem Zeigefinger einstach nur um sie eiskalt und steinhart vorzufinden. Beruhigend war es nicht, dass sich so ein hässliches, riesiges Wesen um sie schlang, wie ein Tier auf Beutefang. Lee verbesserte sich, die Analogie war falsch gewählt, schließlich war das hier eine Kreatur auf BEUTEFANG und die Beute waren sie.

„Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich mein Leben hasse.", verkündete er. „Dabei wollte ich doch mit den Weasleys ins Geschäft einsteigen und nur Spaß haben, für den Rest meines Lebens."

Er wurde ignoriert und Millicent rollte ihre Augen bei dem Anblick des streitenden Pärchens welches sich nonverbal zu vernichten versuchte.

„Schade, dass es so glitschig ist ansonsten hätte ich gesagt wir sollten versuchen da rüber zu klettern… Könnt ihr mal mit dem Scheiß aufhören, ich wollte eigentlich nicht kampflos sterben und streiten hilft NICHT!"

--

sakura-kyoko

Das mit dem Linkproblem konnte ich nicht nachvollziehenhabs mir nochmal angeschaut, tut mir trotzdem leid. Es freut mich auch, dass dir die Story gefällt.  
Alles Liebe

Jean nin asar ahi smabell

Süße, du bist einsame Klasse. Jedesmal wenn ich deine schönen langen Kommentare lese wird mir warm ums Herz. Du tust mir und meinem Ego ja so was von gut. Leider hat es schon wieder viel zu lange gedauert. schäm Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
Knutsch

jessy

Super du hast wirklich als du mir auf Animexx den Kommentar hinterlassen hast so eingeheizt, das mein schlechtes Gewissen endlich weiter geschrieben hat. Ich bin dir echt dankbar. Das brauch ich momentan echt.  
Love ya.

MoonyTatze

dich ganz fest umarm  
Danke, danke... nochmals danke für dein Verständnis. )

Tuniwell

Sorry das mit dem schneller Schreiben hat irgendwie so gar nicht geklappt. Ich hoffe nun hat dich das Kapitel etwas wohler gestimmt. Alles Liebe

Nyah1

Blaise und seine Tage. Verdammt der Gedanke ist immer noch viel zu krank. XD  
Leider hat alles mal wieder nicht geklappt und alles reiht sich bei mir in einer Warteschleife. Aber hier gehts vorerst mal weiter und ich verspreche das ich die Story nicht aufgebe.  
HDL


	17. Kampf in den Höhlen

Ich bin zurück!

**Haunted until the end**

Kapitel 17 –Kampf in den Höhlen  


--

Draco hielt seine Freundin mit einem festen Griff an seiner Seite. Er wusste, dass es sie nur noch mehr ängstigte, denn neben der Dunkelheit war überhaupt keine Geräusch zu hören bis auf den Atem ihrer Mitstreiter. Aber gerade das beunruhigte Draco.

Man hörte absolut gar nichts und das war nicht normal.

Eine Erschütterung ging durch den Boden und die Stille war zerrissen durch eine weitentfernte Explosion.

Millicent die hinter den beiden stand schluckte schwer. Ihr Blick streifte den von Draco, doch dieser war von der Explosion genauso überrascht wie sie selbst. Ihre blasse Hand presste sich um das feste Holz ihres dunklen Zauberstabes. Das Einhornhaar welches sich darum wob schimmerte leicht silbern, doch diesmal konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen. Diesmal war ihre ganze Haltung verspannt, denn obwohl die Explosion bestimmt ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt war bewegten sie sich nicht vorwärts.

„Wir haben Besuch.", erklärte Draco und trat einige Schritte vor seine Freundin.

„_Lumos_!" Dean warf eine Kugel aus purem Licht an die tief hängende Decke der Höhle. Und wie Draco bereits erwähnt hatte standen vereinzelt an den Wänden verteilt vier Todesser. Die weißen Masken waren das erste was ins Auge fiel. In der Dunkelheit zuvor hatte man sie nicht gesehen doch nun beim Licht waren ihre Verstecke nutzlos. Einen spontanen Angriff konnten sie nun nicht mehr starten.

--

„Wisst ihr ich liebe diese Erfindungen von den Zwillingen aber manchmal jagen sie mir doch einen riesigen Schrecken ein.", kommentierte Angelina etwas schweratmig. Die Detonation der Minibombe welche die beiden männlichen Mitstreiter auf ihre Gegner geworfen haben - ohne groß eine Warnung zu geben - war ohnehin nur etwas, dass Alica aus einen dieser Muggel Actionfilme kannte.

Sie hatte grundsätzliche eine Affinität zu Muggeltechnologie und DVDs waren eine dieser Leidenschaften.

Das Feuer und der Qualm ließen nach und Fred und George sahen immer noch wie kleine Kinder zu wie ihr ‚Feuerwerk' funktionierte. Es war gerade der zweite Testlauf und war auch nur eigens für diesen Krieg gedacht gewesen, doch die beiden wussten dass sie damit den Muggeln ihre Erfindung klauten.

„_Crucio!_"

Kein Schild der Welt würde die unverzeihlichen Sprüche abwehren können und dieses tat es auch nicht. Angelina gab einen geschockten Schrei von sich als der Spruch an ihrem Kopf vorbeirauschte und in der Finsternis auf die Felsen traf ohne großen Schaden anzurichten.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich so etwas kann uns außer Gefecht setzen?", fragte eine kalte Stimme unter der weißen Maske. Das weißblonde Haar war unter der Kapuze unverkennbar und Lucius Malfoy entstaubte sich ohne auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen zu haben.

Fred vergewisserte sich, dass der Cruciatus keinen Schaden angerichtet hatte während er seinen Bruder weiter observieren ließ. Beide wollten ihre Freunde nicht weiter unnötig in Gefahr bringen und der Fluch hatte auch nur knapp sein Ziel verfehlt.

--

"_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby..._"

Die Musik schallte fröhlich romantisch in einer enormen Lautstärke aus Ginnys Tasche. Der Streit zwischen ihr und Blaise war kurzzeitig vergessen als sie selbst stark überrempelt ihren MD-Player suchte.

"_It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free, It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel_"

Sie biss sich beschämt auf die Unterlippe als sie ihre Jackentaschen abtastete nach dem Muggelprodukt welches gerade das Liebeslied spielen musste zu welchem sie noch am frühen Morgen geträumt hatte.

"I_t's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby, It's gonna be you baby...  
It's gonna be  
It's gonna be love…_"

Mit feuerroten Wangen stoppte sie das Lied und schaute nun beschämt die drei verständnislosen Gesichter an. Ihre Lage war doch schon grotesk genug.

„Ähm… ja …tut mir leid, ich hatte vergessen das ich das noch in meiner Tasche hatte." Verlegen grinste sie und mied den Augenkontakt aller Anwesenden. Nicht das sie die anderen besonders gut sah in der Dunkelheit. Nichtsdestotrotz war es nicht wirklich förderlich für ihr Selbstwertgefühl was nun schon seit Tagen stetig zu sinken schien.

Millicent räusperte sich ungeniert und tat der anderen Frau den Gefallen und ließ den Vorfall auf sich beruhen und wich auf eine weit aus wichtigere Frage aus.

„Was machen wir nun? Dieses Vieh muss doch irgendwie zu überwinden sein." Aus dem Haus der Schlangen zu stammen und dann von einer zerdrückt zu werden war auch echt eine Demütigung.

„Na ja, eigentlich müsste man nur die Augen ausstechen, dann ist sie ziemlich verloren. Problem ihr Kopf ist irgendwo dahinten und wenn wir ihr in die Augen schauen werden wir zu Stein.", erklärte Ginny froh ihren misslichen Vorfall mit dem MD-Player nicht den dreien zu bereden oder gar weiter den Streit zu vertiefen, den sie ohnehin schon mit ihrem Freund hatte. Mittlerweile war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass er noch ihr Freund war nach dem Morgen… war Sex mit ihr denn echt so schlimm?

„Woher weißt du das so genau? So weit ich weiß sind Basilisken doch erst im siebten Schuljahr in Abwehr gegen die dunklen Künste dran.", erkundigte sich Lee während er seine Tasche durchkramte nach nützlichen Utensilien die er zusammengepackt hatte. Man war nicht ohne Grund mit den Weasleyzwillingen so gut befreundet, es musste doch etwas geben.

„Kurz und knapp gesagt, war es in der Hinsicht sehr lehrreich. Schließlich war ich es ja die die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Das müsstest du aber eigentlich wissen, meine Brüder haben dir bestimmt davon erzählt." Ihre Stimme war weder mit Stolz noch Frohsinn gefüllt als sie sich an die schuppige Wand hinter sich lehnte und den dunklen Boden betrachtete. Irgendwie war sie froh nicht wirklich zu erkennen was da nass und schlammig erschien.

Millicent und Blaise tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick. Draco hatte damals in ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts frohlockt als er ihnen die Begebenheiten geschildert hatte nachdem er es von seinem Vater erklärt bekommen hatte. Sie alle hatten gewusst, dass es die Weasley Tochter gewesen sein musste welche das Tagebuch gehabt hatte.

Schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich aus über den Fakt das keiner von ihnen eingegriffen hatte, obwohl sie es gewusst hatten. Doch selbst wenn sie es hätten versucht, die anderen Slytherinschüler waren immer in der Nähe und jeder war in irgendeiner Weise an den dunklen Lord gebunden und hätte ihm die Informationen nur zu gerne weitergeleitet. Damals hatte Blaise zu viel Angst vor seinen eigenen Eltern gehabt um überhaupt etwas zu unternehmen. Jetzt fühlte er sich elend dafür.

Lee, welcher an der gegenüberliegenden Schuppenfront stand zuckte unwillkürlich als der Basilisk den Knoten um sie enger zog und weiter in die Mitte gedrängt wurde. Mit einem Abstand von knapp zwei Schritten zur anderen Seite wurde es langsam doch etwas eng. Mit einer fünften Person sähe es bereits jetzt etwas unangenehm aus.

„Sorry, das hatte ich vergessen." Lee schaute nicht von seiner Tasche auf bis er mit einem triumphierenden Ausruf eine kleine Flasche hochhielt.

„Ich glaube wir sind gerettet.", strahlte er versonnen, als er die neonpink leuchtende Flüssigkeit hochhielt.

„Sicherheitshalber frage ich jetzt nach was das ist." Millicent sah das Gefäß skeptisch an, nicht nur war die Farbe bei Tränken nicht gerade häufig sie hatte sie auch noch nie leuchtend gesehen.

„Das hier…" Lee deutet auf die schwere Flüssigkeit, wobei er begann das Gefäß zu entkorken. „ …ist entflammbare Säure. Fred und George haben es noch nicht benannt, aber es sollte hilfreich sein." Daraufhin schüttete er den Inhalt der Flasche ohne weitere Vorwarnung auf die Schlangenhaut hinter sich und strahlte mit einem durchaus zufriedenen Grinsen als es laut begann zu zischen.

Instinktiv kniete sich Ginny hin und hielt ihre Arme über den Kopf. „Geht in Deckung, dieses Gebräu ist mehr wie nur potent."

Alarmiert wimmerte Millicent auf und tat es der rothaarigen Frau gleich und hockte sich neben diese auf den glitschigen Boden.

„_Incendio_." Der relativ simple Feuerzauber den jeder Schüler Hogwarts in seinem vierten Jahr lernte brachte eigentlich nie allzu viel Schaden doch sobald der gebündelte Feuerstrahl die Substanz traf verdankte Lee sein Leben eigentlich nur den schnellen Reflexen des Anführers ihrer Gruppe, der ihn nicht nur mit sich auf den Boden warf sondern gleichzeitig einen Wassermembran um die vier Mitglieder der blauen Gruppe.

Der Feuersturm welcher sich nun über den Rücken der riesigen Schlange zog erweckte die Schmerzensschreie des Basilisken. Die Reaktion kam so schnell, dass die vier jungen Magier nur die Bewegungen und die sengende Hitze spürten welche versuchte das schützende Wasserschild zu durchbrechen, kaum bemerkten.

Der Basilisk warf seine schuppige Haut gegen die Höhlenwand im vergeblichen Versuch das Feuer zu löschen und die eigenen Gliedmaßen zu beschützen.

„LOS RAUS HIER!" Blaise zog die rothaarige Gryffindor auf die Beine in einer Eile wo er ihr vermutlich mehr wehtat als ihr half, doch das Biest versuchte seinen eigenen Schmerz zu bewältigen und das würde böse enden wenn sie blieben wo sie waren. Durch das Feuer hatte der Basilisk den Knoten um sie scheinbar gelöst. Doch der schuppige Leib schwang mit einer Gewalt durch die Gegend, dass vermutlich mindestens einer von ihnen von dem Leib erdrückt wurde.

Blaise achtete darauf das er wenigstens die beiden blauen Armbänder vor sich schwanken sah und er Ginny weiter mit sich durch den Tunnel schob in dem ihnen schnellstmöglichen Tempo.

Mit einen Schmerzenslaut prallte er an einer Wand ab und fiel unsanft rückwärts wobei sich sein Halt um Ginny löste.

„Blaise!" Das war alles was er noch wahrnahm bevor er von einer unerwarteten Schwärze umfangen wurde.

--

„Ein Versuch war's Wert.", erklärte George nicht im Geringsten verunsichert oder enttäuscht. Es war ja immerhin noch in der Testphase gewesen.

Mit einem Ruck stürmte er auf die Person zu die er so sehr verabscheute. Malfoy reagierte schneller wie Snape und warf einen Feuerzauber auf den Jugendlichen doch dieser reflektierte nur.

Im Hintergrund lachte Fred auf als er das entgleiste Gesicht des blonden Todessers beobachtete. Die roten Flammen züngelten auf den Todesser zu doch er duckte sich rechtzeitig.

„Asta la vista Arschloch!" brüllte George seinen verhassten Tränkelehrer boshaft an. Er federte sich vom Boden ab und aktivierte eine seiner Erfindungen an seinem Hals. Ein blaues Schimmern emittierte von dem Edelstein den er an einer silbernen Kette trug.

Snape starrte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, ungerührt. Sein verächtliches Grinsen zuckte überrascht als das Licht zu pulsieren begann und die Zauber seiner beiden Mitstreiter an dem Körper des Jugendlichen abperlten ohne Schaden anzurichten.

„_Lumen Gladius!_" Weißes Licht war für einen Moment alles was ein jeder sehen konnte und dann drei darauf folgende Schmerzensschreie.

Das Licht legte sich und die komplette Dunkelheit kehrte zurück und als Fred ein _„Lumos"_ rief und die kleine Lichtperle an der Wand schwirren ließ keuchte Katie begeistert bei den drei Gestalten die am Boden lagen. Fred und George hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit und auch Angelina und Alica waren aus ihrer perplexen Starre erwacht.

Lachend zielte Fred auf Lucius Malfoy und ließ eine Körperlähmende Zauberwirkung auf diesen niedergehen bevor der Blonde auch nur seinen Mund zu einem Fluch öffnen konnte. George tat dasselbe zu dem älteren Todesser, den er selbst nicht kannte. Lächelnd drehten sich die beiden nun zu dem sich entstaubenden Severus Snape.

Schnaubend presste Snape seinen Stab in einem festen Griff und richtete ihn in einer überraschend schnellen Bewegung auf die dunkelhäutige Frau.

„Imperio!", spie er giftig.

„NEIN! ANGIE!"

--

Harry erstarrte als er zu einem schlitternden Halt kam. Die Fingernägel von Luna, welche sich mit unnachgiebiger Kraft in seinen Oberkörper bohrten, waren das einzige Zeichen dass sie nicht heruntergefallen war während er durch das Höhlensystem geflitzt war zusammen mit seiner Gruppe.

Licht blendete ihn für einen Moment und dann sah er mit entsetzten wie Alica auf dem Boden kauerte. Ihr Körper zitterte unerbittlich und blutige Striemen verliefen in ihrem Gesicht welches sie schützend mit ihren Armen verdeckte. Ihr Schluchzen erklang leise unter den Donnern welche weiter entfernt erklangen.

„Avada Keda…" Grüne Lichtfäden materialisierten sich auf der Spitze eines bleichen Zauberstabs und erleuchteten das starre Gesicht von Angelina welche auf die wimmernde Frau zutrat.

„Angie!" Pures Entsetzen trieb Demelza dazu die Stimme zu erheben. Die jüngere Frau hatte sich immer sicher in der Gegenwart der dunkelhäutigen Frau gefühlt. So etwas konnte nicht passieren, so etwas durfte nicht passieren.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als Angelina Johnson sich ruckartig zu ihr drehte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel entglitten doch das hinderte sie nicht den Stab nun zu demselben Fluch anzuheben und auf Demelza zu richten.

Theo war bereits zu der Seite der fassungslosen Frau gehechtet und zerrte an deren Arm um sie aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Doch bevor Angelina auch nur ihre Stimme erheben konnte wurde sie schmerzhaft auf den Boden gepresst. Fred wandte sein ganzes Gewicht an um seine beste Freundin von den Beinen zu werfen und hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff. Seine linke Hand umklammerte das Handgelenk in der sie den Stab hielt und ein entsetzliches Knacken verriet den anderen das er es vermutlich gebrochen haben musste.

Harry ließ Luna in Ernies Gegenwart und half dem rothaarigen Jugendlichen die Frau von ihrer Waffe zu trennen. Angelina wimmerte auf doch ihr Körper kämpfte gegen ihre Freunde und erst als ein _„Stupor"_ sie traf fiel sie in erwartende Schwärze.

Alica krabbelte zu ihnen und zog den bewusstlosen Körper der Frau zu sich und wiegte ihn, während Tränen ihre Wangen herunter rannten.

„Helft Katie und George. Ich warte bis Angie wieder aufwacht.", krächzte die junge Frau zwischen Schluchzen. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches lagen noch schwer auf ihr und Harry war dankbar, dass sich Luna und Demelza dazu durchrangen ebenfalls bei den beiden zu bleiben bevor er sie zusammen mit Fred und Theodore verließ um den anderen zu helfen.

--

„Ron.", zischte Hermione hervor als dieser sich in übermäßig gefälliger Gangart zu den Gruppenmitgliedern der Gruppe grün bewegte. Er warf verachtende Blicke zu den drei Gryffindor, vor allem seiner ehemaligen Liebe Hermione Granger. Dean und Seamus blickten ihn mit ebensolcher Abscheu an wie er sie.

Hannah vergewisserte sich dass sie noch irgendwelche defensiven sowie offensiven Sprüche beherrschte bevor sie sich zweifelnd auf die Lippe biss und dankbar zwischen den beiden männlichen Gryffindor stand.

Neben Ron erschienen drei weitere Figuren wobei Markus Flint weiter abseits von den anderen Stand. Ein hasserfüllter Blick zu dem Rotschopf seiner eigenen Truppe sprach Bände in Dracos Augen doch der Blick auf den Unterarm des ehemaligen Slytherinschülers zeigte seine Loyalität zu dem dunklen Lord.

Flint war ein starker Magier und Draco hatte ihn als einen Freund gesehen. Ihn auf dem ‚Schlachtfeld' vorzufinden war etwas dass er gehofft hatte zu vermeiden. Zu seiner größten Überraschung jedoch leuchteten ihm Pansys Angsteinflössenden schwarzen Augen entgegen. Ihr Blick jedoch wandte sich nach kurzer Zeit auf seine Freundin.

Ihr Gehorsam zum dunklen Lord hatte Draco nicht bezweifelt und es würde ihm auch nicht Leid tun wenn er ihr Flüche aufhalsen musste. Der vierte im Bunde war auch ein Jugendlicher und Draco ahnte bereits, dass sie nur das Empfangskomitee sein mussten und dass die restlichen Todesser gar nicht daran bedacht waren den Nachwuchs lebendig wieder zu sehen. Dem Aussehen nach musste der vierte ein ehemaliger Schüler von Durmstrang sein.

„Ich übernehme Parkinson.", flüsterte Dean hinter Draco. „Ich hab noch ein persönliches Problem mit ihr auszuarbeiten.", zischte er erklärend hinzu und leckte sich die Zähne in angespannter Erwartung als Draco ihm sein Einverständnis gab.

„_Incarcerus_.", raunte Hermione hervor als sie die verdächtige Bewegung ihres ehemals besten Freundes bemerkte. Dieser hatte aber anscheinend eher gehofft mit Draco kämpfen zu können und flucht leise als der Fesselzauber ihn traf und ihn einwickelte.

Mit einem simplen _„Diffendo_." jedoch befreite er sich ohne große Umstände und funkelte die brünette Frau bedrohlich an.

„_Petrificus Totalus_.", warf er zurück und Hermione lachte dankbar auf als Hannah ein _„Protego" _um sie zog und die Ganz-Körper-Klammer nicht zum wirken kam.

Nun war es jedoch Pansy die sich ebenfalls einmischte und ein _Reducto_ auf die Gruppe schleuderte nur um es durch Dean zurückgeworfen zu bekommen und unerwartet das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten gestoßen wurde in einem machtvollen Stoß. Sie schrie verärgert auf und sprang wieder auf die Beine und murmelte einen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf den dunkelhäutigen jungen Mann, der nun neben Draco stand und nur darauf wartete.

Hermione und Ron derweil bewarfen sich mit wachsenden magischen Flüchen ohne jedoch mehr Schaden wie ein oder zwei Kratzer gegenseitig zu verteilen.

„Machen wir es doch ein wenig spannender: _NOX_!" Und die Nacht kehrte in das Höhlensystem zurück und nur noch schemenhafte Gestalten konnte man erkennen, was es nicht einfacher machte und genau das hatte Markus bezweckt.

Für einen Moment war alles ruhig und keiner gab einen Laut von sich bis auf einmal ein gewaltiger Feuerstrahl aus einem Zauberstab entflammte und in die Richtung des ehemaligen Slytherinquidditchanführers loderte. Geschockt sprang er zurück und blickte mit einem genervten Ausdruck zu dem Verräter des dunklen Lords.

„_Nigrafulguris_." Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen beschwor er die schwarzen Blitze welche den Tod eines jeden garantierten der getroffen wurde. Das einzige Problem an dem Zauber war sein willkürlichkeit. Einmal beschworen war der Spruch nicht auf eine Person bezogen und der elektromagnetische Sturm tobte über einem Radius von zwanzig Metern. Blitze zuckten zwischen Mitstreitern und Gegnern hernieder.

„_Durateus scutum_." Draco packte seine Freundin beim Arm und zog sie mit sich zu Hannah. Dean und Seamus machten ihm es nach und riefen ein hölzernes Schild welches über ihnen schwebte und die nur kurz silbern flackernden Blitze abfing.

Der Durmstrangstudent schien ungerührt von der schwarzen Magie und schien seine eigene Art zu haben einen Blitzableiter gefunden zu haben während Ronald Markus vorwurfsvoll ankeifte.

Ein Blitz traf den jungen rothaarigen im Nacken und er schrie. Dann spie er einen gezischten Spruch hervor der weiß grünlich schimmerte und Markus in die Seite traf.

Der Sturm verstummte sofort und Hermione warf erneut Licht über ihren Höhlenabschnitt.

Ron stand herablassend über dem zusammen gesunkenen Slytherin. Der Anhänger Slytherins hing leuchtend um dessen Hals als er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Mitstreiter hielt.

Markus fühlte sein Blut hervorquellen und seine Finger fanden sein aufgerissenes Fleisch unterhalb seines Herzens. Was sollte der Scheiß? Warum griff ihn dieser Volltrottel an? War er nun doch auf der Seite des Lichtes?

Seine Aquamarinfarbenen Augen starrten Aufwärts zu dem erhobenen Zauberstabs.

„Der Meister hat dich bereits gewarnt. Ich, und einzig ich bin der Anführer dieser Gruppe. Du bist ein Nichts und du hast es gewagt dich gegen uns zu erheben." Ron spuckte auf den gefallen älteren Jugendlichen der sich eisern stellte und keinen Schmerz aufwies obwohl seine Wunde unter seiner Hand nicht zu bluten nachließ.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Der Spruch kann dir nichts anhaben. Und Parkinson hätte sich genauso zu helfen gewusst wie es Eiras weiß.", zischte er hervor.

Pansy stellte sich zwischenzeitig vor die beiden und grinste höhnisch auf die Gruppe ihrer Gegner.

„Dämonensünde." Aus ihrem Stab schnellten mehrere schwarze Materien hervor welche sich auf die fünf Verbündeten Stürzten und Form gewannen. Dämonensünde wurden sie genannt und waren eine Kreatur die den mythischen Höllenhunden zu gleichen schien. Drei Kreaturen mit jeweils drei Köpfen langten vorwärts und auf die erst besten Ziele. Einer auf Draco, ein weiter auf Hannah und der letzte auf Seamus.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich einen wirklichen Grund brauche dich endlich aus dem Weg zu bekommen. Der dunkle Fürst schätzt deine Arbeit eh nicht mehr so wie er es einmal getan hat. Du bist nicht länger würdig.", frohlockte Ron düster.

Hermione hatte der schwarzen Gefahr von Hannah ordentlich zugesetzt so dass diese Gestalt nur noch humpelnd sich fortbewegen konnte. Ein richtig gezielter _Diffendo_ konnte so einiges bewirken.

Der Weiße Wolf neben ihr stand triumphierend über dem hässlichen Geschöpf. Blut dekorierte seine weißen Pfoten unter denen sich messerscharfe Klauen befanden. Eine seiner Wunden am Arm war zwar wieder aufgerissen worden aber damit konnte Draco leben.

„Crucio!" Rons Lachen ertönte über den Flüchen die Seamus und Dean austeilten um Pansys letzte Bestie zu vernichten.

--

Schwarze Ranken fesselten Katie und drohten ihr die Atemwege abzuschneiden als endlich die Erlösung in Form von Theodore Nott auftauchte. Japsend brachte sie Luft in ihre Lungen und dankte dem Halt den der Slytherin ihr bot. Sie konnte die blauen Flecken bereits spüren wo die Wurzeln sich um ihre Beine gewickelt hatten und auch ihr Hals fühlte sich rau und aufgekratzt an.

Snape sah mittlerweile nicht mehr so herablassend auf die Zwillinge hernieder, denn immerhin war sein Gewand bereits mehrfach aufgerissen und auch an einigen Stellen kam Blut hervor. Beide Rotschöpfe waren noch lange nicht so erschöpft, als dass sie nachgeben würden. Entschlossenheit ließ die beiden Brüder zu immer mehr Mitteln greifen um den Tränkemeister aus seiner Reserve zu locken und ihn ein für allemal unter die Erde zu bringen.

Lucius hingegen betrachtete den größten Feind seines Meisters mit großer Herablassung und Abneigung. Sein _Stupor_ war durch Snape aufgehoben worden, während sich dieser Trottel von Weasley um die Gryffindor gekümmert hatte, die sich unter dem Imperius-Fluch ihrer Freundinnen angenommen hatte.

„Na Lucius, wie war es deinen einzigen Sohn an meine Seite zu verlieren.", höhnte Harry und erfreute sich an dem Gesicht welches der ältere Malfoy zog bei der Erwähnung von Draco. Der folgende Cruciatus verfehlte sein Ziel und Harry lachte den gehässig aussehenden Blonden aus. Wie leicht es doch war Malfoy Senior auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Nicht sehr einfallsreich, Lucius. Du wirst schon so berechenbar wie Voldemort.", raunte Harry weiter. Er schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben als er beinahe denselben Satz verwendete wie Draco es damals tat als sie sich gegenüberstanden. Harry wurde durch einen Ausbruch von reiner Energie zurückgeschleudert und rollte über den scharfkantigen Boden.

„Nenne nicht seinen Namen, du unwürdige Kreatur.", zischte Lucius bedrohlich.

„Und was geschieht wenn ich nicht aufhöre? Kommt er dann persönlich oder wirst du es mir dann zeigen?", spottete Harry unnachgiebig. Er wirbelte seinen Zauberstab augenblicklich als Lucius dabei war ihm erneut mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen.

Silbergraue Funken flogen die kurze Distanz auf den blonden Mann hinzu und trafen das Ziel. Diesmal war es Lucius der wie durch einen Schlag mit einem Baseballschläger gegen das Schienbein gewaltsam zu Boden ging. Zu Harrys Bedauern war leider nichts zertrümmert. Obwohl er eigentlich Gewalt verabscheute und auch lieber ein friedliebender Mensch geworden wäre. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort persönlich gönnte er jedes Leid und jeden Schmerz den er sich auch nur ausdenken konnte.

Ein Fluch streifte seine Schulter und er spürte noch wie messerscharfe Kristalle seine Haut streiften und diese sofort zubluten anfingen. Doch Lucius hatte sein Ziel glücklicherweise nicht getroffen. Der Todesser den Theo und Katie im Visier hatten schien auch nicht gerade Potterfreundlich zu sein und er war nur glücklich, dass Theodore den Zauber so weit abgewendet hatte, dass es nicht seinen Rücken getroffen hatte.

Lucius spuckte auf den Boden um das Blut loszuwerden welches entstanden war als er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

Ein Cruciatus traf die Mauer hinter Lucius und kam von Snape welcher aber eigentlich Fred hätte treffen sollen. Doch die beiden Brüder waren durch ihre Jahrelange Erfahrung mit wegrennen und Filch ausweichen durchaus agil. Zudem kamen ihre eigenen Probleme die sie bei der Produktentwicklung hatten. Da waren sie bereits geschult und wussten im rechten Augenblick sich zu ducken und zur Not den Boden zu küssen um einer Explosion zu entkommen.

Fred trug eine blutige Schramme über seinem Auge und schien ansonsten unbeschadet zu sein als er eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche kramte und diese zu Snapes Füßen warf. Schwefelhaltiger Dampf entstieg der grünen Masse doch es geschah nichts Weiteres. Severus Snape lachte ihren fehlerhaften Trank aus und bestrafte George mit einem Knochen zersplitternden Fluch. George gab einen klagenden Laut von sich als sein rechter Fuß zum Opfer fiel und er sein Gewicht sofort nach links verlagerte um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Brennende Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, doch er unterband sie mühsam.

„Avada Kedavra." Ein Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden und kurze entsetzte Stille trat ein. Harrys Mund stand offen und Unglauben zeichnete sich ab.

Zu seinen Füßen lag der Todesser der ihn bereits mit dem Streifschuss verletzt hatte. Braune Augen starrten ins Leere und Leben verblasste von dem Körper. Katie keuchte noch immer als sie den Zauberstab zitternd in den Händen hielt. Theodore rappelte sich hinter ihr wieder auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter in einer freundschaftlichen Geste.

Lucius machte sich mit einem abwertenden Kommentar über schwache Todesser wieder bemerkbar und Harry hatte genug von ihm. Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen zischte er die Formel für einen dunklen Zauber hervor, der den Zauberschild von Malfoy Senior überwand und den besagten Mann zwischen die Augen traf.

Ein ärgerlicher Schrei verriet Harry, dass der Zauber wirkte.

„Du wagst es schwarze Magie an mir anzuwenden?", keifte der Ältere und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen bevor er sich in Schmerzen krümmte.

„Dass wirst du bereuen, Potter. Dass verspreche ich dir. Niemand lässt einen Malfoy erblinden." Sein Keifen unterbrach er selbst als er disapparierte um den Schaden einzudämmen.

--

Ein Fausthieb traf den lachenden Todesser direkt auf die Nase und ließ Ron zurücktaumeln.

„Du magst zwar der Bruder meiner besten Freunde sein, aber dass heißt nicht, dass ich dir alles durchgehen lasse.", herrschte Lee Jordan den Todesser an. Millicent kniete sich zu Markus herunter welcher die Augen geschlossen hielt und nur auf einen weiteren Fluch wartete. Er war überrascht als sich heilende Magie warm in seinem Köper ausbreitete.

„Markus, kannst du laufen?" Die weibliche Stimme war ihm vertraut, aber er konnte sie in dem Moment nicht zuordnen und auch als er seine Augen öffnete konnte er das Gesicht nicht einordnen. Er nickte unsicher und ließ sich helfen während Lee den beiden Deckung gab. Millicent bekam von Seamus Unterstützung, der Markus anderen Arm um seinen Hals schlang und ihn weiter zu den anderen brachte die sich von Pansys Kreaturen befreiten. Die Frau schien eine Leidenschaft für die Beschwörung von Kreaturen zu haben die nach Mordlust strebten. Draco, Hermione und Dean hatten alle Hände voll zu tun um diese zu vernichten.

Hannah stand hinter den dreien und heilte abwechselnd ihre Mitstreiter und war dankbar nicht direkt in den Kampf verwickelt zu sein.

Draco sprang von seiner Animagusfigur zu seinem Menschenkörper in sekundenschnelle um sich effizient zu erwehren. Zu den unvermeidlichen Kratzer kamen größere Schrammen doch nichts was ihn groß behinderte. Jeder Schaden den man ihm auferlegte gab er zehnmal so schlimm zurück.

Hermione bevorzugte sich mit Magie zu wehren, da ihre Fuchsgestalt zu klein für diese Kreaturen war. Sie bezog ihr Wissen aus allen Büchern die sie je gelesen hatte und griff sogar auf solche zurück die sie eigentlich gehofft hatte niemals anwenden zu müssen.

Dean setzte auch mal Hand an, als er gerade keinen Spruch fand der genug Schaden anrichten konnte und trat nach der Bestie. Mit großem Erfolg wie er herausfand. Seine Karatestunden als kleines Kind hatten sich nun endlich ausgezahlt.

„Draco." Ginevra rannte an Lee vorbei und kam zu einem schlitternden Halt. „Sie haben Blaise.", zischte sie hervor, so dass es nur der Slytherin mitbekam welcher sich aus seiner Wolfsgestalt wieder aufrichtete.

„Scheiße."

--

Ende Kapitel 17

Leute ich danke euch für die Massen von Kommentaren. Ihr seid einfach super und dass obwohl ich immer sooooooo lange brauche bis ich update. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich macht.

Dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen seit zwei Monaten hab ist vermutlich auch gerechtfertigt und ich bin auch nicht stolz darauf, dass es solange gedauert hat.

**Bei FF-net :**

Dantelion: Super, gut dass man nicht von mir denkt ich beiße ich hatte schon Angst. Wäre ja zu schade. +Knuddel+  
Danke Süße für die nette Botschaft.

Ginnylittle: Wow. Ich bin immer noch sprachlos über soviel lob. Danke, danke, Tausend dank. +dickenSchmatzergeb+

Keule: schnell war ich ja so absolut nicht. +sniff+ Ich hoffe das Kapitel kann dich etwas versöhnen. Du darfst mir gerne E-Mail schreiben oder per MSN Kontakt halten: sorry das ich nicht schon früher darauf zurück komme.

Jessy: hach+schmelz+ wieder soviel Schmeichlerei. Du bist zu gut zu mir. )

Tuniwell: schneller war das wohl absolut nicht... es tut mir soooooo leid. Blumen zu Verzeihung übergeb. Danke für den Kommi.

Ginns: Hab dich lieb. +Bussi zurückgeb+

Nina: O mann du warst so fleißig und dann brauch ich sooooooooo lange. Verzeih mir. +Knuddel+

Ich bedanke mich bei **Animexx** bei:

sugarangel: dein Mega Kommentar hat mich schlicht weg umgehauen. XD

Naschkatze: drei Mal durchgelesen? Ich fühl mich geehrt und mein Gewissen hat mir nen Sack Rüben um die Ohren +**heul+** Es Hat so schrecklich lange gedauert...

Schesmetet+sniff+ danke danke

DarkAngel: Draco und Mione hatten nicht viel Aktion hier zusammen, zumindest nicht viel fluff. Ich geb mir mühe das im nächstemn Kapitel anzustreben. ) Dank dir auch für deine Romane die du mir schreibst.

Lionness: Es freut mich dass dir mein Humor gefällt. +g+ Thx

Alyra aka Akra+strahl+smile+ danke. Dein neuer Name gefällt mir.

Vanilladrop: Ich hoffe du hattes einen schönen Geburtstag. )

Die tiramisutorte war spitze, danke.

Anika: Das hat wohl etwas sehr lange gedauert... sorry, danke für das dicke Lob.

Rowan: Hier endlich die Fortsetzung. Danke Süße für die netten Worte.

Steffi-chan13+knuddel+ danke

nami110: ich glaub da kommen doch noch so einige Kapitel. HDL!

LadyAyumiRiddle: FF-süchtig das macht dich klasse. +megastrahl+

Merle18: Danke dir. Du rettest mich aus meiner Not... meine Grammatik und Rechtschreibung verlangen nach dir und ich dnake dir auch für alles andere. Ich hoffe bei dir läuft es demnächst alles etwas besser. +Kiss+Knuddel+ Hab dich extra doll lieb.


	18. Zynisches Schicksal

**Haunted until the End **

Kapitel 18 – Zynisches Schicksal

„Wach auf, Verräter!" Man trat ihm in die Rippen und sein Kopf traf auf harten Stein. Er spürte den Dreck und die Nässe unter sich. Sein Rücken protestierte schmerzhaft unter der unfreundlichen Behandlung und nur mühevoll zwang er seine Augen aufzuschlagen.

Wo auch immer er war, es war kein schöner Ort. Aber er hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Der dunkle Lord lebt nun mal nicht gerne in prunkvollen, von Licht durchfluteten Villen. Der Fürst liebte die Dunkelheit. Er liebte den Untergrund und die Nacht. Und er liebte die Orte , an denen der Gestank des Todes alles übertünchte, wo es nur so nach Tod roch.

Es war also unschwer zu erkennen, dass er gerade am Eingang der Hölle lag, was zumindest seine Ansicht war.

Blaise hustete. Es wäre besser gewesen wenn er einfach mal gestorben wäre als er dazu bestimmt war, aber nein, Er musste so seinen Überlebenswillen zeigen.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Seine Arme waren auf dem Rücken eisern verbunden und sein Zauberstab war weiß Merlin wo.

Bellatrix stieß ihn mit einem Fußtritt zwischen die Schultern wieder in den Dreck. Sie hatte direkt seine Wunden getroffen und Blaise hatte das Bedürfnis zu Schreien.

„Meister, lasst mich mit ihm spielen." Bat die Frau mit einem anreizenden Unterton. Sie griff zu dem Jugendlichen hinunter, nahm eine handvoll von seinem Haar und zog an dem schwarzen Schopf um es Blaise auch ja unangenehm zu machen und ihm vielleicht einen Schrei zu entlocken.

Draco hatte damals schon eine Kostprobe des Könnens seiner Tante bekommen und Blaise hatte wenig Hoffnung hier lebend wieder raus zu kommen. Schon gar nicht, wenn man ihn doch bereits seit seiner Flucht jagte.

„Nein.", zischte der Herrscher der Dunkelheit aus der Ferne und sofort ließ die Frau Blaise wieder zu Boden fallen.

„Diesmal stelle ich sicher, dass er bekommt was er verdient. Nicht umsonst habe ich ihn zum Träger bestimmt." Blaise lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. Doch er zwang sich seinen Kopf zu heben und dem Ungeheuer in die Augen zu starren. Es war das Einzige was er tun konnte. Ihm zeigen wie viel Respekt der dunkle Fürst von ihm erhielt. Nämlich keinen.

Der junge Magier spürte wie Voldemort in seinen Geist eindrang und diesen durchforstete. Er spürte wie der Geist der elenden Kreatur wütend wurde. So wütend sogar, dass er, als er sich wieder aus Blaise Kopf zurückzog, bereits vor ihm stand und seine klamme Hand um den Hals griff und den Jüngeren ohne Mühe auf die Beine hievte.

„Du bist ein Versager. Deine Eltern wären nicht stolz auf dich, wenn sie noch leben würden, Blaise Zabini." Blaise lachte sarkastisch bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern.

„Sie waren nie stolz. Und ich brauche ihren Stolz nicht." Krächzte Blaise unter dem Druck der an seinem Hals lastete. Es war keiner hier der ihm helfen konnte und es war das erste Mal, dass er sagen konnte was er dachte.

„Ich verabscheue dich Voldemort, ich verabscheue dich und deine Sklaven ich hoffe du verrottest in der Hölle." Sein Blick war starr und er reckte sein Kinn stolz.

„Du kannst ja dort auf mich warten, denn es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis ich gedenke zu sterben kleiner Junge. Dein Ende naht und ich werde jede Sekunde deines Leidens genießen." Hauchte der Schlangenmensch genießerisch, als seine freie Hand nach dem Zauberstab griff der einst dem Slytherinstudenten gehörte.

„Schrei für mich Blaise." Begehrte der mächtigste Magier der jetzigen Zeit. „_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

Und sein Schrei erklang unter den Schmerzen der Höllengeburt. Sein eigener Stab war gegen ihn selbst gerichtet und was nur einige Minuten andauerte, kam Blaise wie Stunden vor.

„Du bist ein Fehlschlag Zabini und ich bin enttäuscht. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mir zurückhole, was mir gehört." Blaise konnte kaum atmen und er wusste sein Körper würde das, was auch immer kommen mochte, nicht überstehen.

„Nimm dir deinen Part zurück, ich wollte nie als Hocrux dienen." Spuckte Blaise blutig hervor.

„Hast du dich also wieder erinnert? Ein Jammer das ein so talentierter Junge sich als Feind entpuppt. Leb wohl Zabini und grüß deine Eltern von mir.", lachte Voldemort auf.

--

„Lass uns mit dem Spielen aufhören. Wir müssen weiter. Ein Hocrux wartet.", meinte George, als er sich unter einem verzweifelten Versuch, seitens Snape ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, wegduckte.

Harry stand nun neben den beiden Zwillingen, während Theo und Katie nach Angelina, Alica, Demelza und Luna schauen würden.

„Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein. Jetzt wo er doch in die Klebesubstanz gestiegen ist, kommt er da erst mal nicht weg." Lachte Fred als er auf die grüne Flüssigkeit blickte, die sein ehemaliger Professor als Fehlschlag erdacht hatte. Snape schnaubte vor Wut als er seinen eigenen Fehler erkannte.

„Selbst wenn ihr mich vernichtet, der dunkle Lord wird euch in den Abgrund schicken. Glaubt nicht, dass diese Schlacht vorbei ist." Er versuchte zu apparieren doch auch das hatten die Zwillinge bedacht und bei dem Ausschütten der Substanz mit eingeflochten.

„_Expelliarmus._", rief George kraftvoll. Der Stab von Snape flog einen hohen Bogen und Fred eilte darauf zu. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen nahm er das Stück Holz und blickte dann seinen Bruder um dessen Zustimmung an, bevor er ihn vor den ungläubigen Augen von Snape in zwei brach.

Severus Snape sah den rothaarigen mit Unglaube und Entsetzen an. Der Stab eines Zauberers war das Wichtigste und selbst wenn die Möglichkeit bestehen mochte sich einen neuen zu machen, so würde Snape vermutlich nie in der Lage sein.

„_Stupor_", flüsterte George als er nun hinter seinem Professor stand und mit ansah wie dieser auf den harten Boden aufschlug.

„Tod wäre eine viel zu angenehme Strafe, Askaban hört sich viel besser an", erklärte Fred als er und sein Bruder sicherstellten, dass Snape gefesselt und absolut keine Möglichkeit hatte zu fliehen.

Harry betrachtete das ganze skeptisch, doch sie hatten Recht. Askaban war weit aus schlimmer als der Tod. Selbst ohne Dementoren waren die Kerker der Verliese genug um einen Menschen zuzusetzen.

--

Draco schlug Eires, oder wie auch immer dieser Student von Durmstrang auch immer heißen möge, mit lateinischen Flüchen. Es hatte also doch etwas Gutes gehabt die Flüche unter strenger Aufsicht seines Vaters zu lernen. Stunden hatte er in der Bücherei der Familie Malfoy verbracht und stumm Texte auswendig gelernt bis er sie beherrschte wie kein anderer. Die Sommer waren eine Qual gewesen und sein Vater war niemals stolz, niemals befriedigt als sein einziger Sohn nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

Pansy musste sich derweil mit Dean und Seamus rumschlagen, die auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen waren einen Stumm-Zauber über die schwarzhaarige Frau zu legen. Nun war die Frau auf die wenigen nonverbalen Sprüche reduziert, die sie im Unterricht gelernt hatte. Zu schade, dass diese sich im Gebrauch im Kampf kaum bewehrten, denn außer einem effektiven Schild konnte man kaum mehr erlangen als ein simplen Kerzen-anzünde-Spruch.

Ginny hatte sich Hermione angeschlossen. In ihrem Kampf gegen ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Hannah stand hinter ihnen und half wo sie nur konnte doch der Anhänger von Slytherin war ein mächtiges Objekt, welches den ehemaligen Gryffindor schützte und mit zusätzlicher Energie zu versorgen schien.

Lee setzte Markus an der Steinwand ab und drehte sich zum Kampfgeschehen. Seine Tasche beinhaltete noch so einige Produkte, doch viele waren nicht geeignet wenn er nicht seine eigenen Mitstreiter umbringen wollte oder zu stark verletzten wollte.

Er zog ein verkorktes Reagenzglas aus der Sammlung hervor und blickte dann zu Millicent.

„Das ist ein Trank der mich zu dem Tier meiner Wahl macht. Es gibt einen Gegentrank den ich später einnehmen muss oder ich warte bis die Wirkung nachlässt" Er händigte ihr den Gegentrank aus.

„Nur für den Fall, dass ich ihn brauchen sollte", erklärte er und nahm den Inhalt des Reagenzglases zu sich. Millicent betrachtete den Gryffindor genau, der seine Form verlor und sich umformte. Die Kleidung schien sich nicht mitzuverwandeln denn sie fiel wie überflüssig zu Boden zusammen mit der Tasche. Seine Struktur änderte sich durchwegs und Fell zog sich den Körper herunter.

Millicent war sprachlos und auch Markus, der dem ganzen seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, staunte nicht schlecht über das Wesen.

„Die Chimäre gehört zu uns.", brüllte Millicent als Lee sich auf den Löwentatzen auf den Verräter des Lichts stürmte. Das magische Wesen nutzte seinen Körper und Hermione sowie Ginny johlten erfolgreich über die Transformierung in ein solch gefährliches Wesen. Auch wenn es nur ein Trank war. Es war mächtige Magie, die Lee den Zwillingen verdankte und dessen Wissensdurst in diesen Sachen.

„Warum helft ihr mir?" stöhnte Markus Flint der seine linke Seite kaum noch spürte. Leider hieß das nicht, dass sich die Wunde heilte sondern dass er jegliches Gefühl in dem Bereich zu verlieren schien.

Millicent schaute zu ihm hernieder und presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Hannah!" Ihr Rufen wurde erhört und die Huffelpuffstudentin eilte zu den Beiden. „Kannst du ihn besser heilen?", erkundigte sie sich und die braunhaarige Frau besah sich die Wunde genau.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Sie drehte sich zu den anderen und Millicent nickte verstehend. „Ich nehme deinen Platz ein." Ein schmales Lächeln zierte Hannahs Gesicht. „Danke Millicent."

Es war das erste Mal das die beiden sich mit Vornamen ansprachen und doch verweilten ihre Gedanken nicht weiter darauf, als sie ihren Rucksack auf dem Boden entleerte und Verbandszeug zur Hand nahm.

„Haben alle Slytherins eine Affinität zu makaberen Wunden?", erfragte sie spitz. Es war ihr nicht ganz geheuer dem Feind zu helfen doch keiner der anderen schien etwas gegen die Rettung einzuwenden zu haben, denn Draco hatte nur anerkennend zu Lee und Millicent genickt und auch Hermione war alles andere als dagegen gewesen. Außerdem lag sein Zauberstab nicht in reichweite. Er müsste sich dazu erstmal dort hinrobben.

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", gab der Ältere von sich.

„Man könnte meinen bei dem was ich bei Blaise und Draco gesehen habe, dass ihr alle etwas dramatische Wunden braucht, die ich zu pflegen habe", neckte sie freundlich als sie die Wunde erneut mit Magie flutete und dann den Verband auftrug. Sie konnte nicht allzu viel tun, dazu war sie leider nicht ausgebildet.

„Die beiden hatten schon immer einen Hang zur Dramatik.", presste Markus hervor als sie den Verband ein wenig zu fest zog.

„_Venenicrapula_", hauchte Draco schwitzend. Eires gab ihm viel zu tun. Doch immerhin hielt sich Draco besser. Sein Zauber traf den anderen, hüllte ihn vernichtend ein und hustend ging er zu Boden. ‚_Venenicrapula_' war eine sehr wirksame Waffe, die den Gegner in Sekundenschnelle das Bewusstsein raubte. Das Gift als solches wirkte jedoch nur zwei Tage und würde einen Menschen nicht umbringen.

Krallen fuhren das Gesicht von Ron hinunter und er fand sich unter der Bestie die ihn bedrängte.

„_Scossa!_" spie er entsetzt und die Magie übernahm den Rest. Das Gewicht welches auf ihm gelagert wurde, wurde nun weggestoßen und ein Jaulen verriet das auch die Chimäre Schmerzen erlitten hatte.

„_Gelido Acqua." _Sein nächster Fluch traf Hermione und Eissplitter prallten mit eisigem Wasser gegen sie. Mit einem geschockten Ausruf fiel sie rücklings in Ginnys wartende Arme die den Fall eindämmten.

„_Assiccare!" _Der Trockenzauber half nicht und Hermione kauerte sich bibbernd zusammen. Die Eiskristalle hatten nicht allzu viel Schaden angerichtet doch Kälte konnte einem Menschen viel anhaben, besonders in einem so kalten Herbst wie diesem.

Seamus streckte Pansy mit einem Stupor nieder und der einzig verbliebene Todesser in ihrer Mitte war Ron.

„Willst du nicht lieber zu deinem Meister zurück?" höhnte Draco.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... ich bin enttäuscht. Ich hab doch noch gar nicht wirklich die neue Macht die man mir verliehen hat benutzt", lachte Ron verächtlich und nahm den Anhänger zur Hand. Er war alt und edel, doch das Zeichen Slytherins, die in sich verschlungenen Schlangen, in den Händen eines Gryffindors zu sehen war durchaus merkwürdig.

„Beginnen wir doch mit dir Lee, du warst schon immer nur ein Mitläufer meiner Brüder gewesen. Du hättest es eh nie weit gebracht" Ron leckte sich die Zähne und richtete den Hocrux auf die Chimäre welche ebenfalls zum Angriff ausholte. Der Feuerball den dieser jedoch spuckte, prallte an einer durchsichtigen Wand ab und wurde dreifach so stark auf die Kreatur zurückgeworfen, welche keifend zu Boden ging.

Seamus ließ einen Wasserzauber über den verwandelten Studenten wirken, so dass die brennende Substanz erstarb, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet und Lee verwandelte sich erschöpft zurück.

„Verdammt", fluchte Seamus, riss sich seinen Mantel vom Leib und warf ihm über den nun sehr entkleideten jungen Mann. Die Brandwunden die der junge Ire in dem Dunkeln wahrnahm, ließen ihn schaudern. Hannah war immer noch mit dem Slytherin beschäftigt. Dean kniete sich zu Lees anderer Seite und half Seamus mit den Heilsprüchen, die sie ansatzweise im Unterricht gelernt hatten. Doch beide hatten keinen Heilkurs besucht, was Dean nun doch sehr bedauerte.

Lee wimmerte und Ron lachte dreckig.

„Wer will der nächste sein? Wie wär's mit dir, Malfoy? Immer noch so eine große Klappe oder doch lieber das Schlammblut?" Hermione erbleichte als ihr ehemaliger bester Freund sie Schlammblut nannte.

Zähne fletschend stellte sich Draco vor Hermione und Ginny, die beide noch immer am Boden waren und versuchten den vorangegangenen Zauber von Hermione zu beseitigen.

Millicent streckte ihren Zauberstab aus und wob einen schwarzen Fluch in die Richtung ihres gemeinsamen Feindes. Doch zu dem Erstaunen aller Anwesenden wurde der Crucitas-Fluch, den sie gerufen hatte ebenfalls abgewendet und in ihre Richtung zurückgeschickt. Mit einem flinken Satz jedoch sprang sie rechtzeitig aus dem Weg.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr wegrennen? Meint ihr nicht?"

Der gehässige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen ließ Hannah erschaudern als sie sich zu Lee und den beiden anderen Gryffindor gesellte.

--

„Woah, ich glaube das Vieh wurde etwas angekokelt."

Ungläubig blickte George das vor ihm zusammengerollte Wesen an, welches doch etwas sehr viel Größer war als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Der Basilisk hob seinen Kopf aus der Masse von Schuppen, welche sich um seinen eigenen Körper kringelten.

„Schaut ihm nicht in die Augen", befahl Harry dramatisch und starrte stattdessen auf den Part des Körpers der eine sehr auffällige Flammenspur hinterlassen hatte. Er stützte George aufrecht, da dessen Fuß kaum Druck aushielt und Ernie und Alica nicht in der Lage gewesen waren ihn zu heilen.

Ernie war mit den anderen zurückgeblieben als Harry, Fred und Theo weitergestürmt waren um ihren Freunden zu helfen und auch jetzt war er nicht wirklich glücklich mit der Entscheidung dass er mitgekommen war.

„Sie scheint Feuer nicht wirklich zu mögen. Seht doch sie hält sich fern vom Licht." Und tatsächlich duckte sich der Basilisk unter der magischen Lichtkugel weg. Alica stand neben Angelina, die mittlerweile den ersten Schock nach ihrem Erwachen von dem Imperiusfluch überwunden hatte. Sie hielt ihre gebrochene Hand schützend gegen ihren Oberkörper und hantierte ihren Zauberstab mit der linken.

„Das sollte doch nicht zu schwer sein, oder?" Theo hielt seinen Stab auf den Kopf des Basilisken, obwohl er seinen Kopf von der Kreatur verborgen hielt. Sein Feuerzauber schoss blindlings gegen den Schuppenpanzer und brachte nur ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit und kaum Schaden.

Der Schwanz der Bestie peitschte aus und wer nicht sofort reagierte, landete wie Harry mit George hart an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Luna presste einen Schmerzenslaut neben ihnen hervor und auch Ernie schien den Angriff nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

Alica lag unter Fred, der sie noch rechtzeitig mit sich reißen konnte als sie vor Schreck erstarrt war. Angelina war instinktiv zurückgewichen, genauso wie Theo, der mit einem schlechten Gewissen die andern vier anschaute.

Katie und Demelza konnten auf dem Boden gerade so dem Hieb entgehen und das auch nur weil das Quidditchtraining, welches beide noch verinnerlicht hatten, ihre Reaktionen um einiges verschärft hatte.

Harry rang nach Atem, nachdem ihm und den anderen vermutlich die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde. Er war nur froh, dass der Schwanz der Schlange nicht so groß war wie deren Körper, ansonsten wären sie nicht lebend davon gekommen.

Steine nagten sich in seinen Rücken, als er zusammen mit George, der immer noch leicht auf ihn lehnte, an der Wand entlang auf den Boden rutschte.

„Ich glaub eine Rippe ist gebrochen.", analysierte Ernie als Luna schwer atmend in sich zusammengesackt war. Doch mehr als das tat der Huffelpuff nicht, als sich wie die anderen auf den Boden zu setzen. Er hatte von der Wucht des Hiebes nicht so viel abbekommen wie Luna, Harry und George.

Mit einem Mal warf Luna sich ruckartig nach hinten und umklammerte panisch ihre Beine vor sich, als Harry sich nach ihr erkundigen wollte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ein stummer Schrei auf ihren Lippen bildete sich und erstarrte sogleich.

Harry besah sie mit eigenem Schrecken und auch die beiden anderen blickten Luna überrascht an.

Ihre sonst stürmischen grauen Augen waren zu einem hellen grau gewichen, welches beinahe weiß wirkte.

„Luna was ist los?" Harry streckte seine Hand leicht aus und wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, damit sie ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, doch Demelza stieß seine Hand beiseite und kniete nun genauso wie Harry vor der jungen blonden Frau nieder.

„Du darfst sie nicht berühren, dass macht es nur noch schlimmer.", erklärte die weitaus jüngere Gryffindor barsch.

Tränen rollten Lunas Wangen hinab als sie wieder blinzelte. Sie presste die Augen zusammen und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Tränen beiseite.

„Was hast du gesehen Luna?" Harry erstarrte bei Demelzas Worten. Sie konnte doch nicht…?

„Er ist hier…" stotterte die Ravenclawschülerin entgeistert. „… und er hat Blaise. Er will ein für allemal seinen Feind beseitigen." Weitere Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, als sie Harry neben sich sah.

„Voldemort ist hier", brachte sie tapfer hervor. Danach brach sie schluchzend in den Armen des männlichen Gryffindors zusammen, der sie nur allzu bereit in seine Arme einlud.

„Sie ist eine Seherin?" erkundigte sich Harry, während er Luna über den Rücken strich und sie sich enger an ihn schlang. Demelza nickte bestätigend und strich ebenfalls freundschaftlich über das blonde Haar.

„Ich hab es letztes Jahr herausgefunden..."

Die Erde begann auf einmal unter ihnen zu beben und ein kurzer Blick zu der anderen Seite der Höhle zeigte, dass die anderen nicht untätig waren und dass sie sich gegen den Basilisken so gut erwährten wie nur möglich.

Luna schluchzte noch immer und Harry konnte es nicht vermeiden tiefes Bedauern darüber zu hegen, dass er sie nicht mehr trösten konnte.

Er hatte sie wie zuvor auf seinen Rücken, damit er den anderen helfen konnte. Die Schmerzen von der gebrochenen Rippe mussten zusätzlich mit dem Rückfall von der Vision die junge Frau tief erschüttert haben.

Der Basilisk war unglaublich widerspenstig und nun hatte bereits jeder aus der roten und gelben Gruppe einen Feuerspruch auf das Ungetüm gerichtet. Die Hitze die gleichzeitig entstand drohte bereits die menschliche Haut zu versengen.

George lehnte derweil auf seinem Bruder sah aber nicht so aus als würde er noch lange durchhalten auch wenn er genauso wie alle anderen, mit Ausnahme von Luna, einen Zauber wirkte. Snape schien ihn doch gut erwischt zu haben.

„Wo sind bloß die anderen?", keuchte Katie. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an als hätte sie von Kopf bis Fuß einen Sonnenbrand. Sie war doch so anfällig.

„Vermutlich auch in Schwierigkeiten", krächzte Alicia neben ihr.

Hermione hätte zugestimmt hätte sie Alicias Worte vernommen, denn ihre Gruppe von Mitstreitern war definitiv in Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatte es spätestens eingesehen, als ihr ehemals bester Freund Draco an die Höhlenwand geschleudert hatte und dann mit einem präzise gezielten ‚_Diffendo_' Hannah niedergestreckt.

Seamus war dem folgenden Zauber der auf ihn gerichtet war irgendwie entkommen, doch mehr aus Glück als aus Können. Er hatte erst zuvor Dean und Lee via Portschlüssel nach St. Mungo geschickt, war aber selbst zurückgeblieben, nun kauerte er neben der blutenden Frau nieder in der Hoffnung ihr irgendwie zu helfen, doch wie schon zuvor mit Lee war er wenig begnadet in Heilmagie und dankte Millcent als diese zu ihnen stieß nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Draco außer einem geprelltem Ego nicht wirklich etwas fehlte.

„Na Schwesterherz, möchtest du auch so enden wie deine lächerlichen Freunde?" Ginny bebte innerlich. Wie konnte er nur so reden, was musste geschehen sein um ihn so zu verändern? Sie hasste ihn und was sein Verrat ihr und ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie angetan hatte.

„Du ARSCH!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu. Die Fäuste waren geballt und ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich.

„Glaubst du wirklich mit so was kommst du durch?", lachte der Todesser und richtete den Zauberstab auf Ginny.

„Was willst du machen oh Schwester mein? Mich etwa erwürgen?" Er lachte sie aus. Wo sie doch sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war. „Crucio." Spuckte er hervor.

Hermione schrie entsetzt auf und schaffte es sich endlich von alleine in die Höhe zu stemmen und gegen die Nachwirkungen der Flüche zu kämpfen, die sie getroffen hatten und sie immer noch frieren ließen.

Doch der Spruch traf sein Ziel nicht und Ginny war vor Rons Augen verschwunden und ärgerlich fauchte dieser den Namen seiner Schwester, doch sie erschien nicht und sein Zauber wirbelte Zentimeter weit an Hermione vorbei.

„WO IST SIE!"

„_Luna falcata_!" fauchte Seamus, der noch immer noch bei Hannah und Millicent kniete. Draco war ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen und auch er erhob seine Magie zur Offensive und flüsterte eine komplexe Formel, die nur Markus zu verstehen schien der immer noch an der Wand lehnte ohne wirklich die Möglichkeit zu haben sich zu erheben. Nach St. Mungo hätte er nicht mitgekonnt, obwohl er ein Fall für das magische Krankenhaus war mit seiner Wunde. Doch als Todesser hatte weder Dean noch Seamus es für sinnvoll gehalten ihn mitzuschicken und Markus war nur dankbar, dass die Gryffindors doch ein Gehirn zu haben schienen.

Während Seamus Zauber nur an dem Schild von Ron reflektiert wurde schien Dracos Magie anders zu wirken und der blonde Zauberer grinste selbstgefällig als die schwarze Magie aus dem Hause Malfoy sein Wunder tat.

Das Schild um den Todesser flammte erst leuchtend gelb auf und zersprang dann in tausend kleine Lichtfetzen. Überrascht zuckte Ron zurück und begann einen neues Schild um sich zu weben, doch die Chance war ihm genommen als etwas mit ihm kollidierte und ihn unter sich begrub.

Ginny hatte den Moment genutzt auf den sie gewartet hatte und war froh, dass Draco mitbekommen hatte, was sie getan hatte als sie sich in ihre winzige Animagusgestalt verwandelt hatte und sich dann aus der Sichtweite ihres Bruders geflogen war nur um sich dann wieder zurück zu verwandeln als er abgelenkt und geschwächt war.

Mit geschickten Fingern, die sie von Fred und George hatte, entriss sie in einem Akt der Schnelligkeit dem rothaarigen Gegner den Anhänger Slytherins und warf ihn in die generelle Richtung Hermiones als Rons sie bereits von sich warf und aggressiv nach ihrem Haar griff.

„Du kleine Ratte, dass wirst du büßen. Crucio!"

Ginny brach schreiend unter ihrem Bruder zusammen, der sich an ihren Qualen erlabte. Die Rothaarige fühlte sich als wäre sie wieder in dem Keller und Voldemort durchwühlte ihren Geist. Nur dass diesmal ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und nicht ihr Kopf der mit splitternden Schmerzen konfrontiert war.

Sie wusste nicht wer sie von dem Spruch befreit hatte doch ihr Körper wollte und konnte sich nicht erholen. Steif und zitternd lag sie auf dem kalten und nassen Boden der Höhle und wollte nichts weiter als in Blaise Armen zu verkriechen.

Die Gedanken trafen sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Blaise. Blaise war gefangen genommen worden. Sie musste stark sein. Seamus Gesicht erschien in ihrem Blickfeld und er gab einem erleichterten Seufzen von sich als er ihr auf die Beine half.

„Kannst du laufen? Wir müssen weiter, Draco will den Anhänger vernichten und wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu den anderen machen", erklärte Seamus hastig. Sie nickte noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

Hermione, Millicent und Draco waren nun um so motivierten den Todesser zu eliminieren, da Draco nun in dem Besitz des Anhängers war und diesen in einem Stück Stoff gewickelt hatte. Ron hatte aber seine Einstellung nicht geändert. Sein Überlauf zur dunklen Seite war nicht von dem Anhänger bestimmt gewesen. Zum großen Enttäuschen von Hermione.

„Und nun für allemal, tschüss und auf nimmer Wiedersehen!", kreischte Hermione bedrohlich als Ron rückwärts flog und zu Boden stürzte. Sie erschreckte sich selbst über ihre eigenen Worte, doch Ron hatte nicht nur versucht sie umzubringen sondern auch alle ihre Freunde.

„_Avada Kedavra._" Rons Augen weiteten sich bevor er in sich zusammensackte als der grüne Fluch sich wie ein schwerer Neben um ihn legte. Es war nicht Hermiones Fluch gewesen auch wenn er auf ihren Lippen gelegen hatte. Der Spruch war Markus Mund entflohen.

„Du hättest es bereut, dein Körper kennt nicht die Auswirkungen des Spruches", erklärte dieser der entgeisterten Gryffindor und Draco war ihm dankbar. Auch wenn Draco den Todesfluch nur an Spinnen ausprobiert hatte so wusste er dass der Fluch auf das Gemüt des Anwenders schlug.

--

Der Körper der übergroßen Schlange brach zusammen und brachte die Höhle für einen Moment zum Beben. Harry fühlte sich an wie ein halb gegrilltes Hähnchen und war nur froh endlich durchatmen zu können.

„Der Horcrux ist endlich beseitigt, fehlen nur noch zwei!", verkündete er erleichtert und auch die Anderen jubelten.

„Doch wir haben ein Problem, wenn wir jetzt weitergehen, dann kommt Voldemort. Er wartet bereits auf uns, oder eher auf **mich** um präzise zu sein", teilte er ernsthaft mit. Obwohl er es nicht ausgeschlossen hatte, so war es doch etwas anderes zu wissen, dass der dunkle Lord nun doch so nah war.

„Ich möchte, dass sich jeder genau überlegt, ob er jetzt geht oder ob er mit mir kommt. Was dort kommt ist der wahre Krieg, das hier wird ein Kinderspiel gewesen sein. Ich kann ab hier absolut nichts mehr versprechen. Ich werde niemanden bitten mir zu folgen denn das Risiko ist immens." Er betonte jedes Wort, er wollte dass alle begriffen dass ab hier kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Ich komme mit, Harry." Harry wirbelte herum als er Hermiones Stimme vernahm. Sie sah angeschlagen aus und auch die restlichen ihrer Gruppe sahen alles andere als gut aus.

Jeder traf seine Wahl.

* * *

Ende des 18ten Kapitels 

**Zu den Reviews:**

Jean nin asar ahi smabell  
O man meine Süße, ich glaube dir als Romantikfan geb ich in diesem und dem nächsten nicht so viel romantisches. Dabei ist der Epilog (ja ich gebe zu ich hab ihn schon angefangen) so was von voll gestopft mit Fluff-Stellen und ich gedenke die auch so richtig auszubauen. Sorry. Ich hab aber zwei neue Beta, eine die mich tritt damit es jetzt auch endlich vorna geht und eine die deutsche Grammatik, Kommasetzung und durchaus besser deutsch kann wie ich. Ich hoffe inständig, dass es jetzt wieder zügiger voran geht. (das sag ich sojedesmal. heul)  
LG

littleginnny  
ui… gleich noch mal gelesen. freu  
Ich bin auch immer schrecklich ungeduldig aber selbst schaff ich es nicht meinen eigen FF schneller zu schreiben. (  
hier Schokoriegel schenk

jessy  
auf Boden niederknie Verzeih mir. Bitte, bitte verzeih mir. In Tränen ausbrich  
Ich bin so böse und faul.flenn  
SORRAY…

Tuniwell  
Rätseln um die Zeit die es dauert, dass ich update? oO  
rot werd wird immer schlimmer, eh? sniff Tut mir leid.

Keule  
Du bist so freundlich zu mir. Danke, danke für dein Lob.  
Ich weiß ich mach gerne mal richtig gemeine Stellen. grins  
knuddel  
Thx.


	19. Tag der Toten

**Haunted until the End**

Kapitel 19 -Tag der Toten?

Sie alle hatten ihre Entscheidung getroffen und Harry war erstaunt. Bei einigen, bei denen er gedacht hatte sie würden ihn begleiten, zogen sich nun ängstlich zurück und wiederum bei anderen von denen er erwartet hatte, dass sie sich zurückziehen würden gesellten sie sich zu seiner Seite.

Luna würde, genauso wie George, Hannah, Markus und Angelina, aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen zurück ins Hotel kehren und dort würde man dann überlegen zu St. Mungo im schlimmsten Fall zu wechseln.

Katie würde auch zurückbleiben und mit Ernie und Demelza ins Hotel gehen, welche unweigerlich in Tränen ausbrach als sie sich aufteilten.

Zu Harrys erstaunen löste sich aus der Dreiergruppe von Angelina, Katie und Alica, die letztere heraus und gesellte sich zu Draco, Hermione und Ginny welche bereits ihre Seite gewählt hatten.

„Ihr werdet jemanden brauchen, der heilen kann", flüsterte sie.

Fred sprach noch immer mit seinem Bruder bevor auch er für sie beide mit in den Kampf ziehen würde. Theo und Millicent entscheiden sich relativ schnell auch für die Gefahr, schließlich waren sie nicht ohne Grund Slytherins, die zu ihren Freunden standen und zu denen zählten nun mal Blaise und seit neustem sogar eine Meute von Gryffindor. Auch Seamus verabschiedete sich von Demelza, um durch sie an seinen besten Freund Dean einen Gruß auszurichten.

„Wir sollten den dunklen Lord nicht warten lassen." Draco zog seine noch immer zitternde Freundin zu sich und wandte sich in die Richtung wo das Ende der Höhle lag.

Luna blickte besorgt hinter der Gruppe her. Tränen rannten ihrem Gesicht herunter. Oh wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass alles ein schlechter Scherz war. Dass Harry sich nicht verpflichtet fühlte eine Prophezeiung einzuhalten, von der sie schon geraume Zeit wusste. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass demjenigen nachzuhängen, der eine Überlebenschance von nur 10 Prozent besaß, ein großer Fehler war.

Sie konnte nicht loslassen. Sie wollte es nicht. Wie konnte das Schicksal so grausam sein und sie wusste auch dass sie nicht mitgehen konnte. Sie hatte nicht nur Angst, aber der dunkle Lord durfte auch nicht von ihrer Gabe erfahren.

Ihr Vater hatte sie schon von Klein auf gedrängt ihre außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit geheim zu halten und genau dass hatte sie getan und gleichzeitig den Preis gezahlt: Niemals richtige Freunde. Und jetzt wo es Leute gab, die sie mochten so wie sie war, auch wenn es nur eine Maske war, bereitete es ihr nur noch mehr Schmerzen diese gehen zu sehen.

„Viel Erfolg." flüsterte sie und ließ sich dann von den anderen helfen um in das Hotel zurückzukehren.

--

Es war noch dunkel draußen als sie es endlich ins Freie schafften und die karge Steinlandschaft, die sie begrüßte ließ darauf schließen, dass die Begegnung mit Voldemort nicht sonderlich gut verlaufen konnte. Ginny schüttelte sich innerlich. Ihr spukte immer noch der leblose Körper ihres Bruders durch den Kopf und sie wusste, dass es Hermione nicht anders erging.

Schlimmer war es aber, den Körper zurück zu lassen. Ron war einmal ein wichtiger Bestandteil von beider Leben gewesen und irgendwie wollte Ginny, trotz Verrat, ihn nicht zurücklassen.

Seufzend richtete sie ihre Gedanken auf ihren Freund, der ihr bereits vor ihrem Aufbruch große Sorgen bereitet hatte. Nun war es noch viel schlimmer. Harry hatte Lunas Vision erwähnt und im Gegenzug hatte Hermione ihn über Ron berichtet. Dementsprechend versank jeder in seine eigenen grauen Gedanken.

Es gab nur einen Weg der von der Höhle wegführte und er war nicht gerade der einfachste Weg, doch um Magiereserven nicht frühzeitig zu erschöpfen, begaben sie sich auf diesen Weg.

Keiner bemerkte die Gestalten, welche sich geschickt außerhalb der leicht flackernden Lichtkreise bewegten. Und erst als Millicents Schrei erklang wurde sich die Gruppe bewusst, dass ihr Kommen keine Überraschung für den dunklen Lord war. Die Slytherinschülerin stürzte unsanft auf den steinigen Asphalt bevor ihre Schreie verstummten. Blut tropfte von ihren Lippen, doch sie schien keine äußeren Verletzungen zu haben.

Umso besorgter ließ sich Alicia bereits neben ihr auf die Knie fallen, während der Rest schützend um sie stand.

Es waren nur drei Todesser. Drei Idioten noch dazu mit ein bisschen Wissen über schwarze Magie. Dass es Millicent getroffen hatte war ein eindeutiges Anzeichen jedoch dafür, dass die besagten Idioten leise waren und Theo war mehr als erpicht sich auf den Schatten zu stürzen der in der Dunkelheit neben ihm zu verschwinden drohte.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Ausruf warf er sich auf den Mann.

Harry besah das ganze skeptisch, während alle sich darum bemühten die drei außer Gefecht zu bringen, was nicht all zu schwierig schien. Doch Alica fluchte leise vor sich hin. Millicent musste unbedingt in ärztliche Behandlung und das verdankte sie diesen Anfängern von Bösewichten die vermutlich nur von Voldemort zur Ablenkung geschickt worden waren.

Theo hatte den in schwarz gekleideten Mann schneller außer Gefecht gesetzt als die anderen die sich zusammen getan hatten um die beiden restlichen zu kümmern. Hermione und Draco standen zu seiner Seite. Beide hatten sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung der Auseinandersetzung gewendet. Sie machten es Harry gleich. Sie warteten, dass sich die eigentliche Begegnung zeigte, denn der dunkle Lord würde sie nie mit so laschen Gegnern konfrontieren wenn nicht etwas anderes geplant war.

„Schick Millicent zurück. Katie und Demelza werden im Hotel sein, so wie sie es versprochen haben", zischte Harry leise hervor. Es war wieder still geworden um sie herum und Alica erstarrte erschrocken. Doch sie tat wie ihr befohlen und nahm den Portschlüssel aus Millicents Tasche und aktivierte ihn bevor sie betend zurücktrat und nur hoffte, dass die Frau auch wirklich Hilfe erhielt.

--

Theo hätte Harry beinahe für seine Entscheidung zusammengestaucht, er spielte da mit einem Menschenleben und einem wichtigen noch dazu, doch Dracos Blick warnte ihn auch nur einen Ton zu sagen

Erst als sie die Anhöhe erklommen hatten, war er froh über Harry Potters Entscheidung.

Ein Friedhof lag auf der Anhöhe, die sich weit erstreckte. Sie waren weder in einem Tal noch auf einem Gipfel doch Gestein, Schutt und eisige Luft schien die Umgebung zu dem zu machen was es war. Eine dunkle Einöde. Und in dieser Einöde stand der innere Zirkel Voldemorts.

Theo kannte nur zwei Personen aus dem inneren Ring und das war Dracos Vater und Bellatrix Lestrange, Dracos Tante, die er einmal bei dem Besuch im Malfoy Anwesen getroffen hatte.

„Unsere Gäste sind endlich da.", schallte das Raunen, des mächtigsten Magiers der Gegenwart und zu dem Schrecken von den meisten Anwesenden der Gruppe drehten sich alle Todesser zu ihnen. Die meisten unter ihnen, die vermutlich um einiges mehr Schwierigkeit machen würden als die Jugendlichen, die sich auf dem Pfad zu dem Friedhof befanden.

Harry zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Zehn Personen standen bei den Grabsteinen etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt. Nur zehn hatte Voldemort mitgebracht. Harry fühlte sich verarscht. Der dunkle Fürst dacht wirklich, Harry würde ihn nicht besiegen können. Da war er sich das Ass, welches Harry besaß noch nicht bewusst.

Mit sicheren Schritten lief er voran, sein Stab lag fest umschlossen in seiner Hand und hielt den Schutzschild aufrecht, den er zuvor um sich und die Gruppe gespannt hatte. Es würde sie fürs Erste schützen. Zehn Meter vor der Gruppe von verschmitzt dreinblickenden Todessern blieb Harry stehen.

„Wie, kleiner Harry, gedenkst du mich zu zerstören, du bist ein nichts… deine magischen Kräfte sind mickrig im Vergleich zu den meinen", verhöhnte Voldemort ihn von seiner Position aus. Die aschfahle Haut welche sich dünn und schuppig über den Körper des dunklen Lords zog, wirkte abstoßend und widerwärtig.

Harry war, neben Blaise, Draco und Ginny, der einzige, der den dunklen Lord bereits früher begegnet war. Vielleicht nicht so häufig wie die beiden Slytherins aber oft genug in seinen Träumen und auch persönlich um nur tiefe Abscheu zu empfinden.

Blaise lag unweit von ihnen entfernt, doch die Schatten zogen sich über seinen Körper und keiner der Anwesenden konnte wirklich sagen ob er noch lebte oder gestorben war bei dem was der dunkle Lord ihm angetan hatte. Ginny gab nur einen erstickten Laut von sich.

Hermione hing an Dracos Arm und konnte ihr Zittern nicht unterbinden. Ihre Kleidung war nass und die eisige Luft die sie umgab trat nichts dazu bei ihren Zustand zu verbessern. Allerdings war sie nicht gewillt aufzugeben. Ihr Blick war entschlossen und auch wenn sie ein gutes Stück auf ihren Freund angewiesen war um sich fortzubewegen. Sie war dankbar, dass er sie nicht zurückgelassen hatte, so wie sie es schon fast befürchtet hatte.

Draco stand leicht versetzt hinter Harry welcher seinen Stab erhoben hatte. Er wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

Den letzten Kampf.

Nun würde es um ihrer aller Leben gehen. Von neunzehn Schülern und ehemaligen Schülern waren jetzt nur noch acht bis hier her gelangt. Seamus, Fred, Alica, Theodor und Ginny waren hinter den anderen drei positioniert.

George war zurück geblieben da er seinen rechten Fuß kaum bewegen konnte und damit den Gebrauch seines Zauberstabs sehr schwer machte.

Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte seinen verspannten Körper zu lockern und überprüfte vorsichtig ob seine Last noch da war bevor er aus atmete und sich ein diebisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.

„Voldemort." Er blickte seinem erbitterten Feind in die Augen. Das rote Funkeln ignorierte er. „Kennst du denn nicht die Prophezeiung?", schalt er ihn weiterhin und machte eine abfällige Gestik die den dunklen Lord nicht entging.

Das Rot intensivierte sich noch, wenn dies noch möglich war und Harry war froh wenigstens seinen Feind noch ein wenig mehr zur Weißglut zu treiben auch wenn er alles andere als siegessicher war.

Aus den Schatten hinter dem dunklen Lord erschien Lucius Malfoy. Er trug bereits Spuren eines Kampfes doch er sah die Jugendlichen versonnen und erhaben an. Weitere Todesser erschienen im Hintergrund und Harry hörte hinter sich wie Seamus schluckte. Es waren weit aus mehr wie in den Grotten des Basilisken. Erst zehn dann zwanzig und immer mehr Todesser apparierten hinter dem Meister der Dunkelheit. Die Scharen seiner Organisation, seiner privaten Sklaven, alle jene die bis jetzt noch nicht eingetroffen waren.

Unter ihnen viele, die Draco aus seinem Haus erkannte, viele die er einst seine Freunde genannt hatte. Draco spürte wie seine Freundin ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. Er selbst sah hier keine Chance mehr. Mit zehn hätten sie es vielleicht aufnehmen können aber mit so vielen?

Voldemort lachte. Und seine Schatten lachten mit ihm. Acht Jugendliche gegen hundert Todesser von denen die meisten in der Kunst des Schwarzmagierei seit Kindheit trainiert waren.

Eine Träne rannte Ginny über die Wange, doch sie schämte sich diesmal nicht. Seamus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und auch Alica ergriff ihre Hand obwohl die Geste eher der eigenen Bestätigung diente als dem Trost. Fred und Theo bildeten den Schluss und wandten sich so dass sie den Todessern hinter sich entgegenblickten.

Das Lachen erstreckte sich und hielt an. Es war zum Heulen und selbst Harry gestand sich ein, dass selbst wenn er Voldemort töten würde, er konnte niemals lebend aus dieser Schlacht erscheinen. Genauso wenig wie die Anderen.

Hermione wandte sich weiter in die Umarmung von Draco, der sie bereitwillig näher zu sich zog. Ihr Körper bebte weiterhin und jeder der sie ansah, wusste, dass sie weinte. Keiner mit Ausnahme von Draco sah, dass ihre Hand den Stab fest umschlossen auf den Boden gerichtet hatte. Niemand hörte unter den nun nur noch vereinzelten hinterhältigen Ausrufen, dass das Licht versagt hatte, ihre Worte.

Antike Worte flossen in eine Melodie. Weinen tat sie nicht, auch wenn ihr dazu zumute war.

Harry reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe. Er hatte nicht solange überlebt, hatte Freunde und Verwandte sterben sehen um hier ohne einen letzten Kampf zu beschreiten. So hoffnungslos es auch sein mochte, er würde mit einem Gewissen gehen wollen, dass er etwas getan hatte.

Ein Grollen ertönte und dann absolute Stille.

Harry blickte in das verwirrte Gesicht von Lucius als dieser den Boden zu Harry's Füßen musterte. Er machte es ihm gleich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht zu einem Lächeln, doch er unterband es sofort wieder.

Tief blaue Linien zogen sich auf dem Boden in einem Zirkel um die Verteidiger des Lichts. Ein magischer Zirkel. Es war eine veraltete Magie welche langsam in Vergessenheit geraten war. Der Zirkel bewegte sich und Muster traten unter jeder verstrichenen Sekunde weiter aus dem Boden. Es begann beim äußersten Ring und verlief ins Zentrum.

„Stoppt sie!" befahl Voldemort eindringlich und sofort stürmten die Todesser aus den ersten Reihen auf die acht zu. Flüche aller Farben wurden auf sie gerichtet und Theo rief nach einem Schild doch der Zirkel konnte ohnehin nicht gebrochen werden. Keiner der Flüche erreichte sein Ziel. Der Zirkel absorbierte die Magie einfach und das Licht wurde heller.

Hermione sang immer noch in Dracos Hemd hinein. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Wärme spross empor und verteilte sich angenehm um die Mitstreiter.

Harry richtete nun auch seinen Stab auf den Boden. Er visualisierte sich das Bild welches er aus dem Buch kannte und sprach nun selbst die antike Sprache. Er hatte sie auf Hermiones Flehen gelernt und nun band er seine Magie um die seiner besten Freundin und schloss sich in den Ritus des Zirkels, wobei Hermione ihn herstellte und er sie beschwor.

Tausend mal hatte er die Worte gesprochen um sie zu beherrschen, hatte Hermione sie ihm vorsprechen lassen damit er sie richtig betonte. Er wusste nicht was er wirklich sagte nur das was Hermione ihm kurz erläutert hatte.

Ein weiteres Beben ging durch den Boden und er spürte wie auch Draco seine Magie in die des Zirkels wob. Er musste dazu keine Worte sprechen er ließ seine Magie nur in das Zeichen unter ihn fließen und erläuterte den anderen in geflüsterten Worten, dass sie es ihm gleich tun sollten.

Sie verbrauchten keine Energie denn es war ein Magiefluss der erschaffen wurde. Ein Zirkel in dem Magie nur weiter getragen wurde um wieder zurück zu dem Besitzer zu kommen.

Die Wolken die den Himmel verdeckten rissen auf. Das Licht des Mondes erschien.

„Vernichtet sie!" Der Schatten der Nacht wurde durch die Kinder unterbrochen und der Lord der Finsternis war alles andere als begeistert. Doch keiner durchdrang das Schild.

Es war zu spät. Rauschen füllte Ginnys Ohren und sie riss ihre Augen empor. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was hier vorging und drückte unbewusste Alica's Hand fester. Ein schwarzer Punkt bildete sich vor dem hellen abklingenden Mond. Er wurde größer und das Rauschen immer lauter.

„Ein Drache." Das Geflüster wurde lauter als es durch die Menge ging.

„Eine Beschwörung?" Lucius schaute vernichtend auf seinen Sohn der ihn nur hasserfüllt anblickte. Das Ritual war beendet. Und ein riesiger Bronze geschuppter Drache zog enge Kreise um den noch immer intakten Zirkel.

„DU WAGST ES MICH ZU RUFEN!" Wie ein Donner rollte die Stimme des Wesens über das tote Feld.

Harry suchte die Augen der Kreatur und straffte seine Schultern.

„Tiamat." Er verbeugte sich. „Ich bin froh dass die Mutter aller Drache gekommen ist."

Tiamat war eine Legende, eine ausgestorbene Legende, die sich Muggle erzählten. Tom Riddle hatte im Waisenhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen war und welches er nur zum Vergnügen niedergebrannt hatte, einst von ihr gehört.

Die Kinder hatten dort oft Bilderbücher gehabt und auch einige über Drachen. Doch Tiamat, mächtigste aller Drachen war nur ein Mythos. Nur die Fantasie eines Muggles. Doch seine Augen konnten sich nicht von dem Monstrum wenden, welches sein Erzfeind beschworen hatte.

Der Mythos wurde zur Gegenwart und seine Armee von Todessern fürchtet es.

Der Drache hing schwer im Himmel. Die ledernen waren Flügel weit von sich gestreckt und Magie umwob das Wesen wie eine dunkle Aura. Das Mondlicht schimmerte glänzend auf den bronznen Flanken und spiegelte sich in den Messerscharfen Klauen.

Geschmolzenes Gold leuchtet den Verteidiger des Lichts an und Harry schluckte. Er hatte gewusst, das Tiamat in seinen Kopf eindringen würde, doch sie tat es mit einer Grausamkeit und Gewalt, dass er befürchtete sein Schädel würde platzen und nur mühsam hielt er seine teilnahmslose Maske. Ihre Stimme zischte in seinen Gedanken und sie forderte einen Tribut, einen Tribut für die Beschwörung.

Die wenigen Occulemencie Stunden, die Harry mit Snape gehabt hatte, hatte ihn eins gelehrt und das war sein eiserner Wille standhaft zu bleiben.

„Einverstanden!" donnerte das Grollen des Drachen über ihm und ihr Geist verschwand aus dem seinen. Harry schmeckte Blut dort wo er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte und ein Schwall von Übelkeit überkam ihn.

„Verteidigt euch", warnte Harry noch rechtzeitig bevor der magische Kreis erlosch. Der Zirkel der Beschwörung blieb solange instand bis die Konditionen der Beschwörung ausgearbeitet wurden, doch danach verlor sich die Magie und kehrte zu dem Besitzer zurück und das nützliche Schutzschild erstarb.

„Tötet sie alle bis auf Harry Potter", der dunkle Fürst erhob sich aus seinen Reihen und forderte seinen Rivalen auf ihn zu bekämpfen.

Tiamat ließ sich auf die Angreifer fallen und wehrte die ersten Reihen ab und gab den acht Jugendlichen die Chance sich auf die Konfrontation einzustellen.

„Oh, Merlin", flüsterte Ginny schluckend. Es waren so viele und selbst mit dem Drachen war es kaum möglich hier zu überleben.

„Wir versuchen zu Zabini zu gelangen", schlug ihr Bruder vor und Ginny presste ihre Lippen bestürzt zusammen, doch nickte bestätigend und hob ihren Arm und ließ Flüche auf die Todesser zu, welche ihnen zu nahe kamen. Flüche, die sie von Blaise kannte. Flüche die sie sich von Draco abgesehen hatte und solche die sie selbst nachgeschlagen hatte.

Alicia und Seamus waren mehr damit beschäftigt sie vor herein rieselnden Flüchen zu schützen als selbst offensiv zu agieren und überließen den beiden Weasley-Geschwistern das Sprüche schwingen.

Draco und Hermione blieben zusammen mit Theo an Harrys Seite, doch keiner der drei konnte lange an seiner Seite verweilen, da die Angreifer um so erpichter waren sie zu vernichten, ein für alle mal.

Tiamat schwang mehr als einmal haarscharf an Hermione vorbei und mähte Reihen von Todessern nieder und ließ nicht ab ehe diese auch wirklich außer Gefecht waren. Kein Zauber hatte mehr Schaden wie einen minimalen Kratzer bei der Kreatur angerichtet und selbst die Unverzeihlichen prallten an den Schuppen ab.

Hermione hingegen war da nicht so unempfindlich. Mehrere Sprüche streiften sie und sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun.

Verbitterte Tränen traten ihr in die Augen als sie die Überzahl der Gegner vor sich sah. Draco zu ihrer Seite fluchte verbissen und tötete einen Todesser, der versucht hatte Theo aufzulauern.

„Es sind zu viele!", rief Ginny krampfhaft aus. Freds Überraschungskiste wurde immer Kleiner und auch wenn bereits Todesser weggefallen waren so traten an deren Stelle sofort vier weitere.

„BLAISE!", schrie sie auf als sie zurück gedrängt wurden und Todesser ihnen den Weg versperrten. Ginny fühlte sich wie in einem Hornissennest, einem in dem sie die Nahrung war. Alica taumelte zurück und Seamus zog sie mit sich in die Knie um zwei Sprüchen gleichzeitig auszuweichen.

Harry unterdessen stand ihm gegenüber. Ihm, den keiner bisher besiegt hatte. Um sie herum ließen Todesser sie in Ruhe und kümmerten sich um Harrys Freunde.

„Ist das deine lächerliche Armee. Ein Drache und sieben Schüler. Eine wahrhafte Schande. Nichtsdestotrotz…" Doch Voldemort beendete seinen Satz nicht. Auf der Anhöhe ertönten Knacken von Apparationen und Harry wirbelte herum um zu sehen, was geschah.

Harrys Herz schlug höher. In seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung stand Remus Lupin und neben ihm Tonks. Ordensmitgleider und Auroren apparierten von überall. Selbst die sture Schulleiterin von Hogwarts erkannte er abseits von Hermione und Draco. Sie alle waren gekommen.

Die Todesser stockten, doch nur für einen Moment bevor sie angriffen und diesmal jeder einzelne von Ihnen. Tiamat grollte vom Himmel aus und Harry bestätigte ihr nur, dass es sich um Freunde handelte.

Sein Kontakt zum Drachen wurde unterbrochen als ein kochender Schmerz in von den Beinen warf.

Hermione eilte ihm zur Hilfe und schrie den Gegenfluch nur um selbst angegriffen zu werden. Harry spuckte sein Blut aus und richtete sich wieder auf. Voldemort würde er es nicht so einfach machen und mit einem Cruciatus zu Grunde gehen.

Goldene Funken sprühten von seinem Stab und stoben in alle Richtungen aus nur um sekundenschnell die Richtung zu ändern und auf den schwarzen Magier einzudringen. Doch dieser hisste nur hasserfüllt.

Draco fühlte seinen Arm schmerzlich noch von der Zeit wo Fenrir ihn gebissen hatte. Doch er konnte nicht viel tun als die Zähne zu knirschen und den Schmerz zu ertragen. Sein Vater stand ihm gegenüber. Und dieser schien wenige Gefühle für seinen Sohn übrig zu haben außer Hass und Verrat.

„Du hättest großartig werden können", herrschte er Draco an. „Doch du hast versagt, du hast noch nicht mal diesen Schwachkopf von Schulleiter erledigen können. Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie."

"Soll es mir nun leid tun, dass ich nicht der Sklave mehr bin, der du noch bist?", biss Draco hervor als er sich vor einem Feuerzauber verteidigte. "Ich wünschte die Blindheit, die dir Potter angeflucht hatte würden nicht nur temporär sein!"

"Ha, ein Malfoy blind? Mal sehen wie es dir steht", keifte Malfoysenior, doch Draco wappnete sich. Theo der nicht weit von ihm entfernt war ließ einen altlateinischen Fluch auf den älteren Blonden los und Draco, der seine Chance sah, sprach ebenfalls einen Spruch. Dieser sollte eigentlich auch verboten werden, doch das Gesetz dafür war nie in Kraft gesetzt worden.

Der erste Spruch verfehlte, doch Draco traf und das war schon sehr befriedigend. Jedoch schien es keine Wirkung zu haben und Lucius warf seinen Arm ruckartig zu Theo und ließ einen nonverbalen Spruch auf dem Jugendlichen los der darauf zusammensackte.

„Verdammt, ich bin dein Gegner", fauchte Draco. Ein panischer Blick zu dem gefallenen Slytherin gab ihm keine Auskunft über dessen Zustand und auch wenn er Angst hatte, dass er gerade einen Freund verloren haben könnte, so musste er erst mal ein größeres Problem beseitigten.

„Expelliarmus." Dracos Stab flog im hohen Bogen zu seinem Vater und er selbst landete rücklings neben Theo.

_-- Blaise –_

Blaise japste nach Luft und er schlug seine Augen erschrocken auf.

Es schmerzte alles. Jede Bewegung verursachte neue und dabei hatte er nur versucht seinen Arm zu heben. Der tosende Lärm um ihn herum alarmierte ihn und sein Wille half ihm sich irgendwie aufzurichten.

Das Bild welches sich vor ihm ausbreitete ließ ihn erschaudern. Wenn man in Geschichtsunterrichten immer von Massenschlachten erzählt hatte, dann hatte er nicht erwartet jemals selbst in einer zu stehen.

Sein Stab lag wie ein Stein in seiner Hand. Er wirkte viel schwerer als jemals zuvor. Es war ein Wunder, dass er bislang noch nicht angegriffen worden war, doch das tosende Meer aus Menschen um ihn herum wirkte in der Dunkelheit wie Schatten die Lichtblitze in allen Farben und Formen erschufen.

Ein Tanz des Todes.

Jemand musste ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein geholt haben, denn er glaubte nicht, selbst das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt zu haben, wo sein ich immer noch vorzog sich die wenige Kraft die er noch verspürte zu schonen.

„BLAISE!" Der Schrei seiner Freundin bewirkte ein Wunder und er erblickte das rote, feurige Haar in den Mengen von Todessern.

-- Hermione, Harry –

Hermione sah ihren Freund am Boden und dessen Vater über ihm mit zwei Zauberstäben, sie brauchte kein Genie sein um die Zeichen zu lesen und ihr stockte der Atem, doch sie konnte partout keine drei Todesser überwinden um zu ihm zu gelangen. Der eine, der sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte reichte, doch sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von Draco nehmen, auch nicht als sie von einem schwarzen Zauber erfasst wurde und ihr Körper sich anfühlte als würde er zusammengedrückt werden.

Schon fast in Trance parierte sie den Spruch mit einem Angriff auf ihren Gegner, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Doch Hermione hörte nur wie Draco unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch aufschrie.

Entsetzen packte sie. Theo konnte ihm nicht helfen und Harry hinter ihr schien ebenfalls ihre Hilfe zu benötigen und dann stand da auch noch Bellatrix Lestrange vor ihr. Kaltes Grauen hielt sie umklammert und ihre Augen wagten es einen Moment von der Frau zu wandern.

„Hermione, pass auf." Harry warnte sie noch rechtzeitig und sie sprang zur Seite und außerhalb der Reichweite des Todesfluches, der giftig grün an ihr vorbeischlitterte und sein Ziel in einem Todesser fand.

Harry selbst fühlte sich ausgelaugt und das nur durch Verteidigen und ab und an durchbrach einer seiner Flüche den Widerstand des dunklen Fürsten. Doch auch er suchte nach seinen Freunden. Zu seiner Erleichterung befand sich Blaise an seiner rechtmäßigen Seite, bei Ginny.

Draco hatte sich aus seiner Position am Boden befreit und stand nun über seinem Vater der durch grauen Nebel umringt zu sein schien. Graue Nebel bedeuteten Gift, dass hatte Dumbledore ihm einmal mitgeteilt. Lucius Malfoy wurde durch einen Giftzauber niedergestreckt und von niemand anderem als von seinem eigenen Sohn.

Bellatrix und Hermione fochten, doch zu Hermiones eigenem Bedauern war sie schwächer als die Mörderin von Sirius Black. Ein magischer Hieb in die Magengrube versetzte ihrem bereits, ohnehin geschundenen Körper, an seine Grenzen. Lachend versetzte Bella ihrer Gegnerin einen weiteren Stoß und genoss den Anblick der fallenden Frau, doch als sie bemerkte, dass sie in den Bereich ihres Fürsten geraten war stürzte sie davon.

„Du begehst Fehler!", lachte Voldemort Harry unweit entfernt und warf einen Zauber und Harry rutschte das Herz ein Stück tiefer und warf sich zwischen den dunklen Fürsten und seinem Ziel

Harry atmete schwer.

Hermione lag nun hinter ihm bewusstlos, doch noch immer am Leben, zumindest hoffte er das. Draco sah ihn dankbar an als er von Theos Seite wich um zu sehen ob er seiner Freundin irgendwie helfen kann.

Viel Blut rann von seinem linken Arm hinab und Harry bezweifelte, dass er den Arm benutzen konnte. Schleppend richtete er sich auf unter Voldemorts freudigem Gesicht. Der Zauberstab des dunklen Fürsten war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet und Harry machte sich keine Illusionen, dass der mächtigste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten es mit abstand genoss ihn vorzuführen wie eine Puppe.

Die Auroren kämpften immer noch erbittert. Doch auch dort gab es Rückschläge. Tiamat hatte eine riesige Furche in die Reihen der Todesser gezogen und Harry hatte es nicht bereut sie gerufen zu haben auch wenn der Preis dafür hoch war. Doch der Einzug der Drachen zurück in Großbritannien würde akzeptabel sein, vor allem wenn Harry jetzt versagte. Die Drachen würde Voldemort nicht unterstützen und schon gar nicht dessen Regentschaft.

Harry straffte seine Schultern und blickte in Purpurne Augen. Er wusste sein Körper war lädiert und bis jetzt konnte er von Glück, das er noch am Leben war. Über ihm zog Tiamat erneut nieder und auf einen einzelnen Todesser der versuchte aus dem Hinterhalt Seamus und Fred anzugreifen, die Seite an Seite versuchten sich gegen die Todesser zu erwehren und Harry den Rücken frei zu halten.

„Noch ein letztes Wort?" Grauen war das einzige Wort was beschreiben konnte was diese Stimme bei einem Menschen verursachen konnte.

Harry lachte. Er spürte das Brennen in seinen Augen doch Tränen würde er diesem Geschöpf der Nacht nicht gönnen.

„Wie du es wünscht", fauchte Voldemort grollend und richtete den Stab auf die Brust des Gegenübers, welcher immer noch lachte.

Harry umfasste das verkleinerte Objekt in seiner Tasche nachdem er es vorsichtig aus der Miniaturtruhe geholt hatte. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte es in einem eisernen Griff und spürte wie es sich in seine Haut schnitt.

„Avada Kedavra." Brüllte der dunkle Fürst auf die einzige Person, die vielleicht in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn zu stürzen. Er war beinahe enttäuscht als sich Harry Potter kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte von den vorherigen Angriffen ganz zu schweigen.

Der grüne Fluch materialisierte sich und jedes Augenpaar der Kämpfenden, ob Auror, Todesser oder Jugendlicher war auf die beiden gerichtet.

Der Fluch traf Harry direkt im Zentrum seines Oberkörpers und Schrei warf dieser seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine grünen Augen waren aufgerissen und starrten in den dämmernden Morgen. Das grüne Licht schloss sich um seinen Körper und weitete sich aus.

Was Minuten zu sein schien passierte in grauenvoller, langsamer Trägheit. Das Schlachtfeld war in Stille getaucht und Erwartungen, Befürchtungen und Entsetzten rang durch die Luft bis das Licht erlosch und Harry in sich zusammensacke und auf seinen Knien landete und seine Augen weiterhin glasig in den erwachenden Morgenhimmel blickte ohne zu blinzeln.

Voldemort lachte und die furchtbare Stille war gebrochen durch das wachsende Grauen.

Ginny fühlte die Flut an Tränen, die ihre Augen herabfloss. Blaise und Alica die zu ihrer Seite standen, fanden keine Möglichkeit ihre Augen von dem Ende des Krieges zu nehmen.

„Nein, nein… das darf nicht… bitte nicht." Alicas geflüsterte Worte waren kaum hörbar, denn tosender Applaus durchflutete das Schlachtfeld. Die Todesser gratulierten ihrem Meister.

Auroren blickten sich Hilfe suchend an. Die Anti-Appariersperre war nun ihr eigenes Verhängnis.

Fred und Seamus tasteten sich vorsichtig um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen zu ihren anderen Mitstreitern. Sie wandten sich zu Theodore Nott und auch Blaise wies die beiden Frauen an sich in den Kreis ihrer Freunde zu begeben, um wenigstens etwas wie Beistand von Freunden zu haben.

Tiamat wirbelte sich in die Luft. Ihr Schuppenkleid glänzte in der immer heller werdenden Nacht und ihr Schrei donnerte schmerzhaftlaut durch die Reihen der Menschen. Es folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter Schrei und Todesser blickten zu ihr empor.

Das Geschöpf hatte blutige Flanken und die Flügel waren aufgerissen, doch bei ihrer imposanten Statur waren es nur Kratzer. Ihr Kopf reckte sich empor. Augen aus geschmolzenem Gold leuchten verhängnisvoll.

Messerscharfe Fangzähne blitzten bedrohlich als sie über der toten Gestalt ihres Beschwörers in der Luft hing. Das Bild welches sie bot im Licht der ersten Strahlen der Sonne war bei weitem der einen Göttin der Drachen würdig.

Sie sandte einen gleißenden Feuerschwall nieder auf den Fürsten der Dunkelheit welcher ohne weiteres ausweichen konnte, doch sie trieb ihn weiter und weiter weg von dem Leichnam und weiter in die Reihen seiner Gefolgschaft und dann glitt sie tiefer und riss wie ein Tier seine Beute. Todesser fielen ihr erneut zum Opfer, doch der dunkle Fürst blieb stehen und dieser lachte schadenfroh.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei." Die Schatten die auf dem Erwählten lagen, wurden durch die Morgensonne ersetzt. Smaragdgrüne Augen fokussierten sich wieder auf die Welt der Lebenden als sein Herz wieder zu schlagen begann und er nach Luft rang.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hob seinen Kopf unendlich langsam und suchte die seines Kontrahenten, welcher verstummt war.

„Du hast versagt, Voldemort, du hast erneut versagt." Mit schwankenden und schmerzenden Gliedern erhob sich die geschundene Gestalt des Jugendlichen und er zog seine Hand aus seiner Tasche. Sein Gesicht war kalk weiß und sein Atem stockend.

„Enlargio." Flüsterte er und eine Speerspitze materialisierte sich in seiner Hand. Seine blutigen Finger umfassten den Schaft des alten Artefakts. Seinem Zauberstab lag vergessen weit abseits und Harry wandte nur kurz seinen Blick zu seinen Freunden.

„Dieser Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei." Seine Stimme war fest und rang gebieterisch zu den letzten Auroren. Dann hob er seinen unbeschädigten rechten Arm in die Höhe so dass jeder sehen konnte was er bei sich hielt. Die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich auf der alten doch sorgfältig geschliffenen Klinge und Macht pulsiert wie ein Beben von ihr.

„CRUCIO!" Der Zauber prallte an ihm ab ohne das Harry schaden nahm.

„Expelliarmus!" keifte dieser zurück und schwang die Speerspitze wie einst seinen Stab. Seine eigene Kraft verband sich mit der Magie des Artefaktes und eine Welle aus purer Energie prallte gegen die Front der entsetzten Todesser.

Mit einem Ruck gingen die schwächeren Todesser hinter ihrem Fürsten zu Boden und bei den mächtigeren Zauberern flogen deren Waffen außer Reichweite. Auroren blickten immer noch erstarrt auf das Spektakel und erst als sie die Befehle der dunklen Seite zum erneuten und endgültigen Angriff wahrnahmen, wurde ihnen bewusst dass sie noch nicht am Ende waren. Denn der Fürst des Lichts lebte.

Ende des Kapitels.

**Kommentare:**

dramine  
na du bist mal eine der glücklichen wo ich sogar schnell darauf update. Es freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt.

Keule 

Ich lass euch doch gerne mit Cliffhangern zurück. xD Sag mal wenn du benachrichtigt werden möchtest wann es weiter geht dann sag bescheid, ich trau mich nur nicht immer ne Email zu schreiben.

Misanthrop  
-In den Arm nehm- Danke für das großartige Lob. Ich geb mir alle Mühe die Geschichte gut zu schreiben.

Paige  
O je du kannst kaum warten. Na da muss ich mich ja ranhalten. Ich bin da leider ne Trantüte und meine Beta müssen mich immer treten, dass ich auch ja vorankomme. Ich finde es toll dass meine Geschichte so gut ist, dass man sie verschlingen kann. Ich kenne das auch mit anderen Stories umso mehr grinse ich gerade, dass es dich gibt die so was über meine Geschichte behauptet. LG

Naschkatz  
So was nenne ich doch treue LeserInnen. Dich kann mann auch nur knuddeln und da du ja eine Naschkatze bist. Höhö, Hier ein großen Muffin. Hab ich selbst gemacht.

Tanea  
Hast recht der einzelne kommt zu kurz. Ich bemängel mich da auch immer, aber es ist schwierig überhaupt den Überblick zu behalten, wenn so viele in einem Kapitel vorkommen. Ich hoffe ich habe es diesmal ein wenig besser hinbekommen. Danke fürs Lob

Laura  
Und ich liebe dich.

Jean nin asar ahi smabell  
Hey Süße ich hab gesehen du hast meine Galerie mal bei Animexx in Augenschein genommen. Du warst richtig fleißig und ich danke dir für die vielen Kommentare. Meine Beta grüßt zurück. Sie hat sich diebisch über unseren Wortabtausch gefreut.

Schreib du auch schön weiter ich will ja wissen wofür Ginny draufgehen muss. –heul-

-Kaffeeknutscha um 23 Uhr – Alles Liebe

EraserChan   
-Blumen für Ron mitgib- Tritt ihm in den Arsch von mir wenn du ihn besuchen gehst. xD

mine-lee  
Ich bin immer gut für Überraschungen und ich bin glücklich, dass sie dir gefallen. Klar verschone ich meine Hauptchara nicht. Ich will ja das hier was passiert. Hihihihi. Danke für den super megalangen Kommentar.

Alles Liebe


	20. Statusbericht Bitte überspringen!

Ich glaube **HOLY SHIT** ist das einzige was so meinen Gedanken zustand momentan prägt. Ich vernachlässige euch und es tut mir unendlich leid. Und obwohl ich immer wieder darauf hingewiesen werde dass es doch schon knapp 4 Monate her ist komm ich nicht voran.

Ich fühl mich echt elend. Denn die Geschichte endet doch nach drei weiteren Kapiteln. seufz

Ich bitte um euer Verständnis und versuche, denn versprechen kann ich gerade gar nix, da Uni meine Arbeit und mein Privatleben mir ein Hindernis nach dem anderen aufstellen und ich gerade noch an der Schadensbegrenzung arbeite.

Ich versuche zu Weihnachten das nächste Kapitel zu laden, das darauf folgende ist bereits fertig und kommt dementsprechend einen Tag darauf.

Wer von euch msn besitzt und mich zuspammen, erpressen und vielleicht aufmunternd treten will. ich bin eigentlich immer abends online.

Ich liebe euch alle und ich habe euch garantiert nicht vergessen

Feili alias Stephie


	21. Helden

**Haunted until the End**

Kapitel 20 – Helden

--

Draco hielt seine Freundin schützend in seinen Armen. Sie war noch immer nicht erwacht, doch die Wunde an ihrer Schläfe war auch nicht gerade klein. Theo lag hinter ihm und er war froh, dass die anderen einen Kreis um sie zogen um sie zu schützen.

Er selbst fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde. Doch wenn er die anderen betrachtete, wirkten sie um einiges geschaffter, oder sahen sie um einiges schlimmer aus. Blaise hielt sich aus schierer Willenskraft aufrecht und dabei sah er aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder zusammenbrechen. Was wirklich geschehen war wusste er nicht, doch was immer es gewesen war musste ihm zugesetzt haben. Wunden klafften an seinem Abdomen und er würde dieses Mal eine richtige Medi-Hexe brauchen.

Ginny konnte sich kaum gegen ihren Gegner wehren und war die meiste Zeit dabei sich selbst zu schützen und ein Schild um sich aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihre magischen Reserven würden nicht mehr lange ausreichen und Alica ging es ähnlich.

Beide Frauen waren unerbittlich dabei nicht aufzugeben, doch ihr _Protego_ wurde immer schwächer und Flüche und Zauber streiften sie bereits und hinterließen ihre Spuren.

Seamus zischte in Schmerz auf als ein Zauber, welcher Blaise galt, ihn im Rücken traf.

Draco sprang auf, hielt den fallenden Gryffindor fest bevor dieser stürzte. Mit einem Arm um seinem Hals warf Draco ein Inpedimenta auf die Frau mit der weißen Maske und dankte dem Himme, dass der Zauber wirkte und ihnen etwas Zeit gab.

Nach Seamus schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu urteilen, war dieser kaum in der Lage weiter zu kämpfen.

--

„Bist du überrascht?", höhnte Harry verächtlich. Der Speer in seiner Hand pulsierte immer noch vor Macht. Doch Voldemort antwortete nicht als er Flüche der schwarzen Magie auf den Jugendlichen warf. Keiner traf. Keiner überwand die Macht des Speers.

„Gib auf, das ist der Speer des Schicksals. Kein Zauber der Welt kann die Macht des Artefaktes brechen.", schmähte Harry weiter. Er spürte die Magie der Generationen, welche durch den Speer aufgenommen worden waren. Doch Harry fürchtete den Speer. Es war kein Artefakt des Lichtes aber auch keins der Dunkelheit, dennoch beherrschte ihn die Magie.

Wie oft hatte dieses Objekt Schaden angerichtet, weil es zur Machtsucht geführt hatte. Muggle und Zauberer gleichermaßen waren der Macht verfallen und wurden korrupt und wahnsinnig. Weltkriege waren durch ihn heraufbeschworen worden, auch wenn es nur ein Märchen sein sollte, so hatte Dumbledore ihn in dem Brief davor gewarnt.

Der Speer vermochte so einiges und Harry wurde sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst, denn neben Voldemort und ihm gingen Freunde, Auroren und Todesser zu Boden. Der Geruch von Blut, Feuer und Qualm machten sich breit und Harry unterdrückte ein Husten.

Es musste enden. Keine Spiele mehr. Er durfte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen, nur weil er es dem Dreckskerl von Voldemort heimzahlen wollte. All die Stunden die er sich als Junge danach gesehnt hatte eine richtige Familie zu haben.

Die Rache war seine.

--

Draco keifte den Todesser an. Unter der weißen abscheulichen Maske quoll Blut hervor, doch dieser dachte nicht daran den Verräter in Ruhe zu lassen. Unerbittlich und mit einer Präzision, die Draco dem anderen nicht eingestanden hatte, drosch dieser auf ihn ein.

Mit einem Ruck verwandelte sich Draco in sein anomalistisches Antlitz und wich einem anderem Fluch aus. Das weiße Fell seines Wolfes war besudelt von seinem eigenen und dem Blut anderer. Die unheimlichen Erinnerungen von Venedig prallten wieder auf ihn ein. Noch immer waren die Wunden nicht verheilt, die er dort hatte erdulden müssen. Doch das hier war weit aus grauenvoller.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch dicke Wolkenfetzen und unterstrichen die kahle, kalte Landschaft. Dracos eisiger Blick wagte sich kurz von seinem Gegner. Hermione lag noch immer bewusstlos hinter ihm im Kreis und Seamus war verzweifelt dabei ihr und sich selbst zu helfen, was zum Scheitern verurteilt schien. Der Wolf ließ seinen Instinkt freien lauf und sprang auf den Todesser.

Ein weiterer Blick, eine weitere Pein, eine weitere Narbe.

Remus Lupin, Dracos ehemaliger Professor bezwang seinen Gegner.

„Alles ok?", fragte dieser. Draco schnaubte. Bedeutete dem Älteren, dass er weitermachen konnte.

Zwischen den Gefallenen fand er den Körper seines Vaters. Ihm war schlecht und er wandte seinen Blick ab. Kurz darauf wagte er es zu Voldemort und Harry zu blicken. Sein Körper erstarrte bei dem Anblick. Er und Blaise hatten immer gewusst, dass Harry Potter ein starker Magier war, schließlich waren sie Feinde gewesen sechs Jahre lang. Doch sein Herz pochte rasend schnell bei den Magiefeldern die knisternd um den jungen Mann hingen. Das magische Artefakt, welches er bei sich trug, schien diese Magie zu bündeln. Tiamat richtete sich auf und schwang sich in die Luft um direkt über dem Jugendlichen zu verharren.

Remus, der noch immer an seiner Seite verweilte, keuchte erschrocken.

„Ginny hilf mir.", fauchte eine Stimme hinter Draco und er identifizierte sie als Blaises.

„Wir müssen weg, hilf Seamus.", kam der weitere Befehl. Doch Draco konnte sich nicht davon lösen. Nicht von dem Untergang des dunklen Lords. Das Angst einflößende Wesen, was Voldemort darstellte, wirkte nun nichtig und verletzlich unter der macht die Potter schwang.

„DRACO!", brüllte man ihm in seine empfindsamen Ohren und unwillkürlich starrte er auf seinem besten Freund. Er hielt Hermione in den Armen, oder zumindest versuchte er es so gut wie er vermochte.

„Wir müssen weg!", wurde er erneut angebrüllt. Diesmal aber von Fred, der zusammen mit Alicia, einen benommenen Theo stützte. Er hatte scheinbar die Bewusstlosigkeit überwunden.

--

Sein ganzes Sein verschmolz mit der Waffe, die er trug. Das Rauschen von Tiamat beruhigte ihn ein wenig, er wüsste es würde nun enden. Ein für alle Mal.

Die Magie bündelte sich und zerrte an Harrys Wesen und er hörte seine eigenen Schreie, als sich alles mit fürchterlicher Gewalt niederstürzte und sein Wahrnehmen flutete. Silberne Funken tanzten um ihn herum und verbündeten sich mit dem Feuerschwall den Tiamat aussandte. Tränen liefen seine Augen hinab, als er temporär erblindete bei dem grellen Schein.

Er hörte nicht die Schreie, die sein Feind ausstieß. Er sah nicht die Pein, doch er wusste es. Und dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

Er stieß seinen Atem aus als er zu Boden ging. Sein Körper bebte, doch er musste es sehen.

Harry sah sie flüchten. All jene die sich dem dunklen Fürsten zu Füßen geworfen hatten. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Vor ihm lag nur noch Asche. Das Feuer hatte eine Schneise in den Boden gebrannt, wo Tiamat ihre Magie in die Seine und die des Speers hatte einfließen lassen.

Heißer Rauch stieg aus der Erde. Hier würde Generationen lang nichts wachsen können. Das Gestein war geschmolzen und war dabei wieder zu erkalten. Nichts war mehr übrig von ihm. Um ihn herum hörte er Jubelschreie, Hilferufe, einfach nur Schreie und doch war es, als ob eine Schallmauer all dies vor ihm abschirmte.

Mit zitternden Händen hob er einen Anhänger unter seiner zerfetzten Kleidung hervor.

Tiamat brüllte einen vernichtenden Schrei und stieß sich mit voller Flügelspannweite in die weiten Höhen. Ihre Botschaft war eindeutig. Sie würde zurückkommen. Und dieser Ort würde ihr und ihren Kindern gehören und dazu würde noch ein weiterer Standort in Britannien kommen, doch Harry nickte nur Wortlos.

„Gewonnen.", sprach er gedankenverloren zu dem Schlüsselanhänger in seiner Hand. „Voldemort ist besiegt.", wisperte er andächtig und umklammerte den Speer und den Schlüssel, der die Aktivierung des Portschlüssels ausübte und ihn vom Schauplatz brachte.

Harry wünschte sich nichts anderes als in sich zusammen zu sacken und zu schlafen, sich der Schwärze hinzugeben und endlich seinen Körper zu schonen. Er hatte gewonnen.

Ein Teil von ihm konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte nie erwartet, die Konfrontation mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu überleben. Und jetzt wo er es geschafft hatte, war alles so leer. Die Zukunft offen. Er durfte wieder träumen. Es war wie eine Tür, die sich öffnete und ihm vielleicht ein neues Leben ermöglichte. Doch es war fremd. Es war fremd und er konnte sich nicht freuen über die neue Errungenschaft, auch wenn er es sich doch so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte.

Der Speer zerrte immer noch an seiner Magie und versuchte mit aller Gewalt wieder über ihn Macht zu erlangen doch Harry betete. Er musste ihn ignorieren. Er musste stark sein um diese monströse Kraft zu verleugnen.

Der Portschlüssel hatte ihn auf den Hauptplatz der Diagonallee gebracht und er trat seinen weiteren Weg an.

Vor Gringotts standen Goblins, als hätten sie darauf gewartet das er käme.

Harry trug sich die Treppen hinauf. Seine Glieder waren schwer. Es war immer noch früh aber Menschen begannen ihren Weg durch die Diagonallee. Blicke auf ihn trafen ihn wie einen Fluch und Harry zischte verächtlich unter den musternden Blicken.

„Mister Potter." Begrüßte einer der Goblins den Jungen der lebte und gesiegt hatte.

Harry schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich möchte etwas lagern und beschützen lassen", raunte er dann hervor. Seine Stimme rau und kratzig, doch der Goblin verstand ihn und trat beiseite um ihn frühzeitigen Einlass zu gewähren.

Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass er einen grauenhaften Eindruck machte. Er war blutverschmiert, Schlamm und Wasser hatten seine Sachen eingeweicht und er roch bestimmt auch nicht besonders gut.

In der Bank erwarteten ihn drei weitere ältere Goblins.

„Wir haben sie erwartet"

Es war mitunter ein wenig merkwürdig dass man ihn so leicht zu durchschauen schien. Doch wenn die Goblins sich die Mühe gaben das Artefakt zurück zu erhalten, da sie darauf schon Jahre, vielleicht Jahrzehnte für Dumbledore oder irgendjemand anderen über es gewacht hatten, so kannten sie sein Geheimnis und auch die Gefahr die sich damit verbarg.

„Der Speer des Schicksals…", Harry blickte auf die Truhe die ihn beherbergte. Auch diese sah verdreckt und unschön aus, aber das war gerade nicht wichtig. Wichtig war den Speer den Goblins zu geben. Sein zögern machte ihm Angst und Tränen der Verzweiflung standen ihm in den Augen.

Es war wie ein innerlicher Kampf. Einer über seine Gefühle. Der Speer war seiner. Er hatte damit Voldemort vernichten können. Doch der Speer beherrschte ihn und nicht andersherum.

Harry zischte und fluchte leise, doch die Goblins warteten andächtig und wagten auch nicht das Artefakt zu ergreifen, auch wenn sie es kennen müssten.

„Merlin…", hauchte Harry und ließ die Truhe mit zitternden Händen fallen bevor er selbst zurückwich um aus der Reichweite zu kommen.

„Bringt es weg, verschließt es und unter allem Umständen beschützt es."

Einer der Goblins sammelte das Artefakt ein und verschwand mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man den kleinen Wesen nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Mister Potter, wir sind stolz und gratulieren Ihnen…"

Der Goblin stand vor ihm doch Harry hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, als sein Körper seinen Verstand zurücksetzte und endlich die Auszeit nahm die er so sehr brauchte. Der Speer war weg…. Ein Gedanke weniger… Sein letzter Gedanke galt seinen Freunden und er hoffte inständig, dass er sie lebend vorfinden würde wenn er wieder zu sich kam.

Der Goblin stand immer noch vor der zusammengebrochenen Person bevor er nach den Medizauberern von St Mungos schickte.

--

Remus Lupin war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Nicht nur, dass die Medihexen und –Zauberer keine Möglichkeit hatten Tonks zu heilen, da sie mit weit aus schwierigeren Patienten gesegnet waren und niemand dem Hospital auch nur eine Warnung über den möglichen Kampf gegeben hatte, so schien nicht ein Mal die Tatsache, dass sämtliche Hilfskräfte, die für St. Mungos tätig waren, von ihren freien tagen zurück zum Dienst bestellt wurden, seine Sorge zu mindern

Noch weniger jedoch half ihm der Gedanken als er merkte, dass der Sohn seines besten Freundes nicht wie die anderen auch nach St. Mungos gekommen. Es zerrte an seinen Nerven nicht zu wissen was passiert war.

Niemand konnte ihm etwas sagen und nicht einer von seinen engeren Freunden war überhaupt in der Lage zu antworten.

Hermione war bewusstlos, war durch die Wunde an der Schläfe jedoch als eine der am ärgsten getroffenen Personen einkategorisert worden. Das Draco Malfoy sich ebenfalls dafür einsetzte und seine eigenen Schmerzen in den Hintergrund stellte als seine Freundin in Gefahr zu wissen, tat bei den Heilern kleine Wunder.

Der Zabinijunge sah aus, als sei sein Körper einmal in die Hölle hinab befördert und wieder zurückgeholt worden. Von dem Geflüster der verbleibenden Hexen, welche nicht auf dem letzten Austragungsort waren, schien dies sogar eine Möglichkeit gewesen zu sein. Doch er fragte nicht nach. Ginevra Weasley, sowie die Zwillinge waren mit den verschiedensten Symptomen gesegnet und Molly sowie Arthur versuchten in den Bereich einzudringen um sich nach ihnen zu erkundigen. Sie beide waren nicht im Endkampf gewesen. Einfach und allein deswegen, weil sie bei sich zuhause gewesen waren als George in Grimmauldsplatz erschienen war und sie alarmiert hatte. Auf Grund der Dringlichkeit hatte man nicht so viel Zeit gehabt jeden Einzelnen zu verständigen, sondern hatte nur jene mitgenommen die sich dort befanden.

Ein lauter Ausruf nach Hilfe durchbrach das überfüllte St. Mungos und für ein Paar Sekunden verstummte der Raum.

„Spezialisten für die unverzeihlichen Flüche sofort in Sektion 1-0-L!" Die Stimme der Aufsichtsperson erschallte wie durch einen Lautsprecher durch die Flure und Remus lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. An ihm vorbei eilten zwei Hexen in weißen Gewändern dicht gefolgt von einer humpelnden Luna Lovegood.

„Harry." Ihr Flüstern und ihre gefolgte Bleichheit bereiteten seinem Magen ein überaus unangenehmes Gefühl der Vorahnung. Die blonde junge Frau war nicht weit vorgedrungen denn um den neuerlichen Patienten hatte sich eine Schar von Ordensmitgliedern und Harrys Freunden versammelt.

„Aus dem Weg!" keifte die Hexe, die die Behandlung übernehmen würde und brachte Harry Potter, den Retter der Zaubererwelt in eine isolierte Einrichtung, so dass Beobachter fern blieben.

--

„Hermione, was machst du hier?", erkundigte sich Ginny von ihrem Platz neben Blaises Bett. Sie legte das Buch beiseite. Mal keine Schullektüre oder magische Nachhilfe für den Krieg, sondern ein kitschiger Roman. Ein Roman der nicht mal im Ansatz mit ihrem Leben mithalten konnte aber immerhin eine wunderbare Abwechslung zu der weißen Tapete des Krankenhauses von St Mungos.

„Ich wollte nach dir und Blaise schauen. Schließlich bist du hier ja jeden Tag und dazu hab ich noch Harry besucht."

Ginny nickte bedenklich. Harry und Blaise waren die einzigen beiden, die noch nicht erwacht waren. Während die anderen geheilt und bereits nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren, befanden sich nur noch die beiden hier. Seit zwei langen Wochen.

Ginny blickte durch das Fenster nach draußen. Die Sonne schien, die Bäume waren kahl und eisige Novemberwinde fegten zischend am Fenster vorbei, doch der Raum war beheizt.

„Wie geht es Harry?", erkundigte sich der Rotschopf letztendlich. Beide Frauen waren vom Krieg gekennzeichnet und beide trugen ihre Narben. Und irgendwie erfüllte es Ginny mit stolz als Hermione ihre Schultern straffte und sich in einer Malfoygestik auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzte. Die beiden verbrachten ihre Zeit im Hotel. Beide wollten sie nicht zurück zu sich nach Hause. Hermione nicht, weil sie die Wohnung einsam und hässlich empfand und Draco nicht, weil das Malfoyanwesen schlechte Erinnerungen wach rief.

„Die Ärzte können immer noch nichts sagen. Er hat eine Vielzahl von Flüchen abbekommen, die ein normaler Mensch nicht hätte verkraften können. Der Speer schien auch nicht alles so abzuwehren wie wir erst gehofft hatten, doch er hat ihn nicht mehr. Was bedeuten würde, dass auch die Magie wieder verschwand über die er geboten hatte. Viel konnte ich nicht über den Speer ausfindig machen, nur das er ein Mythos war. Und das sein Besitzer ihn meist bis zum Tod behielt. Es ist ein gefährliches Artefakt. Professorin McGonagall konnte auch nichts Näheres sagen." Hermione schwieg kurz und seufzte dann.

„Ab nächster Woche sollen wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Ginny überkam ein Schauer. So sehr sie Hogwarts vermisste, umso mehr wusste sie, dass sie dort nicht mehr so glücklich sein würde wie vor dem Krieg. Mit Dumbledore Tod war es nun ein wenig merkwürdig und wenn ein gewisser Slytherin nicht mit ihr kam... Sie wollte den Gedanken nicht beenden. Sie wusste das Blaise leben würde, doch niemand konnte sagen wie schlimm der Schaden wirklich war den man dem Slytherin angetan hatte.

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond…" Hermione wirkte blass und Ginny konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Seitdem Draco ihr gestanden hatte, dass er in Venedig von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war, machte es sie beide unruhig und beide hätten den Tag am liebsten verleugnet, doch nun stand er bevor.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Ginny sanft ihre Finger glätteten den schwarzen Stoff ihres Pullovers.

„Wir haben den Wolfstrank (_sry aber mir fällt der Name nicht ein -.-_) und ich bin ein Animagus. Wir werden sehen was passiert... Ich dachte es hört auf. Ich dachte die Ängste würden nachlassen. Doch noch immer fühl ich mich, als ob Voldemort aus der Asche wieder erstehen würde."

Hermione presste ihre blassen Lippen aufeinander und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Ginny wusste keine Worte zu finden. Es ging ihr kaum anders. Sie beugte sich zu Hermione vor und griff ihre Hände, daraufhin drückte sie fest.

„Wir schaffen das. In Hogwarts können wir zum Vollmond in den verbotenen Wald. Wir sind schließlich auch Animagi."

Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermiones Lippen.. Ginny hatte recht. Die Rumtreiber hatten es doch auch geschafft, dann würde sie das auch.

„Luna lässt dich schön grüßen und fragt, ob du nicht später mit ihr in der Kantine nen Kaffee trinken willst. Sie erinnert mich schon beinahe an Blaise mit dem Kaffee. Scheint ansteckend zu sein." Hermiones Lippen spitzten sich zu einem Lächeln und auch Ginny begann zu grinsen.

„Ich werde sie nachher auch zum Essen zwingen. Es scheint sie ja mit Harry ziemlich erwischt zu haben." Ginny seufzte. Hoffentlich würde Harry bald aufwachen, er wusste ja gar nicht was er verpasste.

„Wir sehen uns dann am Montag. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, du weißt ja wo ich bin." Hermione gab der rothaarigen Frau eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

--

Draco stand auf dem Balkon in seinem und Hermiones Zimmer. Die eisige Luft zog an ihm vorüber, doch er spürte ihn schon nicht mehr. Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt und je näher der Mondaufgang rückte, desto bedrückter schien er zu sein. Hermione stand hinter ihm, sie war dick eingepackt in warme Mäntel als sie ihn um seine Taille umarmte. Ihren Kopf barg sie zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

„Wir sind heute Nacht alleine, das Hotel ist leer.", nuschelte sie in seine Robe.

Das Zucken um seine Mundwinkel konnte sie nicht sehen, doch ihre Aussage klang, als hätte er sie die ganze Nacht und könnte mit ihr jedes Zimmer des Hotels einmal ausprobieren, doch er behielt den Gedanken für sich. Auch wenn er nichts sehnlicher wünschen würde als das.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie ließ ihre Arme wieder an ihre Seite fallen. Ihre Augen waren feucht und die Wangen rosig von der kalten Luft.

„Ich freue mich auf morgen.", meinte er schließlich, damit presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren. Es war ein kurzer Kuss. Einer, der sie betteln ließ nach mehr, doch sie wagte es nicht ihn zu unterbrechen als er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte um den Trank zu holen. Mondaufgang war in fünf Minuten.

Hermione drehte sich zum Himmel. Die fünf Minuten waren die längste und doch kürzesten in ihrem Leben. Sie wünschte sich den Augenblick nicht zu erleben, sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als, dass der Fluch der Lycromanen ihren Freund nicht ereilen würde. Doch wie Ginny schon richtig sagte, dass würden sie ja wohl auch überstehen.

Der Himmel wurde silbern an der Stelle, wo der Mond sich sogleich erheben würde und Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann.

Das Keuchen ihres Freundes ließ sie herumfahren und zu ihrem Liebsten starren. Dieser hatte sich auf das gemeinsame Bett gesetzt und hielt seinen Kopf in einem krampfhaften Griff. Sie eilte zu seiner Seite und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. Ihre Hände fuhren automatisch auf die seinen, als sie versuchte diese zu lockern.

Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er ließ seine Hände über seinen Ohren verkrampfen.

Keiner der beiden sah den Vollmond der sich Stück für Stück über den Horizont hob.

„Draco, schau mich an, ganz ruhig." Ihre kühlen Hände fuhren ihm über das Gesicht und verweilten unter seinen Händen auf seinen Wangenknochen. Er gab einen gequälten Laut von sich.

„Shh, Draco, schau mich an." Ihre Stimme war sanft und weich. Mühsam gehorchte der Slytherin ihrer Bitte und öffnete seine Augen. Seine Augen waren heller als normal. Das eisige Blau, dass sie sonst ausstrahlten, schien nun gräulich silbern.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und sie lehnte sich vor und umarmte seinen noch immer angespannten Körper.

„Konzentrier dich auf mich." Sie küsste seine Schläfe, massierte sanft aber unnachgiebig seine Kopfhaut.

Dracos Kopf fühlte sich als würde der Druck langsam nachlassen. Die kalten Hände die ihn liebkosten und Hermiones Stimme ließen ihn aufzucken. Sie saß praktisch in seinem Schoß und er konnte ihren Herzschlag hören und das obwohl er seine Hände darüber zusammen presste. Er hörte auch den Schwarm Vögel der Richtung Süden zog. Ihre Stimme durfte nicht laut sein doch er verstand sie perfekt, es war als wäre er wieder im Wolfskörper. Wiederum erschrocken riss er seine Hände von seinen Ohren und starrte an diese herab. Er hatte Hermione erschreckt. Ihr Puls raste und ihre Bernsteinaugen waren starr auf ihn gerichtet.

„Was!!" Kein Fell, keine Klauen und doch war etwas anders. Hermione stand auf und zog den Slytherin mit sich. Sie führte ihn ins Bad. Seine Haut kribbelte wo sie noch kurz zuvor ihre Hände an seinem Arm hatte.

„Hier." Sie zeigte auf den Spiegel. Ihre Lippen waren blau umrandet durch die Kälte der Nacht. Sie hatte noch immer ihren Mantel an und Draco folgte ihrer Geste. Im ersten Moment schien sich nichts geändert zu haben, doch dann sah er es. Seine Augen. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte er die unnatürliche Färbung. Sie glichen mehr denen von Blaise, doch sie schienen blasser zu sein. Ein Teil von ihm war vom Wolf beherrscht, doch es waren nur die Sinne die geschärft zu sein schienen. Aber wenn das wahr war…

Wieder eine Berührung, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Was passiert nun?" fragte sie, als würde sie die Frage auch an sich selbst stellen. Doch er kannte die Antwort dazu bereits und er grinste, der Schmerz verebbte und er wusste genau was er mit dieser Nacht anstellen würde.

„Ich glaube wir sollten feiern." Damit drehte er sich zu ihr und er sah sie erröten. O ja sie wusste genau was er sich vorstellte und sie wich auch nicht zurück als er auf sie zukam. „Fangen wir in der Küche an? Und arbeiten uns hoch?"

Sie machte einen genüsslichen Laut als er ihre Lippen eroberte.

--

Ginny war zum ersten Mal seit etlicher Zeit in der Diagonallee. Harry stand neben ihr. Er war erst zwei Tage zuvor entlassen worden und er war es auch gewesen, der beide Frauen mit sich geschleppt hatte.

„Sorry, aber ich wollte das eigentlich machen seit dem ich 13 war und dachte ich würde es zu meinem 17. Lebensjahr dann endlich durchziehen."

Hermione betrachtete ihn mit einem irritiertem Blick, bis lang hatte er noch immer nicht erwähnt warum sie hier waren oder warum er nicht Luna mitgenommen hatte. Doch Hermione war zum ersten Mal seit Wochen entspannter als sie es erahnt hätte. Ginny grinste nur wissentlich in ihre Richtung und ließ Harry führen, bei dem sie sich untergehakt hatte. Sie selbst war nur mitgekommen weil die Ärzte meinten sie bräuchte auch mal wieder Abwechslung und dass Blaise, auch wenn relativ stabil vermutlich für eine weitere Woche nicht aufwachen würde.

„Wohin geht es denn?" erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen."

Harry lachte. Auch er schien um einiges lockerer als je zuvor. Erst am Vortag hatte er einen langen Ausflug mit Luna gehabt um sich mit neuer Kleidung einzudecken. Er war durchaus erfreut über ihre Begleitung und noch mehr geschmeichelt durch die Zeit, die sie bei ihm am Bett verbracht hatte.

„Wir sind da", verkündete er freudig und ließ zwei schockierte Frauen zurück, als er das Geschäft ohne seine Begleitung betrat.

„Ist das sein ernst?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Ein Grinsen zuckte auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich würde meinen, er hat was mit unseren Freunden gemeinsam", Hermione lachte bevor sie weiter sprach „ Ich wollte eigentlich auch eins", gestand sie. Ginny nickte und bedeutete der etwas älteren Schülerin voran zu gehen.

Der Laden war groß und sie fanden Harry bereits weiter hinten in einem der Bücher blättern.

Ginny schaute sich um und kam dann neben Harry zum Stand und sah sich seine Auswahl an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Er schaute sie schief grinsend an und deutete dann auf ein Bild.

„Ich habe das hier überlegt." Ginny schaute ihn an, blinkte dann und winkte Hermione heran. „Der junge Mann hat Geschmack."

Hermione besah sich das Bild und schaute dann zu Harry, der über Ginnys Worte schmunzelte.

„Wohin willst du es denn haben? Ein Tatoo von der Größe braucht schon Platz", meinte sie. Auf dem Motiv welches sich Harry ausgewählt hatte war ein Adler. Die Flügel gespreizt, bereit zum Flug und den Kopf empor gereckt. Er wirkte majestätisch und würde bestens zu Harry passen. Die einzelnen Federn waren detailliert und extravagant. In dem Schwarz ging ein wenig silber ein und machte es zu einem außergewöhnlichen Exemplar, dass vermutlich nur in der Zaubererwelt zu haben war.

„Rücken, es würde ein Paar unschöne Narben abdecken, auch wenn die schlimmsten immer noch hier sitzen." Er tippt sich auf die Stirn und auf das Brustbein wo nun auch eine zweite Fluchnarbe verweilte. Den kurzweiligen Tod den er dadurch erlitten hatte, würde er vermutlich nie verdrängen können. Doch er lächelte versonnen als er den Adler betrachtete.

„Mir gefällt die Idee", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Ich glaube ich werde auch eins machen, ich war immer schon neidisch auf Blaise seins."

„Was sagt denn Luna, oder weiß sie nichts davon?" Hermione klappte ein anders Buch auf und blätterte es durch.

„Sie will sich überraschen lassen, ihr ist es relativ egal. Ich glaube sie ahnt eh schon was ich nehme." Er lachte und deutete dem Tätowierer an, der gerade auf sie zuschritt, dass er sich entschieden hatte.

Als Harry 20 Minuten später wieder erschein und sein neues Hemd aus schwarzer Seide zuknüpfte, waren beide Frauen bei einem Kaffee in der Loungeecke und hielten jeweils ein Buch mit verschiedenen Motiven in den Händen.

"Ich weiß echt nicht wie Draco reagiert aber ich wag es," teilte sie den Beiden mit, als sie sich erhob und Harry nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Wahl erhaschte. Mit eiligen Schritten eilte sie dem Tätowierer hinterher.

Harry setzte sich auf den freien Platz und nahm Hermiones Tasse. Ginny sah ihn gespannt an.

"Und wie sieht es aus?"

"Viel besser als auf Pergament", bestätigte er zufrieden. Er wusste, dass das Tatoo durch einen Zauberer aufgetragen wurde und nicht mal einen Bruchteil der Zeit gedauert hatte, wie es bei einem Muggle gedauert hätte aber er war äußerst zufrieden.

Ginny grinste breit und wippte auf ihrem Stuhl. Umso aufgeregter wurde sie als Hermione zurückkehrte und über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Das Lächeln gefror jedoch als neben Harry und Ginny nun auch ein gewisser Zauberer saß, der sich in der Zwischenzeit zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Seine blauen Augen ließen sie schlucken.

"Draco?"

"Ich wollte dich abholen, ein Koch wollte sich für das Projekt Hotel vorstellen und kommt in einer knappen Stunde. Harry übrigens findet die Idee blendend und will Teilhaber werden. Der Herr wirft ja auch nur mit dem Geld um sich." Harry gab dem Slytherin einen Knuff, der Draco nur die Augenbraue hochziehen ließ.

"Ist doch wahr! Du bist reich, leugnen kannst du das nicht."

Ginny lachte und Hermione sah unsicher zwischen den dreien nach einem Anzeichen, das sie vorwarnen würde, was sie denn nun erwarten würde.

"Geh ruhig vor, 'Mione. Ich warte auf Ginny und der Koch sollte gute Lasagne machen!" grinste Harry Potter, ihr bester Freund, der sein Leben zu genießen schien.

"Okay...bis morgen auf Gleis 9 3/4."

--

Damit das jetzt auch pünktlich kommt wünsche ich allen Lesern ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und danke euch für eure Treue.

Der erste Teil des Epiloges ist soweit eigentlich schon fast fertig und wird umgehend erscheinen.

Ich hab euch alle lieb. Feiert schön und genießt das Fest.

Feilian


	22. Short end

**Haunted until the end **

**Short end  
**

Das Hotel war noch immer ruhig und die anderen Bewohner schienen nicht in der Nähe zu sein, als Draco Hermione gegen die Marmorwände drückte und ihre Lippen fordernd küsste. Sein silberblondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht als er sie an sich zog und ihre Körper zu einer Einheit schmelzen lassen wollte.

Sein warmer Atem auf ihrem Nacken ließ sie keuchen.

"Wo?"

Er presste seine Lippen auf ihren empfindlichen Hals und markierte sein Territorium. Sie hasste die Spuren die er hinterließ, auch wenn sie sich immer erst im Nachhinein darüber beklagte. Sie leckte sich die Lippen. Sie wusste genau was er erfragt hatte und doch .. sie stöhnte auf als er die richtige Stelle erreichte.------

Draco wiederholte sich, während er ihr bereits die Bluse aufknöpfte. Sie presste ihren Körper an seinen, schmiegte sich geschickt an die Stellen, wo sie sich sicher war, dass er darauf reagieren würde. Er biss ihr ins Ohrläppchen und sie zischte in einem verlockenden Laut.

"..Schulterblatt."

Draco knurrte als er jemanden auf den Treppen hörte und ließ von Hermiones Bluse ab. Ihr Haar wirkte zerzaust und ihre Wangen waren rosig. Die weiße Bluse war bereits zur Hälfte offen und der rosa Spitzen-BH blitzte darunter auf.

Sie hörten Millicent und Theo diskutieren, worauf Draco leise fluchte. Die Uhr an der Wand deutete auch an, dass er kaum noch Zeit hatte, bevor der Koch kommen würde.

Hermione seufzte ebenfalls und glättete ihr Aussehen durch einen kurzen Spruch, der ihre Haare wieder bändigte und knöpfte dann selbst die Bluse wieder zu.

"Ich will es dennoch sehen." Draco deutete ihr an, dass sie in ihr Zimmer gehen würden. "Wir haben 15 min bis der Koch erscheint."

Mit einer kurzen Begrüßung zu den beiden Slytherin die immer noch über Schlangengattungen debattierten verschwanden sie in der zweiten Etage.

Hermione wusste nicht wie es dazu kam oder wie sie die Treppen überwunden hatten, doch sie fiel weich in das Bettzeug ihres Zimmers und Draco befand sich auch schon über ihr. Sie wusste nicht was er sagen würde, doch Reden war im Moment scheinbar das letzte, was der Slytherin sich vorgenommen hatte.

Seine Küsse waren feurig und verlangend und mit einem Zeitlimit schien er keine Zeit damit verlieren zu wollen über etwas zu Reden, was er in wenigen Minuten eh zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Hermione stöhnte als Draco die Bluse über ihre Schulter zog und sich nebenbei an ihrem Hals begnügte. Seine Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein und sie ließ sich einfach fallen und genoss die Dominanz ihres Partners.

Draco wollte es sehen. Er wollte wissen was seine Gryffindor wieder einmal eigenmächtig entschlossen hatte. Er konnte jedoch nicht sauer sein. Er war froh, dass sie gerne eigenmächtig handelte. Sie war alles andere als abhängig von ihm. Sie lebte ihr Leben und war auch gern bereit ihn mal die Flügel zu stutzen, wenn ihr danach war. Ihr Stöhnen erweckte nur weitergehend die Begierde nach ihr.

Die Bluse flog im hohen Bogen irgendwohin. Sein Shirt folgte und landete jedoch weit von ihrem eigenen Kleidungsstück entfernt.

So sehr Draco in dem Moment an Sex dachte, seine Neugierde kannte keine Grenzen. Mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen ließ er von ihr ab nur um sie auf den Bauch zu drehen. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der wohl ihre Empörung bekunden sollte, doch er registrierte es nicht.

Seine Finger strichen über das Tribal-Design und er spürte das leichte Zittern seiner Freundin. Es war nichts was er erwartet hätte. Er hatte sich auch nicht große Gedanken gemacht. Ein Geflecht aus mehreren Strängen zierte die Schulter mit der Andeutung eines um sich greifenden Feuers. Es war größtenteils in schwarz gehalten doch rote Akzente stachen hervor.

„Nett, sehr nett."

Draco ließ seine Lippen über die neue Errungenschaft gleiten und ließ seine Hände zu der Öffnung des BHs wandern. Der würde jetzt nur stören, genauso wie die Hose. Seine eigene schien ihm unterdessen viel zu eng zu sein. Er hatte noch knappe 10 Minuten, das sollte man doch wohl genießen.

--

Ginny strich sich ihre feuerroten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Harry saß an ihrer Seite und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller. Blicke von überallher trafen ihn und er war bereits nicht mehr in der Lage sie zu ertragen. Auf Ginnys anderer Seite saß Hermione und ihr Gegenüber Seamus und Luna, wobei auch Dean, Demelza und Neville anliegend saßen und warteten, bis die Ansprache von McGonagall verklang.

Es war still als McGonagall sich er hob um ihre Ansprache zu halten.

Am Slytherintisch herrschte Ebbe. Kaum Schüler aus dem Haus waren nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Viele waren gestorben, viele waren auf der Flucht oder bereits gefangen. Doch all jene die zurückgekommen waren, hielten sich aufrecht und wurden mit den anderen gefeiert, denn auch sie hatten ihren Part erfüllt. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Harry Potter Seite an Seite mit Draco Malfoy einmal in die Große Halle schreiten würden ohne ein Gefecht anzufangen.

"Herzlich Willkommen, ich freue mich euch zurück zu heißen, nach den letzten Kämpfen und der letzten Schlacht, die uns in ein neues Zeitalter geführt hat. Wir haben große Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Schüler wie Professoren sind gefallen und wir gedenken all jener, die für diesen Krieg ihr Leben gelassen haben." Die neue Schulleiterin verstummte kurz bevor sie mit einem matten Lächeln weitersprach. "Wir haben dennoch Grund zur Feier und ich werde euch nicht weiter mit langen Texten quälen, sondern präsentiere erneut die Hauslehrer der vier Häuser. Professor Slughorn für Slytherin. Professorin Vektor für Ravenclaw, Professorin Flickweck für Huffelpuff und Professor Lupin für Gryffindor. Bei Fragen oder Anliegen wendet euch bitte an euren Hauslehrer. Ich wünsche euch guten Appetit."

Wie alle die Anderen klatschte auch Ginny, als man ihnen eröffnete hatte, dass Professor Lupin ihr Hauslehrer sein würde. Sie blickte zu Harry, doch auch er schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie sie selbst. Doch seinem Lächeln zu urteilen, freute er sich ungemein den Werwolf als Hauslehrer zu haben.

Essen erschien auf den Tischen und Schüler bedienten sich in freundlicher Atmosphäre. Worte wurden ausgetauscht als die Hauslehrer zu den jeweiligen den Tischen hinabliefen um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Nur Luna musste sich von ihrem Platz erheben, welcher sich zwischen den Gryffindors befand, um ihren Stundenplan zu erhalten. Ihr goldenes Haar wippte fröhlich als sie mit ihrer Hauslehrerin redete. Doch sie wirbelte erschrocken herum als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle knarrend öffneten.

Ginny blinzelte als ihre beiden Zwillingsbrüder in der Tür standen. Beide winkten in die Halle.

"Wir sind wieder daha." frohlockte Fred und klopfte auf sein Gryffindorsiegel auf der Robe die er trug.

"Für unser letztes Jahr." ergänzte George grinsend. Beide verbeugten sich in Richtung von Schulleiterin McGonagall, die den beiden nur winkte. Die Halle war sprachlos. Die Zwillinge waren zurück und McGonagall duldete das.

Hermione klatschte als erste. Und irgendwie ließen sich auch die anderen Gryffindor davon anstecken. Hinter ihnen erschien jedoch noch ein weiterer Schüler nur diesmal in Slytherintracht.

Ginny stockte der Atem. Er blickte bereits zu ihr. Ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, während seine silbergrauen Augen strahlten. Doch dann unterbrach er den Moment als er von Draco in Empfang genommen wurde und zum Slytherintisch verschwand.

* * *

Ja ne, was kann ich sagen. Kurz und knapp. Ich habe meine Zwischenprüfung bestanden, bin auch echt erleichtert. Dafür hab ich 4 Monate es nicht geschafft, und ich gebe zu das ist mal wieder ne Leistung, nicht wieterzuschreiben auch wenn ich bereits ziemlich weit war. Es tut mir leid.

Epilog folgt.

Ich danke allen, die mir immer noch so treu sind auch wenn ich euch echt lange warten lasse. Kuss an alle Leser


	23. Epilog 1

**Epilog 1**

Luna saß an der Rezeption zum Heaven's Beauty. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und sie spielte mit dem Stift den sie noch Minuten zuvor für das Kreuzworträtsel verwendet hatte welches in der neusten Ausgabe des Quidders abgedruckt war. Nun da sie dieses bewältigt hatte und noch nicht mal an der Verlosung teilnehmen konnte weil sie nun ja selbst für ihren Vater arbeitete langweilte sich die junge Dame.

Es war auch eigentlich gar nicht ihre Schicht hier im Hotel schließlich musste sie ja noch zur Schule und Hogwarts Schulleiterin Professorin McGonagall war nicht sonderlich angetan wenn einige ihrer Studenten abwechselnd in dem neuen Etablisment arbeiteten, zumindest wenn die besagten Personen am nächsten Tag wieder frisch und munter in ihrem Unterricht sitzen mussten.

Sie zog einen Katalog hervor welcher unscheinbar auf dem wunderschönen Marmortisch lag. Mit nichts anderem zu tun nachdem sie selbst die Hausaufgaben schon für die kommende Woche erfolgreich bewältigt hatte war es eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Die ersten Seiten waren nur beschrieben und selbst die Ravenclawstudentin konnte irgendwann kein Buch sehen und so blätterte sie weiter nur um innezuhalten. Prunkvolle Bilder waren hier abgebildet und sie fand sich verzaubert von den schönen Kleidern die man hier zum Verkauf anbot.

Sie gab zu sie hatte keine Ahnung von Mode aber so was kam wenn man von seinem Vater aufgezogen wurde und immer gesagt bekommen hatte, dass solch ein Schnickschnack nichts für sie war. Ihre Mutter jedoch schien das anders gesehen zu haben, denn von den Bildern die sie von ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte fand sie dass die blonde Frau, der sie immer ähnlicher wurde, durchweg einen weit aus besseren Modegeschmack hielt wie Lunas Vater oder sie selbst.

Seufzend blickte sie auf die bewegten Bilder von schneeweißen Kleidern, die für Hochzeiten im Stil einer Muggletrauung ausgearbeitet wurden bis hin zu eleganten Ballkleidern für die verschiedensten Anlässe. Es musste Anges oder Alicas Katalog sein, doch Luna war es momentan eh egal. Zu gerne würde sie einmal ein solches Kleid tragen.

So ein schönes rotes oder blaues Samtkleid welches bis auf den Boden reichte und sich bestimmt wunderbar anfühlte. Das wäre ein Luxus. Ein Luxus von dem sie nur träumen konnte. Und dabei konnte sie doch noch nicht mal gut nähen.

„Das Kleid sieht toll aus." Eine männliche Stimme weckte sie aus ihrer Träumerei und eine Hand griff über ihre Schulter und tippte auf eben solches Kleid in blauen Farbtönen. Es hatte am Rücken eine weite Schleppe und sah ungemein elegant aus.

Luna nickte zustimmend.

„Ein sehr tolles Kleid", schloss sich nun eine Frauenstimme mit an.

„Aber ziemlich teuer", gestand die Ravenclawstudentin, welche sich erhob und sich zu Harry Potter und Alica Spinett drehte.

„Das stimmt auch wieder", gab Alica zu als sie den Preis zu dem Kleid las. Sie nahm den Platz ein den die jüngere Frau nun frei gemacht hatte.

„So dann mal ab mit euch. Danke Luna, dass du die erste Hälfte meiner Schicht übernommen hast. Du hast was gut bei mir." Sie lächelte und winkte den beiden zu als Harry Luna nach draußen begleitete.

Gemeinsam liefen die beiden in angenehmer Stille durch die dunkeln Hallen des Hotels. Als sie in einem der Aufenthaltsräume ankamen schloss Harry sanft die Tür und lief zum Kamin hinüber und reichte Luna die Schale mit dem Flohpulver.

„So dann mal zurück nach Hogwarts." Lächelte der Gryffindor und warf das Pulver in die Flammen. Er lief in die grünen Flammen und räusperte sich bevor er deutlich und klar sein Ziel angab und dann rauschend verschwand.

Luna lachte als sie sich erinnerte wie er einmal in den ersten Wochen wo er zwischen dem Hotel und Howarts gependelt war Schluckauf hatte und versehentlich nicht den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher erreicht hatte sondern das Schlafgemach von Professor Slughorn. Das purpurrote Gesicht des Gryffindors war ein Anblick den sie nie vergessen würde als er dann endlich in den Raum gestürmt kam.

Sein Gestammel von Slughorns privater Vorstellung in Zaubertränke für die neue DADA Professorin sollte man nicht stören war einfach nur zu süß.

„Hogwarts, Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher." Murmelte sie glücklich und fand sich eine Minute später wieder in dem Kamin in dem sie nun ein und ausging. Harry stand noch daneben und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen damit sie nicht stolperte bei den kleinen Stufen welche etwas verkrümmt den alten Backsteinkamin zierten.

Hermione sah auf von ihrem Buch welches sie las und grinste die junge Frau freundschaftlich an. Neben ihr saß Draco auf den Boden und schlief mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Unter ihm begraben lagen die ganzen Lehrpläne welche Hermione für den Jahrgang ausgearbeitet hatte damit sie auch ja die ZAGs schaffen würden und vor allem mit Topnoten.

Blaise lag auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch in seiner Hand, doch auch er hatte nicht die Fähigkeit mit Hermione mitzuhalten und holte das bisschen Schlaf auf welches die Schulsprecherin ihm so unnachgiebig versuchte zu nehmen.

„Und Luna, soll ich dich zurück zum Ravenclaw Turm bringen oder schläfst du hier?" erkundigte sich Harry bei weitem wacher wie Draco und Blaise doch schon schläfrig genug um das nächst beste Bett das seinige zu nennen.

Ginny riss mit einer Wucht die Tür auf das die drei wach gebliebenen Studenten sie entgeistert anschielten. Mit Händen in den Hüften und einer Gangart der Molly Weasley sehr ähnlich wirkte trabte sie durch den Raum direkt auf das Sofa zu wo ihr Freund nichts ahnend schlief.

„Hermione", zischte die jüngere Frau hervor. „Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche dass Blaise es nicht mal bis in sein Zimmer schafft um zu schlafen. Ich würde schon ganz gerne noch was von meinem Freund haben und ihn nicht total an die Bücher verlieren." Sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten und Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte sie kleinlaut und schlug ihr eigenes Buch zusammen du legte es sorgfältig auf den Tisch. „Wir lassen morgen das lernen ausfallen?", erkundigte sie sich noch immer unbehaglich und ihr Blick glitt zu ihren eigenen Freund der in einer sehr unangenehmen Position eingeschlafen war.

„Sehr gut." Gleich wieder versöhnt strahlte Ginny übers ganze Gesicht und weckte ihren Freund was sich als sehr schwierig herausstellte. Im Endeffekt musste Harry ihr helfen Blaise bis in das anliegende Zimmer zu zerren und ihn dort auf dem Bett abzuladen.

„Ich schlafe hier." verkündete Luna gähnend und blickte Draco hinterher der selbst wie ein betrunkener das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin zu finden versuchte ohne in eine Wand zu rennen.

Harry grinste sie breit an und öffnete sein eigenes Zimmer und ließ sie ein in seine kleine Zuflucht. Es war schon etwas besonderes Schulsprecher zu sein zusammen mit Blaise und Hermione. McGonagall hatte es nur zu gerne so arrangiert dass Blaise und Draco nicht unbedingt in den sehr spärlich bewanderten Slytherinkerker hausen mussten wenn ihre Partner ein gutes Stück entfernt schliefen und da Slytherin nicht nach Gryffindor konnte und das gleiche andersherum war ihre Entscheidung nicht schwer gewesen.

--

„Heute ist Samstag, oder?" murmelte Blaise in rotes Haar als er Ginny zu sich zog als diese das Bett verlassen wollte.

„Ja", antwortete sie und drehte sich so dass sie ihren schwarzhaarigen Slytherin sehen konnte.

„Bleib hier, ich will nicht raus und weiterlernen." Maulte er faul und träge. Draußen tanzten schwere Schneeflocken und sein Zimmer war gemütlich warm. Schläfrig öffnete er seine silbernen Augen.

„Ihr werdet heute nicht lernen. Hermione und ich haben das gestern so vereinbart" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Morgenmuffels aus als er honigbraunen entgegenblickte. Er wusste dass mit vereinbart eher erzwungen gemeint war aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein.

„Danke Schatz." Er zog sie in einen sanften Kuss, nicht wirklich darauf aus aufzustehen. Sie erwiderte diesen liebevoll und dankbar Hermiones Bedrängungen für einen Tag mal nicht ertragen zu müssen.

„Meine Mutter hat fragen lassen ob wir Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau kommen?" seufzte Ginny sanft. Molly Weasley war in Blaise Augen nicht gerade die tollste Frau und Ginny konnte es ihm nicht verübeln doch Familie blieb Familie.

„Was ist mit Hermione und Harry?" Erkundigte sich Blaise bevor er sich zu einer vielleicht verhängnisvollen Entscheidung durchrang.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. „Das ist das Problem, der Fuchsbau ist nicht so groß um alle unterzubringen, dass heißt die Einladung steht nur für uns beide", erklärte sie wage.

„Und wenn wir das ganze ins Hotel verschieben? Ich meine mir gehört ein Viertel des Unternehmens und ich glaube kaum dass Draco, Hermione oder Harry irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hätten wenn wir dort feiern. Wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe dann hat Harry bereits Lunas Vater dorthin eingeladen." Ginny nickte bedenklich.

„Ich werde sie fragen." Sie streckte sich genießerisch bevor sie die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. „Soll ich dir erst einen Kaffee besorgen oder kommst du erst mit duschen, du riechst schon nach altem Pergament." Schalt sie lachend und entfleuchte geschickt den noch etwas schlaftrunkenen Händen ihres Freundes.

Doch gehorsam trabte er in sein eigenes Bad und blickte in den Spiegel der zu seinem Entsetzen einen Zombie reflektierte und ein Atemzug an seiner Kleidung die er noch vom Abend davor trug verriet ihm, dass Ginny vermutlich nicht gelogen hatte.

--

Draco ließ sich müde neben Blaise in die Bank fallen. Sein Haar war ungekämmt und sah nach dem strubbligen Nest aus welches Potter seit seiner Jugend sein Haar nannte. Blaise sah ihn fragend an.

„Meine Mutter hat uns per Feuer benachrichtigt, dass sie uns unbedingt sehen möchte, am liebsten zu Weihnachten selbst. Sie langweilt sich doch so sehr. Und ihr ist noch nicht mal aufgefallen das Hermione nur einen String anhatte."

„Zu viele Informationen." Stöhnte Blaise dramatisch und Draco blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich hab hier ein Problem. Ich will nicht meine ganzen Weihnachten mit meiner Mutter verbringen. Ja, sie ist lieb und nett und ich möchte sie auch nicht enttäuschen aber ehrlich gesagt mir wäre es lieber wenn ich Malfoy Manor nie wieder sehe." Beklagte sich Draco weiter und griff zu einem Pott Tee der vor seiner Nase stand und füllte seine Tasse bis zum Anschlag. Grüner Tee war in der Prüfungszeit schon immer das beste Getränk gewesen was Draco wach gehalten hatte. Es wirkte wie ein starker Espresso und schmeckte nicht so bitter.

„Ich hab Ginny heute schon dasselbe vorgeschlagen weil ihre Eltern auch feiern wollen aber sie zu wenig Platz haben um Harry und Mione einzuladen. Das Hotel bietet genug Platz. Wir könnten zusammenfeiern und vielleicht auch abhauen wenn wir es nicht mehr aushalten ohne dabei überwacht zu werden." Dracos Geist nahm den Vorschlag langsam auf und nach einer Minute war auch der Sinn der Worte angelangt denn Draco strahlte versonnen.

„Das ist eine grandiose Idee."

--

„Luna", grinste Hermione die sich auf einer Seite der blonden Frau einhackte und Ginny hatte dasselbe dämliche Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtszügen als diese den anderen Arm von Luna ergriff.

„Hermione, Ginny, was ist los?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden", lachte Hermione glücklich als sie den Weg zu den Schulsprecher Zimmern machten. Der Griff der beiden Frauen an ihrer Seite ließ jede Flucht ausgeschlossen und so folgte sie widerstrebt den beiden zu der Statur von einer wunderschönen Elfe welche zurückwich und den Eingang freilegte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in einem hellen beige gestrichen und war mit schönen Landschaftsgemälden gefüllt. Im Zentrum befanden sich mehrere Sessel und zwei Sofa aus schwarzem Leder und dazwischen ein erniedrigter Tisch. Stapel von Büchern lagen zwischen den Sesseln und auf dem Tisch verstreut.

Doch Hermione dirigierte sie zu dem warmen Feuer und warf eine handvoll des Pulvers hinein. Dann quetschte sie sich und Luna zusammen unter das flackernde grün und packte die jüngere Frau in eine sichere Umarmung bevor sie sich selbst zum Tropfenden Kessel schwirren ließ.

„Hermione, was wollen wir hier?", fragte sie nun bestimmt. Hermione jedoch reagierte nicht sondern entstaubte ihren winterlichen Mantel und wartete die kurze zeit bis Ginny zu ihnen traf und Luna einen Mantel von sich richte, da die Ravenclaw keinen getragen hatte als die beiden sie entführt hatte.

„Tja gedulde dich noch einen Moment. Keine Sorge es ist nichts Schlimmes", lachte Hermione und trat in die verschneite Diagionallee. Menschen die sie sahen grüßten sie herzlich. Eine Hexe war so dreist und ließ sich von allen dreien ein Autogramm geben und bettelte vergebens auch eins von Harry Potter bekommen zu dürfen doch Hermione scheuchte sie davon mit ihrer typischen Ansage das der Erlöser der Welt genug anderes zu tun hatte als Autogramme zu verteilen.

Luna war den beiden für diese kleinen Gesten sehr dankbar und schaute etwas entgeistert als sie einen Modeladen betraten den die junge Hexe noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ah Miss Granger ich habe bereits auf sie gewartet. Eine kleine rundliche Dame schritt auf die drei zu und nickte Hermione wohl gesonnen zu. Sie sind Miss Lovegood?", erkundigte sich die alte Dame und gab Luna die Hand. Ihr sonniges Lächeln nahm ihr ganzes Gesicht ein und Luna lächelte verlegen zurück bejahte aber.

„Okay dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Den Mantel können sie dort hinten hinlegen und nun stellen sie sich doch bitte auf den Hocker." Die drei liefen zu dem Ende des Ladens der nur so gefüllt von Stoffen verschiedenster Art waren und einigen vorgefertigter Kleider.

Ginny nahm Luna den Mantel ab und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa zusammen mit Hermione bevor sie Luna die strickte Anweisung gaben der Frau ja zu gehorchen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Frau fertig mit Maßnehmen und lief dann zu den Stoffballen und rief die anderen zu sich.

„Wie sie sehen haben wir eine reiche Auswahl an Stoffen. Haben sie denn schon eine Vorstellung?" Die Frau zog einen Stift und einen Block zur Hand und blickte die drei erwartungsvoll an.

„Seide oder Satin." Antwortete Hermione bestimmt.

„Farbe?"

Ginny stupste Luna leicht an. „Welche Farbe gefällt dir am besten?"

„Ehm…dunkelblau oder rot", gab sie etwas kleinlaut von sich. „Ich hab doch gar kein Geld", flüsterte sie verzweifelt und Ginny legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht", schirpte Ginerva fröhlich.

„Okay. Dann wär's das ich schicke das ganze an die abgemachte Adresse?" Hermione bestätigte und lotste ihre beiden Freundinnen aus dem Laden wieder raus und zurück zum tropfenden Kessel.

„Ich hab Hunger und wir haben Mittagessen verpasst. Blaise ist glaub ich gerade im Hotel und hat seine Schicht, wollen wir nicht hier essen?"

--

„Leute mir ist es zu kalt ich geh wieder rein." Theo schaute zu den beiden Suchern von Gryffindor und Slytherin die sich darum stritten wer nun am meisten gewonnen hatte. Demelza stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu und landete neben ihrem einstigen Rivalen.

„Ihr Luschen." Kam es gleichzeitig aus beiden Mündern der Sucher geschossen, die noch immer auf ihren Besen zehn Meter über dem Feld schwebten.

Demelza hatte den Drang sich den Kopf an den schweren Pfosten einzuschlagen als Harry und Draco wieder anfingen drüber zu diskutieren wer denn besser wäre. Theo klopfte ihr Verständnisvoll auf den Rücken und dankte den Göttern als sie Hermione in der Distanz auf sich zukommen sah.

„Stoppt diesen Unsinn, SOFORT." brüllte sie von dem Spielfeld unter den beiden Herren und winkte den beiden anderen zum Abschied. Theo war nur froh dass er nicht Hermione zur Freundin hatte. Sie hatte ein strenges Regime über Draco doch das galt auch anders herum.

Und wenn er so daran dachte dann war es mit Milli nicht anders.

--

Blaise saß an der Rezeption. Das Buch mit der Verteilung der Räumlichkeiten von Heaven's Beauty lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm. Namen waren in einer Liste eingetragen und daneben eine dreistellige Nummer die auf das jeweils verteilte Zimmer verwies. Sein Kaffee stand neben ihm halbleer und die Frau der er gezwungener Maßen sein Gehör schenken musste wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden.

Der Zimmerschlüssel flog bereits um die rundliche Hexe herum und hätte jeden Normalsterblichen schon den Wink gegeben, dass Blaise gerade nicht wissen wollte das Drachen so was von out waren besonders wenn man sie als Zierde oder Dekoration an die Wände malte.

„Hätten Sie denn kein anderes Farbschema auswählen können? Wäre ein warmes Rot hier nicht viel angebrachter bei Ihnen an der Rezeption? Dieses Sterile weiß und Marmor ist doch auch schon aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Und Drachen in Bronze, wer kommt denn auf so eine abscheuliche Idee…"

„Frau Schuette, wollen Sie das Zimmer oder nicht, das Hotel ist wunderbar so wie es ist und ich und meine Mitgründer sind sich da im Einigen. Und Harry Potter wird Sie nicht auf Ihr Zimmer begleiten nur weil Sie der Meinung sind er ist es Ihnen schuldig weil es Ihrem Standart entspricht. Wenn es Ihnen hier so schrecklich missfällt dann buchen Sie doch in einem anderen Hotel."

Blaise nahm seine Feder zu Hand und wollte bereits den Namen der Dame ausstreichen als Fred zu ihm getrabt kam. Dieser schaute die Frau einmal an hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich dann an den entnervten Slytherin.

„Sag mal, sind die Zimmer für meine Eltern und meine Brüder bereits eingetragen?" Er lehnte sich über den Tresen hinweg und blickte auf das Hotelbuch.

„Nein, Ginny hatte mir noch nicht mitgeteilt, dass ihr euch für hier entscheiden habt." Blaise war dankbar dass er sich mit einem normalen Zauberer unterhalten konnte der wusste wann er störte und wann nicht. Außerdem hatte er den rothaarigen Gryffindor noch lieber seit er nicht mehr das Opfer seiner Streiche wurde.

„Gut." Seufzte Fred zufrieden. „Wenn du die Zimmer aufteilst, kannst du dann berücksichtigen, dass unsere Eltern weit entfernt von uns untergebracht werden. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit meine Eltern sehen muss. Das Weihnachtsbankett sollte reichen."

„Ich werde es berücksichtigen." Blaise blätterte durch die Karte des Hotels und betrachtete den Grundriss kurz bevor er die Reservierung für die Zimmer eintrug. „Ich geh mal in der Annahme dass ich dein Zimmer neben dass von eine gewissen Frau Johnson ansiedeln soll?"

Fred gab ihm nur einen erhobenen Daumen und tanzte dann davon zurück zu Eingang von wo er gekommen war. Zu Blaise Bedauern stand die nervige Hexe immer noch da.

„Ich buche acht Zimmer für mich und meine Freundinnen über den Zeitraum von den Weihnachtsfeiertagen einschließlich drei zusätzlichen Tagen. Das Weihnachtsbankett ist doch für das ganze Hotel?" Blaise nickte stumm. Er war nicht sehr begeistert, die olle Schnepfe auf seinem Weihnachtsfest treffen zu dürfen.

„Wunderbar, dann bis dann wir reisen am Vorabend an." Den Schlüssel den sie für die Nacht eigentlich haben wollte hatte sie auf den Tresen gelegt nachdem sie ihn eingefangen hatte und verschwand. Wie es nun wirklich kam, dass sie die Probenacht nicht gebucht hatte war Blaise unklar aber er musste es akzeptieren.

--

Es war noch viel zu früh an dem folgenden Montagmorgen als Seamus seine Augen versuchte auf Professor Binns zu richten. Es war definitiv eine Schande das Geschichte der Magie nicht zum abwählen war. Er hätte es doch so gerne fallen gelassen und einen kurzen Blick durch die Klasse bestätigte ihm, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen wäre.

Harry saß eine Reihe vor ihm. Sein Buch war hochkant gestellt und sein Kopf lag auf seinen Armen. Sein leises Schnarchen war kaum merklich dennoch war er der einzige, der innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten eingeschlafen war. Hermione, welche neben ihm saß und ihren Schreibblock vor sich liegen hatte, ließ ihre Feder, die Schnell-Schreib-Protokoll-Feder, den Unterricht dokumentieren während auch sie müde aus dem Fenster blickte.

Lavender Brown war dabei sich zu schminken und warf immer wieder flirtende und anzügliche Blicke zu Draco, der unbeeindruckt seiner Freundin beim nachdenken zuschaute und die Pansy von Gryffindor (Lavender wurde dieser Frau einfach zu ähnlich) ignorierte.

Dean zu seiner eigenen Seite kramte schon seit geraumer Zeit unter dem monotonen Klang von Professor Binns Schilderung über die Anfänge des Dunklen Lord und dessen Regimes in seiner Tasche und setzte sich dann plötzlich aufrecht und strahlte seinen Nachbarn verschmitzt an.

In seiner Hand hielt er Gummibärchen. Stink normale Gummibärchen in verschiedenen Farben.

Seamus zog nur irritiert seine Augenbraue hoch. Eher hätte er jetzt den Zeichenblock erwartet, welcher der schwarzhaarige Jugendlich grundsätzlich immer mit sich trug und vor allem in Situationen der Langeweile hervorbrachte.

Dean jedoch schier begeistert bei seinen eigenen Gedanken setzte seine Süßigkeiten auf den Tisch und nahm sich einen roten und stellte ihn ins Zentrum seines Tisches. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das rote Zeug und flüsterte einige Worte.

Kurze Zeit leuchtete der Bär gelb bevor er anfing in Saltos über den Tisch zu hüpfen und ab und an eine Piorette oder ein Rad verfiel nur um Sekunden später Streetdance nachzuahmen.

Im Hintergrund lachte jemand bei dem roten Schwirren und ein blauer Zauber erfasste den begnadeten Gummibären. Wenn Seamus eine Wette abschließen müsste wer dabei war den Bären zu verzaubern dann würde er auf Blaise tippen, welcher schräg hinter den beiden saß.

„I-I-I am a J-Jing-le Beeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll.

I-I-I am your J-J-Jing-le Beeeeeeeeell."

Dean riss erschrocken seinen Augen weit auf und stampfte den nun tanzenden und singenden Bären auf den Tisch. Doch selbst dort konnte man die trällernden Klänge der unmelodischen Süßware hören.

Das ‚_Silencio_' kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig über seine Lippen als der Haufen von Gummibären durch gezielte Treffer der Slytherin Schüler aus der Tüte kletterten und in verschiedenen akrobatischen Übungen sich von Tisch zu Tisch schwangen und jeder einzelne pfiff, trällerte oder sang in schriller Stimme ein Weihnachtslied.

Seamus besah die kleinen Dinger mit einem erstarrten Lächeln bevor er sich vor Lachen krümmen musste.

Dean freute sich nicht darüber und noch weniger als er das Unmögliche schaffte und ein Nachsitzen von Professor Binns mit seiner Hauslehrerin aufgedrückt bekam. Der Geist hatte in den vergangenen 7 Jahren die Dean nach Hogwarts ging noch nie Nachsitzen erteilt.

Kreidebleich verließ er den Raum um sich bei Schuldirektorin McGonagall zu entschuldigen.

--

Blaise war durchaus sehr zufrieden mit sich. Ginny war nicht dabei gewesen und würde ihn also nicht dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. Draco der alles mitbekommen hatte, war nicht gerade unschuldig und auch er sah durchaus selbstzufrieden aus auch wenn seine Freundin ihn vorwurfsvoll von der anderen Seite der großen Halle anfunkelte.

„Gut dass ich heute Abend Schicht habe, ich glaube Mione würde mich umbringen. Meinst du ich sollte heute lieber im Slytherinschlafsaal Theo mal wieder Gesellschaft leisten?" erkundigte sich der Blonde versonnen und keineswegs schuldig.

„So wie sie gerade aussieht würd ich sogar ne Woche im Kerker bleiben" warf Millicent ein welche sich zu den beiden setzte und kurz zu Hermione Granger herüber linste.

„Harry meinte sie könnte sehr nachtragend sein" bestätigte Blaise Millicents Einwurf.

„Zu schade aber auch, ich dachte eigentlich ich könnte sie zu Weihnachten auf die Tanzfläche schleifen." Draco grinste jedoch während er aus seiner Tragetasche eine Pergamentrolle holte und seinen Federkiel ansetzt um hastig einige Worte darauf zu verfassen. Blaise wollte gar nicht wissen was für schlüpfrige Details der Blonde gerade verfasste, denn der Gesichtsausdruck war eindeutig zu süffisant.

Die wenigen Slytherin die nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren hatten sich auf einen Frieden mit den meisten Häusern geeinigt. Nur wenige wagten es sich gegen Gryffindor zu erheben und alte Rivalitäten aufleben zu lassen. Doch ab und an sah man selbst Draco und Harry in alte Manier zurückfallen wobei das schlimmste was Harry Draco angetan hatte relativ harmlos war. Draco sah das ein wenig anders, schließlich hatte er einen ganzen Nachmittag violettes Haar.

Momentan wartete der Blonde noch auf die richtige Zeit für Revanche doch er hatte Zeit und ihm würde noch was Passendes einfallen, vorerst jedoch würde er seine Freundin erst einmal zurückerobern müssen.

„Fertig", verkündete Draco freudig und erhob sich elegant aus seinem Sitz und schlenderte mit einem breiten, untypischen Grinsen durch die Halle und reichte Hermione die Rolle bevor er in zügigen Schritten die Halle verließ.

* * *

Tut mir einen gefallen und tretet mich wenn ich nicht innerhalb des nächsten Monats die Geschichte beende. Ich sitze gerade viel zu gerne an dem Pairing Harry x Draco. seufz 

Ich hab euch lieb und knuddel euch fest.

Danke an jene die mich bereits treten.


	24. Epilog 2 The End

**Haunted until the End**

Epilog 2 - The End

Draco lachte ungehalten, als er den Flur entlang lief um seine Sachen aus dem Zimmer der Schulsprecherin zu holen und um sich im Zimmer von Theo auszumehren. Jetzt würde er vermutlich drei Wochen nicht mehr mit Hermione ein Zimmer teilen, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Vermutlich würde er in drei Tagen zu ihren Füßen liegen und betteln, dass sie ihm verziehe.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm so schnell folgen würde, doch er war gerade im Begriff seine Sachen zu schrumpfen, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zuwarf und ihn mit einem stechenden Blick zum Schweigen zwang.

Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen und zog das Pergament hervor, welches seinen Brief enthielt. Gleichzeitig warf sie ihre Robe auf ihr Bett.

"Ich verzehre mich nach deinen langen Beinen und kann kaum widerstehen meine Hände von deinen Brüsten zu lassen. Am liebsten würde ich deine Kleider von dir reißen, dich vernaschen zu jeder Stunde..." Der Brief ging so weiter, doch sie ließ ihn fallen und zu Boden gleiten bis er zwischen ihnen lag.

Draco, der am Anfang begonnen hatte ein dreckiges Lächeln aufzusetzen, während er jedes Wort von ihr lauschte, verlor jenes als er ihr Gesicht sah und noch ehe sie sprach, wusste er, dass er sie verletzt hatte.

"Ist es das was du in mir siehst? Sex? ausschließlich Sex?"

Ihre Stimme war verbittert, doch ihre Augen waren kalt und ungerührt. Er würde keine Träne sehen und obwohl es ihn beruhigen sollte so tat es nicht. Er war zu weit gegangen.

Sie begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie das Kleidungsstück zu Boden fallen lassen, wie den Brief zuvor . Als nächstes fiel der Rock und sie war im Begriff ihren weißen BH zu öffnen, als Draco ihre Hände ergriff und sie entsetzt ansah. Er konnte nur erschaudern unter dem was er angerichtet hatte.

"Stopp. Hör auf."

Seine Stimme bebte und er empfand es als unerträglich kalt in dem Raum. Wenn man auf die Gänsehaut ihrer Arme blicken würde, dann konnte man daraus schließen, dass es ihr ebenso ging. Er zog sie vorsichtig , als sei sie zerbrechlich wie eine kostbare Porzellanpuppe, zu sich. Sie reagierte kaum. Ihre Augen waren immer noch kalt und gefühllos. Sie sagte nichts.

Er setzte sie aufs Bett und nahm eines der Wolldecken und wickelte sie um ihren halbnackten Körper.

"Merlin... was hab ich dir angetan. Natürlich liebe ich Sex mit dir, aber ich liebe auch alles andere. Ich genieße jede Sekunde in der ich einfach in deiner Gegenwart sein kann. Ich vermisse dich, wenn du mal gerade den Raum verlassen hast. Ich brauche deine Wärme um zu leben. Du bist so viel für mich. Bitte, ich hätte das nie schreiben sollen. Ich wollte dich nicht so verletzten, denn was ich als Scherz gesehen hab... ich habe nicht geahnt... es tut mir leid. Hermione. Bitte sieh mich an."

Er hatte ihre Hände imer noch in den seinen, doch als sie ihren Blick auf ihn richtete, hatte Draco eher das Gefühl sie würde durch ihn hindurchschauen. Er hatte sich vor sie gekniet, etwas dass er noch nie gemacht hatte. Sich vor jemanden erniedrigt.

Er konnte das nicht ertragen. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen sie hätte ihn angeschrien, ihn in Grund und Boden geschimpft, doch dieses gleichgültige Verhalten brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung.

"Es tut mir leid. Hermione..."

Er verbarg sein Gesicht, denn er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und legte seine Stirn auf ihren Knien.

Hermione wollte seufzen. Sie wusste er meinte alles was er sagte, aber er hatte eine Grenze bei ihr überschritten als er diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte sich noch nie so benutzt und schmutzig gefühlt wie in den kurzen Momenten in denen sie den Brief gelesen hatte.

Sie war überrascht, ja beinahe schockiert als sie Zeuge des Unglaublichen wurde. Ihr manchmal anstrengender Freund weinte. Die Tränen fielen auf ihre Knie und es schnürrte ihr die Kehle zu.

"Ich liebe dich. Bitte Hermione sei sauer, schrei mich an, ich weiß ich habe es verdient..."

Sein Flüstern war laut genug in dem stillem Zimmer.

"Ich sollte dir in den Arsch treten und dich wochenlang dieses Raumes verweisen, aber damit würde ich mich auch bestrafen. Behandel mich nicht wie ein Spielzeug, denn das bin ich nicht und will ich auch nicht sein."

Ihre Hand strich durch sein blondes Haar.

Sie griff nun nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre nackten Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals als er seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren verbarg und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Sie vergab ihn zu schnell und sie wusste es, doch sie war eine Frau und sie hätte wirklich gelitten wenn sie ihn weggeschickt hätte. Lieber war diese Verzweiflung, das Aussprechen und das Wissen, dass sie nur fragen brauchte und sie würde alles von ihm bekommen.

„Lass uns ausgehen. Ein Abend. Nur wir zwei," schlug sie vor. Morgen würde sie immer noch Zeit haben zu lernen, doch jetzt würde sie sich weder konzentrieren können noch wollte sie es, außer es ging um ihren Liebhaber der in ihrer Gnade stand.

--

Ihr Körper war verdeckt durch die edlen Bettdecken ihres Zimmers. Sie liebte die bläuliche Farbe des Satins. Ihr rotes Haar wirkte wie Feuer, welches sich über ihr Kissen fächerte. Sie übernachtete dieses Wochenende in dem Hotel, schließlich hatte sie geplant bei den Vorbereitungen für das aufkommende Weihnachtsfest zu helfen wo sie nur konnte.

Blaise stand in der Tür und genoss einfach den idyllischen Augenblick, in dem er sie beobachten konnte. Er selbst hatte sich erst gerade davonschleichen können, als Hermione und Draco sich in ihr Zimmer in Hogwarts verzogen hatten und er sich dann heimlich durch das Floh-Netzwerk ins Hotel gestohlen hatte. Nach dem Vorfall am Vortag waren beide ungewöhnlich ruhig. Doch es würde sich bessern davon war Blaise überzeugt. Besonders da Draco nicht bei Theo übernachten musste. Harry hatte nur gelacht als er mitbekam wohin es den Italiener verschlug, doch er hatte es verstanden.

Am nächsten Morgen würde man ihn zu der Konferenz der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher erwarten, doch es war ungewohnt einsam in seinem Zimmer. Ginny und er hatten wenig Zeit für einander gehabt. Mit den kommenden Prüfungen im Frühjahr war er so sehr damit beschäftigt Hermiones Plan zu überleben, dass seine Freundin sich vernachlässigt fühlte. Verständlicherweise. Wie lange war es her, dass sie zur gleichen Zeit ins Bett gegangen waren. Zusammen eingeschlafen waren und vor allem das Sexleben schien nun auch schon darunter zu leiden.

Mittlerweile versuchten sie sich wenigsten zwischen den Unterrichtsfächern zu sehen.

Er lief so leise er konnte in den Raum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben einem der prachtvollen Fenster. Katie war überrascht gewesen, als er durch den Kamin kam. Und das nach ein Uhr nachts. Sie hatte sich gerade einen Kaffee gekocht und ein mögliches Konzept für die Feierlichkeiten im Hotel nieder geschrieben. Doch sie wusste warum er hier war und er hatte den kleinen Schimmer von Neid gesehen, als er fragte in welchem Zimmer Ginny sich aufhielt.

Natürlich wollte Katie nichts von ihm und wenn doch, dann wusste sie selbst wie wenig Chancen sie hätte. Niemand könnte das Temperament von Ginny auch nur annähernd treffen. Sie war leidenschaftlich, hinreißend und eine Bestie der man nicht begegnen wollte wenn sie sauer war. Er liebte sie. Sie hatte ihn komplett eingenommen. Keine Ahnung wann, keine Ahnung wie, doch sie hatte es getan und er war ihr mit Haut und Haar verfallen. Er gab es ungern zu. Eine Macke der Männlichkeit wie andere ihn so freundlich daraufhin wiesen.

Er war nicht müde, obwohl er viel zu wenig schlief und er am nächsten Morgen früh wieder tätig sein würde und auch den ganzen Tag beschäftigt war. Da es ein Samstag war und er eigentlich das Wochenende mit sich selbst oder seinen Freunden oder seiner Freundin verbrachte, störte ihn die Entscheidung der Schulleiterin. Nicht, dass Hermione und Harry begeistert gewesen wären, aber es war doch ein weiterer herber Schlag für seine Beziehung.

Eine Hauselfe erschien aus dem Nichts neben ihm, erschreckte ihn worauf er es dramatisierte , indem er sich eine Hand gegen die Brust hielt.

„Meister möchte Kaffee?"

Kuway, seine alte Elfe starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Er blickte fassungslos auf sie hernieder. Hatte er sie nicht weggeschickt? Zusammen mit Nemos hatte er die Elfen freigelassen, als er damals das Anwesen in Italien aufgegeben hatte.

„Meister möchte keinen Kaffee?" Die Elfe ließ die Schultern hängen und war im Begriff zu gehen, als Blaise reagierte und seiner Elfe den Kaffee abnahm.

„Wie kommst du hierher?" Kuway sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Die Zwillinge, Meister. Sie haben uns hierher geschickt."

„Danke Kuway, dass wäre alles." Blaise sah den strahlenden Blick in Kuways Augen bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Blaise blickte wieder auf die schlafende Gestalt seiner Freundin. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinen Kaffee, darauf bedacht, dass er die ganze Nacht hatte um sie zu sehen und einfach zu genießen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Ihm und nur ihm allein. Er freute sich auf Weihnachten. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Weihnachten war zwar schon immer toll gewesen, aber dieses Jahr würde es etwas neues für ihn sein.

Als die Sonne nach Stunden der Dunkelheit durch den Schleier des Morgens brach wusste er, dass er seinen Pol der Ruhe verlassen musste. Trotz des mangelnden Schlafes, fühlte er sich ausgeruhter denn je und als er sich über seine Fee, seinen Engel beugte und sie küsste, wurde er durch ein schläfriges aber gutgelauntes Lächeln belohnt.Ihre goldbraunen Augen leuchteten voller Hingabe als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und ihren Freund wieder zu sich zog, um auch ihn einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

--

Harry ließ sich ganz genüsslich auf dem gepolsterten Sessel nieder. Hermione hatte das Zimmer von Harry mit mehreren Zimmern ausgestattet und eingerichtet. Schließlich würde der Gryffindor hier vermutlich erst mal wohnen wenn er nicht mehr zur Schule ging. Hermione würde vermutlich mit Draco ebenfalls ein Quartier im Hotel aufschlagen. Sie war genauso gerne hier wie er. Blaise wusste es noch nicht, doch er hatte bereits seinen gesamten Kram in einem Zimmer verstaut.

Sie hatten sich zu viert am Hotel beteiligt. Nun war es kein Hauptquartier mehr für irgendwelche rebellierende Schülern sondern ein Betrieb für zahlende Gäste.

Hermione und Blaise kümmerten sich um die Komplexität der Buchhaltung, während er selbst und Draco das Hotel nach außen repräsentierten und bewarben.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermione linste in den Raum.

„Sie kommt gleich. Ist alles angekommen?"

„Jap bestens, alles hier." Harry deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Fünf Ankleidefiguren standen dort drapiert. Sie alle trugen fantastische Kleider, bei deren Anblick Hermione selbst nur staunen konnte. Sie hatte Kleider nie allzu oft getragen. Es war halt nicht praktisch, doch sie mochte Kleider. Sie gefielen ihr, sie hatte nur nie Gelegenheit gehabt so richtig eins zu tragen.

„Wahnsinn." Hermione drehte sich zu Harry, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Werde ich dich morgen auch in einem Kleid sehen? Es ist schon ewig her, dass ich dich in einem dieser ausgefallenen Modestücke gesehen hab." Seine Wortwahl brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Aber natürlich. Es ist ein Bankett. Da ist es praktisch Pflicht für die Frau ein Kleid zu tragen und der Mann in Anzug oder feinen Roben."

Im Flur hörte man Stimmen und Hermione winkte ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund bevor sie wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Als die Tür sich erneut öffnete, waren Ginny und Hermione mit Luna zu sehen, die mit gepackten Taschen in das Zimmer geführt wurde.

„Viel Spaß bei der Anprobe", verkündete Ginny lachend und ließ die blonde junge Frau zurück.

Luna verstand die Welt nicht. Anprobe? Welche Anprobe? Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, der sie mit einem strahlenden Grinsen ansah. Sein Haar unbändig wie immer fiel ihm nun jedoch gewollt auf die Stirn. Anstatt den Versuch zu unternehmen das Haar zu zähmen hatte er es mit Gel geschickt frisiert.

"Ich hoffe eines der Kleider gefällt dir. Schließlich erhoffe ich mir, dich morgen in eines dieser Kleider betrachten zu können." Seine Stimme holte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Harry wies auf etwas hinter ihr und sie drehte sich irritiert zu den...

Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie hätte nichts sagen können.

"Gefallen sie dir nicht?" Luna hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry aufgestanden war, geschweige denn, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand.

"Sie sind... großartig. Aber.. aber... warum?"

"Morgen ist Weihnachten und ich dachte sie könnten dir gefallen..." Die blonde junge Seherin konnte kaum anders als ihm in die Arme zu fallen. Tränen liefen ihren Wangen entlang.

--

Blaise sah sich einem Problem gegenüber. Weihnachten. Ginny und die Weasleys. Und vor allem die Frage für die potenziellen Geschenke für seine Freundin und seine Freunde. Natürlich hätte er es auch vorher wissen können, dass er einen Tag vor Weihnachten so was nicht machen sollte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Die Zeit hatte ihm zuvor gefehlt und er schien nicht der einzige zu sein. Draco stand neben ihm und blickte auf das Gedränge hinunter

"Ich will nicht mehr," stöhnte der Blonde.

"Wir sind gerade erst angekommen," zischte Blaise, der eigentlich auch nur noch den Heimweg einschlagen wollte.

Draco zog einen Zettel hervor und entknitterte ihn sorgfältig. „Seit wann muss ich so viele Geschenke besorgen? Letztes Jahr war das nicht so", grummelte er. Es war die Liste von ihnen beiden zusammen, das minderte das ganze dennoch nicht und Blaise überflog die Ideen zu den einzelnen Personen.

„Meinst du Potter freut sich wirklich über ne Schlange?" Blaise legte den Kopf schief. Kuway stapfte auf ihn zu und hielt eine große Tüte von Flourish und Blott's mit Erledigungen die ihr Blaise aufgetragen hatte.

„Das sollte er besser, oder ich werfe ihm einem Basilisken zum Fraß vor." Draco begann seinen Weg durch das Chaos auf der Straße und stapfte in die magische Tierhandlung.

„Ich hoffe das geht gut…" Blaise folgte mit Sicherheitsabstand. Die Tüte von Kuway hatte er derzeit geschrumpft und in seine Robe verschwinden lassen. Hermiones Geschenk hatte er also schon mal. Fehlten noch alle anderen.

--

Blaise und Draco standen zu je einer Seite des Eingangs. Blaise unterhielt sich mit einer Dame und seufzte erleichtert als sie weiter ging und ihn in Ruhe ließ. Draco hingegen lehnte sich zurück und begrüßte nur selten einen der Gäste. Er wartete nur auf seine Freundin. Seine Mutter saß bereits an ihrem Platz und hatte scheinbar eine Seelenverwandte in einer der Hotelgäste gefunden. Es erleichterte Dracos Leben um ein vielfaches.

Auf den Treppen hörte er das Geturtel von Angelina und Fred Weasley und dann das unvergleichliche Lachen von Ginerva Weasley. Draco sah wie sich auf Blaise Gesicht ein Grinsen breit machte nur um dann beinahe geschockt auf den Anblick vor sich zu reagieren. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge um sich von einem Kommentar abzuhalten.

Harry Potter lief die Treppen zum Bankettsaal herunter. Er trug dunkle Festroben passend zu dem saphirfarbenen Kleid von Luna Lovegood. Luna hatte ihren Arm zu Harrys rechten eingehakt und an seiner linken eingehakt schreitend befand sich Ginny.

Die rothaarige Schönheit hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt und einzelne Strähnen ringelte sich an ihren Gesicht entlang. Ihr silbergraues Kleid aus feinem Satin schmiegte sich sanft um ihre Taille. Eine filigrane Spitzenstickerei betonte ihre Brüste und mündete in einen tieferen Ausschnitt. Ein Paar Stufen hinter den dreien kam Fred Wesley mit seinem Date Angelina und Hermione. Hermione löste ihren Arm von Fred und überholte Harry, Luna und Ginny. Draco kam ihr entgegen nur um sie in einen feurigen Kuss zu verwickeln. Sie trug ein weit gefächertes dunkelrotes Samtkleid. Ihre Haare waren offen genauso wie Lunas.

Harry lächelte das Pärchen an als er zu Blaise ging und ihm Ginnys Hand anbot, doch nicht bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken gab in feinster Manier. Sie lächelte charmant bevor sie sich ihrer Begleitung zuwandte. Blaise trug schwarz mit dem Emblem seiner Familie. Einer Familie dessen Namen er zu einem neuen Antlitz verhelfen wollte.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus", murmelte er schmeichelhaft in ihr Ohr.

"Und all das gehört zu mir", raunte er weiter bedacht darauf das sein Atem ihren entblößten Hals streifte.

"Du willst nur eins deiner Geschenke vorzeitig auspacken", schalte sie ebenso leise zurück.

"Auspacken werd ich dieses Geschenk wohl doch erst später, vorher müssen wir mindestens einmal tanzen. Wenn ich richtig gesehen hab läuft ein Fotograf hier rum und dann sollten doch wenigstens ein Paar Fotos dabei sein auf denen wir das Tanzbein schwingen"; lachte Blaise. Schließlich hatte Ginny den Fotografen engagiert. Ihre Lippen zuckten zu einem Grinsen.Luna und Harry derweil betraten den Festsaal und mussten erst mal innehalten, um das Werk zu bestaunen.

Wie auch in Hogwarts so hatten auch die Hotelbesitzer sich auf fliegende Kerzen geeinigt. Tausende von roten und grünen Kerzen schwebten magisch über die Tanzfläche und die Tische.Jeder Tisch war feierlich gedeckt. Sieben Sitze pro Tisch und bereits über die Hälfte der Tische war belegt. Harry schwenkte in eine Richtung des Saales, wo er Lunas Vater entdeckt hatte.

Draco zog seine Freundin mit sich als er sich endlich von ihren Lippen lösen konnte.

Er schwenkte sie in Richtung Narzissa Malfoy die sich bei dem Anblick ihres Sohnes und seiner Freundin elegant erhob. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem leichtem Lächeln angesetzt als sie Hermione begrüßte und die beiden Jugendlichen an ihren Tisch einlud.

Hermione war dankbar nicht direkt neben Narzissa Malfoy zu sitzen, sondern neben einer Dame die ihr nicht bekannt war. Sie hatte jedoch ein weit aus wärmeres Lächeln als die Malfoydame, deren Verhalten an ein harte Königin erinnerte. Sie war schlank und trug ein karamelfarbenes Kleid. Ihre Lippen waren blass und ihre Platinblonden Haare fielen ihre Schultern hinunter. Ihre blassgrauen Augen wirkten kalt und doch milde. Hermione fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht wohl, nichts destotrotz lächelte Hermione charmant.Draco hingegen ließ sich zwischen den beiden Frauen in seinem Leben nieder, wobei seine Freundin ihm momentan wichtiger war als seine Mutter, die für ihn nie viel Zeit gehabt hatte.

Ein Blick über die Tanzfläche ließ Draco schmunzeln. Seine Freunde schienen irgendwie alle dieselbe Situation zu durchleben wie seine Freundin. Blaise und Ginny saßen am Tisch zusammen mit Molly und Arthur Weasley ebenso Charlie, Bill und Fleur. Ein Tisch weiter saßen die beiden Zwillinge mit Angelina und Alica. Lee Jordan war alleine erschienen und hatte dementsprechend seine Eltern mit eingeladen.

Draco hoffte nur, dass Blaise überleben würde.Dem Gesichtsausdruck von Harry Potter zu urteilen lief die Vorstellung mit Lunas Vater anders als erwartet, denn er befand sich in einer Umarmung von einem Mann der scheinbar versuchte ihm die Rippen zu brechen. Luna stand daneben und tippte ihren Vater an, damit er den armen Gryffindor aus seinem Griff befreien möge.

--

Der Abend war fortgeschritten als Blaise sich endlich traute seine Freundin von dem Tisch zu entfernen. Sein Blick nun nur noch auf sie gerichtet, reichte er ihr die Hand.

„Einen Tanz die Dame?"

Ginny grinste breit und nickte kokett. Es war gut, dass sie Tanzen mit Neville gelernt hatte, denn Blaise hatte ein Talent sie über die Tanzfläche zu wirbeln. Sie hielt Schritt, doch sie war froh, dass er sie führte und es beinahe von selbst vonstatten ging und sie die Musik und seine Gegenwart genießen konnte.

Die Weihnachtsmusik passte zu dem gedämpften Licht der Kerzen und als das Tempo der Musik sich regulierte und sie sich näher bei ihrem Partner befand, wollte sie den Moment einfrieren und für immer behalten. Sie mussten sich nichts sagen. Sie fühlten sich einfach wohl und wenn der Ausdruck in Blaise Augen irgendwas zu sagen hatte, dann genoss er das Fest genauso sehr wie sie, obwohl Blaise noch zuvor dem Kreuzverhör der Weasleyfamilie ausgesetzt gewesen war. Doch Molly, die ihren Groll langsam begrub, hatte ihn dann herzlich in ihrer Familie aufgenommen.

Blaise senkte seine Lippen auf Ginnys um sie in einen atemberaubenden Kuss zu verwickeln, der ihr die Sinne raubte und ihren Körper verräterisch erregte. O ja, sie freute sich ihr Geschenk auszupacken wenn dieser Abend in ihr Zimmer getragen wurde.

„Du wirst heute Nacht nicht zum Schlafen kommen, ist dir das klar?", flüsterte sie in seinen Nacken. Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie Draco und Hermione nicht weit entfernt auf die Tanzfläche schreiten.

„Ist das eine Drohung?", er schwenkte aus um nicht mit einem älteren Pärchen nicht zu kollidieren.

„Das ist ein Versprechen", säuselte sie und drehte sich geschickt. Blaise biss sich auf die Lippen. Ginnys silbernes Kleid war am Rücken sehr tief geschnitten und entblößte ihre blasse Haut und das Tattoo von einem schwarzblauen Phönix. Dem Gegenpart zu seinem Drachen, wie er insgeheim fand.

„Dann kann ich es kaum abwarten", er küsste sie erneut.

--

Katie wusste nicht wieso, doch es war alles so perfekt, so genial und hier stand sie, alleine, ohne Begleitung, ohne Familie. Es liefen zwar so einige Singles durch den Raum und auch viele Herrschaften, die locker ihre Großeltern sein konnten, doch sie waren es nicht und Katie interessierte sich für keinen der Singles.

Ihre beiden besten Freunde vergnügten sich gerade. Alica war mit George Weasley gekommen und Angelina mit dem anderen Zwilling. Sie hätte mit Lee kommen können aber so nett sie ihn auch fand, er war nicht ihr Typ und sie wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, sollte er auch nur irgendein Interesse an ihr haben.

Sie hatte zuvor mit am Tisch von Harry und Luna gesessen zusammen mit dem Vater der Ravenclawschülerin und Demelza und ihren Eltern. Demelza war nur zu dem Festessen mit Familie gekommen und würde für den anschließenden Ball nach Hause gehen, da ihre Familie im eigenen kleinen Rahmen feiern wollte. Harry und Luna hatten auch bald ihren Platz geräumt um die Tanzfläche unsicher zu machen. Beide schienen nicht wirklich viel Ahnung vom Tanzen zu haben, doch ihrem Lachen zu urteilen vergnügten sie sich dennoch.

Katie streifte durch den Eingangsbereich in Richtung Tür. Vielleicht würde ein bisschen frische Luft ihre Gedanken woanders hintragen. Sie bezweifelte es jedoch.

"Es ist Weihnachten verdammt noch mal. Zum hundertsten Mal NEIN wir haben keine Zimmer mehr frei. Versuchen Sie es in drei Tagen noch mal da sind die ersten Räume wieder frei...", es herrschte kurzes Schweigen. "Haben Sie keine Familie bei der sie gerade sein müssten als mich gerade zu nerven? Ansonsten versuchen Sie ein anderes Hotel. Wir sind komplett ausgebucht. Frohe Weihnachten und auf Wiederhören!"

Katie konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterbinden als das Telefon auf die Basis gepresst wurde und ein wütend funkelnder Jugendliche das Telefon vernichtend anstarrte.

"Du hast heute Dienst? Wer hat dich denn dazu zwingen können?" Katie hatte Adrian Pucey nur zwei Mal gesehen und das war bei Schichtwechsel. Der ehemalige Slytherin war durch Draco an die Stelle gekommen. Sein Zynismus vergraulte mehr Kunden als dass es sie warb, deshalb arbeitete er meist Nachts.

"Ich hatte eh nix besseres zu tun. Ich bekomme das dreifache als sonst. Was kann's besseres geben?"

Katie wollte beinahe fragen was mit seiner Familie wäre, unterließ es dann aber, wissend, dass es bestimmt einen Grund geben musste warum man Weihnachten eher arbeitete als woanders war.

Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Zauber schien den neuen Modetrend des Telefons sehr zu genießen. Das Floonetzwerk war immer staubig und voller Ruß und um jemanden zu erreichen musste man sich vor den eigenen Kamin knien. Das Telefon machte keins dieser Probleme.

Adrian funkelte das Gerät misstrauisch an.

"Der Kerl hat schon fünf mal hier angerufen und will hier heute noch einchecken. Ich zieh den gleich durch die Leitung!", raunte er wütend hervor und griff schon fast danach als ihm Katie zuvor kam und den Hörer abnahm.

"Hotel Heaven's Beauty, Katie Bell, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Sie schwieg und schaute Adrian an. Ihre Lippen zuckten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz und ein verräterisches Lächeln brach auf ihre Lippen.

"Klar können sie bei uns einchecken..." Der Slytherin starrte sie erschrocken an und zeigte ihr an, dass nichts frei war und jedes Zimmer belegt war. "...leider ist die Besenkammer ein wenig staubig und eng, aber wenn es Ihnen egal ist Mister Lockhart dann bitte ich eine Hauselfe eine Matratze hineinzulegen." Katie biss sich au die Lippe und lauschte gespannt."Wie sie meinen, dann eben nicht. Frohe Weihnachten." Sie legte auf und grinste den perplex reinschauenden Braunhaarigen.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, o man das muss ich morgen Harry erzählen..", sie fing an zu lachen.

Ein Lächeln brach nun auf den Zügen des Slytherins. Das erste an diesem Abend.

--

"So, ich bin für Geschenke und ihr?", meinte Ginny rieb sich die Hände und wippte auf Blaise Schoß. Blaise schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille um sie von weiteren Bewegungen abzuhalten. Einem Mann durfte man so was nicht antun, schon gar nicht wenn man dieses Geschenk wohl für ne Stunde nicht mehr auspacken konnte. Die Nacht ließ ihn mit zu vielen erregenden Bildern, dass er verzweifelt nach etwas kontraproduktiven suchte.

Hermione gähnte herzhaft in Dracos Schulter.

Draco grinste förmlich und starrte Harry Potter herausfordernd an.

„Ich hab da das perfekte Geschenk mit dem wir anfangen könnten." Draco schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und rief das besagte Geschenk zu sich.

Blaise stöhnte in Ginnys Nacken. „Wenn ich gleich sterbe, dann ist es alles seine Schuld", entscheid Blaise. Ginny kicherte nicht wissend was dieses Geschenk beinhielt.

Luna nippte an ihrer Tasse heißem Kakaos und sah Harry zu wie dieser das Geschenk beinahe ängstlich anschaute, besonders bei den Blicken die er von Draco und Blaise erhielt.

Das grüne Geschenkpapier war durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse. Es war keine Schleif drum, halt typisch Männergeschenk. Es ist eingepackt und damit hat es sich.

Harry riss vorsichtig das Papier ab.

„„_Ssssscheiß Blondiesssss. Hätte ich beißsssen ssssollen alsss ich die Chance hatte!""_

Ungewollt lachte Harry auf. In einem Käfig saß eine etwa 50 cm lange Schlange. Sie war nicht wirklich breit und auch nicht wirklich lang. Doch sie war genau richtig für eine Schlange die Harry mögen würde. Sie war dunkelgrün mit helleren Grüntönen.

„Sie ist niedlich", bekundete Luna.

„Sie ist temperamentvoll", grinste Harry als er zu Draco hinüberschaute. „Sie mag Draco auch nicht sonderlich."

Hermione lachte leise über den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck von beiden Slytherins.

„Du magst dein Geschenk?"

„'türlich, sie sind tolle Gesprächspartner und überraschen einen immer wieder."

„„ _Ich beißss euch alle!""_

„„_Nicht doch, sssonsst kann ich dich ja gar nicht rausss lassssen. Das ssssind meine Freunde. Ess tut mir leid, dasss du warten mussstesst um auss dem Käfig zu kommen.""_ Harry steckte seine Hand in den Käfig und die Schlange kam auf ihn zu. Ihr Kopf aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet.

Blaise lachte auf. Er hatte so eine Angst gehabt, dass Ginny die Geste für Harry über die Strenge geschlagen hätte. Und mit Ginnys Temperament kannte er sich mittlerweile bestens aus.

„Frohe Weihnachten."

* * *

Ende von Haunted until the End

* * *

Ich habe von euch so viel erhalten und ich danke euch tausend Mal. Ob es Lob, Kritik oder Anregung war, oder einen verdienten tritt in den Arsch. Ewigkeiten ist es her, dass ich die Story angefangen hab. Heute ist sie zuende. Und ich verabschiede mich mit Haunted until the End. Vielen Dank fürs fleißige Lesen.

Ich habe zwar Ideen zu anderen und neuen Stories aber ich will das 7. Buch abwarten und schauen wie meine Schreibelaune mit mir mitspielt. Wer Interesse hat informiert zu werden wenn ich was neues rausbringe möge mich bitte benachrichtigen. Ich warne nur bereits im Voraus: Ich bin leider ein sehr langsamer Updater geworden…. Grml

Nichts desto trotz ich hab euch alle lieb. Knutscher verteil.

Mein besonderer dank geht an meine Betas, die mir geholfen haben die Story zu kreieren und vor allem seit dem sechsten Kapitel dafür sorge getragen haben, dass meine Rechtschreibung korrigiert wird:

**FynnFish**: Schade, dass der Kontakt abgebrochen ist. Ich danke trotzdem für deine super Hilfe.

**-Puschel-** ehemals D-dodo: Danke das du mir geholfen hattest.

und **Vanilladrop**: Süße, seit Anfang an hast du meine Geschichte gelesen und hast mich nun schon seit geraumer Zeit auch fleißig bewegt weiter zu machen, mich getreten wenn ich faul war und geholfen wo du nur konntest. Einen dicken Knutsch.

**Meinen Dank auch an alle fleißigen Kommentatoren, ohne euch hätte ich das niemals geschafft:**

6Felidae9, Celina-HP, ClaireBlack, Dantelion, dramine, EraserChan, FynnFish, Gin, Ginns, ginnyfan, Hermine87, HermineD, jean nin asar ahi smabel, jessica, jessy, Judith, Kaya Unazuki, Keule, kleineli, Konni,Lara hanf, Laura, littleginny, Little Lion, Loony05, LunaNigra, mine- lee, Misathrop, Mondschatten, MoonyTatze, Naschkatz, Neara1, nicolemalfoy160178, nina, Nyah1, ondra, Orchidee, Paige, proud angel, sakura-kyoko, Sarah, Schaukelpferdchen, soray, Sweet-Teeni, Tanea, Tarisa, Tuniwell, Vanilladrop, willa, zauberfee1979, Zaubermaus;


End file.
